


Harry Potter i Fenomen Strażnika

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Slow Burn, ale nie jakieś ślimacze tempo także spokojnie, osobiście dodałabym jeszcze, trochę całowania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Wszystko zmienia się podczas lata po piątym roku. Draco odmawia przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku i musi sobie poradzić z zostawieniem za sobą życia, przyjaciół i rodziny, na których mógł zawsze polegać. Dursleyowie porzucają Harry'ego samego w lesie na tydzień, co uaktywnia jego zmysły Strażnika i potrzebę Opiekuna. Czy dwóch rywali może zapomnieć o latach wzajemnej niechęci, aby współpracować i ocalić Hogwart oraz samych siebie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401691) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



> Jest to moje tłumaczenie z 2014 roku, które dopiero wrzucam na AO3 ;P Trochę wstyd, ale postaram się przerzucić wszystkie moje ficki z Gospody tutaj, żeby każdy mógł przeczytać bez konieczności zakładania konta i czekania na przydział ;)  
> Niech fani drarry, którzy nie znają tego opowiadania, potraktują to jako prezent świąteczny ;)) 
> 
> Do 2 rozdziału betowała Izzie, a od 3 pałeczkę przejęła cudowna [carietta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta) ;*
> 
> Kudosy i komentarze jak zawsze są bardzo bardzo bardzo mile widziane!

Hogwart.  
Ostatnie miejsce, w którym spodziewał się spędzać swoje wakacje. Niestety nie było na tę chwilę bezpieczniejszego schronieniadla Draco Malfoya. Nie, jeśli nie chciał stać się dziwką Czarnego Pana. Tak jak jego ojciec.  
To wszystko było winą Pottera.  
Voldemort nie miał problemu z pozwoleniem Draco chodzić do szkoły, umożliwieniem mu, aby był normalnym uczniem, nawet jeśli wymagał od niego, by szpiegował swoich wrogów i przyjaciół. Jednak gdy jego ojciec spektakularnie zawalił sprawę, Czarny Pan chciał więcej.  
Postawił sprawę jasno. Draco _będzie_ miał Mroczny Znak, nim zacznie się nowy rok szkolny i dostanie swoje własne zadanie.  
Dreszcz pojawił się na jego ciele, ale Malfoy stłumił go, rozglądając się wokół, czy nikt go nie widzi. Jak na wakacyjną przerwę, kiedy ludzi powinno tu nie być, Hogwart tętnił życiem. Draco musiał przejść obok frontowej bramy i iść brzegiem Zakazanego Lasu, aby zaznać trochę spokoju i ciszy.  
Przez te cholerne sny nigdy nie udało mu się odkryć, czego chce od niego Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.  
Realistyczne sny nękały go przez całe życie, ale od początku lata Draco był konsekwentnie atakowany wizjami terroru. Okropnymi obrazami, które ścigały go nocami, aż sen stał się ostatnią rzeczą, której pożądał. Niestety, za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, ostre krawędzie snów pokazywały mu konieczność zmiany ścieżki życiowej.  
Zabił kogoś. Albo, może, prawie ich zabił. Albo spowodował ich śmierć. Albo sam umarł. Sny zmieniały się i rozmywały, ale nadmierna ilość emocji zawsze uderzała w niego z przeszywającą intensywnością. Ból. Przerażenie. Zranienie. Rezygnacja. Rozczarowanie. Fale uczuć budziły go i krzyczał, ile sił w płucach każdej nocy.  
Draco nauczył się, gdy był młody, żeby słuchać ostrzeżeń swoich snów, nawet jeśli nie przyznałby tego komukolwiek. Proroctwo było dla słabych i paplających idiotów jak Trelawney. Te sny stanowiły po prostu jakąś dziwną więź między nim i jego intuicją. Wróżbiarstwo i przepowiadanie nie miały z tym nic wspólnego.  
Kiedy Narcyza wróciła z zebrania Czarnego Pana, Draco wiedział, że to czas, aby posłuchać snów. Ten potwór torturował jego matkę godzinami. Ukarał ją za porażkę jej męża. Na jej skórze nie było nawet zadrapania, ale jej oczy były zaszklone, a nogi trzęsły się tak bardzo, że nie mogła chodzić przez dwa dni.  
Minęły godziny, nim była w stanie mówić. Godziny, nim mogła wyszeptać drżąco, co jej się stało i powiedzieć Draco, że będzie miał spotkanie sam na sam z Czarnym Panem. Wkrótce.  
Odraczanie jego wyroku się skończyło i przyszedł czas, aby podjął decyzję. Nie wiedział nawet, że ma jakiś wybór, dopóki nie nadeszły sny. Mógł przystać do Czarnego Pana i podążać ścieżką swojego ojca. Mógł też dołączyć do Dumbledore’a i jego wesołej gromadki dobroczyńców.  
Draco prychnął. Przemądrzali głupcy.  
Ale to był jedyny wybór, który nie doprowadziłby go do stania się niewolnikiem szaleńca. Mimo że jego matka była osłabiona po torturach Voldemorta, długo sprzeciwiała się decyzji swego syna, mimo jego przekonującej argumentacji.  
Poddała się, ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem, dopiero wtedy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z jego _snów_. Nie, żeby wspomniał swoje nocne wizje w jakichś szczegółach. Wciąż miał koszmary, takie zwykłe, o każe, jaką otrzymał po tym, jak powiedział o nich swojemu ojcu.  
_Żaden Malfoy nie będzie wieszczką Kasandrą._  
Nawet jeśli Draco nigdy już po tym nie wspomniał swoich wizji, jego matka obserwowała go uważnie, gdy dorastał. Zdawała się rozumieć i wierzyć mu, choć pozostała jedynie przy cichej akceptacji. W czasie niektórych poranków widział podobne cienie od nieprzespanej nocy pod oczami Narcyzy. I nawet jeśli nic o tym nie mówili, to sam fakt, że dzielili razem ten sekret, sprawił, że Draco było łatwiej go znieść.  
W noc po podjęciu decyzji o porzuceniu Czarnego Pana, sny się zmieniły, ale Draco wciąż budził się oblepiony zimnym potem i z sercem dudniącym w klatce piersiowej. Prawie zmienił zdanie i przyjął Mroczny Znak, gdy dotarło do niego, co będzie musiał zrobić. Będzie musiał przetrwać.  
Sny postawiły sprawę jasno, że nie będzie mógł po prostu dać Dumbledore’owi informacji, które zgromadził jego ojciec, a potem zniknąć gdzieś ze swoją matką. Będzie brał aktywny udział w zbliżającej się wojnie. Znaki tego pozostawiały gorzki smak w jego ustach.  
Jednak wspomnienie pobladłej z bólu twarzy Narcyzy było zbyt świeże i przerażające. Nie pozwoliłby cierpieć jej w ten sposób kolejny raz. Nie podobał jej się nowy plan, który jej przedstawił, ale zrozumiała go na tyle, aby nie zadawać pytań.  
Zamknęli Manor i nałożyli na dom prawie zapomniane rodzinne czary ochronne, tak stare i silne, że ani Voldemort, ani ministerstwo nie dostałoby się do posiadłości. Jego matka miała rodzinę we Francji i w Ameryce, której członkowie nie popierali Czarnego Pana i nie wydaliby jej Bellatrix. Draco wysłał ją w podróż bez dokładnej wiedzy, gdzie kobieta pojedzie. Czego nie wiedział, tego nie mógł zdradzić.  
Po tym jak się deportowała, Draco przełknął palące upokorzenie i aportował się przed bramy Hogwartu. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy spotkał Dumbledore’a czekającego na niego z jasnym błyskiem w oku.  
— Podjąłeś decyzję, Draco?  
Wiedział, że nie był zbyt subtelny, gdy podwinął rękaw, aby pokazać gołą, nienaznaczoną skórę przedramienia.  
— Jeśli mam być zmuszony, aby wziąć udział w tej grze — wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy podążał za dyrektorem do zamku — nie będę pionkiem. Będę rycerzem w armii, czy to się komuś podoba, czy nie.  
I wiedział, że jak tylko zacznie się rok szkolny, nikt tego nie zaaprobuje. A już na pewno nie jego dawni przyjaciele w Slytherinie.  
Jak, do cholery, miał przetrwać dwa kolejne lata bez nikogo kryjącego jego tyły we własnym dormitorium?  
Oczywiście Potter i jego przyjaciele wcale nie mieli polepszyć jego sytuacji z ich niecierpliwością oraz niepraktycznym i impulsywnym gryfoństwem. W najlepszym wypadku wezmą go za zdrajcę, w najgorszym za szpiega. Zdecydowanie nie przywitają go z otwartymi ramionami.  
Jednak będą musieli z tym żyć, ponieważ sen Draco zdecydowanie ukazał mu, że będzie stał ramię w ramię z Bliznowatym.  
Nawet teraz, Draco prawie krztusił się na wspomnienie o słodkim obrazku spokoju i ukontentowania rozchodzącego się od nich we śnie. Jednak to było alternatywą od bólu, śmierci i przerażenia polującego na niego w wizjach każdej nocy. I tak bardzo jak go to drażniło, za każdym razem wybrałby spokojny sen nad cholernymi koszmarami.  
Skrzeczenie zdenerwowanego ptaka wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Na niebie pojawiła się biała smuga, która nabrała kształtu przy bramie i poleciała prosto do zamku. Draco obrócił się, aby podążyć za zwierzęciem i zobaczył Dumbledore’a wybiegającego ze szkoły, ze Snape'em depczącym mu po piętach.  
Dyrektor przystanął na krawędzi błoni i wyciągnął ramię, aby biały puch opadł na nią w niewyraźnym ruchu. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że to sowa, gdy tylko ptak osiadł na ramieniu dyrektora. Sowa zupełnie taka, jak ta Pottera.  
Prawie natychmiast ptak wzniósł się znowu w niebo, a Dumbledore powiedział coś do Snape’a, który pognał z powrotem do zamku. Wtedy dyrektor ruszył ścieżką w stronę bramy i natychmiast deportował się za jej granicą.  
Draco mrugnął. Błonia znów były kompletnie spokojne, puste i ciche. Może okropna nuda uderzyła mu do głowy i jego mózg sam stworzył odrobinę akcji? Mimo wszystko Ślizgon zdecydował cofnąć się do cienia i posiedzieć tam jeszcze jakiś czas. Tak czy inaczej w zamku nie działo się nic ciekawego.  
Dziesięć minut później nie rozczarował się. Dumbledore pojawił się za bramą z czymś bezwładnym w swoich ramionach. Starzec nawet nie przystanął, nim rzucił się biegiem w stronę zamku. Draco musiał mu to przyznać — pomimo swojego wieku dyrektor był szybki i silny.  
Dopiero po tym, jak Dumbledore zniknął w murach Hogwartu, do Draco dotarło, co mężczyzna miał na rękach.  
Blada, opalona skóra. Czarne, niesforne włosy. Blizna nie do przeoczenia.  
Potter.

*

Harry powrócił z czarnej nicości do przytomności umysłu z zawrotną szybkością. Słyszał dźwięki. Stałe. Rytmiczne. Przynoszące ukojenie. Ból, który w nim narastał został odepchnięty przez ten rytm.  
Harry się… ruszał? Ale nie szedł. Coś silnego trzymało go za kolana i ramiona. Był niesiony.  
Otworzył oczy, robiąc z nich małe szczeliny, ale ból pochodzący od światła nie był tak silny, jak pamiętał go z… wcześniej? Ale jak bardzo wcześniej?  
Jego mózg był zlepkiem cierpienia, atakowany ogromem dźwięków, zapachów i doznań.  
Skupił rozmazany wzrok na drzewach migających mu przed oczami w szybkich klatkach. Potem duże kamienie. Następnie znajome korytarze.  
Hogwart. Był bezpieczny. Dom.  
Ale ten dźwięk, ten rytm, słabł. Znikał za nim. Harry starał się nasłuchiwać mocniej, ale kakofonia innych odgłosów mu przeszkodziła. Szepty skrzatów domowych. Plotki duchów i obrazów. Wrzenie eliksirów. Skrzypienie schodów, które ruszały się i zatrzymywały.  
Ktoś jęknął. Głośny i żałosny dźwięk bólu i cierpienia. Wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że odgłos pochodził od niego samego.  
Każdy szmer był niczym burza w jego głowie. Zapach eliksirów dochodził do jego nozdrzy z lochów, zapach gotowania nadchodził z kuchni, a słaby odór herbat wdzierał się w jego nos z klasy wróżbiarstwa.  
Jego ciuchy ocierały mu skórę niczym papier ścierny, a powietrze było ciężkie w jego ustach. Zamknął oczy, ale to było zbyt mało, aby odciąć się od bólu. Światło przedzierało się przez jego powieki i raniło oczy za każdym razem, gdy się poruszył.  
Rytm, który to wszystko zniwelował, zaniknął prawie całkowicie. Jeśli Harry się wysilił, mógł usłyszeć co trzecie puknięcie. Jednak gdy się przeciągnął, to przywołało jedynie więcej doznań.  
Osoba, która go niosła, położyła go na czymś miękkim, ale stabilnym. Łóżko. Poplątane głosy otoczyły go w chaotycznym, bolesnym bałaganie, dopóki nie skupił się wystarczająco mocno, aby rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.  
— Znalazłem go… Nieprzytomny… Przebudził się na chwilę na błoniach…  
Harry rozpoznał głos Dumbledore’a bardzo blisko siebie i zdał sobie sprawę, że to dyrektor musiał go nieść.  
— Wysypka… Badanie… Organizm całkowicie wycieńczony…  
Pani Pomfrey. Ona to naprawi. Zawsze umiała naprawić wszystko, co sobie zrobił. Albo wszystko, co zostało mu zrobione.  
— Potter.  
Och, Merlinie. Snape. Nie chciał sobie teraz radzić ze Snape'em. Czyż nie cierpiał już wystarczająco?  
— Potter, słuchaj mnie. Powiedz mi, co czujesz.  
Harry mógł prawie słyszeć drwinę w głosie profesora.  
— Boli — wyszeptał. Czy to nie było oczywiste dla tego drania?  
Znajome, rozdrażnione westchnięcie mogłoby być pocieszające. Z tym, że nic w Snapie nie było pocieszające.  
— Tak, Potter. Widzę. Potrzebuję szczegółów. Gdzie boli? Co sprawia, że cię boli?  
Harry zacisnął zęby i powstrzymał chęć powiedzenia mistrzowi eliksirów, że to _on_ przyprawiał go o ból głowy.  
— Światło jest zbyt jasne. Skóra swędzi… płonie. Zbyt głośno. Zbyt dużo zapachów. Zbyt dużo. Wszystkiego.  
Głosy oddaliły się i zmieniły w szepty. Harry'emu chciało się śmiać. Albo płakać. Kilka metrów dalej i kilka decybeli ciszej nie było wystarczające, aby nie uderzało prosto w jego umysł.  
Gdy oni rozmawiali, pocieszający rytm stał się głośniejszy. Coraz bliższy. Harry był pewny, że teraz znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze, zamiast na błoniach.  
Miał nadzieję, że przyjdzie bliżej, ale dźwięk oddalał się gdzieś w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.  
Nawet gdy skupiał się na tym wspaniałym rytmie, nie mógł zablokować odgłosów rozmowy, wdzierających się do jego uszu. Jednak to Snape właśnie mówił,więc Harry próbował to wyciszyć.  
— Rodzinna historia… Fenomen Strażnika… Sprawdzałem to dla Lily…  
To przyciągnęło uwagę Harry’ego. Dlaczego Snape miałby szukać czegoś dla jego mamy?  
— James nigdy tego nie przejawił… Jego wujek… Potrzebuje Opiekuna… Treningu…  
Rozmowa potoczyła się w innym kierunku i temat rodziny Harry’ego został zakończony, więc Potter próbował zepchnąć ją na tył umysłu. Pozwolić oddalonemu rytmowi znów się ukoić.  
Jednak kilka minut później troje dorosłych wróciło do jego łóżka, rzucając na niego różne zaklęcia.  
Bolesne światło pchające się przez jego powieki zostało odcięte przez bardzo miękki kawałek materiału, zakrywający mu oczy. Wszystkie inne zapachy poza odkażającymi i uzdrawiającymi ziołami zniknęły. Jego ubrania również. Prześcieradła wokół niego zrobiły się bardzo miękkie i gładkie.  
Harry wzdychał z ulgą na każdą zmianę. Walka między jego umysłem i zmysłami uspokajała się z każdym oddechem. Jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniały się metodycznie z każdą mijającą sekundą.  
Następnie świat wokół niego się wyciszył. Każdy dźwięk poza granicą jego łóżka, który domagał się jego uwagi, zniknął.  
Wliczając w to odgłos, którego Harry trzymał się jak liny ratunkowej.  
Zmagał się i pchał, starając się go znaleźć. Skupiając się mocniej i mocniej, aż świat wokół niego zrobił się całkowicie pusty.

*

Jak na okres wakacyjny, w hogwarckich posiłkach uczestniczyło wiele osób, ale wciąż Wielka Sala wyglądała żałośnie pusto z jedynie dwoma stołami w użyciu i zaledwie jednym całkowicie zapełnionym.  
Pracownicy szkoły i nauczyciele zostali wezwani na zebranie nadzwyczajne, i jego uczestnicy zebrali się przy stole zwykle używanym przez Hufflepuff.  
Tuzin uczniów spędzających lato w Hogwarcie dzieliło stół Krukonów. Niestety Draco również musiał tam usiąść.  
Normalnie przychodził spóźniony i zajmował miejsce w dole stołu, zostawiając między sobą a innymi przynajmniej sześć wolnych miejsc. Gapił się na nich i prychał przy każdym posiłku, a oni robili to samo w konsternacji i strachu. Nikt z nich nie powiedział do niego nawet słowa, od kiedy przybył tu niespodziewanie w środku lata. Nawet jedyny znajdujący się tu Ślizgon nie próbował się do niego odezwać. Segundus Pine był nieśmiałym drugorocznym, którego ojciec był śmierciożercą, więc Draco i tak wolał z nim nie rozmawiać.  
Oczywiście to, że nie zamieniali z nim słowa, nie znaczyło, że o nim nie mówili. Ponieważ robili to regularnie i wcale się z tym nie kryli.  
Niektórzy z nich myśleli, że jest tu, aby szpiegować dla Czarnego Pana. Część sądziła, że został uznany za niewartego Mrocznego Znaku i wywalony z szeregów śmierciożerców. Jeszcze inni sądzili, że wyrzekła się go rodzina. Draco był całkiem pewien, że robili o to zakłady.  
Jednak on był rozbawionym ich idiotyzmem. Czerpał rozrywkę z ubliżania im za każdym razem, gdy miał okazję, a przez pozostałą część czasu robił wszystko, aby ich unikać.  
Więc dlaczego, do kurwy, przyszedł wcześniej na posiłek? I dlaczego siedział tak blisko stołu nauczycielskiego, jak mógł? Dlaczego, do kurwy, to miało znaczenie, jeśli nic nie podsłuchał i nie dowiedział się nic nowego, odkąd dwa dni temu widział Dumbledore’a biegnącego do Hogwartu?  
Nic o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył będącym chorym albo w stanie zagrażającym życiu. Wyglądało na to, jakby nikt nie wiedział, że jest w zamku.  
Draco naprawdę chciał mieć to gdzieś, ale niepokój trzymał się go od dwóch dni. I czuł potrzebę, żeby _wiedzieć_.  
Osobiście sądził, że Potter był bezużytecznym durniem. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Dumbledore i Ten, Którego Nie Wolno Wymawiać marnowali na niego cholernie dużo czasu i energii. Jeśli Draco miał przetrwać, Czarny Pan musiał zostać pokonany. I jeśli to znaczyło, że musiał dołączyć do cholernych Gryfonów, zamierzał to zrobić. Co oznaczało, że ten dureń musiał pozostać przy życiu na tyle długo, aby postawić się Voldemortowi.  
Przy stole nauczycielskim Dumbledore i Snape rzucili na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające, by nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy. McGonagall obserwowała ich ze zmrużonymi oczami. Usta pani Pomfrey były wykrzywione w grymasie, a Hagrid, którego twarz wyglądała, jakby uciekł mu ulubiony gumochłon, pochylił się, żeby coś do niej wyszeptać. Minuty później, oboje wstali i cicho wyszli z Wielkiej Sali.  
Draco zmrużył oczy, obserwując ich. Zajęło mu jedynie pół sekundy, nim podjął decyzję, żeby za nimi podążyć. Zatrzymał się, gdy ich dwójka przystanęła na korytarzu oddalonym od centralnej części zamku. Schował się za najbliższą zbroją, która nigdy nie mogła służyć normalnemu człowiekowi i użył czaru _Voxattira_ , który miał pomóc mu usłyszeć każde ich słowo.  
— Ten biedny chłopiec. — Pomfrey pociągnęła nosem i Hagrid i podał jej zieloną chustę do nosa, która sprawiła, że Draco się skrzywił. — Nie obudził się od pierwszego dnia, kiedy Dumbledore przyniósł go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Robimy wszystko, co możemy, abyodizolować go od czynników zewnętrznych, ale on płacze i szlocha na każde podrażnienie. Czary pomagają, ale nic nie działa w stu procentach.  
— Myślisz, że Snape ma rację? Co do tego, co dolega Harry’emu?  
Snape. Usta Draco się wygięły. Ten mężczyzna był śmierciożercą i szpiegiem. Teraz, kiedy ojciec Draco był w Azkabanie, mistrz eliksirów był bliżej Czarnego Pana. Draco próbował ostrzec Dumbledore’a, ale dostał w odpowiedzi metaforyczne poklepanie po głowie i zapewnienie, że ten stary dureń miał wszystko pod kontrolą oraz ofertę cytrynowego dropsa.  
Głupcy. Snape nie powinien być nigdzie blisko Pottera. Szczególnie, kiedy ten był taki kruchy.  
— Nie wiem. — Kobieta potrząsnęła głową. — Czytałam o tym, ale nigdy nie widziałam tego na własne oczy ani nie studiowałam tak jak on. Nie sądzę, że będziemy mieli pewność, dopóki Harry się nie obudzi.  
— Jeśli się obudzi — dodał Hagrid ponuro.  
— Och, nie martw się, Hagridzie. Dyrektor i Severus pracują nad tym, szukają… — przerwała nagle, uświadamiając sobie, że może rozmawiają o tym zbyt swobodnie, nawet jeśli są na pustym korytarzu.  
Malfoy cofnął się w cień i wzmocnił czar, gdy ich głosy obniżyły się do szeptów.  
— Pracują nad _rozwiązaniem_. — Ten dziwny nacisk na ostatnie słowo zwiększył ciekawość Draco, który pochylił się, aby zerknąć w przestrzeń przez metalową zbroję.  
Pomfrey jedynie poklepała półolbrzyma po jego ramieniu, przypominającym konar drzewa, oferując mu pocieszenie oraz smutny uśmiech.  
— Idę sprawdzić, co u Harry’ego, nim wykonam papierkową robotę w biurze. Obiecuję, że jak tylko jego stan się ustabilizuje, będziesz mógł go odwiedzić. Jednak teraz każda wizyta jest dla niego bardzo, cóż, stresująca.  
Hagrid pokiwał głową, nachylając się jak gigantyczna płacząca wierzba na środku korytarza zamku.  
Draco schował się głębiej w cieniu pustego rycerza i rzucił na siebie szybkie zaklęcie niewidzialności, mając nadzieję, że dobrze się go nauczył. Jednak dwoje pracowników Hogwartu było zajętych swoimi własnymi myślami. Żaden z nich nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, gdy przechodzili.  
Draco oparł się o ścianę i wydął wargi. Nie tu spodziewał się być. Nie tu chciał być. I nie to chciał robić.  
Mógł być królem szkoły. Popularnym. Wzbudzającym postrach. Pełnym władzy. Inni uczniowie wciąż o nim plotkowali, ale ton ich wypowiedzi się zmienił. Nie było w nim już respektu ani zachwytu.  
Powinien zabawiać się i imprezować z Pansy, Nottem, Zabinim, Crabbe'em i Goyle'em. Ale jego ojciec dał się złapać. Po życiu pełnym rozpieszczania, uprzywilejowania i wierzenia w propagandę, wszystkie jego iluzje rozpadły się przez to, że Lucjusz zawiódł. Niech go szlag.  
I niech szlag weźmie Voldemorta za bycie samolubnym i zapatrzonym w siebie oraz za to, że jego okrucieństwo i wojująca nienawiść zniszczyły wygodne życie Draco.  
To nie było w porządku.  
Teraz sny znów stały się nieznośnie nieprzyjemne, jasno ukazując, że Draco nie mógłby po prostu nie stanąć po żadnej ze stron. Nie mógłby zwyczajnie czekać, aż obie strony się pozabijają. Musiał pracować, aby pomóc Potterowi, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.  
Teraz Potter jest chory. Albo zraniony. Nieważne.  
Draco musiał to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Może jakoś udałoby mu się tego użyć. Wykorzystać. Jeśli Bliznowaty coś by mu zawdzięczał, Malfoy zyskałby nad nim przewagę. Jeśli nie musiałby upokarzać się do poddania woli Pottera, jego świat znów znalazłby się na właściwych torach.

*

Draco czekał, dopóki zamek nie ucichł, nim wymknął się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Technicznie wciąż była godzina policyjna, ale Filch nie był taki agresywny i egzekwujący, gdy w zamku znajdowała się tylko garstka uczniów.  
Zatrzymał się przed szpitalem i wytężył słuch, ale pomieszczenie było bardzo ciche. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i zerknął przez szczelinę. Skrzydło szpitalne było ciemniejsze niż normalnie, jedynie z kilkoma świeczkami zapalonymi w środku. Wszystkie łóżka stojące po obu stronach ścian były puste. Z wyjątkiem jednego, w połowie prawej ściany, które zostało otoczone parawanami. Właśnie tam musiał spać Potter.  
Słabe światło wydostawało się zza zamkniętych drzwi biura pani Pomfrey po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Draco stanął na palcach, wahając się i podejmując ryzyko zostania złapanym. Był całkiem pewny, że jej prywatne komnaty znajdowały się po drugiej stronie biura, więc istniały duże szanse, że kobieta nie będzie już dzisiaj przechodziła tą drogą.  
Draco miał nadzieję, że pielęgniarka nie przyjdzie sprawdzić, co się dzieje ze Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore’a. To i tak nie miało znaczenia. Draco potrzebował jedynie kilku minut, żeby sprawdzić, co z Potterem. Później będzie mógł dalej planować. Być może uda mu się przekonać Sami – Wiecie – Kogo, że jedynie udawał zmianę stron, aby móc dla niego szpiegować. Może jeśli przyniósłby informacje o stanie Pottera, uniknąłby kary.  
Draco zadrżał na myśl o byciu z powrotem pod rozkazami Czarnego Pana. Zakładnik kaprysów szaleńca. Ale priorytetem Ślizgonów zawsze było przetrwanie. Nawet jeśli przychodziło ono za cenę duszy.  
Jednak coś ostrego poruszyło się w jego klatce piersiowej na myśl o zdradzeniu Pottera. Zajęło mu minutę, aby uświadomić sobie, że to sumienie. Kiedy, do cholery, dorobił się takowego? I dlaczego, na Merlina, troszczył się o Pottera?  
Draco wyprostował ramiona i wszedł do środka. Nie podejmie żadnej decyzji, dopóki nie zobaczy Bliznowatego. Jeśli jest słaby i leży bezwładnie, wtedy cała reszta nie będzie się liczyć.  
Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, wyjął różdżkę i rzucił czar niewidzialności. Cień pogłębiał się, im bardziej zbliżał się do środka pomieszczenia i zdał sobie sprawę, że te kilka świecących lamp znajdowało się po drugiej stronie szpitala. Daleko od łóżka Pottera.  
Dziwne.  
Draco ostrożnie prześlizgnął się za parawan, z różdżką w gotowości, w razie gdyby Potter nie spał. Tutaj było nawet ciemniej, z zasłonami blokującymi nawet słabe światło lamp. Kiedy oczy Draco przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, był zaskoczony tym, jak spokojnie i kompletnie bez ruchu leżał Potter. Gdyby jego klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się rytmicznie, Malfoy byłby przekonany, że chłopak jest martwy.  
Szybkie zaklęcie pokazało, że nie ma żadnej innej niespodziewanej ochrony wokół łóżka, a jedynie silne zaklęcie wyciszające, utrzymujące wszystkie dźwięki na zewnątrz. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego musieli chronić Złotego Chłopca przed słyszeniem czegokolwiek? Starali się utrzymać go w tym stanie?  
Serce Draco zaczęło walić w jego klatce piersiowej, a bryła lodu osiadła na żołądku. Co działo się takiego złego, że nie chcieli, aby Potter o tym wiedział? Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął się ten irracjonalny strach i odepchnął go od siebie, nim całkowicie by go pochłonął.  
To było po prostu śmieszne. Zważając na stan, w jakim był Potter, jedyne, co musieli zrobić, aby utrzymać z dala od niego sekrety, to wyjść z pokoju.  
Cała sytuacja przybrała jeszcze dziwniejszy obrót, gdy Draco przeskanował wzrokiem prowizoryczną kabinę. Miękka opaska na oczach Gryfona. Drogie, jedwabne prześcieradła pokrywające łóżko.  
Prześcieradła, które były zepchnięte do talii chłopaka, ukazując, że był co najmniej bez koszulki. Na klatce piersiowej i ramionach Pottera odznaczały się napięte mięśnie.  
Draco oblizał usta i przesunął wzrokiem po bladej, opalonej skórze. Nagle otrząsnął się z tego. _Nie_ był członkiem fanklubu Harry’ego Pottera.  
Przysunął się bliżej, odrobinę zdezorientowany, gdy przeszedł przez barierę zaklęcia wyciszającego. Sądził, że noc była cicha wcześniej, ale teraz zrobiło się całkowicie głucho i spokojnie. Cichy szmer wiatru na zewnątrz, prawie nieustające skrzypienia i hałasy ścian zamku oraz szmer setek czarów i zaklęć ochronnych. Wszystko to zniknęło po jedynym kroku.  
Oddechy Draco i Pottera były jedynymi dźwiękami w ciemności. Oddech Pottera był cichy i ledwie słyszalny. Brunet był taki spokojny, że praktycznie wyglądał na spetryfikowanego. Gdy Draco zrobił krok bliżej, zobaczył paskudną wysypkę pokrywającą ręce Gryfona i rozrastającą się w kierunku ramion i wzdłuż boków.  
Co mu dolegało, do cholery?  
To był chłopiec, który miał ocalić czarodziejski świat.  
Ale wyglądał na zniszczonego. Sprawiał wrażenie kruchego i małego, gdy spoczywał na bladych, jedwabnych prześcieradłach.  
Z następnym oddechem Potter wydał z siebie ciche skamlenie. Znajoma blizna zmarszczyła się, a grymas bólu odmalował się wokół ust chłopaka.  
Dłoń Draco była w połowie drogi do Pottera, aby odepchnąć z jego czoła poplątane włosy i ulżyć mu w cierpieniu, kiedy złapał się na tym, co chce zrobić.  
Co, do kurwy, było z nim nie tak?  
Technicznie mogą być po tej samej stronie, ale Potter był jego rywalem od zawsze. Draco przyszedł tutaj, aby zbadać sytuację, a nie zaoferować komfort. Komfort, który zostałby odepchnięty, gdyby tylko Potter wiedział, od kogo podchodzi.  
Kolejne ciche skamlenie zawibrowało w powietrzu między nimi i jego zawahanie zniknęło. Jego dłoń poruszyła się do przodu, ale Draco odmówił bycia kompletnie ckliwym. Zmienił położenie swojej ręki, aby wylądowała na wierzchu dłoni Pottera i nachylił się, aż jego uda uderzyły o krawędź łóżka.  
To, co wydarzyło się następnie, było kompletnym zaskoczeniem.  
Potter sapnął na ten kontakt i zamarł. Draco był pewien, że nie przesunął palcami po skórze Gryfona. Zdecydowanie nie czuł potrzeby, aby uspokoić swojego rywala delikatnym dotykiem.  
Jednak nieważne, co zrobił i czego nie zrobił, następną rzeczą, którą widział, był siedzący Potter, owinięty wokół niego niczym ośmiornica. Chłopiec, Który Przytulał zacisnął ręce wokół pleców Draco; jedną na jego ramionach, a drugą wokół talii. Ich górne części ciała były przyciśnięte do siebie jak tylko się dało i Gryfon wciągnął Draco po części na łóżko. I wciąż próbował przycisnąć się bliżej, jakby starał się stopić ich w jedność.  
Potter przycisnął twarz do szyi Draco i wdychał hausty powietrza, jakby się wcześniej dusił i teraz znów mógł oddychać świeżym powietrzem. Zajęło Draco kilka minut, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że trzyma Gryfona równie mocno. Jedna z jego dłoni znajdowała się na karku Pottera, gdy palcami przeczesywał jego niesforne włosy. Drugie ramię miał zaciśnięte wokół ramion drobniejszego chłopaka. Wydawało się również, że delikatnie bujał trzęsącym się Potterem i wydawał z siebie kojące, ciche dźwięki.  
Co, do cholery?  
Nie miał czasu uczyć się o miłosierdziu. Był zajęty pracowaniem nad własnym przetrwaniem. Przyszedł, aby upewnić się, że Potter przeżyje tak długo, aby ten ocalił mu potem tyłek.  
Misja zakończona.  
Potter obwąchiwał jego szyję, mrucząc coś o pikanterii, cynamonie i wanilii, i Draco został w tej pozycji, nie mając pojęcia dlaczego. Wtedy Gryfon odsunął się na tyle, żeby wcisnąć między nich rękę i ułożyć ją prosto nad sercem Draco.  
— Bicie serca — wyszeptał te słowa z zachwytem, jakby odpowiadały na odwieczne pytanie.  
Draco dostrzegł, że wysypka na rękach Pottera znacznie zmalała. Gdy próbował odgadnąć, jak to się stało, Harry zabrał rękę i próbował zdjąć swoją opaskę. Jednak materiał nie miał szansy opaść z jego oczu, gdyż Draco złapał jego nadgarstek i odciągnął w dół.  
Potter zmarszczył się na niego, ale pozwolił, aby jego dłoń opadła z dala od twarzy.  
— Teraz jest okej. Lepiej. — Głos Pottera był szorstki i drżący. Wyciągnął dłoń, odnajdując policzek Draco. — Chcę cię zobaczyć.  
Malfoy ostrożnie potrząsnął głową.  
Potter wydął wargi, ale Draco nakrył swoją dłonią jego dłoń, złączając razem ich palce i przyciągając głowę Gryfona z powrotem do zgięcia swojej szyi.  
Ciche odgłosy wąchania i oczywiste rozluźnienie ciała Pottera pokazało mu, że to był dobry ruch, aby rozproszyć chłopaka. Draco zignorował sposób, w jaki jego własne ciało rozluźniło się w ich uścisku, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy jego ojciec został aresztowany. Zlekceważył również to, że skóra Pottera była ciepła i gładka pod jego dłońmi. I to, że gładził ją z kłopotliwą fascynacją.  
Niedługo potem słabe światło za parawanem przywróciło Draco do zmysłów i tego, gdzie się znajdował. I do tego, że nie powinno go tu być. Drzwi Pomfrey otworzyły się i bez wątpienia pielęgniarka miała zamiar przyjść i sprawdzić, co u Harry’ego, nim pójdzie spać.  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu był. I jak długo by został.  
Spanikowany, wyplątał się z objęć Pottera, łapiąc swoją różdżkę, którą upuścił w którymś momencie i odnowił zaklęcie niewidzialności.  
Żałosny dźwięk zatrzymał go w pół ruchu.  
— Nie — wyszeptał Harry, sięgając na ślepo rękami. — Proszę. Zostań. Boli. Proszę. Pomóż mi.  
Przez chwilę Draco stał jak zmrożony, a jego serce waliło jak młotem. To nie do wiary, ale zawahał się dłużej niż powinien. Jednak słabe światło zbliżyło się, a Harry sięgnął do swojej opaski i panika Draco wzrosła. Ostrożnie, utrzymując na sobie cień, czekał, aż pielęgniarka zniknie za parawanem, nim wyślizgnął się za drzwi.

*

Zniknął. Harry nawet nie wiedział, kim _on_ był, ale uspokajający rytm znów ucichł. Gryfon poczuł się zaskoczony, odkrywszy, że ten kojący dźwięk stanowiło bicie serca.  
— Harry! Obudziłeś się.  
Głos pani Pomfrey przedarł się przez jego umysł niczym tysiąc wrzeszczących harpii. Gryfon zajęczał i przykrył dłońmi uszy.  
— Zapomniałam. — Te słowa były znacznie cichsze i przepraszające, ale wciąż uderzyły w niego z dużą siłą. — Harry, wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, jak się czujesz.  
— Boli. Wszystko boli. — Jego skóra znów zaczęła płonąć, jakby kąsało go stado czerwonych mrówek. Każdy ruch pielęgniarki sprawiał, że drżał, a w ustach poczuł paskudny posmak.  
I zapachy. Przepływały przez jego nos, wywołując paskudny ból głowy.  
— Boli — powtórzył. — Głowa. Skóra. Zapachy. Gdzie on poszedł?  
Dzięki Merlinowi, dźwięk jej ruchów ustał.  
— Ktoś tu był? Kto?  
— Nie wiem. Dobrze pachniał.  
To było niedopowiedzenie. Ten zapach wanilii i egzotycznej pikanterii wyciągnął go z ciemności, w której chował się przed bólem. Ta odurzająca woń zablokowała jego ból głowy, a delikatny dotyk złagodził palącą skórę.  
— Jesteś pewien, że to był mężczyzna?  
Harry zaczął potakiwać, ale przestał po chwili. Zapach wanilii i miękkie dłonie powinny wskazywać na dziewczynę, ale Potter nie zastanawiał się nad tym, dopóki nie został zapytany.  
Spróbował wzruszyć ramionami, ale efekt końcowy nie wydawał się wart wysiłków.  
— Nie jestem pewny. Nie.  
— Dobrze, Harry. Pójdę po dyrektora i profesora Snape’a, żeby pomogli wyjaśnić ci, co się dzieje. Jednak najpierw dam ci eliksir, który pomoże stłumić twój zmysł zapachu i   
znieczulić skórę. Wiem, że smak jest paskudny, ale musisz wypić wszystko.  
Fiolka została wciśnięta w jego dłonie i skierowana w stronę ust, ale na całe szczęście kobieta nie dotknęła skóry Harry’ego.  
W chwili, w której gęsta ciecz znalazła się na jego języku, Gryfon zrobił wszystko, żeby się nie zakrztusić i jej nie wypluć. Słowo „paskudny” nie opisywało w pełni smaku eliksiru, który był gorszy niż fasolka Bertiego Botta o smaku wymiocin i ranił jego język niczym tysiąc wbijanych szpilek.  
— Dobrze, Harry — powiedziała pielęgniarka, kiedy skończył. — Zaraz wrócę. Nie wychodź poza granicę czaru wyciszającego i nie zdejmuj opaski z oczu, ponieważ mikstura nie działa na słuch i wzrok.  
Kojąca cisza znów go otoczyła i Harry ułożył się ponownie na łóżku. Przesunął palcami po swoich poplątanych włosach i przez sekundę znów poczuł słaby zapach wanilii i czegoś egzotycznego. Obniżył dłonie i zaczął wdychać cudowną woń. Po raz kolejny pulsujący ból odrobinę zmalał. Dlaczego? I co mu dolegało, że pani Pomfrey potrzebowała asysty Dumbledore’a i Snape’a, aby mu to wytłumaczyli?  
Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak dostał się do Hogwartu, ale miał w głowie tylko niepołączone ze sobą fragmenty wspomnień. Niosący go dyrektor. Dursleyowie zostawiający go w lesie jedynie ze starym śpiworem i przenośną lodówką. Pamiętał, że miał urojenia, i że widział i słyszał rzeczy, których nie powinien.  
Pamiętał opuszczanie szkoły. Rozżalenie na samego siebie za każdą pomyłkę, którą popełnił, a która doprowadziła do wydarzeń w ministerstwie. Rozmyślanie nad każdym wyborem, który podjął i przeklinanie siebie za swoje impulsywne, nieprzemyślane decyzje.  
Pamiętał wakacyjne noce wypełnione smutkiem i koszmarami pokazującymi mu śmierć Syriusza, wciąż od nowa.  
Jego ostatnim wyraźnym wspomnieniem były urodziny, zignorowane przez jego tak zwaną rodzinę. Uśmiechnął się jednak odrobinę, przypominając sobie prezenty, jedzenie i kartki, które dostał o północy od przyjaciół.  
Pamiętał wujka Vernona krzyczącego na niego ze złością, ponieważ zostali zaproszeni do domku letniskowego jego szefa i nie mieli zamiaru zabierać ze sobą czubka. Zostawienie go samego w mieszkaniu nie wchodziło w grę, a dziwny związek pani Figg z jej kotami sprawił, że wuj zaczął coś podejrzewać. Zadecydował więc, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zostawić Harry’ego na kempingu w lesie.  
W jaki sposób Harry dostał się do Hogwartu? I dlaczego wszystko go tak bolało?  
Dopadli go śmierciożercy? Został przeklęty? Zjadł zatrutą jagodę albo grzyba? Jak znalazł go Dumbledore? Kto wślizgnął się do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby go zobaczyć i nie wypowiedział ani słowa?  
Zmęczony nieustającym potokiem myśli, Harry przycisnął dłoń do twarzy, wdychając ulotny zapach pozostawiony przez nocnego gościa i odpłynął w spokojną nicość.

*

Wyczuł zmiany wokół siebie, kiedy trzech członków grona pedagogicznego powróciło do pomieszczenia. Czuł sposób, w jaki ich ruchy wysyłały w jego kierunku fale powietrza oraz słaby wzrost temperatury od ciepła, które emanowało z ich ciał. I pomimo eliksiru, który dała mu Pomfrey, wciąż mógł ich poczuć. Ostry, siarkowy aromat eliksirów od Snape’a. Słodka, owocowa woń od Dumbledore’a i zapach środków odkażających, które skojarzył z pielęgniarką.  
Kierowany ciekawością, Harry odwrócił się w stronę słodkiego zapachu. Mógł być zły na dyrektora za fiasko w ministerstwie, ale wiedział, że Dumbledore szczerze tego żałował. Ten mężczyzna był jedynym solidnym, niezachwianym wsparciem w jego życiu i Harry potrzebował teraz jego kojącej obecności.  
— Profesorze Dumbledore, co się dzieje? Naprawdę jestem w Hogwarcie? Jak się tu dostałem? Co mi jest? Zostałem przeklęty? — Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust. Starał się usiąść, choć jego własny głos odbijał mu się echem w głowie.  
— Spokojnie, chłopcze, spokojnie. Wiem, że masz dużo pytań i odpowiemy na nie najlepiej, jak będziemy mogli.  
Harry powstrzymał prychnięcie. Albus Dumbledore nigdy nie podawał dobrowolnie informacji. Zawsze raczył rozmówcę półsłówkami i tajemniczymi wskazówkami, które nie miały sensu, aż do chwili, gdy było za późno.  
— Zacznijmy od prostych pytań. Tak, naprawdę jesteś w Hogwarcie. I to ja cię tu przyniosłem. Co jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętasz?  
Ach, tak. Druga ulubiona technika dyrektora, zaraz po mówieniu zagadkami – odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie. Wszystko zaczęło się rozjaśniać w głowie Harry’ego, a jego umysł starał się połączyć niekompletne fragmenty wspomnień w całość.  
— Szef wuja zaprosił go do swojego wiejskiego dworku na wakacje, ale po tym jak Hedwiga wdała się w walkę z psem sąsiadów, odmówili zostawienia mnie samego w domu. Wyrzucili mnie w lesie kilka kilometrów dalej, z dala od wzroku ludzi. Mieli mnie odebrać z drogi po tygodniu.  
— W lesie? Samego? — sapnęła pani Pomfrey, brzmiąc na przerażoną. — Ale masz tylko szesnaście lat!  
Harry sądził, że usłyszał za nią kaszlnięcie, nim Snape zadrwił:  
— Albusie, ta wspaniała ochrona krwi, która ma utrzymać chłopaka przy życiu działa tylko wtedy, kiedy Potter faktycznie znajduje się w domu.  
— Wiem. — Dyrektor brzmiał płasko, z odrobiną złości w swoim głosie. Coś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że muszę ponownie rozpatrzyć nasze porozumienie.  
Następnie jego głos zmienił się z chłodnego w ociekający słodyczą.  
— Harry, powiedz nam, co stało się później.  
— Eee, cóż, na początku było w porządku. Nigdy nie byłem naprawdę _sam_ w czasie wakacji, więc to stanowiło ciekawe doświadczenie. Ale wtedy… — Och, Merlinie, nie chciał mówić im o tym, co pamiętał. Zamkną go w Świętym Mungu, gdy to usłyszą.  
Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a oddech wyrwał się spod kontroli.  
— Zrelaksuj się, Harry. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Poczuł, że powietrze wokół niego się porusza, jakby ktoś sięgnął ku niemu, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.  
Skąd, do kurwy, on to _wiedział_?  
— Harry — powtórzył delikatnie Dumbledore. — Po prostu powiedz nam, co się stało w lesie.  
— Nie wiem. Wszystko jest… rozmazane. Zacząłem widzieć rzeczy. Słyszeć. Rzeczy, których tak naprawdę tam nie było. — Ostatnią część przyznał niechętnie, czekając, aż osoby wokół niego zaczną kwestionować jego poczytalność.  
Zamiast tego, Dumbledore jedynie zapytał:  
— Co się stało później?  
Harry wytężył pamięć, aby pozbierać razem wspomnienia, złudne obrazy, krótkotrwałe bolesne impulsy i wzrastające poczucie niepewności, których doświadczył w lesie.  
— Eee, najpierw dostałem wysypki. Bolało i piekło. Myślałem, że upadłem na jakiś trujący bluszcz, czy coś. Byłem wykończony, ale nie mogłem spać przez ból. — Zmarszczył brwi, gdy to wszystko do niego wróciło. — Pamiętam obserwowanie jastrzębia. Był pełen gracji. Piękny. Nie spuszczałem go z oczu, gdy wzlatywał wyżej i wyżej.  
— A potem?  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Potem wszystko stało się całkowicie rozmazane. Pamiętam bycie niesionym i przebywanie w skrzydle szpitalnym, a potem znów trafiłem w nicość.  
— Klasyczne odpłynięcie — wymamrotał Snape.  
— Co?  
— Za minutę wyjaśnimy wszystko najlepiej, jak będziemy mogli — obiecał Dumbledore. — Czy jest jeszcze coś, co pamiętasz?  
— Jak przez mgłę pamiętam wuja Vernona krzyczącego na mnie i kopiącego mnie, żebym wstał. — Usłyszał sapnięcie pani Pomfrey. Jednak to, co go zaskoczyło, to syk, który wydał z siebie Snape. — Sądzę, że pamiętam pana, dyrektorze, mówiącego do mnie. Rozkazującego Dursleyom, żeby poszli do domu, zapewniając ich, że trafię pod dobrą opiekę. Ale to oddalone wspomnienia. Później poczułem wanilię, coś pikantnego oraz czyjąś dłoń na mojej.  
— I nie wiesz, kto to był?  
Harry potrząsnął cicho głową.  
— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że sądzisz, że to był mężczyzna, to prawda?  
Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.  
— Może.  
— Dlaczego myślisz, że to chłopak?  
Uch, to było poniżające i niezręczne.  
— Ja, eee, złapałem go. Jego dotyk był przyjemny. I dobrze pachniał. Gdy go dotykałem, wszystko mniej bolało. — Ściszył głos i skulił się w sobie. Rumieniec na jego policzkach piekł niczym kwas na wrażliwej skórze, ale wiedział, że nie zostawią go samego, dopóki tego nie wyjaśni. — Po prostu miałem wrażenie, że to on. Nie miał krągłości. Był silny.   
Stabilny. Nie wiem. Proszę, czy wyjaśni mi ktoś, co się dzieje?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza i Harry dopisał swoje pytanie do listy rzeczy, które będzie musiał rozgryźć sam. Wtedy Dumbledore zaskoczył go, pytając:  
— Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o Fenomenie Strażnika?  
— Eee... — Wytężył mózg, starając się przypomnieć sobie na szybko cokolwiek z pięciu lat zajęć, którym nie poświęcał wystarczającej uwagi. Nie po raz pierwszy pożałował, że nie ma tu Hermiony. — Nie.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — wymamrotał Snape. — Nigdy nie przeczytał żadnej książki, która nie miała w nazwie słowa „quidditch”.  
Harry praktycznie usłyszał uśmiech w głosie dyrektora, gdy ten odpowiedział:  
— Może będziesz tak miły i mu wytłumaczysz, Severusie.  
— Strażnik wykazuje cechy zachowania swoich przodków przed ucywilizowaniem…  
— Profesorze Snape — warknęła Pomfrey.  
— Cóż, właśnie tak opisywani są w książkach. Strażnik ma wrażliwość zmysłów, która znacznie przewyższa tę zwykłą, ludzką. Zostali powołani do istnienia przed tysiącami lat, aby chronić plemiona. Jest kilka teorii o ich pochodzeniu, ponieważ występują zarówno wśród mugoli, jak i czarodziejów. Mugole przypisują to genetyce i dyrdymałach o DNA. Wielu czarodziejów zaś wierzy, że nasi przodkowie, plemienni szamani, użyli swojej prymitywnej magii, aby przemienić niektórych członków swoich społeczności. Ta mutacja wciąż czasami się ujawnia się w niektórych rodach.  
Harry czuł się, jakby słuchał jednego z długich pouczeń Hermiony. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie było ważne, ale wciąż nie odpowiadało na jego pytania.  
— Ale co to jest? — wyrzucił z siebie niecierpliwie, przerywając monotonny monolog. — I jak się to leczy?  
Teatralne, cierpiętnicze westchnięcie Snape’a wypełniło powietrze. Nawet w swoim obecnym stanie Harry nie mógł usłyszeć wywracania oczami, choć był pewien, że i tak otrzymał jedno w odpowiedzi.  
— Ty nie…  
— Wszystkie pięć zmysłów Strażnika jest wzmocnione — powiedział Dumbledore, wcinając się w słowo Snape’owi. — I choć na razie tego nie czujesz, jest to dar. Bardzo rzadki i specjalny talent, który umożliwi ci zrozumienie niektórych rzeczy na zupełnie innym poziomie, gdy tylko nauczysz się to kontrolować.  
— Więc nie ma na to lekarstwa — odparł Harry głucho, czując, jak zamiera mu serce. Nauczył się znajdować w słowach Dumbledore’a odpowiedzi, których mężczyzna tak naprawdę nie wypowiadał. — Nie ma możliwości, żeby się tego pozbyć.  
— Obawiam się, że nie, mój chłopcze.  
— Ale ból zmaleje? Muszę tylko nauczyć się kontroli, tak?  
Cisza znów stała się odpowiedzią na jego pytanie, ale Harry nie odważył się zdjąć swojej opaski. Miał przeczucie, że rzeczy jak zwykle nie przedstawiały się tak kwitnąco, jak mówił o nich Dumbledore.  
Odpychając rosnącą w gardle gulę strachu, Harry zapytał:  
— Więc będę już tak cierpiał przez wieczność, tak?  
— Nie martw się, mój chłopcze. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby znaleźć ci Opiekuna. I wygląda na to, że w Hogwarcie znajduje się już ktoś odpowiedni do tego zadania.  
— Opiekuna?  
Coś w nim wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, gdy usłyszał to słowo. Ciepła fala potrzeby przepłynęła przez jego ciało. Poczuł narastające uczucie komfortu, dokładnie takie jak wtedy, gdy był u niego ten nieznajomy chłopak. Nagle każdy nerw w jego ciele wołał o Opiekuna.  
— To ktoś z przynajmniej minimalnym darem magii astralnej, która jest kompatybilna ze Strażnikiem. On albo ona, może pomóc jego zmysłom i odgrodzić go od nadmiaru bodźców. W zamian Strażnik ochrania Opiekuna przed efektami ubocznymi czerpania magii ze świata astralnego.  
Harry nigdy nie słyszał o tego rodzaju magii i nie miał pojęcia, o jakich efektach ubocznych mówił Dumbledore. Ale nauczył się, jak wyłapywać wszystkie kruczki z wypowiedzi dyrektora.  
— Więc będę zależny od kogoś przez resztę mojego życia. Oczywiście, jeśli uda się znaleźć osobę, która będzie ze mną kompatybilna i zechce się do mnie przywiązać.  
Wiedział, że się dąsa, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Naprawdę był kurewsko zmęczony byciem dziwką przeznaczenia.  
— Tak, cóż, w tym momencie w Hogwarcie nie ma nikogo na tyle silnego, aby mógł ci pomóc. — Jak zawsze maniery Snape’a pozostawały sporo do życzenia.  
— Z wyjątkiem tego — powiedział Dumbledore — że tak właściwie ktoś taki istnieje.  
— Ten, kto był tu dziś w nocy — wyszeptał Harry. Tak bardzo jak nienawidził myśli o byciu zależnym do kogoś, nie mógł powstrzymać pragnienia znalezienia się ponownie w ramionach tajemniczego gościa.  
Starał się przywołać w myślach coś pomocnego, ale wszystko, co pamiętał to zapach, dotyk, bicie serca i uczucie ulgi. Nic, co ułatwiłoby znalezienie jego… Opiekuna.  
— Pachniał jak cynamon i wanilia — wymamrotał Harry. — Bicie jego serca przynosiło ulgę, a jego dłonie były miękkie.  
Z całą pewnością usłyszał prychnięcie Snape'a, nim ten odpowiedział:  
— To bardzo pomocne, pani Pomfrey będzie wszystkich obwąchiwać, podczas gdy ja będę sprawdzał ich dłonie i słuchał bicia ich serc.  
Harry warknął w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos mistrza eliksirów.  
— Przecież w szkole nie może mieszkać teraz zbyt wiele osób. Są wakacje.  
Dumbledore odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, co oznaczało, że sytuacja nie jest tak prosta. Jednak to profesor eliksirów odpowiedział sarkastycznie na pytanie Gryfona.  
— Normalnie miałbyś rację, Potter. Jednak standardowo twoje wyczucie pozostawia wiele do życzenia.  
Rozdrażnione westchnięcie Dumbledore’a w kierunku mistrza eliksirów przyciągnęło uwagę Harry’ego z powrotem do dyrektora.  
— W budynku znajduje się przynajmniej tuzin uczniów, pozostających w zamku z powodów szkolnych i prywatnych. Gościmy również delegację rady nadzorczej szkoły, która przyjechała na jutrzejsze, całodniowe spotkanie. Wielu z nich zabrało ze sobą członków rodziny i współpracowników. Większość naszej kadry nauczycielskiej jest tutaj, tak samo jak kilku przedstawicieli Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. Do Hogwartu zostały również zaproszone zagraniczne szkoły na nieoficjalne spotkanie w sprawie przedyskutowania programów nauczania i bezpieczeństwa uczniów.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się pod opaską, gdy słuchał recytacji dyrektora i zdał sobie sprawę, jak trudne będzie odnalezienie jego Opiekuna. Gdy Dumbledore skończył mówić, jedyne, co Potter mógł z siebie wydusić, to:  
— Och.  
— Nie możemy powiedzieć wszystkim, że tu jesteś i co ci dolega, aby przeszli się po skrzydle szpitalnym, żebyś mógł ich sobie obwąchać — dodał Snape ze swoją zwyczajową pogardą.  
— Eee, nie, to nie byłoby dobre wyjście. Kto jeszcze wie, że tu jestem? Jak sądzę, utrzymaliście to w tajemnicy, co powinno zawęzić pole poszukiwań.  
Po raz kolejny po jego pytaniu zaległa cisza. Po minucie czy dwóch był gotów powtórzyć swoje słowa, ale pani Pomfrey powiedziała:  
— Jedynie nasza trójka i Hagrid wie, że jesteś tutaj.  
Harry czuł się wykończony, a eliksir przestawał działać, ale odepchnął od siebie te uczucia i spróbował się skoncentrować.  
— Najwyraźniej wie ktoś jeszcze. Ustawię czary ochronne w skrzydle szpitalnym, aby powiadomiły nas, kiedy przyjdzie tu po raz kolejny.  
— Nie!  
Pomimo bólu, Harry poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej i gapiłby się na nich, gdyby tylko nie miał zasłoniętych oczu.  
— Nie. Jeśli wyczuje czary, może zrezygnować i już nie wrócić.  
Jego głos obniżył się do szeptu i zmienił w skamlenie, gdy Potter przyłożył dłonie do swojej pulsującej bólem głowy. Nie chciał Opiekuna, ale najwyraźniej go potrzebował. A jeśli miał go zdobyć, musiał mieć pewność, że Snape i Dumbledore go nie przepłoszą.  
Merlinie, był taki zmęczony. Słodki zapach cukierków i ostry odór siarki zaczęły go przytłaczać. Starał się oddychać przez usta, ale nadal czuł ten _smak_ i zaczął się krztusić.  
Pani Pomfrey zobaczyła, w jakim jest stanie i czym prędzej wygoniła dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn z pokoju, zapewniając Harry’ego, że nadszedł czas na odpoczynek.  
Dopiero kiedy cała ich trójka zostawiła go w spokoju, Potter zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż nie otrzymał wielu odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, jak długo znajdował się w Hogwarcie. Albo co, do cholery, miał zrobić ze swoimi supermocami.  
Niezdolny do logicznego myślenia, po tym, jak eliksir przestał działać, poddał się nicości.

*

Draco ostrożnie przemierzał korytarze. Instynkt przetrwania nakazywał mu biec, ale jego przebiegła strona podpowiadała mu, że w ten sposób da się tylko dużo szybciej złapać.  
Zamiast tego poruszał się w przemyślany sposób, mimo że jego płuca krzyczały o więcej powietrza, gdy zmusił je do normalnego rytmu, odmawiając sobie brania głębokich wdechów.  
Było blisko. Głupota. Lekkomyślność. Impulsywność. Wszystkie cechy, które go _nie_ opisywały i był z tego dumny. To przywary Gryfonów.  
Głupotą było podjęcie tamtego ryzyka. Ukrywali Pottera nie bez powodu. Gdyby znaleźli Draco w jego pobliżu, wzięliby go za szpiega. Mogliby wykopać go z Hogwartu. Albo gorzej – gdyby doszli do wniosku, że wie za dużo, zamknęliby go gdzieś. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy pomyślał o Azkabanie. I dementorach.  
Kiedy dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, szybko wszedł do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i opierając się o nie plecami.  
— Co ty, do kurwy, sobie myślałeś, Malfoy? — przeklął sam siebie, gdy wreszcie pozwolił swojemu ciału na panikę, którą odpychał od siebie, odkąd opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.  
Kiedy jego oddech i serce wróciły do normalnego rytmu, poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Ktoś go obserwował.  
Nieśmiały drugoroczny gapił się na niego z krzesła przy kominku. Gdy tylko Draco go dostrzegł, Segundus opuścił wzrok i skulił się w sobie.  
Draco wyprostował się, odpychając od drzwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Choć równie dobrze mógłby być. Drugi Ślizgon jedynie marnował przestrzeń w pokoju wspólnym, nic poza tym. Dzieciak musiał brać korepetycje z zaklęć i transmutacji, poza tym był tak bojaźliwy, że piszczał, gdy musiał coś powiedzieć. A to nie zdarzało się często. Uciekał i chował się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś podnosił głos w jego obecności.  
Był hańbą dla domu Slytherina. Ślizgoni może i skupiali się głównie na przetrwaniu, ale nie byli tchórzami.  
Draco prychnął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając w nim drugorocznego. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi swojej sypialni, poddał się dobremu, staromodnemu napadowi furii. Wściekał się i przeklinał, rzucając niektórymi rzeczami i wysadzając w powietrze inne.  
Niech szlag trafi jego ojca za danie się złapać. Za pójście do więzienia. Za zmuszenie Draco do porzucenia ich wspaniałego stylu życia na rzecz ukrywania się. Niech cholera weźmie Czarnego Pana za bycie małostkowym, mściwym, sadystycznym tyranem, który zmusił Draco do przebywania w Hogwarcie, zamiast ze swoją rodziną. Do diabła ze snami i cholernym Dumbledore'em za wymaganie od niego aktywnego udziału w ratowaniu samego siebie.  
I do diabła z Potterem za bycie słabym, żałosnym i zranionym. Za nie wykonanie swojego zadania. Za bycie jedyną nadzieją Malfoya na przetrwanie. I niech go szlag trafi za sprawienie, że Draco czuje potrzebę głaskania go i łagodzenia jego bólu.  
Ślizgon zamarł, gdy ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Nie obchodził go Bliznowaty. Nie miał żadnych powodów do troszczenia się o niego. Jego jedynym celem było upewnienie się, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył naprawdę nie umarł. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że nic mi nie grozi, mógł usiąść i zapomnieć o sprawie.  
Nie miał zamiaru widzieć już Pottera, a przynajmniej do czasu, aż zacznie się rok szkolny. Nie zamierzał ryzykować bycia złapanym przez Pomfrey, Dumbledore’a czy Snape’a. Potter był teraz skazany na siebie.  
Zdecydowany i wykończony, Draco kategorycznie odepchnął od siebie wspomnienie Gryfona sięgającego po niego i wczołgał się do łóżka, starając się zażyć trochę porządnego snu.

*

Dwa dni później Malfoy siedział na śniadaniu, popychając widelcem jedzenie na swoim talerzu i gapiąc się na nie bez skupienia. Był zmęczony, jego powieki opadały sennie i musiał potrząsać głową, żeby utrzymać się w stanie przytomności. Oddałby wszystko za odrobinę odpoczynku, ale był przerażony myślą o śnie.  
Wizje znów powróciły w całej swej zbyt wyrazistej okazałości. Wciąż i wciąż ukazywała mu się apokaliptyczna, finałowa walka między Czarnym Panem a Harrym Potterem. Z wyjątkiem tego, że w połowie tych snów Potter nawet się nie pokazywał, a w drugiej był słaby i opierał się o swoich gryfońskich wyznawców, wciąż mając na sobie opaskę na oczach i machając bezużytecznie różdżką. Nie potrafił przetrwać zbyt długo w walce przeciwko nieludzkiemu czarodziejowi. Masakra i następstwa jego porażki w obu przypadkach były przerażające.  
Jednak absolutnie najgorszymi snami były te, gdzie Draco stał jako prawa ręka Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Jego obowiązkiem było karanie tych, którzy zasłużyli na to w oczach Czarnego Pana.  
Raz obudził się rano, czując potrzebę zwymiotowania po bardzo graficznym śnie.  
Od tamtej pory cały czas był przytomny, a te odrobiny snu, których udało mu się zażyć, zdecydowanie nie były spokojne. Draco ziewnął głośno, pomimo najlepszych chęci, aby tego nie robić. Rozejrzał się wokół szybko i odetchnął zadowolony, gdy nikt nie zobaczył chwili jego słabości.  
To musiało ustać. Na pewno istniał jakiś sposób na powstrzymanie tych wizji. Rozważał pójście do Snape’a i zapytanie go o jakiś eliksir, ale wciąż zbytnio mu nie ufał. Dumbledore był na tyle pewny, że mężczyzna jest po ich stronie, że pozwalał mu przebywać przy Potterze. A fakt, że Bliznowaty przetrwał pięć lat w tej szkole z człowiekiem, który znał się lepiej na warzeniu eliksirów niż robieniu śniadania, prawdopodobnie dawał dyrektorowi podstawy do zaufania.  
Jednak Draco był ostrożny z natury, przez swoje wychowanie, a teraz także z konieczności. Nie ufał nikomu, oprócz swojej matki. Nawet ojciec go zdradził. Przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana, został złapany i zamknięty w więzieniu, i przede wszystkim okłamywał Draco przez całe życie, mówiąc o chwale i wspaniałości Voldemorta.  
Nie, Draco nie był w stanie zaufać komukolwiek, jeszcze nie teraz. A już w szczególności nie komuś z Mrocznym Znakiem. Wątpił też, że kiedykolwiek przyzna się na głos, że ma wizje. I zważając na fakt, że Snape nie pomoże mu, nie wyciągając najpierw z niego całej historii, ta opcja pozostawała poza zasięgiem Ślizgona.  
Tak samo było z Pomfrey, nawet gdyby odważył się pójść gdziekolwiek w okolice skrzydła szpitalnego, szukając pomocy.  
Sam znajdzie sposób, aby sobie z tym poradzić. Po śniadaniu pójdzie do biblioteki i znajdzie rozwiązanie. Jakoś.

*

W czasie lunchu Draco był sfrustrowany, wykończony i gotowy, żeby krzyczeć. Albo płakać. Godziny w bibliotece podsunęły mu jedynie Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak go dla siebie zdobyć. Jeśli nie znajdzie innego rozwiązania, prawdopodobnie zdecyduje się na błaganie.  
Jego ciało zachowywało się, jakby się buntowało. Kosztowało go wiele energii, aby chociaż unieść stopę i przesunąć ją do przodu, a utrzymywanie otwartych oczu było nieustającą walką. Żołądek go palił, a głowa okropnie bolała.  
Musiał przystanąć kilka razy w drodze z biblioteki do Wielkiej Sali. Opierał się o ściany i posągi, starając się złapać oddech i zebrać energię na dalszą wędrówkę. Przysiadł na podłodze rzadko używanego korytarza, kilkadziesiąt metrów od Wielkiej Sali, modląc się, aby nikt nie znalazł go w tym stanie. Wiedział, że odpływa, a sen przyzywał go niczym morska syrena. Był świadomy tego, że powinien z tym walczyć i nie zasypiać, ale nie miał już siły. Kiedy jednak usłyszał w dalszej części korytarza prowadzoną szeptem rozmowę, natychmiast się rozbudził.  
— Co z Harrym? Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku, prawda? Psor Dumbledore powiedział, że obudził się na kilka chwil poprzedniej nocy.  
Ktoś naprawdę powinien popracować nad swoim szeptem, bo mógłby nim obudzić martwych. Powinien rozważyć mówienie szyfrem, aby ktoś postronny nie zrozumiał jego słów.  
Pomimo bycia zdegustowanym samym sobą, Draco wychylił się i zaczął nasłuchiwać, gdy Pomfrey odpowiedziała znacznie cichszym tonem:  
— Obudził się i rozmawiał z nami przez pewien czas.  
Oddech Draco zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale kobieta nie wspomniała nic o żadnym nieznajomym odwiedzającym. Może Potter nic nikomu o tym nie powiedział?  
Dopiero chwilę później zaspany mózg Draco zarejestrował, że pielęgniarka nie odpowiedziała na pytanie półolbrzyma. Nie wspomniała nic o tym, czy z Gryfonem jest wszystko dobrze ani czy mu się poprawia.  
— Dobrze, to dobrze. — Ten wielki przygłup nie zauważył braku informacji. — Odkryliście już, co mu jest, prawda? I jak się to leczy?  
— Tak, wiemy, co musimy zrobić, aby Harry’emu się polepszyło — odpowiedziała Pomfrey, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że tym razem nie mówiła Hagridowi wszystkiego, ale ten głąb to przeoczył. Coś w jej głosie zapewniło Draco, że nawet jeśli _wiedzieli_ jak uleczyć Pottera, to nie znaczyło, że mieli faktyczne lekarstwo.  
— Mogę go zobaczyć?  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego żołądek zacisnął się na to pytanie. Czemu przejmował się tym, czy Potter może przyjmować gości? I tak nie zamierzał tam wrócić.  
— To nie jest dobry pomysł, Hagridzie. — Jej ton był uprzejmy, ale zdecydowany. — Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że Harry jest tutaj. Jeśli zaczniesz nagle odwiedzać skrzydło szpitalne, ktoś może zrobić się podejrzliwy. Poza tym, nie wiem, kiedy chłopiec ponownie się obudzi.  
Niewypowiedziane _jeżeli_ zabrzęczało w głowie Draco, gdy dwójka pracowników szkoły zniknęła poza zasięgiem jego uszu. Wielki przygłup nie wyłapał tego w głosie Pomfrey, ale Malfoy już tak.  
Mogą wiedzieć, co dolega Potterowi, ale nie mają pojęcia, jak to naprawić. Draco skulił się mocniej w sobie, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i starał się zwalczyć fale mdłości, które przepływały przez jego ciało.  
Wmawiał sobie, że przeszywający strach, który czuł, pojawił się tylko dlatego, że Gryfon był nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli by umarł, wszyscy mieliby przejebane. Zarówno Czarny Pan, jak i Dumbledore wierzyli, że jedynie Potter mógł zabić Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Draco nie miał innego wyboru, jak również w to uwierzyć. Nieważne czy tego chciał, czy nie.  
Nie wiedział, co się działo. Ani jak mógłby pomóc. Jednak zaczął rozumieć, że nie zazna spokoju, dopóki nie pójdzie do skrzydła szpitalnego i nie zobaczy Pottera ponownie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nie był pewny, co tym razem go obudziło. Wstrzymał oddech, czekając na przygniatający ból, pochodzący od nadwrażliwych zmysłów. Albo na równie przerażające i niepokojące uczucie, kiedy jego zmysły były odcięte, zostawiając go ogłupiałego, ślepego i głuchego.   
Przebudzał się już kilkanaście razy od swojej pierwszej nocy w Hogwarcie. Za każdym razem jeden albo więcej jego zmysłów znajdował się kompletnie poza kontrolą, sprawiając, że czuł się, jakby w końcu miał doszczętnie oszaleć.   
Dumbledore, Pomfrey i nawet Snape mówili mu, że to _dar_. Chyba kompletnie oszaleli.   
Niby jakim cudem to był dar? Nawet gdyby kiedykolwiek udało mu się nad tym zapanować, nie być nieustannie na łasce swoich własnych zmysłów, i tak była to tylko kolejna rzecz, która sprawiała, że się wyróżniał. Że był inny od mugoli i zwykłych czarodziejów oraz czuł się jak czubek.   
Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Chłopiec, który miał w swojej głowie Voldemorta. Chłopiec, który potrafił rozmawiać z wężami. Który mógł teraz poznać czyjś największy sekret zwykłym pociągnięciem nosa.   
Oczywiście, jeśli nie był akurat w katatonicznym stanie od dźwięku przelatującej muchy. Jak, do kurwy, miał pokonać Czarnego Pana? Voldemort nawet nie będzie nawet potrzebował różdżki. Wystarczy błysk światła w oczy Harry’ego, a ten kompletnie odleci, zostając na łasce szaleńca.   
Jedyna opcja, że go pokona, była taka, że Voldemort będzie śmiał się tak bardzo, że w końcu umrze.   
Harry zacisnął powieki, odpychając od siebie łzy. Jego największe szanse opierały się teraz na znalezieniu Opiekuna. Kogoś chcącego podążać za Harrym przez resztę życia, by mieć go na oku i upewniać się, że nie rozproszy go nagle żaden błysk.   
Dumbledore i Snape nie powiedzieli mu tego, ale wiedział, że znalezienie kogoś z odpowiednio wysokim poziomem magii astralnej będzie trudne. W dodatku kompatybilność i zaufanie sprawiały tylko, że wszystko jeszcze bardziej się komplikowało.   
Harry próbował nie myśleć o pierwszej nocy i swoim tajemniczym odwiedzającym, który na sto procent był z nim kompatybilny. Jednak on uciekł i nie wrócił, więc Gryfon nie mógł pokładać w nim nadziei.   
Łudził się, że któryś z jego przyjaciół będzie miał odpowiednio wysoki poziom magii astralnej, ponieważ nie mógł wyobrazić sobie kogoś obcego chcącego być jego niańką. Cholera, Harry nawet nie mógł wyobrazić sobie proszenia o coś takiego swoich przyjaciół, ale nie miał na to wpływu.   
Dumbledore już próbował wymyślić przekonującą wymówkę, aby sprowadzić Hermionę do zamku bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Najwyraźniej miała w sobie cząstkę magii, która mogłaby być kompatybilna z Harrym.   
Część niego liczyła na to, że mieli rację i znów będzie mógł funkcjonować w swojej popieprzonej wersji normalności. Druga część nie była zbyt przekonana.   
Po pierwsze, Ron i tak był już o niego zazdrosny. Nie zrozumiałby tego całego zamieszania ze Strażnikiem i Opiekunem. Nawet jeśli jego przyjaciel nie przyznał się, że coś czuje do Hermiony, cała ich trójka i tak o tym wiedziała. Jeśli Hermiona miałaby być Opiekunką Harry’ego, to popsułoby relacje między nimi wszystkimi.   
Po drugie, dziewczyna była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale zachowywała się zbyt władczo i odrobinę przemądrzale. Jeśli czułaby się odpowiedzialna za Harry’ego, swoim gderaniem mogłaby sprawić, że by odpłynął.   
Gryfon i tak nie sądził, że to się uda. Nie widział jej, od kiedy jego zmysły wyrwały się spod kontroli, ale czuł, że to zły pomysł. Był całkiem pewien, że nie byli kompatybilni.   
Nie tak, jak z osobą, która przyszła do niego pierwszej nocy. Wspomnienie ciepła, delikatnych rąk i słodko-pikantnego zapachu przepłynęło przez niego, sprawiając, że rozluźnił napięte mięśnie.   
Harry otworzył szeroko powieki, choć nic nie zobaczył przez opaskę na oczach. Nie tylko wyobrażał sobie ten zapach. On był tu z nim, w pokoju. I wciąż się przybliżał.   
Całe jego ciało drżało z oczekiwania, a jego zmysły częściowo powróciły do normalności. Nie mogąc się doczekać, wyszeptał zaklęcie usuwające wyciszający czar.   
I wtedy to usłyszał. Równomierne, uspokajające bicie serca, którego pragnął od paru dni.   
— Wróciłeś — powiedział Harry, nie potrafiąc ukryć zaskoczenia w swoim głosie.   
Praktycznie poczuł, jak jego gość się spiął. Powietrze przestało falować, a zapach i ciepło już się nie przybliżały. Harry wstrzymał oddech i nie poruszył się, nie będąc pewnym, czy nie wystraszy swoim ruchem tej osoby.   
Następnie, dzięki Merlinowi, znów było słychać kroki, a potem materac łóżka ugiął się lekko pod ciężarem kogokolwiek, kto właśnie usiadł obok nóg Harry’ego. Dłoń Gryfona rwała się, aby dotknąć ciepła, które zaczął już uznawać za kojące i _bezpieczne_. Dopiero cichy szmer uświadomił go o tym, co robił.   
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zmusił się do bezruchu. Każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała: bliżej, bliżej, bliżej. Racjonalna część mózgu Harry’ego wiedziała, że wystraszenie jego potencjalnego Opiekuna było złym pomysłem.   
Zamiast tego, trzymał ręce przy sobie i liczył uderzenia serca. Kiedy doszedł do stu trzydziestu czterech, jego dłoń została podniesiona i przytrzymana przez długie, ciepłe palce.   
— Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że wróciłeś. — Harry nie chciał nic mówić, ale ten żarliwy szept zwyczajnie mu się wyrwał.   
Palce odwróciły jego rękę i zaczęły rysować po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.   
_?_  
Harry przełknął ciężko i próbował rozgryźć, jak to wszystko wyjaśnić, nie brzmiąc na szalonego albo cholernie potrzebującego.   
Zdecydował się na prostą odpowiedź.  
— Czuję się lepiej, kiedy tu jesteś.   
_?_   
Powinien wiedzieć. Ktokolwiek był na tyle odważny, żeby się tu przemknąć, nie zadowoli się czymś takim. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć właściwie słowa, kiedy sam tak naprawdę nie wszystko rozumiał.   
— Moje zmysły są poza kontrolą. Raz są tak wyostrzone, że najprostszy dotyk jest jak tysiąc wbijanych noży, a raz są wyłączone kompletnie, co jest przerażające i irytujące zarazem. Istnieją ludzie, którzy są ze mną kompatybilni, którzy mogą być swego rodzaju kotwicą dla moich zmysłów. Coś jak lina. Moje zmysły powracają do normalności i mogę użyć tej liny, aby utrzymać je w tym stanie. Jesteś jedną z tych osób. Dla mnie.   
Kolejne siedemdziesiąt trzy uderzenia serca. Potem rysowanie na jego ręce znów się zaczęło. Powolne. Dokładne. Wyraźne.   
_C.Z.E.G.O. P.O.T.R.Z.E.B.U.J.E.S.Z?_  
Harry zwalczył chęć powiedzenia _wszystkiego_ i zignorował swoje zmysły, krzyczące: _Mój. Mój Opiekun. Mój._   
— Ja, eee, dotyk bardzo pomaga. I twój zapach. I dźwięk bicia twojego serca. Im bliżej, tym lepiej.   
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem. Strach, że zdradził zbyt wiele osiadł na dnie jego żołądka. Wymagało wysiłku, aby nie uchodzić za zbyt potrzebującego.   
Wtedy osoba obok niego poruszyła się, odsuwając się od Harry’ego ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem. Czysta i surowa panika przepłynęła przez Gryfona.   
— Nie. Proszę. Nie odchodź. Proszę. Nie miałem… Siedzenie jest w porządku. Bardziej niż w porządku. Proszę, nie…  
Dwa palce ułożyły się na jego wargach i Harry poczuł potrzebę wiercenia się na tę czystą, elektryzującą przyjemność płynącą ze zwykłego dotyku. Następnie było słychać dwa głuche uderzenia, gdy coś opadło na podłogę i jego gość wspinał się na wąskie łóżko, układając się obok Harry’ego. Nieznajomy owinął ręce wokół niego, przyciągając go blisko i układając jego głowę w zgięciu swojej szyi, gdzie zapach cynamonu i wanilii był najsilniejszy.   
— Dziękuję — wymamrotał Gryfon przy jego skórze, będąc tak wdzięczny, że nie dało się tego wyrazić słowami.   
Był niezwykle zadowolony z tego, co miał. Powiedział sobie zdecydowanie, że nie poprosi już o więcej, nawet jeśli jego palce zaczęły bawić się lnianą koszulą. Nie poprosi o więcej. Nie będzie zachłanny.   
— Skóra. — Harry usłyszał tę prośbę, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyszła z jego własnych ust. A potem jeszcze więcej słów wyślizgnęło się spomiędzy jego warg. — Mogę dotknąć twojej skóry?   
Kolejne westchnięcie i jego towarzysz się odsunął — nie na tyle, żeby sprawić, że Harry spanikował, ale na tyle, że przygryzł dolną wargę i zaczął w myślach wyzywać się od głupków. Jednak dźwięk materiału prześlizgującego się po skórze i upadającego na podłogę, uspokoił go.   
Następnie Harry znalazł się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał być, otoczony ciepłymi, silnymi ramionami. Gorąca skóra była jak jedwab pod jego palcami, gdy przesuwał nimi po gładkich plecach. Słabo owłosiona klatka piersiowa przycisnęła się do jego własnej, co było bardzo przyjemne. Jedna z dłoni Opiekuna przesunęła się z pleców Harry’ego na jego włosy. Gryfon przycisnął nos do pachnącej skóry, wzdychając i odprężając się. Pozwolił sobie unosić się na chmurze zbudowanej z przyjemności i ulgi.   
Jednak pomimo wzmocnionych zmysłów, zajęło mu kilka minut, aby zauważyć, że osoba w jego ramionach spinała się na każde skrzypienie i jęk zamku.   
— W porządku — wyszeptał Harry. — Mój słuch działa teraz poprawnie. Bez zaklęcia wyciszającego z dużym wyprzedzeniem usłyszę, kiedy ktoś będzie nadchodził, co zapewni ci czas na wymknięcie się stąd. Ostrzegę cię.   
Jego towarzysz zadrżał lekko, a potem zrelaksował się, stając się prawie bezwładnym. Prymitywne instynkty Gryfona wrzeszczały z uciechy na ten pokaz całkowitego zaufania, które właśnie okazał mu Opiekun.   
Jeszcze nie Opiekun, przypomniała mu trzeźwa część jego umysłu. Jeszcze nie. Jednak ciepło i nadzieja w jego sercu nie zmalały nawet odrobinę.   
Leżeli tak przez dwie godziny, zadowoleni, przytuleni i cisi. Jednak w końcu dźwięki pani Pomfrey czytającej książki i robiącej notatki, zmieniły się. Książka została zamknięta, a pióro wyczyszczone i odłożone na bok. Kobieta wstała, przeciągnęła się i ruszyła, aby odłożyć lekturę na półkę. Znaki tego, że nieuniknione właśnie nadeszło.   
Unosząc głowę z przytulnego miejsca na ciele Opiekuna, wyszeptał:   
— Hej. Pomfrey przyjdzie tu za kilka minut.   
Dłoń w jego włosach zacisnęła się lekko, przyciągając go blisko. Po tym ciało obok niego poruszyło się i odsunęło. Harry starał się nie wydymać warg i być wdzięcznym za czas, który otrzymał. A nie czuć kłucie na myśl, że jego tajemniczy gość nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że ma coś wspólnego z Harrym Potterem.   
Kiedy dźwięki ubierania się ucichły, Gryfon nie mógł powstrzymać prośby, która uciekła spomiędzy jego warg.   
— Wrócisz?   
Ruchy ustały i Harry wstrzymał oddech. Następnie jego dłoń została uniesiona, a palec zaczął pisać po jej wewnętrznej stronie.   
_T.A.K._  
Po tym dłoń została uniesiona do miękkich ust, a pocałunek złożony na jej środku.   
Zamarł i nie ruszał się, dopóki bicie serca nie zniknęło, a słodki egzotyczny zapach rozmył się w powietrzu. Harry niechętnie znów nałożył czar wyciszający, wiedząc, że bez Opiekuna obok wkrótce jego zmysły znów wyrwą się spod kontroli. Odwrócił głowę, wdychając zapach, który wciąż był na prześcieradłach.   
Właśnie w tej pozycji znalazła go pani Pomfrey kilka minut później.   
— Och, Harry, dobrze. Znów jesteś przytomny.   
Nigdy nie odkrył, skąd zawsze wiedziała, że nie śpi, kiedy miał opaskę na oczach.   
— Jak się dziś czujesz?   
— Dobrze. — Wiedział, że jego głupkowaty uśmiech tylko przysporzy mu więcej pytań, ale nie mógł go powstrzymać.   
Po chwili pielęgniarka zapytała z wahaniem:   
— _Był_ tu ponownie?   
Harry zamarł, ale nie trudził się udawaniem, że nie wie, o co jej chodzi. Mimo wszystko odpowiedział cicho:   
— Wolałbym nie mówić.   
— Dobrze, Harry. — Słyszał w jej głosie niechęć i obawę, ale uszanowała jego prośbę. — Zbadajmy cię, a potem oboje będziemy mogli odpocząć.   
Dwadzieścia dwie godziny później Harry był w połowie przekonany, że jego gość okazał się tylko snem. Ale wtedy odurzający zapach znów zaczął unosić się w powietrzu, a wkrótce za nim podążyło jego ulubione bicie serca.   
Pozostał cicho, przestraszony, że to tylko iluzja i rozwieje ją, odzywając się. Dźwięk zdejmowanych butów i koszulka upadająca na podłogę, przyspieszyła rytm jego serca. Powstrzymywał się przed ruchem ze wszystkich sił, dopóki goła skóra nie dotknęła jego, gdy Opiekun wślizgnął się do łóżka i przytulił do niego ciasno. Harry w końcu pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie, gdy wciskał nos w szyję swojego gościa i wdychał głęboko jego zapach.   
Nadzieja urosła w jego sercu, ponieważ, może po raz pierwszy w życiu, coś miało obrócić się dla niego pomyślnie.

*

Dwa tygodnie później Draco przemykał korytarzem do skrzydła szpitalnego dużo wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Był prawie czas lunchu i pomijając fakt, że szpital zwykle był pusty w czasie posiłków, nie powinien podejmować tego ryzyka za dnia.   
Ale nie mógł trzymać się z dala od Pottera. Za każdym razem mówił sobie, że to ostatnia wizyta. Że zrobił już wystarczająco. Że nie zaryzykuje kolejny raz.   
A jednak następnej nocy i tak znajdował się przy łóżku Gryfona, rozsznurowując buty i ściągając koszulkę tak szybko, jak się dało. Potter zawsze był bardzo szczęśliwy i wdzięczny, gdy Draco powracał. Zaufanie i radość, z jakimi witał go chłopak, były przytłaczające.   
Nikt nigdy nie ufał mu tak bardzo. Nikt nigdy go tak nie potrzebował. To było jednocześnie cudowne i upokarzające. Rzecz jasna gdyby Potter kiedykolwiek dowiedział się, kim jest jego późnonocny gość, jego zaufanie natychmiast by zniknęło. Klatka piersiowa Draco napięła się, a oddech ustał i musiał zmusić się, aby wziąć głęboki wdech.   
To nie miało znaczenia. Dostawał, co chciał. Miał coś, czym mógł się bronić, gdyby ktokolwiek zdecydował, że był zbyt kłopotliwy do chronienia.   
Jednak nieważne jak dobry Draco był w oszukiwaniu, nie mógł okłamywać samego siebie. Głęboko w środku wiedział, że to nie był jego prawdziwy motyw. Potrzebował kontaktu z Potterem i nocnych wizyt równie mocno, co sam Gryfon.   
Znów mógł przesypiać całe noce po cholernie długim czasie. I nie tylko dlatego, że sny ustały. Te kilka godzin z Potterem dawało mu poczucie spokoju i zadowolenia, których nigdy wcześniej nie posiadał. Uczucia utrzymywały się przez noc i cały dzień, a potem późnym wieczorem następnego dnia znów siedział w pokoju z Potterem i odnajdywał swój spokój.   
Wciąż odczuwał zadowolenie, a jednak ryzykował zostanie złapanym, ponieważ uważał, że Harry może tego potrzebować. Draco wywrócił oczami.   
Z początku wszystko się polepszało. Każdej nocy, kiedy Ślizgon wchodził do jego łóżka, Potter paplał o swoim dniu. O tym, że mógł chodzić po szpitalu, że mógł zdjąć na trochę opaskę z oczu i nawet uczyć się ze Snape’em samokontroli.   
Jednak poprawa szybko ustała. Wystarczył jeden dziwny dźwięk i Potter się wyłączał. A jeśli wypchnął swoje zmysły poza obręb szpitala, jego głowę natychmiastowo rozdzierał kłujący ból.  
Gryfon nic o tym nie wspomniał, ale Draco czuł, że te kilka godzin w ciągu nocy nie było wystarczające. Właśnie dlatego teraz stał pod skrzydłem szpitalnym, mając nadzieję, że jest puste, aby mógł ofiarować Bliznowatemu godzinę w ciągu dnia.   
Draco przystanął na ostatnim zakręcie, nasłuchując jakichś dźwięków i kroków. Skrzypienie szpitalnych drzwi sprawiło, że zamarł. Starał się cicho oddychać, aby nie przyciągnąć do siebie żadnej niechcianej uwagi i czekał.   
— Ustabilizował się, ale nie nie następuje u niego żadna poprawa. — Głos Snape’a mówiący o Potterze sprawił, że Malfoy nastawił uszu.   
— Wiem — powiedział Dumbledore, a smutna rezygnacja w jego głosie sprawiła, że krew w żyłach Draco zamarzła.   
— Sądzę, że musimy zacząć niepostrzeżenie przeglądać listę studentów, którzy wykazują jakąś moc. To oczywiste, że więź, którą uformował ze swoim tajemniczym gościem nie jest wystarczająco silna albo stała, aby oferować Potterowi stabilizację, której potrzebuje dla polepszenia. Musimy znaleźć dla niego kogoś innego.   
Paląca zazdrość i zaborczość sprawiła, że Draco chciał warknąć w odpowiedzi na komentarz Snape’a, ale przełknął ten dźwięk w ostatniej chwili. Harry nie potrzebował nikogo innego. Draco mógł pomóc mu dużo lepiej, niż jakiś obcy.   
Wtedy jego ślizgońska strona osobowości wyłapała tę niespodziewaną i niezwykłą reakcję. Harry? Od kiedy zaczął używać imienia Bliznowatego? Nawet w swojej własnej głowie? Z obrzydliwym uczuciem zrozumienia, dotarło do niego, że to nie pierwszy raz. W jakiś sposób przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Potter stał się kimś więcej, niż tylko rywalem.   
Nagle z czystym przerażeniem Draco zrozumiał pozostałą część wypowiedzi Snape’a. Więź. Nie było opcji, że między nim a Potterem istniał jakiś rodzaj połączenia.   
Jednak powoli przeglądając swój umysł, odnalazł powstającą więź z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Kurwa.   
To nie mogło się dziać. To się nie stanie. Uciekł od Sam–Wiesz–Kogo, żeby nie przyjąć Mrocznego Znaku i nie zamierzał teraz uwiązać się do drugiej strony.   
Za pomocą całej wiedzy o magii umysłu, oklumencji i czarów, których się nauczył, zablokował tę maleńką więź, powtarzając sobie, że nie pozwoli jej już urosnąć nawet odrobinę. Tak szybko, jak uda mu się po cichu stąd wyślizgnąć, zamierzał zostawić ten bałagan za sobą.   
— …będzie tu, jak tylko uda nam się znaleźć wymówkę, która nie wzbudzi podejrzeń. Miejmy nadzieję, że to pomoże Harry’emu.   
Draco poczuł kolejne ukłucie zazdrości. Byłoby dobrze, jeśli Harry znalazłby kolejną kotwicę. Wtedy nikt nie wymagałby od niego, aby był na każde zawołanie Pottera. Aby stał się niczym więcej niż dodatkiem do Chłopca, Który Przeżył.   
Gdy tylko Dumbledore i Snape byli poza zasięgiem uszu, Draco pobiegł w drugim kierunku. Nie zamierzał myśleć o czekającym na niego Harrym. Dumbledore i tak miał wkrótce znaleźć mu kogoś do pomocy i wszystko będzie z nim w porządku.   
Jednak irytująca myśl prześlizgnęła się przez myśli Ślizgona. Harry być może będzie w porządku, ale czy Draco kiedykolwiek znów odnajdzie swój spokój?

*

Gryfon leżał obojętnie na łóżku, gapiąc się w czarną pustkę opaski i próbując nie skupiać się na niczym, aby po raz kolejny nie odpłynąć. Pomfrey, Dumbledore i Snape robili wszystko, co mogli, aby zminimalizować wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne, ale życie Harry’ego i tak powróciło do wszechobecnego bólu i nieświadomości, które czuł przez pierwsze kilka dni, gdy pojawił się w Hogwarcie.   
Do dni przed tym, jak jego późnonocny gość zaczął odwiedzać go regularnie.   
Jednak wizyty zniknęły równie nagle, co się pojawiły.   
Pierwszy dzień nie był taki zły. Harry’emu udało się pozostać świadomym przez jego większość, a wszechobecne bodźce stanowiły tylko małe rozproszenie. Przez prawie cały czas zastanawiał się, co się stało, że jego gość nie mógł wrócić.   
Był rozdarty między zmartwieniem, złością i strachem.   
Przerażenie pojawiło się w nim na samą myśl, że coś stało się Opiekunowi. Jednak Pomfrey i Dumbledore zapewnili go, że nikt w zamku nie został zraniony ani nie zniknął.   
To sprawiło, że Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, co zrobił, że jego gość nie chciał wrócić. Wiedział, że zbyt wiele mówił w nocy i kurczowo się go trzymał. Czy to przez jego potrzeby Opiekun odszedł?   
Wytężał umysł, aby przypomnieć sobie ich ostatnią wspólną noc. Przytulał się zbyt długo? Powiedział coś obraźliwego albo wkurzającego? Nie wymówił słowa „Opiekun” na głos, bojąc się, że wymaga zbyt wiele, zbyt szybko. Nawet jeśli właśnie tak nazywał go z zaborczością w swoim umyśle od drugiej nocy.   
A może jego Opiekun zwyczajnie zmęczył się przemykaniem nocami po szkole. To było jasne od początku, że nie chciał być powiązany z niesławnym Harrym Potterem. Nieważne, czy dlatego, że nie chciał być częścią jego śmiesznego życia, czy dlatego, że uważał go za czubka, jak większość ludzi.   
Harry znów był samotny. Część niego chciała się poddać. Pozwolić sobie odpłynąć w nicość i nigdy nie wracać. Ale miał obowiązki i ciążyła na nim odpowiedzialność. Nie mógł zostawić świata samego z Voldemortem. Poddanie się i pozwolenie Czarnemu Panu wygrać, postawiłoby go na równi ze śmierciożercami. Albo gorzej. Zdradziłby wszystkich, o których dbał.   
Aby rozproszyć się od płaczliwych myśli, szybko sprawdził swoje zmysły, co według nauk Snape’a powinien robić w regularnych odstępach czasu. Wzrok wydawał się być w porządku, choć trudno było to stwierdzić z opaską na oczach. Tak samo jak kłopotliwym było zbadać słuch, kiedy obejmował go czar wyciszający. Węch kompletnie nie działał w tym momencie i jeśli lunch, który niedawno zjadł, był jakąś wskazówką, to samo działo się ze zmysłem smaku.   
Z kolei dotyk całkowicie wyrwał się spod kontroli. Skóra Harry’ego była podrażniona i robił wszystko, aby się nie poruszać na jedwabnych prześcieradłach i unikać nawet podmuchu powietrza, aby nie szkodzić bardziej tych kilku nerwów, które były bezbronne i odsłonięte.   
Chociaż był objęty wyciszającym zaklęciem, czuł się tak rozstrojony, że mógł poczuć wibracje kilkunastu stóp uderzających w podłogę skrzydła szpitalnego.   
Zacisnął oczy i skupiał się na wszystkim, oprócz agonalnego bólu, który wywoływały te ruchy. Zdziwił się, kiedy zatrzymały się zaraz za otaczającymi go parawanami. Nikt nigdy, oprócz Snape’a i Dumbledore’a, go nie odwiedzał. Jednak słyszał zbyt wiele par stóp, aby to byli tylko oni. Jednak osobą, która przeszła przez barierę czaru wyciszającego, był mistrz eliksirów.   
— Jesteś przytomny, Potter?   
Przez sekundę Harry rozważał udawanie snu, jednak zazwyczaj Snape unikał go, chyba że miał mu do przekazania coś ważnego. Przez te kilka poprzednich tygodni zawarli niepewne porozumienie. Dogryzanie zostało obniżone do minimum, ale wciąż brakowało między nimi miłości.   
— Tak — wychrypiał. Jego gardło było suche i dawno nieużywane. Ledwie się odzywał od nocy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Opiekun go opuścił. Potencjalny Opiekun.   
— Dobrze. — Głos Dumbledore’a odrobinę go zaskoczył, ponieważ nie wyczuł obecności dyrektora. Jednak starszy mężczyzna zawsze potrafił zmylić jego zmysły. — Przyprowadziliśmy ci gości.   
Ciało Harry’ego drgnęło w zaskoczeniu i chłopak sapnął na uczucie szokującego bólu, który przepłynął przez jego skórę na ten ruch. Goście? Nawet nie pozwolili Hagridowi, aby go odwiedził w obawie, że ktoś inny dowie się o jego stanie i miejscu pobytu. Zaczął czuć się tak, jakby reszta świata o nim zapomniała.   
Kolejne dwie pary stóp poruszyły się z niepewnością.   
— Harry? — Słodki, dziewczęcy głos przepłynął przez jego umysł. — Jak się czujesz?   
— Miona? — Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegłał dźwięk. Potem poruszył się w kierunku miarowego, znajomego oddechu, który rozpoznał, gdyż z jego właścicielem dzielił dormitorium już od dobrych kilku lat. — Ron?   
— Tak, Harry. Również tu jestem. — Zwykle silny głos Rona brzmiał dziwnie jako szept. Najwyraźniej został ostrzeżony o kondycji Harry’ego.   
— W porządku. Mój słuch działa teraz normalnie. Możecie mówić.   
Jednak to Dumbledore odezwał się następny.   
— Harry, czujesz się teraz lepiej? Jakieś zmiany?   
Po raz kolejny zrobił szybką kontrolę swoich zmysłów, ale wszystko było tak samo. Oblizał usta i potrząsnął delikatnie głową.   
— Żadnych zmian. A co?   
— Hermiona ma słabe połączenie ze światem astralnym. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że może będzie z tobą kompatybilna chociaż po części. Wystarczająco, aby pomóc ci funkcjonować. W szczególności, że ta druga osoba nie wydaje ci się już pomagać.   
— Druga osoba? — zapytał Ron, po czym było słychać cichy dźwięk łokcia Hermiony uderzającego w jego żebra.   
Harry zignorował to i przyznał:   
— Przestał przychodzić.   
Przez ułamek sekundy Harry rozważył z desperacją poproszenie ich, aby odnaleźli jego tajemniczego gościa. Jednak jego instynkt krzyczał, aby chronił swojego Opiekuna. Nawet jeśli chronienie go było przyzwoleniem, aby zniknął z życia Gryfona.   
— Hermiono, podejdź bliżej — rozkazał Snape. — Z tego, co czytałem najbardziej pomaga dotyk. Być może, jeśli położysz dłoń na jego, odniesie to lepszy skutek.   
Harry słyszał, jak dziewczyna podchodzi bliżej, powietrze owiało jego ciało i dało mu znać, że sięgała ku niemu. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele stężał, a instynkt krzyczał _źle, źle, źle_. Jego podrażniona skóra zakłuła, zanim został dotknięty, więc zawołał:   
— Nie!  
Hermiona sapnęła i gdy owiał go kolejny podmuch powietrza, wyczuł, że się odsunęła.   
— Przepraszam — wydyszał. — Ale nie jesteś… Twój dotyk nie… Ani zapach… Przepraszam…  
Jego słowa się urwały, gdy Harry próbował wymyślić, jak wyjaśnić, że po prostu _wiedział_ , że nie byli kompatybilni.   
— W porządku, Potter. Wedle tego, co przeczytałem, Strażnik będzie wiedział, kiedy jest z kimś zgodny. — Zaskakująco, to Snape był tym, który go uspokoił.   
Niezręczna cisza przeciągnęła się, nim Dumbledore przerwał ją z fałszywą wesołością.   
— Cóż, skoro skończyliśmy, wasza trójka może porozmawiać i nacieszyć się swoim towarzystwem. Wszyscy wierzą, że panna Granger i pan Weasley są tutaj na wyjątkowych lekcjach medycznej pierwszej pomocy u pani Pomfrey. Nikt nie będzie się spodziewał, że opuścicie skrzydło szpitalne przez najbliższe kilka godzin. Severusie, ty i ja powinniśmy już pójść i zostawić ich samych.   
Gdy dwóch mężczyzn wyszło, Harry zachichotał cicho i odwrócił głowę w stronę Rona.   
— Mówicie wszystkim, że przytargała was tu na dodatkowe lekcje w lecie, co?   
— Tak, stary. Przerażające jest to, że wszyscy uwierzyli i rzucali mi współczujące spojrzenia.   
Hermiona prychnęła, ale przyłączyła się do śmiechu. Lody zostały przełamane, jego przyjaciele przyciągnęli sobie dwa krzesła i zaczęli wymieniać się historiami ze swoich wakacji.   
Gdy popołudnie mijało, Harry rozluźniał się powoli, a najgorsze swędzenie i palenie skóry odrobinę zelżało. Nie czuł się nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak wtedy, gdy jego Opiekun był w pobliżu, ale czysta przyjemność rozmowy z przyjaciółmi pozwoliła mu skupić się na czymś innym, niż jego własna niewygoda.   
Harry powiedział im, co pamiętał z lasu i czego doświadczył w Hogwarcie. Jednak nie wspominał swojego późnonocnego gościa, skoro nie wydawało się, że o nim wiedzieli. To wciąż było zbyt świeże, zbyt osobiste, zbyt głębokie, aby się tym dzielić nawet z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.   
W odpowiedzi Hermiona opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, czego się nauczyła i o muzeum, które odwiedziła. Ron powiedział mu o ostatnich wygłupach bliźniaków i treningach na miotle, które robiła Ginny.   
— …i być może Charlie przyjedzie w tym roku na ferie zimowe. I Bill zdradził mi, że Zakon pracuje nad kamiennym pomnikiem Syriusza na Grimmauld Place…   
Dźwięk przepłynął przez uszy Harry’ego, a ostre wspomnienia osiadły na jego klatce piersiowej, raniąc go na wskroś.   
Syriusz.   
Merlinie. Syriusz. Praktycznie nie myślał o swoim ojcu chrzestnym, od kiedy przebudził się w Hogwarcie, zbyt skupiony na swojej niewygodnej sytuacji.   
Był zasmucony przez całą pierwszą połowę lata, zamknięty w swojej sypialni na Privet Drive. Odtwarzał w głowie każdą sekundę, znał każdy błąd, który popełnił, każdą chwilę, w której mógł podjąć inną decyzję. Decyzję, która zakończyłaby się tym, że Syriusz byłby żywy i byliby teraz razem.   
Za każdym razem, gdy się przebudzał, a wspomnienie Syriusza powracało — albo tracił kontrolę, albo odpływał.   
Pomimo rytmicznego buzującego dźwięku w swoich uszach, usłyszał kłótnię Hermiony i Rona.   
— …Dlaczego wspomniałeś… Snape powiedział… Zmysły są powiązane z emocjami… Harry? Harry…  
Ból, poczucie winy, wstręt do samego siebie i ból emanujący z każdego skrawka jego skóry sprawiły, że Harry sięgnął po swojego Opiekuna. Jego zapach już dawno wywietrzał ze skóry i prześcieradeł Gryfona. Jednak na sekundę, kiedy jego zmysły przeszukiwały zamek, był prawie pewien, że poczuł egzotyczny zapach swojego Opiekuna tuż przed skrzydłem szpitalnym. Był słaby i pochodził sprzed kilku godzin, i oddalał się w stronę głównej części szkoły. Harry popchnął swoje zmysły, próbując mocniej i mocniej za nim podążyć, aby znaleźć jakąś ulgę, aż do chwili, gdy świat znów zrobił się kompletnie spokojny i ciemny.

*

Głupi. Co on sobie w ogóle myślał, kręcąc się tak blisko skrzydła szpitalnego? Przecież podjął decyzję. Nie miał powodu, żeby tam być. Nie miał podstaw, by czuć się w ten sposób tylko dlatego, że zobaczył, iż do Harry’ego przyjechali przyjaciele.   
Draco przygryzł wargę. Nie Harry’ego. Pottera. Po prostu Pottera. Nic więcej.   
Pomimo ciepłego letniego wieczoru, Draco kulił się na podłodze przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Zwyczajnie nie mógł się rozgrzać. Podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej, otoczył je ramionami i ułożył na kolanach podbródek, gapiąc się w płomienie.   
Powinien mieć gdzieś to, że święci przyjaciele Pottera byli w zamku. Powinien czuć ulgę. Pozwolić któremuś z nich związać się z Harrym. Jak dla niego oboje mogli stać się jego niewolnikami. To i tak nie była robota, której chciał. Poświęcił wszystko, aby uwolnić się od Czarnego Pana i nie zamierzał przykuć się tą samą parą kajdan, tyle że do drugiej strony.   
A jednak tam był, w swojej zwyczajowej niszy w dole korytarza prowadzącego do szpitala, kiedy Snape i Dumbledore przyprowadzili Granger i Weasleya. Gdy im się przyglądał, poczuł, że jego serce ścisnęło się z emocji, których nie chciał nazwać, grożąc wybuchem.  
Wtedy rzucił się do biegu, jakby coś go goniło, mimo iż nikt nawet nie wiedział, że tam był. Uciekał od skrzydła szpitalnego i od Pottera, ale przede wszystkim, próbował uciec od swoich niezrozumiałych uczuć.   
Draco przyciągnął nogi odrobinę mocniej do klatki piersiowej, zrzucając winę za to wszystko na brak snu. Cholera, to całe dziwne pragnienie kręcenia się wokół skrzydła szpitalnego było najwyraźniej efektem nieprzespanych nocy. Jego bezsenność nie wynikała jednak z koszmarów dręczących go po nocach. Z jakichś powodów przestał miewać wizje.   
Draco spodziewał się ich, gdy tylko podjął decyzję o trzymaniu się z dala od Har... Pottera.   
A jednak się nie pojawiły. Nawet maleńki przebłysk. Oczywiście, to mogło po części mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że kiedy tylko się kładł, myślał o pewnym Gryfonie. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo cierpi. Czy dostatecznie dużo odpoczywa. Czy udało mu się wstać z łóżka i wyjść poza granicę czaru wyciszającego.   
Część Draco chciała ponownie otworzyć ich połączenie i zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Po prostu sprawdzić, co z Potterem.   
Co noc walczył ze sobą, aby utrzymać więź pod kontrolą.   
Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, tęsknił za spokojem i zadowoleniem, których doświadczał, będąc bezwarunkowo akceptowanym. Tulonym. Potrzebnym. Zamiast tego czuł się rozdarty i obolały, jakby był chodzącą, otwartą raną.   
Powinien się cieszyć, że Hermiona albo Ron mogą okazać się tymi, którzy według mistrza eliksirów będą w stanie pomóc Potterowi. Stało się oczywiste, po tym jak już to przemyślał, że Snape i Dumbledore uważali, iż istnieli ludzie podobni Draco, którzy również mogli pomóc Harry’emu.   
To była ulga. Naprawdę. Mógł się wycofać i z czystym sumieniem pozwolić innym wziąć odpowiedzialność za życie Gryfona.   
Ale nie chciał, cholera. Pragnął być tym jedynym, który otrzymywał promienny, zapraszający uśmiech. Akceptację w otwartych ramionach. Jedynym, przy którym Potter się relaksował i uwalniał od bólu oraz napięcia.   
Głupi. Głupi, głupi, głupi.   
Cholernie głupi, ponieważ tak naprawdę w sekundzie, w której Potter zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, z kim się przytulał, zakończyłby to. Zniknęłoby zaufanie, bezgraniczna akceptacja i wszystkie inne uczucia.   
Nikt w magicznym świecie nie ufał Malfoyowi. Ani ci, którzy podążali za Dumbledore'em, ani ci obserwujący, jak Lucjusz rujnował rodzinne nazwisko w imię Czarnego Pana. A już z pewnością nie śmierciożercy, których Draco zdradził swoją ucieczką.   
Mógł jedynie oczekiwać niechętnej akceptacji ze strony osób w Hogwarcie. Tutaj przynajmniej nikt nie będzie go karał za niepoprawne ukłony.   
Poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Segundusa z rękami zaplecionymi z przodu ciała.   
— Czego chcesz?   
Drugoroczny pisnął, odwrócił spojrzenie i cofnął się w cień, mamrocząc coś o kolacji.   
Draco sprawdził czas, uświadamiając sobie, jak dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy uciekł spod skrzydła szpitalnego. Podniósł się. Był Malfoyem i nie mógł okazywać słabości. Jak do tej pory udało mu się utrzymać ten wizerunek, nie zamierzał więc usychać z tęsknoty w swoim dormitorium jak jakiś cholerny gotycki bohater w powieści.   
— Chodźmy — powiedział, nie spoglądając w tył, żeby zobaczyć czy młodszy uczeń za nim podąża.   
Na pierwszy rzut oka atmosfera podczas kolacji była taka sama, jak przy każdym innym posiłku, od kiedy Draco zaprzestał swoich nocnych wizyt w skrzydle szpitalnym. Mimo to ledwo tknął jedzenie, obserwując stół nauczycielski.   
Profesor McGonagall jak zawsze wyglądała na zmartwioną i spiętą. Snape i Dumbledore szeptali między sobą. Hagrid wydawał się osamotniony, a Pomfrey zmuszała się, żeby wyglądać na szczęśliwą.   
Jednak tego wieczoru coś było nie tak. McGonagall wyglądała na bledszą, a na jej twarzy malowało się zmartwienie. Snape i Dumbledore podawali między sobą jakąś kartkę, szepcząc żarliwie, gdy mistrz eliksirów wskazywał na coś palcem, a dyrektor potakiwał albo potrząsał głową. Hagrid miał zaczerwienione oczy, a krople łez lśniły na jego brodzie. Dolna warga Pomfrey drżała za każdym razem, gdy kobieta spoglądała znad talerza.   
Niedobrze. Coś się stało, Draco był tego pewien.   
Sięgając głęboko w swój umysł, zburzył wszystkie mury, które pieczołowicie budował przez ostatnie dni. Z determinacją dotknął więzi. Z początku nie było nic oprócz pustki. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy poczuł przygniatający strach.   
Odepchnął go od siebie, zmuszając się, aby myśleć racjonalnie. Potter nie był martwy. Przy stole nauczycielskim panowałby zupełnie inny nastrój, gdyby tak się stało. I, nie wiedząc dlaczego, Draco był pewien, że wiedziałby, że Potter nie żyje w chwili, w której to by się stało.   
Biorąc głęboki wdech, Draco sięgnął jeszcze dalej i podążył za cienką linią, zatapiając się w ciemności.   
Ból. Nieustająca agonia sprawiła, że stężały mu wszystkie mięśnie.   
Następnie fala dojmującej samotności uderzyła w niego z pełną siłą. Głęboka, niekończąca się przepaść osamotnienia. Okrutna, obezwładniająca świadomość bycia porzuconym. Ponownie.   
— Kurwa!   
Draco nie zwrócił uwagi na zaskoczoną reakcję ludzi na jego wybuch.   
Ani na skrzypiący dźwięk krzesła przesuwanego po podłodze, gdy odsuwał się od stołu, a potem pobiegł do drzwi.   
Nie poświęcił też nawet sekundy, aby zauważyć, że wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali obserwują go z oszołomieniem i zaciekawieniem.   
Wiedział jedynie, że ktoś go potrzebuje. Musiał się dostać do Harry’ego.

*

Bieg z Wielkiej Sali do skrzydła szpitalnego Draco zarejestrował jak rozmazaną smugę. Dopiero kiedy przepchnął się za parawany i zobaczył Hermionę oraz Rona, siedzących przy łóżku leżącego nieruchomo Harry’ego, zatrzymał się i zastanowił, co tak właściwie wyrabia.   
Korzystając z jego chwili zawahania, dwóch Gryfonów odepchnęło od siebie tace z obiadem, podrywając się na nogi. Natychmiast stanęli obronnie między Draco a swoim przyjacielem. Część jego mózgu nieowładnięta potrzebą dostania się do Harry’ego była wdzięczna, że najpierw pomyśleli i wyszli poza zasięg zaklęcia wyciszającego.   
— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytała Hermiona, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach.   
— Potrzebuję zobaczyć Har... Pottera. — Powstrzymał słowa próbujące wydostać się z jego ust i zmusił się do swojego standardowego uśmieszku.   
— Nie pozwolimy ci dostać się nigdzie w pobliże Harry’ego. Masz stąd wyjść, nim tego pożałujesz — powiedział Ron, mrużąc oczy. Zrobił krok do przodu, bez wątpienia chcąc wypchnąć stąd Draco, ale on nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał obstawać przy swoim. To było zbyt ważne.   
Głowa Hermiony wyjrzała zza ramienia Rona.   
— Nie powinieneś nawet wiedzieć, że Harry tu jest. Jak się dowiedziałeś? Szpiegowałeś?   
Różdżka znalazła się w jej dłoni w chwili, w której wypowiedziała te słowa.   
Draco wiedział, że zaraz wszystko wymknie się spod kontroli, ponieważ nie było opcji, że da im się powstrzymać, a oni nie zamierzali go wysłuchać.   
Zacisnął palce wokół różdżki, kiedy nagle otworzyły się drzwi od skrzydła szpitalnego. Kilka osób pospieszyło w ich kierunku, więc Draco nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, ale nie zabrał palców z różdżki.   
Parawany odsunęły się i pani Pomfrey pojawiła się jako pierwsza. Zaraz za nią wszedł Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall i Hagrid.   
— Panie Malfoy — wydyszała pielęgniarka. Oczywistym było, że członkowie grona pedagogicznego pospieszyli za nim z Wielkiej Sali. — Co ty tu robisz? Nie masz pozwolenia, aby odwiedzać pana Pottera.   
Draco wzruszył ramionami, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, Odwrócił się lekko, aby spojrzeć jej w twarz, odsłaniania jednocześnie nie stając plecami w stronę Wiewióra. Cały czas trzymał też Harry’ego w zasięgu wzroku.  
— Potrzebuje mnie. Proszę spojrzeć, wie, że tu jestem.   
Ron prychnął.   
— Jasne. Harry Potter potrzebujący Draco Malfoya? Dobre sobie.   
Jednak Hermiona obserwowała Chłopca, Który Przeżył ze zmrużonymi oczami, gdy zaczął wąchać powietrze. Draco czuł jego walkę z bólem i ciemnością.   
Jednak nim mógł pokazać Weasleyowi, gdzie jego miejsce, Snape zrobił krok w przód, z oczami otwartymi w szoku. W innej sytuacji jego mina byłaby całkiem zabawna.   
— Ty? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem mistrz eliksirów. — To byłeś ty?   
Draco wzruszył ramionami, odrobinę zawstydzony, że został złapany na robieniu czegoś tak altruistycznego, w dodatku przez głowę swojego domu. Nawet jeśli wciąż zastanawiał się, po której stronie stoi Snape.   
— On co? — Pełna wyższości mina Rona zmieniła się w zdezorientowaną.   
Wszyscy dorośli świdrowali Draco wzrokiem.   
— Ron, wyjaśnimy ci to później. Proszę, odsuń się i pozwól panu Malfoyowi zbliżyć się do pana Pottera — ucięła McGonagall tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.   
Oczywiście, racjonalność nie była mocną stroną Gryfonów. Zamiast się odsunąć, Ron zrobił krok do przodu, ze świętym oburzeniem na twarzy.   
— Poszaleliście? Nie możecie pozwolić Malfoyowi zbliżyć się do Harry’ego, kiedy nie jest w stanie się bronić!   
— Panie Weasley.   
— Ron. — Hermiona pociągnęła za jego ramię, sprawiając, że Wiewiór uświadomił sobie, do kogo odezwał się z takim brakiem szacunku.   
— Eee, przepraszam, profesor McGonagall. Ale… to jest Malfoy…  
Dumbledore w końcu przepchnął się do przodu i ułożył dłoń na ramieniu Gryfona.   
— Twoja lojalność jest godna podziwu, Ron. Ale musisz nam zaufać. Nikt z nas nie pozwoli, aby coś stało się Harry’emu.   
Mówiąc to, ostrożnie odsunął dwóch nastolatków z dala od łóżka.   
Kiedy nikt już nie otaczał łóżka Harry'ego, Dumbledore kiwnął głową w cichym przyzwoleniu, aby Draco się przysunął.   
Serce Ślizgona zaczęło szybciej bić. Czując się bardzo niepewnie pod ostrzałem siedmiu par oczu, poruszył się do przodu, aż dotknął nogami brzegu łóżka. Starał się ignorować publiczność. Przynajmniej czar wyciszający odciął go od ich komentarzy.   
Jego dłoń trzęsła się odrobinę, kiedy sięgnął do przodu i przesunął opuszkami palców po zewnętrznej stronie ręki Harry’ego.   
Efekt był równie natychmiastowy i zaskakujący, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy znalazł chłopaka w skrzydle szpitalnym. Gryfon w ułamku sekundy poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Jedną dłoń zacisnął wokół nadgarstka Draco, przyciągając go bliżej, a drugą rękę owinął wokół jego ramion i wcisnął swój zimny nos w szyję Ślizgona.   
Zapominając o publiczności, Draco przytulił go do siebie, przysuwając się bliżej.   
— Wróciłeś. —Draco usłyszał szept przy szyi i zadrżał odrobinę, czując jak owiewa go ciepły oddech. Nie będąc jeszcze na siłach, aby ujawnić swoją tożsamość, w odpowiedzi jedynie ścisnął Harry’ego mocniej. Zamknął oczy i cieszył się czasem, który mu został, nim przestanie być anonimowy.

*

Harry podążył za zapachem swojego Opiekuna, wyrywając się z zamglonych odmętów własnego umysłu. Kiedy powrócił do świadomości, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest wokół niego owinięty. Czuł słodki zapach wypełniający mu nos, uspokajające bicie serca i gładkie, ciepłe dłonie przesuwające się po jego plecach.   
Gryfon westchnął z zadowoleniem, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej i pozwalając swoim zmysłom ustabilizować się przy Opiekunie. Chciał domagać się odpowiedzi, dowiedzieć się, gdzie był i dlaczego nie przychodził.   
Zamiast tego wyszeptał:   
— Wróciłeś.   
Ręce na jego plecach zacisnęły się, przyciągając go bliżej. Po minucie albo dwóch, jeden z palców zaczął przesuwać się po jego ramieniu.   
_P.R.Z.E.P.R.A.S.Z.A.M._  
Powietrze wokół nich zadrżało i miękki odgłos kroków należących do Pomfrey przeszedł przez granicę zaklęcia wyciszającego, gdy kobieta ruszyła do łóżka. Palce Harry’ego zacisnęły się na materiale koszulki. Czy jego Opiekun teraz ucieknie? Jednak jego dłonie pozostały na skórze Gryfona, uścisk ani odrobinę się nie rozluźnił i Harry zrelaksował się odrobinę.   
— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — zapytała pielęgniarka cicho.   
— Dobrze. Lepiej. — Przycisnął się mocniej do swojego Opiekuna. — Dużo lepiej.   
— Wiem, że to będzie trudne, ale na chwilę muszę zostać z tobą na osobności, żeby, eee, cóż, upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.   
Całe ciało jego Opiekuna napięło się i chłopak zaczął się odsuwać. Spanikowany Harry przytulił go jeszcze mocniej, przerażony tym, że jego wybawiciel znów zniknie. Potrząsnął głową w cichej odmowie. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak rozwydrzone dziecko, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby po raz kolejny stracić ten słodki spokój.   
— Obiecuję ci, Harry, że to zajmie tylko minutę albo dwie…   
Gryfon zignorował Pomfrey, skupiając się na literach, które Opiekun zaczął kreślić na jego skórze.   
_Z.A.R.A.Z. W.R.Ó.C.Ę. O.B.I.E.C.U.J.Ę._  
— Tak? — Harry przechylił głowę, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zdesperowanego.   
_T.A.K._  
Z niepewnym westchnięciem poluźnił swój uścisk i odsunął się.   
Pomfrey nadawała o tym, co zamierza zrobić i czego Harry powinien się spodziewać, ale jego umysł całkowicie skupił się na Opiekunie, którego bicie serca znikało właśnie za barierą czaru wyciszającego.

*

Draco wyszedł poza parawan, aby ofiarować trochę prywatności Harry’emu i Pomfrey, ale stanął blisko rozsuniętego materiału, by wciąż mieć oko na Pottera. Wyprostował plecy i przywołał na twarz wyraz znudzenia i zdystansowania, zanim odwrócił się do wszystkich.   
Ron i Hermiona gapili się na niego z otwartą nieufnością. McGonagall jak zwykle miała surowy wyraz twarzy. Hagrid wahał się między przerażeniem a nadzieją. Zszokowanie i zdegustowanie Snape’a nie były zaskakującym widokiem. Jednak to szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech Dumbledore’a wystraszył go najbardziej.   
— Dobra robota, mój chłopcze. Dobra robota. — Dyrektor potakiwał głową, podczas gdy wszyscy inni gapili się na niego z rozwartymi ustami i szeroko otworzonymi oczami.   
Ron doszedł do siebie jako pierwszy, zamykając usta z warknięciem, nim powiedział:   
— Pan chyba nie mówi poważnie.   
Jego słowa wywołały reakcję pozostałych osób. Przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego, głośno wyrażając zgodę czy sprzeciw oraz zarzucając dyrektora mnóstwem pytań. Słuchając tej awantury, Draco był wdzięczny za zaklęcie wyciszające, które chroniło Harry’ego. Najchętniej sam znalazłby się w jego zasięgu.   
— To nigdy nie zadziała.   
— On skrzywdzi Harry’ego.   
— Pozabijają się.   
Głos Snape'a przebił się przez pozostałe.   
— Albusie, oni nigdy nie będą w stanie współpracować. Musimy znaleźć kogoś innego.   
— Nie ma nikogo innego. Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Może gdy zacznie się rok szkolny. Do tego czasu Harry potrzebuje Opiekuna i wygląda na to, że Draco jest skłonny podjąć się tego zadania.  
Snape przesunął swój wzrok na Malfoya, unosząc brew i Ślizgon zwalczył odruch, aby zacząć się wiercić.   
— Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika, aby zostać tymczasowym Opiekunem Pottera, panie Malfoy?   
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.   
— Tak przypuszczam. Kim dokładnie jest Opiekun?   
Kiedy mistrz eliksirów wyjaśniał mu, co będzie musiał robić, Draco zauważył, że Hermiona spogląda na niego kątem oka. Ona jedna pozostała cicho, gapiąc się raz na Ślizgona, raz na Harry’ego, wciąż i wciąż.   
Kiedy Snape skończył mówić, w końcu się odezwała.   
— On nie wie, prawda? Mam na myśli Harry’ego. Nie wie, że to ty.   
Draco wzruszył ramionami, udając nonszalancję najlepiej, jak mógł.   
— Prawdopodobnie nie. Jakoś nie było okazji, aby o tym wspomnieć.   
Oczy Wiewióra rozszerzyły się, aby po sekundzie zmienić w małe szparki. W końcu wyrzucił z siebie:   
— Harry się wścieknie, kiedy się dowie.   
Draco przełknął ciężko, ale nie pokazał na swojej twarzy emocji innej niż znudzony brak zainteresowania, gdy rozpoczęła się kolejna debata.   
W chwili, kiedy pani Pomfrey pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, Draco wślizgnął się za parawan, niezauważony przez innych. Gdy tylko dotknął Pottera, chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie z westchnieniem pełnym ulgi. Malfoy spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem i dostrzegł siedem niedowierzających wyrazów twarzy, posłał więc czarodziejom pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. To, przynajmniej na teraz, definitywnie zakończyło kłótnie.   
Draco przeciągnął się, zrzucając buty i przysunął się bliżej do Harry’ego, gdy Pomfrey zasunęła parawan, odcinając ich od widoku innych. Chłopak w jego ramionach już odpływał w sen i Ślizgon również poczuł, że jego powieki robią się ciężkie.

*

Malfoy obudził się kompletnie zrelaksowany i wyspany po raz pierwszy od kilku dni. Był otoczony ciepłem, bezpieczeństwem i komfortem. Na jego ramieniu spoczywała głowa pełna miękkich włosów, a giętkie ciało owinęło się wokół niego. Duża, szorstka dłoń przesuwała się w górę i w dół jego przedramienia.   
To był miły sposób na poranną pobudkę.   
Rano. Kurwa.   
Wszystkie jego mięśnie stężały, gdy przez głowę przetoczyła się ta alarmująca myśl. Został zbyt długo. Złapią go. Potter dowie się, kim on jest.   
Dłoń na jego ramieniu przestała się nagle ruszać i Gryfon odsunął się od niego, pozwalając, aby zimne powietrze wdarło się pomiędzy ich ciała. Zrezygnowane westchnienie wypełniło powietrze.   
— Wciąż mam na sobie opaskę — powiedział Harry z wahaniem. — Nie podglądałem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że znów znikniesz, jeśli to zrobię.   
Mózg Draco w końcu nadążył za sytuacją i chłopak zrozumiał, że nie było przeciwwskazań, aby tu był. Nawet jeśli fanklub Pottera wiedział o nim, wciąż miał wybór. Mógł odejść w każdej chwili i zatrzymać wspomnienie bycia chcianym. Potrzebnym. Bez stawiania czoła odrzuceniu, które wiedział, że nadejdzie.   
Zresztą nikomu nie spodobało się, że został Opiekunem Harry’ego. Z wyjątkiem Dumbledore’a. Nigdy nie powiedzieliby Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, że przytulał się z Malfoyem.   
Jednak Draco przypomniał sobie niekończące się poczucie samotności, które czuł Harry i uczucie bycia zdradzonym, w ten czy inny sposób. Po raz pierwszy współczucie zagłuszyło jego instynkt przetrwania.   
Jeśli to, czymkolwiek było, miało się zakończyć, to Potter o tym zadecyduje.   
Ostrożnie sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego i powoli musnął ją ustami, tak jak zrobił to pierwszej nocy i każdej innej, gdy się żegnał.   
— Więc odchodzisz? — zapytał Gryfon, a jego głos przepełniały emocje, które próbował stłumić.   
Draco przycisnął jego dłoń do policzka i potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nie mówił do widzenia Potterowi, mówił do widzenia uczuciu otwartości i zaufania, które zaistniało między nimi.   
Ponieważ od następnej chwili wszystko miało się skomplikować.   
Powoli, ostrożnie dotknął placami opaski i czekał. Potter wziął głęboki wdech, rozumiejąc, że to zmieni wszystko. Chwilę później potaknął głową w zgodzie.   
Draco złapał za materiał i usunął go z jego oczu, czochrając mu jeszcze bardziej włosy. Gryfon zamrugał szybko i spróbował się skupić; głębokie zmarszczki pojawiły się na jego czole. Następnie piękne, zielone spojrzenie padło na Draco. Harry zamrugał w niedowierzaniu.   
Po tym wydał z siebie zdecydowanie niebohaterski pisk i zaczął się cofać, dopóki nie spadł z łóżka. Draco wywrócił oczami, wdzięczny, że chłopak wciąż znajdował się wewnątrz czaru wyciszającego. Najwyraźniej nikt tego nie słyszał, ponieważ już dawno by się pojawił.   
— Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz, Malfoy?   
Ślizgon przechylił się przez krawędź łóżka i spojrzał w dół. Wiedział, że to się stanie, ale podejrzliwość i ostrożność widoczne na twarzy Harry’ego wciąż bolały.   
— To samo, co robiłem przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ratuję ci tyłek.   
Na twarzy Gryfona pojawił się znajomy upór.   
— Idź stąd. Nie potrzebuję cię. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.   
Draco warknął na to oczywiste kłamstwo.   
— Nie tak dawno temu błagałeś mnie, żebym został. Co się stanie, jeśli wyjdę za parawan? Jak szybko znów staniesz się skamlącym wrakiem człowieka przykutym do tego łóżka?   
Zszokowanie na twarzy Złotego Chłopca zostało zastąpione przez furię.   
Draco wiedział, że zachowywał się niewłaściwie. Jednak było prościej ukryć się za maską arogancji, którą utrzymywał przez lata, niż odsłonić wszystkie swoje słabości, w które mógł uderzyć Potter.   
Pogarda, z jaką ponownie traktował go Gryfon, _bolała_. Wcześniej był do niej przyzwyczajony. Nauczył się z niej śmiać.   
Jednak teraz przywykł do innego traktowania. I nieważne jak śmieszne i żałosne to było, Draco chciał, aby to coś wróciło.   
Chłopiec, Który Przeżył podniósł się, otrzepał i spojrzał na Ślizgona, który leżał na jego łóżku z wystudiowaną nonszalancją.   
— Dumbledore znajdzie kogoś innego, aby mi pomógł.   
Te słowa nie powinny wysłać lodowych odłamków zazdrości wprost w serce Draco. Jednak zrobiły to. Bez zastanowienia wyrzucił z siebie arogancką odpowiedź.   
— Bo to tak świetnie zadziałało jak do tej pory. Jesteś tu od tygodni i jedynie ja mogłem ci pomóc. Nawet mnie nie szukali. Pogódź się z tym, Bliznowaty. Utknąłeś ze mną. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zacznie się szkoła.   
Część pewności siebie Gryfona ulotniła się, zostawiając miejsce na niepewność.   
— Ale jesteś śmierciożercą — zajęczał.   
— Och, na miłość… — Draco podniósł się na kolana i podciągnął oba rękawy. — Zobacz, nie mam Mrocznego Znaku.   
Potter zacisnął usta i wciąż uporczywie patrzył na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem, choć z coraz mniejszą pewnością.   
— Cóż, twoi rodzice są śmierciożercami.   
Ukłucie straty i bólu przepłynęło przez ciało Ślizgona, ale nie pokazał nic po sobie. Zamiast tego wywrócił oczami i posłał Potterowi uśmieszek.   
— Mój ojciec jest w Azkabanie. A matka nigdy nie przyjęła Mrocznego Znaku. Poza tym ja nawet nie… — Głos Draco uniósł się i chłopak spojrzał na Pottera wyzywająco. — Musiała ukryć się po tym, jak postanowiłem zaprzedać moją duszę Dumbledore'owi, zamiast Sam–Wiesz–Komu.   
— Więc jesteś teraz po naszej stronie? — Niedowierzanie i coś jeszcze, czego Draco nie potrafił nazwać, zabrzmiało w głosie Pottera.   
Ślizgon nie miał zamiaru rozważać, co to mogło być. Uciekł wzrokiem, niezdolny do utrzymania na twarzy maski, gdy był zmuszony mówić o rzeczach, które uważał za prywatne.   
— Nigdy nie byłem po _nie_ twojej stronie. Po prostu wszystko, co robiłem i mówiłem, odzwierciedlało działania moich rodziców. Jeśli nie byłbym idealną kopią mojego ojca, miałbym przerąbane.   
W odpowiedzi Potter uniósł brew. Draco zaśmiał się, pozwalając swojej masce odrobinę opaść, ponieważ coraz trudniej było mu ją utrzymać. I zrobił to również dlatego, że chciał, aby Potter go dostrzegł. Żeby zobaczył Draco, nie Malfoya.   
— Słuchaj, nie mówię, że nie zachowywałem się jak arogancki palant, ale nie jestem też głupi. Po całej tej akcji z Komnatą Tajemnic zdałem sobie sprawię, jak bardzo to wszystko jest popieprzone. Zacząłem myśleć o sobie, zamiast na ślepo spełniać zachcianki ojca. Ale tak naprawdę nic nie mogłem _zrobić_. Nie, bez porzucania wszystkiego.   
Czekał, aż Potter przetworzy te słowa. Gryfon przesuwał spojrzeniem po jego twarzy, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu objawów kłamstwa. Draco cierpliwie na to pozwolił.   
— Więc co się zmieniło? — zapytał w końcu chłopak. — Dlaczego teraz?   
Zniechęcone westchnienie uciekło spomiędzy warg Ślizgona, nim miał szansę znów postawić gardę.   
— Mój ojciec jest w więzieniu. Czarny Pan tortu… — Draco nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie chciał tego pamiętać. — Wyżył się na mojej matce. Spodziewał się, że zajmę miejsce ojca. Doszło do tego, że musiałem wszystko porzucić. Rodzinę. Posiadłość. Przyjaciół. Moje życie. Albo przyjąć Mroczny Znak.   
Potter wziął głęboki wdech i zamarł. Draco zignorował go i zaczął mówić, aby jak najszybciej wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.   
— Więc kazałem mamie wyjechać, zamknąłem posiadłość i udałem się do Dumbledore’a.   
Potter wciąż stał w bezruchu i z czujnym wyrazem twarzy, co sprawiło, że Draco westchnął sfrustrowany.   
— Nie miałem zbyt wiele do zaoferowania twojej stronie. Jakieś książki i czarnomagiczne artefakty z kolekcji mojego ojca. Do tego jakieś informacje, o których dyrektor już pewnie wiedział. — Draco zamachał ręką w powietrzu. — Pomagając ci, mogę udowodnić, że jestem przydatny. W moim interesie leży, aby utrzymać cię w zdrowiu, żebyś był w stanie pokonać Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Przynajmniej teraz. Dopóki Dumbledore i Snape nie znajdą kogoś… milej widzianego.   
Gryfon przesunął ręką przez swoje zmierzwione, ciemne włosy.   
— Przypuszczam, że jeśli chciałbyś mnie skrzywdzić, już byś to zrobił.   
Draco prychnął na tę oczywistość.   
— To byłoby nawet prostsze, nim wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że to ja tu przychodzę. Oczywistym jest, że gdybym chciał coś zrobić, utrzymałbym to w sekrecie.   
— Wszyscy wiedzą?   
— Cóż, wszyscy, którzy tu byli, tak.   
— To prawdopodobnie skończy się katastrofą, prawda? — Potter uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze. — W sensie nasza współpraca.   
— Tak, ale pomyśl o tym, jak wielki ubaw będziemy mieli, zabawiając się z całą szkołą i tym, co o nas myślą.   
Draco wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń, pamiętając, że ostatnim razem ten gest przyjaźni został odrzucony przez Pottera.   
Jednak tym razem Harry nie zawahał się, łącząc razem ich palce. Draco obserwował, jak Strażnik widocznie się relaksuje i jego opiekuńcze instynkty, o których do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, dały o sobie znać.   
— Cierpisz. Chodź tutaj. — Przyciągnął Gryfona z powrotem na łóżko. Pamiętając o wykładzie, który niedawno otrzymał, dodał: — Snape powiedział, że emocje mogą zakłócać działanie twoich zmysłów.   
Nie przytulili się tak, jak wtedy, gdy Harry miał na oczach opaskę, ale ułożyli się ramię w ramię z wciąż splecionymi palcami. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim obaj zapadli w sen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry przebudził się ze snu, słysząc nagłą, szeptaną konwersację. Instynkty, które ledwie rozpoznawał, nakazały mu przysunąć się bliżej do Opiekuna, więc ułożył się między Malfoyem a zbliżającym się zagrożeniem — jakiekolwiek by nie było.   
Znajome odgłosy kłótni Rona i Hermiony uspokoiły go swoją normalnością. Rozluźnił mięśnie, a jego zmysły skupiły się na Ślizgonie. Na zapachu snu, powolnym, równomiernym tempie bicia serca i cieple w miejscach, gdzie ciało Opiekuna było przyciśnięte do Harry’ego.   
— Nadal uważam, że to nienormalne i złe. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni są naturalnymi wrogami. Harry i Malfoy się nienawidzą. To nigdy nie zadziała.   
— Ron, czytałam rozprawę naukową o Strażnikach i Opiekunach, którą dał mi profesor Snape. W tej chwili najważniejsze jest to, że Harry ma kogoś, kto utrzymuje go w stabilnym stanie.   
— No weź, Hermiono. Chyba nie myślisz, że to dobry pomysł. Nie ufasz Malfoyowi, prawda?   
— Nie. Będziemy musieli uważać na Harry’ego. Ten zbieg okoliczności jest odrobinę podejrzany. To, że Malfoy zgłosił się na ochotnika, sprawia, że zastanawiam się nad jego ukrytym motywem. Ale profesor Dumbledore poprosił nas, żebyśmy dali temu trochę czasu…  
— Jasne, Dumbledore widzi dobro we wszystkich. Wciąż uważa, że Snape jest po naszej stronie…   
Harry znał swoich przyjaciół na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż będą się kłócić, dopóki ktoś im nie przerwie, ale nie miał w sobie energii, aby zainterweniować. Zamiast tego, zepchnął ich głosy na dno umysłu i skupił się na biciu serca Malfoya.   
Wiedział, że powinien czuć to samo, co jego przyjaciele. Nie ufał całkowicie Ślizgonowi, ale pomyślał o tym, co powiedział chłopak. Co musiał zrobić, aby nie przyjąć Mrocznego Znaku. Że zrzekł się domu, rodziny i przyjaciół. Rzeczy, których Harry pożądał przez całe życie, aż w końcu znalazł dom w Hogwarcie i coś na miarę rodziny w Gryffindorze. I więcej przyjaciół niż kiedykolwiek marzył. Gdyby kazano mu to wszystko porzucić, nie wiedział, co by zrobił. Strata Syriusza prawie go zabiła. Nie wyobrażał sobie zrezygnowania ze wszystkiego i wszystkich, których kochał, i to za jednym zamachem.   
Kiedy doda się do tego wszystkiego fakt, że Malfoy był wychowany w wierze w brednie Voldemorta, Harry miał powód, aby przynajmniej trochę mu zaufać. Zwłaszcza, że Ślizgon mógł nic nie powiedzieć i pozwolić mu cierpieć.   
Nie, nie ufał chłopakowi całkowicie i prawdopodobnie nigdy to nie nastąpi, ale teraz go potrzebował. Był skory, żeby dać mu szansę na udowodnienie, że naprawdę zmienił strony.   
Bicie serca Draco przyspieszyło, mięśnie zaczęły tężeć, a ciało odsuwać się od Harry’ego i Gryfon zdał sobie sprawę, że Opiekun się obudził. I słuchał, jak dwójka nastolatków w pokoju wnikliwie analizowała jego osobę.   
Harry miał właśnie coś o tym powiedzieć, kiedy Malfoy sam się odezwał.   
— Jesteście _wewnątrz_ czaru wyciszającego, wiecie? Nie, żebym spodziewał się po was jakichkolwiek manier.   
— Zamknij się, fretko. Nikt nie wierzy w twoją chęć pomocy. Wkręciłeś się w to wszystko, żeby móc szpiegować.   
— Chciałbyś, głąbie.   
— Wystarczy!   
Harry usiadł, zapominając o tym, że jego jedynym okryciem były bokserki i kołdra. Jednak ponownie instynkt nakazał mu ustawić się pomiędzy Opiekunem a nadchodzącym zagrożeniem. Nawet, jeśli tym „zagrożeniem” byli jego przyjaciele.   
— Malfoy mógł pozwolić mi umrzeć. Nikt tego nie powiedział, ale wiem, że wszyscy tak właśnie myślą.   
Za sobą usłyszał jak Malfoy wciąga powietrze. Okej, może nie wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale stoicki spokój w spojrzeniach jego przyjaciół upewnił go w przekonaniu, że to odkryli. A najprędzej odkryła to Hermiona i powiedziała o tym Ronowi.   
Ciepła dłoń ułożyła się delikatnie na środku jego pleców, ogrzewając skórę i uspokajając go. Przypomniało mu to również o tym, że jest prawie nagi.   
Poczuł rumieniec na policzkach i na klatce piersiowej, więc szybko złapał kołdrę, aby zakryć się najlepiej jak mógł.   
Sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakie Ron posyłał za ramię Harry’ego, Strażnik mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić uśmieszek na twarzy Malfoya. Zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że być może jego pełen wyższości wyraz twarzy był w tym samym stopniu mechanizmem obronnym, co przejawem arogancji.  
— Słuchajcie, nie musimy się przyjaźnić. Jednak musimy się dogadać, ponieważ w najbliższej przyszłości będziemy razem współpracować.   
Dłoń z jego pleców zniknęła, a spojrzenie Rona straciło trochę ostrości, choć wciąż był nachmurzony. Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną.   
— W ogóle nie musimy się przyjaźnić — powiedział gorzko blondyn zza pleców Harry’ego, który obrócił się zaskoczony, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Wiem, że byś mnie nie wybrał, Potter. Nie spodziewam się, że mnie polubisz, ani nie oczekuję, że twoi przyjaciele będą zapraszać mnie na herbatę. Wymagam jedynie, abyś docenił, że ci pomagam i chcę trochę szacunku.   
— Doceniam to. — Wspomnienie dni bez dotyku Opiekuna wysłały dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała. — Oni potrzebują po prostu trochę czasu. Ja miałem kilka tygodni, żeby cię poznać, nawet jeśli nie wiedziałem, że to ty. Nawet jeśli w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy.   
Malfoy nie odezwał się, ale uniósł brew w sposób, który sprawił, że Harry poczuł zazdrość, bo sam nie umiał tak zrobić.   
— Tak właściwie, to raczej dobry pomysł, że nie będziemy się przyjaźnić.   
Harry posłał Hermionie twarde spojrzenie, kiedy chłodna maska znów powróciła na twarz Malfoya.   
Dziewczyna gestykulowała zawzięcie, gdy mówiła:   
— Chodzi mi o to, że nie powinniśmy być uznawani za przyjaciół. Jeśli wszyscy zaczną nas nagle widywać razem po pięciu lat wrogości, będą się zastanawiać nad powodem. Zaczną węszyć i próbować to odkryć. Jeśli chociaż jedna osoba wie o Strażnikach w rodzinie Harry’ego, uda im się złożyć wszystko w całość. Musimy utrzymać twoje umiejętności w sekrecie tak długo, jak się da.   
— Jak niby ma się to udać, jeśli czuję, że muszę być z nim przez cały czas?   
Hermiona wyciągnęła książkę z torby i zaczęła przerzucać strony.   
— „Gdy więź się ustabilizuje, Strażnik uzyska więcej kontroli nad swoimi zmysłami i nie będzie potrzebował stałej obecności Opiekuna. Będą musieli regularnie odnawiać i potwierdzać więź poprzez fizyczny kontakt. Proces stabilizacji może zająć od kilku dni do kilku miesięcy.”  
— A my mamy ile? Ze dwa tygodnie nim zacznie się semestr? — W głosie Malfoya była drwina, ale zaskakująco łagodna jak na niego.   
— Cóż, jest tutaj napisane, że im więcej para trenuje razem oraz jeśli utrzymuje fizyczny kontakt, tym mniej czasu to zajmie.   
— Co to za książka? Skąd ją masz? — zapytał Ślizgon.   
— Snape mi ją dał. To rozprawa naukowa o początkowach zawierania więzi i technikach treningu dla nowych par Strażnik-Opiekun.   
I tyle wystarczyło, aby Hermiona i Malfoy rozpoczęli dyskusję o książce, badaniach i metodach treningu. Harry i Ron obaj im się przyglądali, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że zapomnieli o niezgodach i pogrążyli się w rozmowie o teoriach, koncepcjach i doktrynach.   
Harry szybko zgubił się w tym wszystkim i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, którego zmarszczone brwi powiadomiły go o tym, że jest równie zagubiony, co on. Ron spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się szeroko.   
Być może nie mogli być przyjaciółmi, ale wyglądało na to, że uda im się znaleźć wspólny grunt.

*

Wystarczyły dwa tygodnie nowego semestru, aby Draco uznał, że ludzie w szkole go irytują. Jego nachmurzona mina i gburowata postawa skutecznie odstraszały idiotów, aby nie podchodzili zbyt blisko, jeśli nie chcą doświadczyć jego gniewu.   
Sprawiło to również, że nie myślał o tym, jak bardzo samotny się czuł. Chociaż określenie „przyjaciele” było zbyt silnym słowem, tęsknił za towarzystwem i możliwością przebywania ze swoimi współdomownikami. Teraz był wyrzutkiem, praktycznie nie istniał i ignorowano go. Poza momentami, gdy mu dokuczano. Na początku roku Dumbledore upewnił się, że do wszystkich dotarło przesłanie, że jeśli ktoś zaatakuje Draco, to wyleci ze szkoły. Dlatego Ślizgoni skupili się na tym, żeby doprowadzić go do tego stanu, kiedy to on zaatakuje ich.   
Reszta domów najzwyczajniej go ignorowała. Co było prawie gorsze od wysłuchiwania obelg. I w niczym nie pomagał fakt, że tydzień przed rozpoczęciem się semestru, praktycznie nigdy nie był sam. Spędzał każdą sekundę z Potterem. A tam gdzie był Potter, byli również jego przyjaciele.   
I chociaż nie zaprzyjaźnili się, udało im się tolerować się nawzajem w stopniu, który zaskoczył ich wszystkich. Inteligencja Granger dorównywała tej jego. Kiedy udało mu się odsunąć na bok wszystkie uprzedzenia wpajane mu przez ojca, uznał ją za odpowiednie towarzystwo. Prawdopodobnie pierwsza osoba w jego przedziale wiekowym, które potrafiła dotrzymać mu kroku w dyskusji o teoriach, filozofii i literaturze. Oczywiście musieli ignorować wywracanie oczami oraz przedrzeźnianie Pottera i Weasleya. Tych dwóch idiotów nie doceniłoby inteligentnej rozmowy, nawet gdyby obsypała ich złotem.   
Z kolei Weasley był praktycznie chodzącą encyklopedią quidditcha i udało im się znaleźć kilka wspólnych tematów do rozmowy, kiedy sprawy kręciły się wokół ich ulubionego sportu. Chłopak był też dobrym przeciwnikiem w szachach czarodziejów.   
I Potter. Spędzili dwa solidne tygodnie w samotności, z dala od wścibskich oczu ludzi w zamku. Po prawie niekończącym się kontakcie fizycznym z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Draco odrobinę za bardzo się do tego przyzwyczaił. Zbyt nawykł do tego, że miał się o kogo oprzeć, gdy był zmęczony i miał do kogo się przytulać, kiedy spał. I chociaż często udawał poirytowanie, tęsknił za dotykiem Pottera głaszczącego go po włosach przed zaśnięciem.  
Po spędzeniu tak dużo czasu razem, ten nagły brak kontaktu był szokiem.   
Potter, Granger i Weasley zostali przeniesieni na peron King Cross w pierwszy dzień szkoły, żeby móc dostać się pociągiem do Hogwartu, jakby wszystko było normalnie.   
Od tego czasu spotykali się dwa razy w tygodniu na „szlabanach” u Snape’a, które dostali na pierwszych zajęciach za walkę na korytarzu. W rzeczywistości poświęcali ten czas na trenowanie ich nowych ról jako Strażnika i Opiekuna. Poza tym, jedyne chwile, kiedy mogli się dotykać, miały miejsce w jakiś odległych zakamarkach, podczas gdy zdegustowany Weasley albo dziwnie zaintrygowana Hermiona stali na czatach.   
Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Potter nie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle go to obchodziło. Jego zmysły były stabilne. Dostawał od Draco to, czego chciał. Jednak Ślizgon znów nie mógł spać. Spędzał cały swój czas w samotności, w starej, wysłużonej sypialni prefektów, którą Dumbledore ofiarował mu z litości, kiedy Draco zrezygnował z obowiązków prefekta. Musiał to zrobić, ponieważ nie było szans, że Ślizgoni zaakceptowaliby jego władzę.   
Na posiłkach siedział w odległym końcu stołu, z pierwszo i drugorocznymi, którzy spoglądali na niego zarówno ze strachem jak i zdegustowaniem.   
W całym swoim życiu nie czuł się jeszcze tak samotny i opuszczony.   
— Tylko spójrzcie, czyż to nie zdrajca krwi we własnej osobie.   
Draco uniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał szyderczy głos Pansy. Crabbe kręcił się za nią; przyczepił się do dziewczyny, od kiego stało się jasne, że teraz to ona była najpewniejszym kandydatem na zajęcie miejsca Draco w Slytherinie. Oczywiście Goyle wziął stronę Notta, który - ku uldze Draco - walczył o pierwsze miejsce ze Ślizgonką. Theodore mniej wojowniczo popierał Czarnego Pana i tak długo jak wszyscy walczyli między sobą, tak długo nie skupiali się na Draco.   
Cóż, oczywiście, jeśli Pansy nie zadecydowała, że ubliżanie mu będzie świetnym pokazem władzy.   
— Wygląda na to, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnej z twoich nianiek, aby ci pomóc, Malfoy.   
Pracownicy szkoły, na rozkazy Dumbledore’a, praktycznie byli cieniem Draco, gdziekolwiek ten się poruszył. I chociaż wkurzało go, że się za nim kręcili, teraz był jeszcze bardziej rozzłoszczony na osobę, która zaniedbała swoje obowiązki.   
Decydując się na zuchwałość, zaszydził:   
— Jakbym potrzebował jakiegoś żałosnego profesora, żeby chronił mnie przed takimi degeneratami jak wy.   
Twarz Pansy poczerwieniała ze złości, a Crabbe zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu na te wielosylabowe słowa. Najwyraźniej jednak nie potrzebował rozumieć ich znaczenia, aby zareagować. Pomimo świadomości tego, co się stanie, jego pchnięcie i tak sprawiło, że Draco poleciał do tyłu tak szybko, że świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami, i uderzył z hukiem głową w ścianę.   
Poczuł krew w miejscu, gdzie przegryzł skórę i walczył ciężko, aby zdusić w sobie strach i złość, które przez niego przepływały. W głębi swojego umysłu czuł, że Potter pociąga za ich więź; była mała i niepewna, ale na tyle silna, że przepłynęły między nimi emocje.   
Ostatnie, czego było mu teraz potrzeba, to Potter wpadający tutaj niczym gryfoński byk. Draco poruszył się, szukając drogi ucieczki. Jednak Crabbe stał tuż przed nim, z jedną ręką na środku jego klatki piersiowej i drugą uniesioną do uderzenia.   
Draco sięgnął po różdżkę, ale wiedział, że będzie za późno.   
— Panno Parkinson. Tutaj pani jest. Obawiam się, że pani ostatni esej z zaklęć ma kilka dość poważnych błędów.   
Profesor Flitwick podszedł do nich, wydając się nieświadomy sytuacji, w której ich złapał.   
Crabbe odsunął się natychmiast, a Flitwick ustawił się między Draco i osobami, które go zaatakowały, paplając non stop o zaklęciu z trzeciego roku.   
Gdy tylko uwaga Ślizgonów przestała być na nim skupiona, Draco uciekł. Chciał biec do pokoju i się uspokoić, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie teraz. Musiał dostać się do swojego Strażnika.  
Czuł jego złość i frustrację, gdy Potter go poszukiwał. Musiał go zapewnić, że nic mu nie jest, nim Gryfon zrobi scenę.   
Na szczęście spotkali się w pustym korytarzu. Udało mu się skierować chłopaka do nieużywanej klasy i zamknąć drzwi zaklęciem, nim Strażnik docisnął go do ściany. Draco starał się stać spokojnie, gdy dłonie przesuwały się po jego ciele, a nos obwąchiwał mu szyję — pozwalał zmysłom Pottera sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i uspokoić Strażnika w nim.   
— Nic mi nie jest. Jestem bezpieczny. Naprawdę — paplał bez sensu, uspokajając Chłopca, Który Przeżył, i starając się ignorować odczucie rąk na swoim ciele. Jego życie było już wystarczająco skomplikowane.   
— Krew. Czuję krew. Jesteś ranny.   
— Przygryzłem język.   
Nim mógł dodać coś jeszcze, ostrożne palce już otwierały jego usta i sprawdzały obrażenia.   
— Nis mi ne est — wymamrotał Draco z trudnością wokół palców Pottera. To uczucie nie powinno wysłać dreszczy wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.   
— Nic mi nie jest — powtórzył kolejny raz, wywracając oczami, kiedy Potter w końcu zabrał rękę.   
— Coś cię jeszcze boli? — Plusem sytuacji było to, że Gryfon znów mógł formułować normalne zdania.   
Draco uniósł dłoń, żeby pomasować bolące miejsce z tyłu czaszki.   
— Uderzyłem głową o ścianę.   
Długie palce wsunęły się między kosmyki, ostrożnie i niepewnie, i zbadały obrażenia. To stało się cholernie znajomym uczuciem — ręce Pottera przesuwające się po jego włosach. Takie kojące, przynoszące rozluźnienie i bezpieczeństwo. Tęsknił za tym jak szalony.   
Ostatnie iskry złości, strachu i adrenaliny wyparowały z niego i Draco poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony oraz znużony tym paskudnym bałaganem, jakim stało się jego życie. Osunął się z rezygnacją, a silne ramię Pottera owinęło się wokół jego pasa, przyciągając go blisko.   
Draco pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na ramię Gryfona, pozwolił jego sile objąć się i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni się zrelaksował. Powinien czuć się poniżony przez ten pokaz słabości. Zwłaszcza w obecności swojego najstarszego przeciwnika. Jednak był tak zmęczony, a wcześniej tak często się przytulali, że nie potrafił zebrać swojej dumy, aby się odsunąć.   
Był ledwie świadomy tego, że ktoś jest na zewnątrz. Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę , że nie był to tylko przechodzący uczeń, a ktoś szepczący przeciw zaklęcie na zamek w drzwiach.   
Drzwi się otworzyły i letarg, w który popadł Draco sprawił również, że zbyt wolno reagował.   
Neville Longbottom zaczął wchodzić do środka.   
— Harry? Wszystko gra?   
Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do mroku panującego w nieużywanej klasie.   
— Harry? _Draco_? — Zdezorientowanie zmieniło się w niedowierzanie, kiedy chłopak dostrzegł ich intymną pozycję.

*

Harry zamarł na szok słyszalny w głosie Nevilla. Jego zmysły były tak zajęte Draco, że nie zwrócił uwagi na przyjście drugiego chłopca. Jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie otrzymał były napięte mięśnie Ślizgona, nim Neville się odezwał.   
Strażnik odwrócił się szybko, stając między dwoma nastolatkami. Blade, zdezorientowane spojrzenie jego współdomownika przesunęło się między nim a Malfoyem; Neville zacisnął mocniej palce na nowej różdżce.   
— Wszystko w porządku, Harry?   
— Jasne, Neville. — Harry starał się wymyślić coś, cokolwiek, żeby wyjaśnić tę sytuację, ale jego umysł był kompletnie pusty. Uniósł bezradnie ręce i powtórzył: — Wszystko między nami w porządku.   
Mina Nevilla napełniła się lękiem i determinacją. Było to spojrzenie, które Harry rozpoznawał. Chłopak miał właśnie zrobić coś odważnego i przerażającego. Lekki ruch różdżki sprawił, że Harry zmienił pozycję, gotowy do obronienia Opiekuna przed czymkolwiek, co próbował zrobić Longbottom.   
Jednak było za późno; różdżka uniosła się i Neville powiedział pewnie:   
— _Exhibeo_!   
Harry zamarł w pół kroku, kiedy srebrna nić dosięgła jego, a nie Malfoya. Och. Cóż. To było zaklęcie cofające Imperiusa i wszystkie inne zaklęcia, jakie opanowywały umysł. On sam jeszcze się go nie nauczył i zdziwiło go, że Neville w ogóle je zna. Spoglądali w ciszy jak srebrna nic rozciągnęła się i połączyła ze Ślizgonem, zmieniając na złotą.   
— M…masz więź z Malfoyem? — wyszeptał Neville z lękiem.   
Nim Harry mógł rozgryźć, co powinien odpowiedzieć, z głębi korytarza usłyszał więcej głosów.   
— Kurwa. Ginny i Dean nadchodzą — wymamrotał, przesuwając dłonią przez swoje poplątane włosy. Teraz, kiedy uczył się kontrolować swoje zmysły, naprawdę musiał opanować podkręcanie ich, gdy się gdzieś ukrywał.   
Neville poruszył się pierwszy, podchodząc do drzwi i uchylając je delikatnie; tak, aby nie było widać Harry’ego i Draco.   
— Ginny. Dean. — Dyskomfort i zaskoczenie w jego głosie brzmiały autentycznie w uszach Harry’ego.   
— Neville. — Ginny też brzmiała na zaskoczoną. — Co ty tu robisz?   
Nastolatek przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nim odparł cicho:  
— Ćwiczę zaklęcia wypędzania. Powtarzaliśmy je dzisiaj na zajęciach i miałem trochę problemów.   
Jego zdezorientowane i zawstydzenie brzmiały tak szczerze, gdy przyznawał się do nie opanowania zaklęć z czwartego roku, że Harry mu uwierzył. Poczym przypomniał sobie pokaz magii sprzed kilku minut, której jeszcze się nawet nie uczyli.   
— Pomyślałem, że to będzie dobre miejsce do poćwiczenia — kontynuował chłopak z obronną nutą w głosie. — Co wy tutaj, tak w ogóle, robicie?   
— Szukamy Harry’ego. Widziałeś go?   
— Nie, ostatni raz rzucił mi się w oczy na lunchu. Coś złego się stało?   
Malfoy zasłonił dłonią usta, żeby zdusić śmiech na zmartwienie w głosie Nevilla i jego paskudne kłamstwo.   
— Nie jesteśmy pewni. Wybiegł z biblioteki, jakby się paliło. Ron i Hermiona powiedzieli nam, żebyśmy się nie przejmowali, ale wyglądali na zmartwionych i wyszli za nim, więc pomyśleliśmy, że również tak zrobimy.   
— Och. Cóż, jeśli jest wkurzony albo zmartwiony czasami chodzi na boisko do quidditcha. Sprawdzaliście tam?   
— Nie, ale to dobry pomysł. Chodź, Dean.   
Neville zamknął drzwi zaklęciem.   
— No, proszę, proszę, mały Longbottom potrafi kłamać. To był pokaz godny Ślizgona. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że to w sobie masz, Horklump*.   
— Malfoy — warknął Harry i blondyn wywrócił oczami, szczerząc się.   
— No co? To był komplement. Cóż, może poza tą częścią z Horklumpem. Przepraszam za to, Longbottom.   
Neville gapił się na nich z zakłopotanym zamyśleniem.   
— Neville… — zaczął Harry, ale wciąż nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.   
— Jesteś Strażnikiem.   
Harry zamrugał.   
— Eee, ale skąd…   
— Wiedziałeś, że to była Ginny i Dean, a ja ledwie coś słyszałem. Ostatnio wiedziałeś, co będzie na obiad, kiedy wciąż byliśmy na wieży astronomicznej. Nikt inny niczego nie poczuł.   
— Uch, eee…  
— Myślę, że Harry próbuje powiedzieć, że to sekret. — Malfoy zrobił krok w przód i Gryfon mógł poczuć jego niepewność przez ich więź. — Jedynymi osobami, które wiedzą, to Granger i Weasley.   
— I ty — dodał Neville.   
Teraz to Ślizgon nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.   
— Ach, cóż…   
— Jesteś jego Opiekunem. Dlatego macie więź.   
— Skąd tyle wiesz? — zapytał Harry. — Nigdy nie słyszałem o Strażniku i Opiekunach, dopóki mi się to nie przytrafiło.   
— Mój wujek był Strażnikiem. Uznajemy to za powód do dumy, że w rodzie Longbottomów co jakiś czas ujawnia się ten fenomen. Nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję.   
Neville brzmiał poważnie i szczerze, a Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Malfoy zrobił kolejny krok w przód i wyciągnął dłoń.   
— Dziękuję.   
Gryfon niepewnie schował różdżkę i potrząsnął dłonią Ślizgona. Widok, którego Harry nie spodziewał się zobaczyć przez całe swoje życie.   
— Uch, to prawie pora obiadu — powiedział niezręcznie Neville, kiedy ta chwila minęła. — Powinienem, eee, iść.   
Harry obserwował z rozbawionym uśmiechem, jak chłopak wychodzi, i starał się rozgryźć, w którym momencie całkowicie stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją.   
— Też powinieneś już pójść, nim ktoś inny zacznie cię szukać.   
Gryfon nie chciał iść. A przynajmniej, jeśli już musiał, chciał zabrać ze sobą swojego Opiekuna. Ale to nie było bezpieczne dla żadnego z nich.   
Jednak nadal świeże wspomnienie strachu i złości Malfoya sprawiło, że się zawahał.   
— Nic ci nie będzie? Chodzi mi o resztę Ślizgonów.   
— Tak. Jestem pewien, że Snape już o tym usłyszał i zastraszył Pansy.   
— Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, użyj więzi, dobrze?   
— Dobrze. Ale to raczej odkryłoby nasz sekret, prawda?   
— Malfoy…  
— Nic mi nie będzie. Mam mnóstwo ochroniarzy.   
Harry skierował się do Wielkiej Sali, od czasu do czasu sprawdzając więź, aby upewnić się, że jego Opiekunowi nic nie było.

*

Draco walczył, aby utrzymać swoje serce, oddech i emocje pod kontrolą, gdy obserwował jak Potter odchodzi. Miał zerową pewność, co do swojego bezpieczeństwa wśród Ślizgonów, choć udawał, że było inaczej.   
Jednak nie mogli pozwolić, aby Potter nagle wszystko odkrył. Nawet, jeśli gdzieś głęboko w sercu, Draco uwielbiał nadopiekuńcze instynkty Strażnika. Miło było wiedzieć, że był dla kogoś ważny.   
Wiedział, że to więź nakazywała Potterowi go bronić. Strażnik instynktownie czuł potrzebę chronienia osoby, która chroniła jego i jego zmysły. Jednak to wszystko wydawało się prawdziwe. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że to nie było niczym innym poza odrobiną magii i chemii.   
Potter mu nie ufał. Jeśli na horyzoncie pojawiłby się inny Opiekun, Gryfon bez wahania by go zostawił.   
Ta myśl powinna przynieść Draco ulgę. Tak intymne połączenie z Potterem robiło z niego tylko większy cel. Utrzymywanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył przy zdrowych zmysłach nie było czymś, czego pożądał albo czymś, do czego by się zgłosił, gdyby miał wybór.   
Powtarzał sobie, że tego nie chciał. Nie chciał być do nikogo przywiązanym. Szczególnie nie do nadziei czarodziejskiego świata. Każdego dnia walczył, aby utrzymać ich połączenie na tak płytkim poziomie, jak to możliwe.  
Jednak myśl o zerwaniu więzi bolała niczym Cruciatus.   
Draco westchnął. Nie miał czasu ani chęci na radzenie sobie z tym nagłym użalaniem się nad sobą. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.   
Na obiedzie po raz kolejny usiadł z pierwszo i drugorocznymi, jak przystało na wyrzutka, którym był. Ignorował spojrzenia i szepty młodszych uczniów wokół niego. Już nie wspominając o głośnych i wrednych komentarzach od starszych roczników przy stole, kiedy rozmawiali o nim, jakby go tam nie było.   
Poczuł pod skórą swędzenie niepewności i rozejrzał się wokół, aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś na niego nie patrzy. Nie mógł pozbyć się tego odczucia bycia obserwowanym — chociaż nikt tego nie robił — nawet, gdy rozmowa zmieniła się na nadchodzący weekend w Hogsmeade.   
Pełna radości wymiana zdań rozproszyła go na tyle, że zaczął zastanawiać się nad wycieczką. Kolejna rzecz, z której zostanie wyłączony. Pójście tam samemu było prawie tak samo żałosne, jak zostanie w dormitorium z najmłodszymi rocznikami, kiedy cała reszta szkoły wychodziła się zabawić.

*

Po kolacji Harry wymknął się przyjaciołom i zajął stolik w cichej części biblioteki. Siedział sam, gapiąc się na otwartą książkę. Jednak jeśli ktokolwiek by go o nią zapytał, nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, czy czytał o zaklęciach, czy magicznej rewolucji w Rosji.   
Zamiast tego jego umysł błądził, a Harry skupiał się na tym, aby powstrzymać chęć dotknięcia więzi. Żeby sprawdzić, co z Draco. Z Malfoyem.   
Pomimo jego zapewnień, Harry wiedział, że blondyna martwiło zachowanie współdomowników. Już nie wspominając o reszcie Domów. Ślizgoni patrzyli na niego jak na zdrajcę. Reszta szkoły sądziła, że to wszystko jest oszustwem. Absolutnie nikt nie mówił o nim nic miłego. A przynajmniej nie publicznie. Harry, Hermiona i Ron byli tak mili dla Draco, jak tylko on sam im na to pozwalał.   
Nawet Snape był zmuszony traktować swojego ulubieńca niczym powietrze.   
Harry wiedział, jak to jest, kiedy większość czarodziejskiego świata się od ciebie odwraca. Jednak nawet na piątym roku, kiedy wszyscy sądzili, że był obłąkany, miał wsparcie. W pewnym stopniu Dumbledore’a i McGonagall; poza tym byli jeszcze Hermiona i Ron, aż w końcu pojawiło się GD.   
Draco nie miał nikogo, oprócz swoich dawnych wrogów. Zabawne było to, że Harry chciał go we wszystkim wspierać. A patrząc na ich przeszłość, nie powinien martwić się o Malfoya. Nie powinien mu ufać. A jednak to robił.   
Zawsze uważał, że Draco był arogancki, egocentryczny, protekcjonalny i ograniczony umysłowo. I w większości właśnie taki był. Ale teraz Harry wiedział również, że był hojny, zaskakująco samokrytyczny i szczery. Już nie wspominając o tym, że kilka razy potrafił być otwarty i czarujący w ciągu tych ostatnich tygodni.   
Gryfon obserwował, jak Malfoy walczył sam ze sobą, zmuszając się do przemyślenia uprzedzeń i bigoterii odziedziczonych po ojcu. Widział, jak odrzuca od siebie swoje stare podejście do Rona i Hermiony. Harry oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mogła być tylko gra. Malfoy był inteligentny oraz charyzmatyczny, bez trudu mógł to udawać.   
Jednak Gryfon okazjonalnie wyczuwał intensywne emocje, z którymi zmagał się Draco. A tego zdecydowanie nie można było sfałszować.   
Nie znaczyło to, że Malfoy nie zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dupek. Wciąż bywał arogancki, złośliwy i okrutny, kiedy miał odpowiedni nastrój. A od początku semestru i z powodu zachowania reszty uczniów, miał go przez cały czas.   
Harry bez problemu mógł czuć jego emocje; szczególnie wtedy, gdy Draco był przestraszony, osamotniony, lub czuł się niepewnie albo przyparty do muru.   
I zamiast wkurzać się na niego za wszystko, co mówił, Gryfon chciał go przytulić. I pocałować.   
Strażnik zdjął okulary, zamknął oczy i przycisnął do nich dłonie. To był właśnie ten problem, o którym nie chciał myśleć. Podobał mu się Draco Malfoy. I troszczył się o niego niespodziewanie mocno.   
Pytaniem brzmiało: to on chciał Malfoya? Czy może Strażnik pożądał Opiekuna?   
— Harry?   
Harry zabrał dłonie z oczu i zamrugał na Hermionę. Rozejrzał się wokół, ale byli sami.   
— Uch, cześć, Miono. Właśnie, eee, się uczę… — Spojrzał w dół na książkę. — Transmutacji.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego, pochylając się nad stolikiem. — Nie powiedziałeś nam, co się stało. Ledwie się odzywałeś i prawie nic nie zjadłeś na kolacji. A potem zniknąłeś.   
_Ponownie_ zawisło w powietrzu między nimi.   
Harry sprawdził swoimi zmysłami najbliższą przestrzeń i wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając czar wyciszający.   
Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę, rozszerzając oczy. Jednak w jej spojrzeniu była determinacja i chęć odkrycia, co się działo z Harrym. A zdeterminowana Hermiona nie była kimś, komu chciało się stawać na drodze.   
— Co wiesz o więziach? W sensie takich, którą mam ja z Malfoyem?   
Nie sądził, że jej oczy mogą powiększyć się jeszcze bardziej, ale najwyraźniej ponownie ją zaskoczył.   
— Cóż, czytałam tę rozprawkę naukową o parach Strażnik-Opiekun. — Gdy mówiła, jednocześnie grzebała w torbie i po chwili wyjęła z niej książkę oraz pergaminy. — _Strażnicy Paragwaju_ napisane przez Richarda Burtona. Zaznaczyłam też sobie odpowiednie sekcje w _Fenomenie Strażnika_. Próbowałam również znaleźć resztę pozycji z listy od Snape’a. A ty co już przeczytałeś?   
Nagle Harry stwierdził, że kurz unoszący się w powietrzu jest szalenie fascynujący.   
— Harry. To jest ważne.   
— Chodzę na treningi dwa razy w tygodniu. I wszystko ćwiczę. Wliczając w to oklumencję. — Zadrżał lekko na tę wzmiankę, choć tym razem Snape nie był tak surowy i Harry szybciej wszystko rozumiał. — A doliczając do tego normalne zajęcia… Wiesz, że nie czytam tak szybko jak ty albo… — Przerwał, nim wspomniał Malfoya, ale Hermiona i tak pewnie to wyłapała.   
Z westchnięciem zaczęła przerzucać kartki najbliżej leżącej książki.   
— Tak w skrócie, mówimy tutaj o magicznym połączeniu pomiędzy dwoma kompatybilnymi osobnikami. Mentalne, emocjonalne i w jakiś sposób fizyczne połączenie pomiędzy tobą i twoim Opiekunem. Spójrzmy… ach, jest: „Strażnik będzie potrzebował więzi, aby panować nad zmysłami i zachować równowagę w niezwykłej, nowej mocy. Opiekun, który zawsze miał odrobinę astralnej magii, w odpowiedzi dostanie ochronę przed dyskomfortem, którego przysparza mu połączenie z innymi wymiarami”.   
— Okej — powiedział Harry powoli, po czym potrząsnął głową. — Co to znaczy? I w jaki sposób dokładnie jesteśmy połączeni?   
Hermiona wywróciła oczami i przewróciła kilka kolejnych kartek.   
— Powiedziałabym, że w tej chwili jesteście na najniższym poziomie więzi. Macie połączenie, ale jest słabe i mogłoby zostać złamane, jeśli któryś z was wyrzekałby się go wystarczająco długo. Albo gdybyście nie mieli żadnego fizycznego kontaktu przez kilka tygodni.   
Myśl o nie dotykaniu, czy niewidzeniu Malfoya w regularnych odstępach czasu, wysłała iskry bólu wzdłuż ciała Harry’ego, ale Hermiona była tak pochłonięta notatkami, że nawet nie zauważyła, że się skrzywił.   
— Na pierwszym poziomie więzi, będziecie w stanie czuć wzajemnie swoje silne emocje. Zwykle jakiś duży ból albo fizyczne niebezpieczeństwo. Następny poziom jest opisany jako więź duchowa. — Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na cokolwiek właśnie przeczytała. — Muszę jeszcze poszukać tego w innych książkach, bo ten zapisek jest niezbyt specyficzny. Coś o znalezieniu swoich duchowych wymiarów i dotykaniu dusz. To brzmi niebezpiecznie podobnie do tego, co powiedziałaby Trelawney.   
Gryfonka prychnęła, ale Harry nie widział w tym nic zabawnego, zważając na fakt, ile kosztowała go ostatnia przepowiednia wieszczki. Hermiona oprzytomniała szybko, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy.   
— Przepraszam, Harry. Wiesz, że nie…   
— Wiem, Miono. W porządku.  
— Okej, więc najwyraźniej po zetknięciu się dusz - czy czegoś tam - osoby objęte więzią będą w stanie czuć nawzajem swoje emocje, nawet w znacznym oddaleniu od siebie i zawsze będą mogły się znaleźć. Są też jakieś wzmianki o leczeniu się nawzajem, ale nigdy nie znaleziono na to żadnych prawdziwych dowodów. Poza tym, więź będzie trudniejsza do zerwania, ale to nadal pozostanie możliwe. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, można znaleźć innego Opiekuna.   
Harry przełknął ciężko i był wdzięczny, że dziewczyna przeglądała swoje notatki, ponieważ nie widziała, jak się skrzywił.   
— Trzeci poziom to fizyczne i mentalne połączenie. Łączy ono parę na zawsze i robi to tak mocno, że jeden nie przetrwa bez drugiego. Opiera się na otwarciu przed sobą umysłów, podczas fizycznego połączenia.   
Gryfon ożywił się na tę informację, ponieważ może faktycznie to Strażnik sprawiał, że czuł pociąg do Malfoya.   
— Seks? — zapytał niepewnie, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciółka nie wyłapała jego nadmiernej ciekawości.   
Hermiona machnęła ręką, gdy przeglądała więcej stron.   
— To jedna z opcji. Zależy od pary. Niektórzy używają seksu, inni rytuału krwi. Spotykane są też tradycyjne formy tańca i wspólna medytacja.   
Harry przeciągnął ręką przez włosy. Dziewczyna w końcu skupiła się na nim na tyle, że dostrzegła jego sfrustrowanie.   
— To ci nie pomogło? Harry? Co chcesz wiedzieć?   
Gryfon poczuł rumieniec na policzkach i był zaskoczony, że jego włosy nie stanęły w płomieniach.   
— Ja, eee, zastanawiałem się, cóż, czy ta więź, ta cała sprawa ze Strażnikiem i Opiekunem, czy mogłaby sprawić, że poczuję coś więcej, kiedy tak wcale nie jest?   
Hermiona gapiła się na niego przez kilka długich chwil, a oniemiała Gryfonka była raczej przerażająca.   
— Czujesz pociąg do Malfoya? Seksualny pociąg?   
— Eee. — Harry spojrzał w dół na książkę. — Tak?   
— Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś… no wiesz, Cho. I Ginny?   
— One też mi się podobają — powiedział, a jego głos podskoczył o oktawę. — Nigdy wcześniej nie podobał mi się chłopak. W tym sensie. Ale ich, yyy, zauważałem. Ich atrakcyjność. Och, Merlinie.   
Jeśli jego policzki zarumieniłyby się jeszcze bardziej, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że został przeklęty truskawkową klątwą.   
— Tak. Okej. Więc przypuszczałem już od dawna, że podobają mi się obie płci. Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy byłem na tyle blisko kolesia… Żeby dowiedzieć się, jak reaguję fizycznie na ich bliskość.   
— Rozumiem. Ale Malfoy?   
— Wiem. I dlatego to musi być więź, prawda? Ten cały Strażnik i Opiekun.   
Hermiona zacisnęła usta i złożyła razem ręce. Harry przełknął jęk. To była jej słuchaj-kiedy-ja-mówię poza.  
— Z tego, co czytałam, pomiędzy Strażnikiem a Opiekunem zachodzi subtelne przyciąganie, mające pomóc dotarcie do trzeciego poziomu więzi. Ale nie jest na tyle silne, aby nie można było go ignorować. Sposób, w jaki się objawia, zależy od pary oraz tego, co się między nią dzieje.   
Harry zamrugał kilka razy, starając się przyswoić tę lawinę informacji.   
Dziewczyna westchnęła, pochyliła się do przodu i wyrzuciła ręce w górę.   
— Och, na… Słuchaj, jeśli nic byś do niego nie czuł, więź pchałaby cię w kierunku rytuału krwi. Albo, no nie wiem, tradycyjnego tańca. I zazwyczaj wieź nie nie robi niczego takiego, nim nie jest ustabilizowana i mocna.   
— Więc, eee, pociąga mnie Malfoy? Niemożliwe. Zawsze go nienawidziłem. Niby jak mógłbym nagle…?   
— To nie jest nagłe. Zawsze było między wami dużo… pasji. A teraz, kiedy nie jesteście rywalami, energia musiała przenieść się na coś innego. W dodatku obaj zmieniliście się przez lato. Przeszliście wiele i znacznie dorośliście.  
Harry próbował rzucić jej spojrzenie na tę implikację, że wcześniej był niedojrzały. Ale, serio, był.   
— To pierwszy raz, kiedy wasza dwójka ma szansę się poznać. Malfoy nadal jest zarozumiały i zdystansowany, ale nie jest taki zły, kiedy jesteśmy sami i nie musi utrzymywać maski na twarzy. — Przerwała i odsunęła włosy z twarzy, śmiejąc się lekko. — Merlinie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię zachęcam.   
Usta Gryfona drgnęły w uśmiechu.   
— Więc co teraz? Nawet nie wiem, czy on jest… cóż, czy w ogóle byłby mną zainteresowany.   
— A czego ty chcesz?   
— Szczerze? Chcę cofnąć czas do ostatniej wiosny i spróbować przeżyć te ostatnie miesiące raz jeszcze. — Wypuścił oddech i spojrzał przyjaciółce w oczy. — W tej chwili bycie tym całym Strażnikiem i posiadanie Opiekuna zwyczajnie mnie przerasta, ponieważ muszę jeszcze ogarnąć, jak pozbyć się Voldemorta, uczyć się na zajęcia i potrenować quidditcha.   
— Więc może powinieneś odłożyć na bok tę sprawę z Malfoyem. A przynajmniej dopóki wszystkiego nie opanujesz.   
— Tak — zgodził się bez przekonania. Ale łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Zwłaszcza, kiedy trzymał Draco w ramionach kilka razy w tygodniu. I kiedy musiał go dotykać, wąchać i słyszeć Opiekuna w regularnych odstępach czasu.   
Zapowiadał się długi rok.

*

Ich kilka pierwszych „szlabanów” odbywało się w gabinecie Snape’a, gdzie Harry nauczył się, jak po kolei kontrolować każdy ze swoich zmysłów. Nauczył się również skupiać swoje nieużywane zmysły na Draco, gdy ten był blisko oraz na ich więzi, kiedy mistrz eliksirów kazał mu się oddalać coraz bardziej.   
Ślizgon z kolei, uczył się zbliżania się do wymiaru astralnego. Starał się również używać ich połączenia, aby dowiadywać się, co dzieje się z Harrym i odpychać go lub przyciągać, gdy tego potrzebował. A przynajmniej, gdy Gryfon był w pobliżu. Ich połączenie było zbyt nowe i słabe, aby zapewnić im jakąkolwiek pomoc, kiedy nie są niedaleko siebie.   
Ku irytacji Harry’ego i radości Draco, każda z sesji kończyła się oklumencją i indywidualną medytacją. Ślizgon uważał to za relaksujące, a Harry’emu ledwo udawało się usiedzieć spokojnie na tyle długo, aby oczyścić umysł. I narzekał na to, że niebieska puszcza, w której się czasami znajdowali, była dziwaczny.   
Tym razem jednak byli na zewnątrz; na granicy Zakazanego Lasu. Czary Snape’a utrzymywały wszystkich ewentualnych ciekawskich z dala od tego, co robili. Remus Lupin, z którego powrotu Harry niesamowicie się ucieszył na początku semestru, stał kilka metrów dalej. Draco z początku był sceptyczny i niepewny w stosunku do Lupina, ale jak dotąd wilkołak nie opieprzył go, ani nie lekceważył przez jego wcześniejsze zachowanie.   
Snape wściekał się i praktycznie warczał, kiedy Dumbledore oznajmił, że udało mu się namówić ministerstwo, aby pozwolili na przywrócenie Remusa jako nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Mimo wszystko, dwóch profesorów zdecydowało się na niepewny rozejm w celu pomocy Draco i Harry’emu w opanowaniu ich nowych umiejętności. Mistrz eliksirów posiadał wiedzę książkową z różnych źródeł, a Lupin spędził sporo czasu z rodziną Harry’ego, skąd wyniósł wiele przydatnych informacji i domniemań. Był to rodzaj wiedzy przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie; taka, która nie nadawała się do rozpraw naukowych, ale bywała bardzo przydatna.   
Tym razem dwaj nauczyciele kazali Harry’emu nazwać tak wiele zwierząt w Zakazanym Lesie, jakie tylko wyłapią jego nowe umiejętności. Draco stał obok niego, przyciskając dłoń do jego pleców i powstrzymując go przed nadmiernym rozciągnięciem swoich zmysłów.   
Poczuł lekki nacisk na ich więź i mięśnie napinające się pod jego dłonią, i wiedział, że Strażnik znów to robił.   
— Cholera, Potter! — Jego głos był ostry i głośny przez co Harry się skrzywił. Jednak mimo reprymendy, Draco pocierał plecy drugiego chłopaka w uspokajającym rytmie. — Nie możesz pozwalać na to, żeby twój słuch rozciągał się dalej, niż wzrok. Wiesz o tym.   
— Ale słuch sięga znacznie głębiej w las. Wzrok jest blokowany przez te wszystkie drzewa, liście i inne takie. — Potter wydął wargi, ale jego mięśnie rozluźniły się pod dotykiem Opiekuna i Draco poczuł, że jego zmysły powracają do normalności, do bezpieczniejszego poziomu.   
Ślizgon ukrył uśmieszek satysfakcji i wywrócił oczami.   
— Wiem. Pogódź się z tym. Z każdą lekcją rozciągasz zmysły coraz dalej. W końcu opanujesz łączenie ich wszystkich razem, tak jak wspominał Snape. Póki co, musisz być cierpliwy i nie przekraczać swoich granic. Nie ma z tego żadnego pożytku, jeśli zwyczajnie odpływasz. I jestem pewien, że masz już dość moich rąk na całym twoim ciele za każdym razem, kiedy gubisz się, ganiając za motylkami.   
Starał się utrzymać naturalny wyraz twarzy, kiedy jego ciało spięło się na myśl o tym, jak bardzo lubił dotykać Gryfona. Ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebował, to zauroczenie się w zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata. Pierwsze, co zrobiłyby Potter zaraz po turlaniu się ze śmiechu, to poproszenie o nowego Opiekuna i wtedy Draco zostałby jedynie Snape.   
— Nie ganiam za motylkami…   
— Powinieneś słuchać Draco, Potter. Pozwól mu się prowadzić. Koniec końców, to właśnie jego rola.   
Draco miał ochotę przekląć Snape’a, który szydził z nich, stojąc kilka metrów dalej. Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego zmienił się z rozbawionego na napięty i nieustępliwy. Draco wolałby, aby mistrz eliksirów trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Droczenie się było częścią tego, jak Gryfon i on się porozumiewali.   
O dziwo, Potter wydawał się zawsze bardziej zrelaksowany, kiedy sobie dogryzali. Chamskie odzywki i nienawiść była już przeszłością, ale zostało to zastąpione przyjacielskim dokuczaniem. Rozluźniony Strażnik był dużo prostszy do kierowania, niż spięty.   
Docinki Snape tylko sprawiały, że Harry się denerwował i przypominał sobie o tym, że tak naprawdę nie lubił Ślizgonów. Lupin wyglądał na gotowego, aby wkroczyć do akcji, co tylko wszystko by pogorszyło.   
— Szło mu całkiem nieźle. — Draco dobierał słowa ostrożnie, wiedząc, że nie może być zbyt miły, bo sprawi, że Snape i Strażnik zrobią się podejrzliwi. — Zidentyfikował około dwadzieścia różnych zwierząt i sięgnął daleko w las. Po prostu przekroczył swoją granicę i tylko o to tu chodziło. Musi się nauczyć, jak daleko może popychać swoje zmysły i kiedy musi to przerwać.   
Potter wywrócił oczami, ale znów zaczął się rozluźniać.   
Przez chwilę Draco był pewien, że na twarzy Snape pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji. Przebiegły palant. Testował ich umiejętność pracy w drużynie.   
Lupin uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
— Robicie znakomite postępy. Sądzę, że przydałaby się nam przerwa. — Zignorował prychnięcie Snape’a. — Macie jakieś pytania albo problemy, które pojawiły się od naszej ostatniej sesji?   
Draco spojrzał na Pottera, który gapił się na swoje buty. Rumieniec na jego policzkach nie powinien być taki ujmujący. Żeby rozproszyć się od swoich myśli i zastanawiania nad tym, o czym myślał chłopak, wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy.   
— Potter jest czasami, eee, nadopiekuńczy. To jest normalne? Czy to ja zwyczajnie sprawiam więcej problemów, niż inni Opiekunowie?   
— To całkowicie normalne. Terytorialność i zaborczość są częstym zachowaniem zarówno u Strażników, jak i Opiekunów.   
— Dlaczego? — Potter najwyraźniej wyrwał się ze swojego zamyślenia.   
Lupin wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Snape’a.   
— To twój obszar wiedzy, Severusie.   
Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał z wyższością na wilkołaka.   
— Jak miło z twojej strony, że włączyłeś mnie w rozmowę, Lupin. — Potem wrócił spojrzeniem z powrotem do Harry’ego i Draco. — Eksperci wierzą, że to była część pierwotnej magii. Szamani stworzyli Strażników i Opiekunów, aby byli od siebie zależni. To logiczne, że ich instynkty są skupione na chronieniu siebie nawzajem.   
Draco poczuł ukłucie żalu, choć i tak wiedział, że reakcje Pottera wcale nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio niego. Jednak utrzymał neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdy nauczyciel kontynuował:   
— Bez wątpienia przez gryfońską głupotę Pottera, również będziesz czuł potrzebę chronienia go. Tylko, proszę, próbuj używać swojego zdrowego rozsądku, zamiast w pełni opierać się na instynktach.   
Potter zignorował docinki na rzecz gapienia się na Snape’a ze zdezorientowaniem i podejrzliwością.   
— Skąd pan wie tak dużo o Strażnikach i Opiekunach?   
Zmrużone oczy i zaciśnięte usta Snape’a wprost krzyczały, że to drażliwy temat głośniej, niż mogłyby to zrobić jakiekolwiek słowa.   
— Chyba słyszałem, jak mówił pan Dumbledorowi, że sprawdzał pan te wiadomości dla mojej mamy — kontynuował cicho Potter; tak cicho, że Draco był zaskoczony, że profesor go usłyszał.   
— Tak. To prawda.   
Potter spojrzał na profesora z wyczekiwaniem. Gapili się na siebie tak długo, że Draco rozważał przerwanie im, gdy wreszcie Snape się odezwał. Jego głos był prawie tak cichy, jak ten Harry’ego.   
— Twoja matka była moją długoletnią przyjaciółką. Jedną z niewielu osób, na które mogłem liczyć. Jej… związek z twoim ojcem poróżnił nas i nigdy się po tym w pełni nie pogodziliśmy. Moje własne wybory, cóż… Nie o tym miałem mówić. Kiedy dowiedziała się o tym, że Fenomen Strażnika występował w rodzinie Potterów, poprosiła mnie, abym zebrał o tym wszystkie informacje, jakie znajdę. Miałem nadzieję, że możliwość dzielenia się Jamesem z Opiekunem odwiedzie ją od tego związku. Oczywiście, tak się nie stało. — Potarł ręce, a chwila smutku została zastąpiona przez pogardę. — Za co powinieneś być wdzięczny, zważając na fakt, że moja wiedza jest teraz jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje cię od ganiania za motylami.   
Zamiast się obruszyć, jak Draco myślał, że się stanie, Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko. Snape gapił się na niego z zakłopotaniem, ale coś między nimi się naprawiło. Ślizgon nie był w stanie stwierdzić co i dlaczego, ale Potter był zdecydowanie bardziej rozluźniony pod jego dłonią.   
Twarz Lupina wygładziła się, gdy zrobił krok do przodu, zadowolony, że napięcie opadło.   
— Mamy jeszcze wystarczająco czasu na wspólną medytację przed końcem waszego szlabanu.   
Harry jęknął, a Draco pociągnął go w dół, dopóki nie siedzieli na ogrzanej słońcem trawie ramię w ramię. Potter wpadł w trans zaskakująco szybko, synchronizując swój oddech z oddechem Ślizgona, gdy na krótki czas oderwali się od świata.   
Hałas przyciągnął uwagę Draco, sprawiając, że wyrwał się ze swojego medytacyjnego stanu. Widok, który zastał, gdy otworzył oczy, sprawił, że szybko się podniósł.   
— Draco — upomniał go ostro Snape z lekkim zaskoczeniem. — Zazwyczaj to Potter nie potrafi przesiedzieć spokojnie całej sesji.   
— Nie widzicie ich? — zapytał Ślizgon, machając dłonią niedaleko miejsca, gdzie wciąż siedział Harry.  
— Widzimy co? — Snape obrócił głowę, ale było oczywiste, że nie widział tego, co Draco.   
— Tego lisa… i kota.   
— Kuguar — powiedział Harry, nie ruszając się z miejsca. — To jest kuguar.   
— Również je widzisz? — Draco nie mógł powstrzymać ulgi. Przez chwilę był przestraszony, że samotność wpędziła go w szaleństwo.   
— Tak.   
— Co robią? — zapytał mistrz eliksirów, marszcząc odrobinę brwi, jakby próbował rozpracować skład eliksiru.   
— Po prostu tam leżą. Cóż, kuguar leży, a lis siedzi obok niego. I oni, eee, oni wydają się być…   
Draco nie wiedział dlaczego wyczuwał od zwierząt rozbawienie, ale właśnie tak było. Jednak nie chciał przyznawać tego przed Snape’em. Choć najwyraźniej Potter nie miał tego problemu.   
— Sądzę, że śmieją się z Draco.   
— Ach.   
— Ach. Co, ach? Czym one są i dlaczego tu są?   
— Myślę, że to wasze duchowe zwierzęta. Nie czytałem o nich wiele, ponieważ nie objawiają się każdej parze. To naprawdę niezwykłe, że ujawniły się przed wami.   
— Duchowe zwierzęta? — Harry brzmiał na zachwyconego. — Które jest moje?   
Kuguar podniósł się, potarł pyskiem o futro lisa i ruszył do Gryfona. Szturchnął go raz barkiem o ramię, po czym zniknął.   
Lis podszedł do Draco, który niepewnie opadł na kolana. Zwierzę zatrzymało się, wyglądając na pełne gracji i opanowane, nim uniosło swoją delikatną łapkę. Ślizgon potrząsnął nią z pietyzmem, chwilę później trzymając powietrze, gdy lis zniknął.   
Harry odwrócił się do Ślizgona z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.   
— Przypuszczam, że to moja odpowiedź.   
— Tak — powiedział Draco, odzwierciedlając jego uśmiech. Gapili się na siebie w podekscytowaniu i zadowoleniu, dopóki nie musieli zwrócić uwagi na Snape’a, który zasypał ich lawiną pytań.

*

Draco naprawdę powinien przestać się nad sobą użalać. To było żałosne. A żaden Malfoy nigdy taki nie był.   
Mógł być samotny, bez przyjaciół i opuszczony, ale nigdy żałosny.   
Owinął wokół siebie ciaśniej płaszcz, aby odgrodzić się od zimna jesiennego poranka i rozejrzał się dookoła z chłodną pogardą, spoglądając na uczniów śpieszących do Hogsmeade, i kontynuował drogę spokojnym krokiem.   
Co z tego, że szedł do wioski sam, zamiast być częścią jakiejś śmiejącej się, beztroskiej grupy wokół niego? Miał mnóstwo możliwości, aby świetnie się bawić bez swoich starych przyjaciół ze Slytherinu.  
Ślizgon rzucił spojrzenie przez ramię na grupkę idącą kilka metrów za nim.   
Albo bez nowych znajomych z Gryffindoru.   
A w szczególności bez tego z zielonymi oczami, zmierzwionymi włosami i silnymi ramionami.   
Draco przerwał myślenie o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył i skupił się na rzeczach, które musiał zrobić. Dzięki Merlinowi wciąż miał dostęp do pieniędzy. Ministerstwo wyczyściło wszystkie prywatne konta Lucjusza, ale z powodu czarodziejskich tradycji i prawa, nie mogli ruszyć rodzinnego skarbca, ani kont poszczególnych członków rodziny.   
Zdecydował się pójść do Miodowego Królestwa i kupić sobie ulubionych słodyczy. Następnie planował zatrzymać się u krawca na przymiarkę nowych szat. Później księgarnia i sklep Scrivenshafta. No i oczywiście sklep z nowymi miotłami.   
Nawet jeśli i tak nie zamierzał dołączyć do drużyny quidditcha. Snape powiedział, że w powietrzu zbyt łatwo byłoby o jakiś _wypadek_ i nikt z kadry nauczycielskiej nie mógłby go chronić.   
Być może mógłby wpaść do Maestro i wybrać jakieś piosenki. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ćwiczył grę na flecie. To zajęłoby mu czas, gdy siedział samotnie w swoim pokoju.   
Mógłby się również zatrzymać w Trzech Miotłach na piwo kremowe. Sam. W ciemnym kącie. Żałosne.   
Podobnie żałosne, jak zatrzymanie się na granicy wioski i czekanie na Pottera.   
Odwrócił się i ruszył do Miodowego Królestwa. Kątem oka widział, że Pansy szeptała coś do Crabbe’a. Wtedy Bulstrode złapała ją za ramię i wskazała na McGongall i Sprout, które się do nich zbliżały.   
Draco zwalczył chęć wywrócenia oczami na swoje dzisiejsze niańki. Zamiast tego, kiedy obok niej przechodził, rzucił uśmieszek Pansy i pomachał jej nonszalancko. Kiedy twarz dziewczyny zmieniła się ze złości w czerwonego pomidora, błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.   
Przechadzał się od sklepu do sklepu, nie licząc czasu, gdy przeglądał produkty, targował się i kupował. A i tak załatwił wszystkie swoje sprawy przed południem. Wyglądało na to, że po prostu zje szybki lunch w Trzech Miotłach i wróci z powrotem do Hogwartu.   
Jednak zatrzymał się gwałtownie kilka metrów od karczmy. Potter stał na zewnątrz, śmiejąc się, gdy razem z Ronem bawili się czymś, co najwyraźniej należało do najmłodszej latorośli Weasleyów. Dziewczyna zakończyła ich grę, rzucając się na Gryfona, popychając go na ziemię i zabierając swoją własność.   
Hermiona i Neville dopingowali ją, gdy Ron wydymał usta, a Harry potrząsał ze śmiechem głową i pozwolił jej pomóc się podnieść.   
Draco zablokował ich więź, nie chcąc, aby jakaś śmieszna zazdrość i żal przedostały się do Gryfona, gdy grupka wchodziła do pubu. Odwrócił się, zamierzając wrócić do Hogwartu, gdy spostrzegł rudego lisa siedzącego na drodze.   
— Czego chcesz?   
Zwierzę uniosło łeb i spojrzało w kierunku Trzech Mioteł.   
— O nie. Nie pójdę tam. Nie zamierzam przez to przechodzić.   
Lis spojrzał na niego, potem na drzwi, a następnie warknął cicho.   
— Słuchaj, jak chcesz to sobie patrz, jak on flirtuje z tą rudą małpą. Ja wracam do szkoły.   
Draco zrobił dwa niepewne kroki do przodu i lis zniknął, nim zdążył wykonać kolejny. Ślizgon potarł twarz i rozejrzał się wokół, pamiętając, że on jeden mógł widzieć zwierzę. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Zignorował dreszcz niepewności i kontynuował drogę powrotną do zamku.   
Był gdzieś w połowie, kiedy niski, syczący dźwięk sprawił, że spojrzał w dół i zobaczył goniącego go kuguara. Oczywiście Potter musiał skończył z jednym z dzikich kotów, jako swoim duchowym zwierzęciem. Nigdy nie mógł zrobić niczego normalnie.   
Draco nie zatrzymał się, jednak kot dotrzymywał mu kroku, komunikując mu swoje niezadowolenie z każdym ruchem. Trwoga i uczucie, że coś złego miało się zdarzyć, wciąż się go trzymało. Ta energia przypominała mu o tej, którą czuł podczas wizji…   
— Och… — Zatrzymał się nagle, a oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co próbowały powiedzieć mu zwierzęta. Kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył, że kuguar się zatrzymał, a lis zmaterializował u jego boku. — Ma kłopoty, prawda?   
W odpowiedzi lis obrócił się i zaczął biec w kierunku wioski. Kuguar wydał z siebie syczący dźwięk i podążył za nim; zwierzęta zniknęły z zasięgu wzroku prawie natychmiast. Spanikowany Draco biegł tak szybko jak mógł, dopóki nie dotarł do obrzeży Hogsmeade.   
Wtedy zwolnił, otworzył połączenie z Potterem i nie poczuł niczego naglącego od Strażnika. Nic nie wydawało się być inaczej niż zwykle i Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi być ostrożny albo wyda ich tajemnicę w imię _przeczucia_.   
Stał w miejscu kilka sekund, łapiąc oddech i owinął się ciaśniej płaszczem. Siła wiatru zwiększyła się i lodowate powietrze hulało po całej wiosce. Kierując się w stronę gospody, Draco rozejrzał się ostatni raz wokół, zastanawiając się, czy zagrożenie było na zewnątrz, czy znajdowało się już w środku.   
Rozproszony gapił się na drzwi i wpadł na kogoś, kto wychodził z budynku. Draco prychnął i przepchnął się, ignorując przeprosiny niskiego dzieciaka.   
W środku wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Tłumnie, jak zwykle, a każde miejsce zajęte. Potter i jego przyjaciele byli ściśnięci przy stoliku na tyłach. Pansy oraz Theodore Nott zajmowali miejsca po przeciwnej stronie karczmy. Inni uczniowie zajmowali całą resztę dostępnych siedzeń.   
Draco przepchnął się w stronę baru, co zbliżyło go do Pottera, i zamówił butelkę kremowego piwa, gdy podsłuchiwał, co mówili Gryfoni. Stał plecami do pomieszczenia, z oczami utkwionymi w lustrze. Od czasu do czasu czuł na sobie wzrok Harry’ego i walczył ze sobą, aby się nie odwrócić. Zamiast tego robił wszystko, co mógł, aby skanować tłum, obserwować, słuchać i starać się rozgryźć skąd nadejdzie niebezpieczeństwo.   
— Harry, coś nie tak?   
Draco spróbował nie prychnąć na wdzięczenie się Ginny.   
— Wydajesz się rozproszony i ledwie tknąłeś swoje piwo.   
Wzrok Harry’ego skierował się raz jeszcze na Draco, zanim chłopak wymamrotał:  
— W porządku. Znaczy, ze mną wszystko w porządku. Po prostu kremowe smakuje jakoś dziwnie. Trochę jak lukrecja.   
— Och, możemy zamówić ci kolejne… — powiedziała szybko dziewczyna, nie zwracając uwagi na Hermionę, która nachyliła się, aby wyszeptać coś do Harry’ego. Draco wyczytał z jej ust słowo _zmysły_ i wiedział, że sugerowała, że to efekt uboczny jego umiejętności.   
Ale nie miała racji. Nie miała racji, ponieważ Ślizgon wiedział, że ze zmysłami Pottera wszystko było w porządku. Piwo smakowało jak lukrecja, ponieważ w środku było coś lukrecjowego…  
Draco poruszył się, mimo że jego mózg wciąż przetwarzał przerażające wnioski.   
Widział, jak Harry mówi coś do Weasley, uśmiechając się i unosząc kufel do ust.   
Przepchnął się przez tłum, popychając stolik na Pottera przez co ten wylał na siebie połowę napoju, zamiast cokolwiek wypić.   
— Co do diabła, Malfoy?   
Ron, który był najbliżej Draco, poderwał się na nogi. Jednak jego zwyczajowa złość, była zabarwiona ciekawością.   
Ślizgon wymusił szyderstwo.   
— Wybacz. Ale ze mnie niezdara. Nie widziałem was. — Pochylił się obok Rona, aby rzucić na kolana zaskoczonego Harry’ego kawałek materiału. — Wątpię, aby twój krawiec dodał do tego… stroju chusteczkę, weź moją.   
Gdy znów stanął prosto, wyszeptał szybko do ucha Weasleya:  
— Trucizna w piwie. Nie pozwól mu tego wypić. Weź próbkę dla Snape’a.   
Wtedy się cofnął i otrzepał swoje szaty.   
— Nie musisz mi jej zwracać. Mam mnóstwo innych.   
Z wymuszonym spokojem, którego w ogóle nie czuł, Draco obrócił się i wyszedł z gospody. Czuł troskę Pottera i jego głębokie zdezorientowanie, ale odciął ich połączenie ponownie.   
Nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego emocje poplątały się z tymi Strażnika jeszcze bardziej, niż już były.

 

*grzyb rosnący gęsto w magicznych miejscach. Rozpyla chmury trujących zarodników niebezpiecznych dla czarodziejów, a jeszcze bardziej dla mugoli. Nieszkodliwy natomiast dla gnomów, które są na nie bardzo łase.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry czekał na korytarzu nieznacznie oddalonym od Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję, że jego ofiara wkrótce tu przyjdzie. Na całe szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu, gdy znajome blond włosy pojawiły się w zasięgu wzroku. Harry wychylił się, złapał rękę Draco i wciągnął go na słabo oświetlony korytarz.   
— Co do cholery, Potter? — Malfoy wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku, ale nie odsunął się.   
— Martwiłem się o ciebie. Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.   
— Martwiłeś się o mnie? — Draco zamrugał kilka razy, nim zaskoczenie znów zniknęło za maską obojętności. — To ciebie otruto.   
— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że łyk, który wziąłem, nie był wystarczający, żeby mi zaszkodzić. Ale i tak dała mi na wszelki wypadek jakiś eliksir. — Harry machnął dłonią. — Byłeś zdenerwowany, kiedy wyszedłeś z Trzech Mioteł. Chowałeś się przez cały weekend w pokoju i odciąłeś nasze połączenie na kilka godzin.   
Starał się, aby nie zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie, ale te godziny, gdy więź była wyłączona, przeraziły go.   
— Tak, cóż, trochę mi odbiło. — Draco zerknął na wiszący obok nich obraz, najwyraźniej będąc wielce zafascynowany pustym płótnem.   
Harry mógł wyczuć zawstydzenie Ślizgona.   
Zważając na to, co mówiła Hermiona, na tym poziomie powinni czuć jedynie bardzo silne emocje. A przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy Draco świadomie go nie odcinał. Jednak ich więź z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz mocniejsza.   
— Dlaczego? Uratowałeś mnie. Powinieneś czuć dumę, a nie panikować.   
Malfoy w końcu na niego spojrzał; coś migotało w jego szarych oczach, coś podobnego do niezdecydowania.   
Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był cichszy, ale pewniejszy, niż Harry kiedykolwiek u niego słyszał. Frustracja, złość i strach przepełniały jego słowa.   
— To po prostu stało się prawdziwe. Jestem połączony z kimś, kogo połowa czarodziejskiego świata chce zabić.   
Harry skrzywił się, obserwując, jak złość drugiego chłopaka zmienia się w niepewność.   
— A druga połowa zabiłaby mnie, gdyby wiedziała, że kręcę się przy ich wybawcy. — Humor zniknął z jego głosu i Ślizgon wypuścił oddech. — _Czułbym,_ gdybyś umarł.   
— Draco.   
Blondyn uniósł szybko głowę — miał szeroko otwarte oczy, nim udało mu się zamaskować swoje zszokowanie. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział jego imienia na głos. Czuł dyskomfort przepływający przez ich więź; dokładnie taki sam, jak jego własny.   
Żaden z nich nie chciał w tym momencie zgłębiać tych emocji. Poza tym, Harry miał inne pytania, które musiał zadać.   
— Tak w ogóle, to skąd wiedziałeś o truciźnie?   
Draco zamarł i wykrzywił wargi w szyderczym grymasie.   
— Nie byłem w to zamieszany. Gdybym był, nie powstrzymałbym cię przed wypiciem jej. I mówiłem już: nie chciałem czuć jak umierasz. Nie sądzę, że mógłbym się od tego odciąć.   
Harry wywrócił oczami na tę automatyczną obronę. Słuchał Rona i Hermiony paplających o tym przez całą sobotę, nim doszli do wniosku, że Malfoy nie miałby żadnych korzyści z jego śmierci.   
— Wiem — powiedział Gryfon z pewnością, posyłając to samo uczucie przez ich więź. — Byłem tylko ciekaw.   
— Och, tak. — Na bladej twarzy Ślizgona pojawił się rumieniec zażenowania. — To były nasze duchowe zwierzęta. Dały mi znać, że coś jest nie tak i nie dały mi spokoju; nawet wtedy, gdy próbowałem je zignorować. Słyszałem, jak narzekałeś na smak napoju i jak Hermiona mówiła, że to pewnie przez twoje zmysły. Ale czułem je i wszystko było z nimi w porządku, więc to musiało chodzić o piwo. A tak w ogóle, co to była za trucizna?   
Harry czuł zawstydzenie Draco i wiedział, że chłopak nie chce już o tym rozmawiać. Dlatego zamiast dopytywać o szczegóły, odpowiedział:   
— _Altus Dulcis Far_.   
Draco sapnął, najwyraźniej wiedząc, co to za eliksir. Snape i Hermiona wyjaśnili już mu, że to powoli działająca trucizna. Taka, której objawy spożycia nie pokazują się przez kilka dni. A kiedy już się ujawnią, jest za późno na antidotum. Harry wiedział, że było naprawdę blisko.   
— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho. A następnie uśmiechnął się lekko. — Ponownie.   
Opiekun wyłapał tę próbę polepszenia nastroju i obdarzył Harry’ego sardonicznym uśmiechem.   
— Staje się to nawykiem. Zrujnujesz moją reputację bezuczuciowego drania, jak tak dalej pójdzie.  
— A tego chyba nie chcemy, prawda? — Gryfon przekrzywił głowę, słysząc zbliżający się śmiech. Ślizgoni. — Więc sądzę, że powinieneś zacząć mnie obrażać, nim Nott zbliży się jeszcze bardziej.   
Uśmiech Draco zmienił się w szyderczy, a w oczach pojawił się chłód. .   
— Mówiłem ci Potter, że nie mam pojęcia, co stało się z twoją pracą domową z eliksirów. Nie wiem, jak dajesz sobie radę ze znajdywaniem wyjścia z dormitorium, z głową tak głęboko wciśniętą we własny tyłek.   
Pchnięcie, które wysłało Harry’ego na główny korytarz i sprawiło, że wylądował na tyłku, nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Ale właśnie tak było.   
— Wiesz, że nie jestem już dla ciebie zagrożeniem — kontynuował Opiekun, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę Notta. — Masz teraz innych wrogów. Ich zapytaj o swoją cholerną pracę domową.   
Z dramaturgią typową dla Malfoyów, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.   
Grupa Notta roześmiała się, a potem zaczęła rzucać komentarze. Z kolei sam Theodore zmrużył oczy i spojrzał podejrzliwie na dwóch odwiecznych rywali. Harry wstał z podłogi, wysyczał kilka obelg — mając nadzieję, że to rozwieje podejrzliwość Notta — i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali.   
Obserwował Draco ze stołu Gryfonów; Theodore przyczepił się do Malfoya już w chwili, gdy rozpoczęło się śniadanie.   
— Coś ostatnio często wpadasz na Pottera, Draco.   
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował grzebanie widelcem w jedzeniu.   
— Typek mnie wkurza. Wciąż nie rozumie, że teraz wszystko się zmieniło. — Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. — Jesteś zazdrosny, że nie bierze cię na tyle poważnie, aby próbować utrudnić życia tobie?   
— Pieprz się, Draco. Może po prostu próbujesz z nim flirtować. Przypodobać mu się w nadziei, że uratuje ci tyłek. O to chodzi, Malfoy? Liczysz na to, że staniesz się dziwką Pottera?   
Draco prychnął.   
— Właśnie o to jesteś zazdrosny, Theodore? Nie jesteś na tyle silny, aby zastąpić mnie w Slytherinie, ani na tyle śliczny, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę tego Gryfiaka, co?   
Pansy przybyła do stołu, odciągając uwagę Notta od Draco; ich dwójka znów zaczęła się wyzywać.   
Harry wypuścił z ulgą oddech, widząc, że Malfoy znów został zignorowany przez resztę swojego stołu. Jednak Ślizgon wciąż smętnie grzebał widelcem w jedzeniu. Harry zmarszczył brwi i zbadał go swoimi zmysłami, porównując rezultaty do tyck, które pamiętał z początku roku.   
Draco stracił na wadze. Jego skóra była bledsza, a cienie pod oczami bardziej widoczne. Miał większe trudności z oddychaniem, a serce biło odrobinę wolniej. Oczywistym było, że nie spał i nie jadł tyle, ile powinien.   
Co wcale nie było takie zaskakujące. Ślizgon nie miał do kogo się zwrócić. Nawet Snape, przez swoją rolę podwójnego agenta, musiał utrzymywać dystans. Chłopak, który kiedyś był w centrum zainteresowania całej szkoły, teraz został zupełnie sam.   
Musiał pewnie radzić sobie z tego typu okrucieństwem i prześmiewkami przy każdym posiłku. Nic dziwnego, że nie miał apetytu. Harry zdecydował, że znajdzie sposób, aby zabierać Draco z Wielkiej Sali od czasu do czasu. Albo przynajmniej zacznie przynosić mu przekąski na treningi. Może udałoby mu się namówić Zgredka, żeby przyrządził trochę wołowiny, która była ulubionym mięsem Draco. Albo może trochę tarty, którą chłopak jadał na deser…   
Merlinie.   
Kiedy Harry zaczął zauważać, co lubi jeść Malfoy? To wykraczało poza poziom Strażnika chcącego troszczyć się o Opiekuna. Zaliczało się raczej do zalotów. Nie chciał nakarmić Draco, ani utrzymać go w dobrym zdrowiu, jako Strażnik. Nie chciał również tylko seksu. Chciał widzieć uśmiech na twarzy drugiego chłopca. Uratować go przed samotnością. Bólem. Chciał sprawić, że Draco Malfoy będzie szczęśliwy.   
Troszczył się o niego. Troszczył się jak… Jego umysł odmówił nadania temu nazwy.   
Kawałek melona, który właśnie włożył do ust, utknął mu w gardle, gdy Harry gwałtownie wciągnął w szoku powietrze.   
Zakaszlał, mocno i głośno, a potem sięgnął po swój sok.   
— Harry!   
— Wszystko w porządku, stary?   
— Zróbcie mu trochę miejsca.   
Jego przyjaciele natychmiast go otoczyli. Szturchając, sprawdzając czy wszystko z nim w porządku i odgradzając go od ciekawskich oczu reszty uczniów Hogwartu.   
Harry machnął ręką, a kiedy znów mógł mówić, wymamrotał:   
— Źle przełknąłem. Przepraszam. Nic mi nie jest.   
Kiedy wszyscy przy jego stole wrócili na swoje miejsca, Harry znów skierował swoje zmysły na Ślizgonów. Draco gapił się w jedzenie, ale Gryfon widział jego szare oczy spoglądające ze zmartwieniem spod bladych rzęs.   
Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco mógłby wyczuć jego wcześniejsze emocje, więc używając oklumencji, której zaczął uczyć go Snape, odgrodził je w swoim umyśle solidną ścianą.   
Kiedy był pewien, że nic się nie wydostanie, spojrzał w sufit, aby się rozproszyć. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy stał się Strażnikiem, zaczął przyglądać się chmurom nad sobą. Iluzja nieba, takiego jak to na zewnątrz, miała kilka rodzajów cieni na niebieskim tle.   
Wpadając w trans, Harry szybko się zagubił i zaczął odpływać. Tracąc przyczepność, próbował sięgnąć więzi, ale było już za późno i wszystko wokół zgasło.

*

Draco trzymał głowę nisko, próbując skupić się na tym, jak Pansy z Nottem darli koty. Zmuszał się, aby nie spoglądać na stół Gryfonów – nie mógł dawać Theo więcej powodów do podejrzeń.   
Nie, żeby ten gryfoński głupek mu to ułatwiał. Najpierw Draco czuł milion emocji przepływających przez ich więź, a na końcu zaatakowała go czysta panika. Następnie wszyscy przy jego stole poderwali się nagle z miejsc, po czym znów uspokoili po dobrej minucie. Podobnie, jak Potter.   
Nadal zbytnio nie unosząc głowy, Draco ostrożnie zerknął na stół domu Godryka. Potter gapił się w sufit, a szum przepływający przez ich więź, wyciszył się nagle i Malfoy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten kretyn był nienaturalnie spokojny i w ogóle nie mrugał.   
Cholera. Co on, do diabła, miał teraz zrobić? Rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali, która wciąż była pełna.   
Granger i Weasley dostrzegli, co dzieje się z Harrym i szeptali cicho między sobą. Nie dbając o nic, poza Potterem, Draco spojrzał prosto na ich stół, czekając na jakiś znak. Widział, jak Granger wskazuje na stół nauczycielski i jak Wiewiór potrząsa głową. Wtedy Longbottom pochylił się i powiedział coś nagląco, sprawiając, że Gryfonka wyrzuciła ręce w górę.   
Weasley odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na Draco. Wciąż było widać dystans i powątpienie w jego postawie, ale ostrożnie kiwnął głową w kierunku Pottera. To było bardzo subtelne — Ślizgon nie spodziewał się tego po nim — ale to był jedyny znak, jakiego potrzebował.   
Poderwał się od stołu, gotowy do działania, nim ktokolwiek zmieni zdanie.   
— Gdzie idziesz, Malfoy? — Nott spoglądał podejrzliwie raz na niego, a raz na stół Gryfonów.   
Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zachować ostrożność. Koniecznym było utrzymanie wszystkich z dala od sprawy, więc pozwolił, aby na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.   
— Idę zrobić coś, co powinienem był zrobić dawno temu.   
Z dobrze wyćwiczonym zawirowaniem szat, ruszył po Pottera. Wykorzystał wszystkie pokłady swojej samokontroli, by utrzymać swój krok stabilnym i nieśpiesznym, choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, aby dostać się do Strażnika. Natychmiast.   
Kilku Gryfonów zauważyło jego nadejście, ale dotarł do Harry’ego i jego przyjaciół, nim ktokolwiek miał szansę zaprotestować.   
Granger przygryzała wargę i patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.  
— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł — wyszeptała.   
Draco wiedział, że to była jedyna szansa, aby ją przekonać. Odsłonił odrobinę swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Pozwolił jej zobaczyć swoje zmartwienie.   
— Zaufaj mi, Granger, zaopiekuję się nim — odszeptał.   
Po kolejnych kilku sekundach rozważań, dostał w odpowiedzi kiwnięcie głową. Nie zamierzał czekać, aż ktoś jeszcze zaprotestuje. Weasley odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce, więc Draco wcisnął się między niego a Pottera. Przesunął jedną ręką po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, zatrzymując ją nad sercem, a drugą złapał go za włosy, przyciągając bliżej.   
Utrzymywał pocałunek powolnym i lekkim; muśnięcie za muśnięciem. Wiedział, że musi przywołać jak najwięcej zmysłów Pottera. Dotyk, słuch i zapach odżywały od samej jego bliskości.   
Ostrożnie przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze Strażnika, wsuwając go do środka i czując smak drugiego chłopca po raz pierwszy.   
Harry nagle powrócił do życia z sapnięciem, a jego dłonie sięgnęły po Draco. Usta otworzyły się, a zdeterminowany język poruszył się, aby posmakować ust Ślizgona. Następnie rozległ się cichy jęk, ale Opiekun nie wiedział, który z nich go wydał.   
Jednak tak samo szybko, jak się zaczęło, tak i się skończyło. Potter odsunął się nagle i spojrzał na Draco z zaskoczeniem. Jednak nie zabrał dłoni z jego bicepsów, na których były zaciśnięte.   
— Co, do cholery, Draco? — wysyczał cicho, rozglądając się po zszokowanych twarzach wokół nich.   
Na całe szczęście nikt z nauczycieli nie widział ich „pokazu czułości”. Jednak szybkie spojrzenie na stół nauczycielski i błyski w oczach Dumbledore’a sprawiły, że Ślizgon zwątpił nieco. W każdym razie nie widział tego żaden z pracowników szkoły, który chciałby ich rozdzielić.   
Draco oblizał usta, zadzierając podbródek i uśmiechając się spokojnie. Podniósł również ton głosu na tyle, aby usłyszało go kilka najbliższych osób; im szybciej rozniosą się plotki, tym lepiej.  
— Jestem zmęczony chowaniem się po kątach i udawaniem, że nie jesteśmy razem. Moja reputacja i tak już jest zniszczona. — Zmienił swój uśmiech na łobuzerski. — Miałeś rację, nie ma już sensu, aby ukrywać nasz związek.   
— Um?   
Zszokowany oraz zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Pottera był tego wszystkiego warty i Draco musiał przygryźć wargę, aby powstrzymać się śmiech. Następnie pochylił się i musnął wargi Pottera w słodkim pocałunku.   
— Może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym na osobności.   
Harry oblizał usta, jakby gonił smak Ślizgona; coś, co przypominało satysfakcję, rozgrzało żołądek Draco.   
— Na osobności. Tak. Dobry pomysł. — Potter wciąż wyglądał na zszokowanego i Opiekun śmiał się pod nosem przez cały czas, gdy Gryfon ciągnął go do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

*

W pustej klasie, która zaczynała być dla nich jak drugi dom, Draco rzucił wyciszające zaklęcie. Znajomy czar pozwolił mu się uspokoić i zebrać swoje emocje do kupy, nim znów stanął twarzą w twarz z Potterem.   
Kiedy w końcu na niego spojrzał, Harry wyglądał na zagubionego. Jednak zdezorientowanie zaczynało zmieniać się w złość.   
— O co tam, kurwa, chodziło, Draco?   
— Odpłynąłeś. Miałem do wyboru: pomóc ci wrócić, albo pozwolić, żeby cała szkoła zobaczyła, jak wynoszą cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeśli po prostu bym podszedł, dotknął cię i zaczął szeptać ci do ucha, wpadliby dokładnie na te same wnioski, jak po pocałunku. Możliwe, że są tu inne osoby, jak Longbottom, które wiedzą o Strażnikach i Opiekunach. Inni, którzy mogliby być na tyle ciekawi, że zaczęliby węszyć, ale jeśli będą myśleć, że jesteśmy razem, być może nie połączą faktów ze sobą. — Przerwał i odsunął włosy z czoła, sfrustrowany spojrzeniem, które posyłał mu Potter. — To ty i twoi przyjaciele zdecydowaliście, że powinniśmy utrzymywać nasze kontakty w sekrecie.  
— Chciałem utrzymać to w tajemnicy, żeby _cię_ chronić — wybuchnął Potter. Ruszył do przodu, ale jego dłonie były delikatne, gdy ułożył je na ramionach Draco, a głos zmienił się w zmartwiony szept. — Nie chciałem, żeby ludzie wiedzieli o nas, ponieważ to wystawiłoby cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz praktycznie narysowałeś na swoich plecach wielką, czerwoną tarczę.   
Draco zamrugał, widząc ten otwarty i szczery wyraz twarzy. Potter nie wstydził się tego, że istniała między nimi więź. On się martwił. Ślizgon powstrzymał emocje, nim zaczęły roić mu w głowie różne scenariusze.   
Oczywiście, że Potter się o niego martwił. Był dla niego jedynym kompatybilnym Opiekunem. Wyrwał się z jego uścisku i odsunął kilka kroków.   
— Jestem celem już od dawna — zadrwił ostrym tonem. — Mój ojciec zawiódł, a moja matka i ja zdradziliśmy Czarnego Pana, zmieniając strony. Nott już zaczął podejrzewać, że coś nas łączy. Bycie twoim chłopakiem jest mniej niebezpieczne, niż ujawnienie się jako twój Opiekun. Albo ujawnienie ciebie, jako Strażnika. — Wziął głęboki wdech i wyprostował się. — Nie martw się, Potter. Jeśli coś mi się stanie, Dumbledore poruszy niebo i ziemię, aby znaleźć ci kolejnego Opiekuna.   
— Cholera jasna, Draco, nie chcę nikogo innego! — krzyknął Harry.   
Obaj zamarli, gapiąc się na siebie w zaskoczeniu. Gryfon westchnął i ruszył ostrożnie do przodu.   
— Wiem, że jest między nami wiele zadr z przeszłości. Merlin wie, że wciąż jesteś aroganckim draniem i wkurzającym dupkiem. Ale oprócz tego jest coś jeszcze. Upierasz się, że robisz to wszystko, bo chcesz przetrwać, ale mogłeś przecież zwyczajnie ukryć się gdzieś ze swoją matką. Zamiast tego wróciłeś tutaj, wiedząc, że będziesz musiał wziąć udział w wojnie i zrobić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby Voldemort poniósł klęskę.   
Harry pochylił się, łapiąc Draco za nadgarstki i przykładając swoje czoło do jego.   
— Jesteś mądry i zabawny. No, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nie jesteś złośliwy. Jesteś też dużo silniejszy, niż myślisz. I milszy. Już teraz uważam cię za partnera i przyjaciela. — Jego uścisk się wzmocnił. — Martwię się o Draco Malfoya. Nie o Opiekuna. Tylko o ślizgońskiego palanta, który sprawia, że moje życie jest interesujące i trudne.   
Draco czuł się zagubiony. Jego serce waliło jak szalone, gdy ciepło rozlewało się po ciele.   
— Och. Cóż. I tak, ee, musieliśmy sprawić, żeby ludzie przestali spekulować. Teraz myślą, że wiedzą wszystko i zaczną w zamian plotkować o naszym życiu intymnym. Albo o tym, kiedy nasz związek skończy się w spektakularny i publiczny sposób.   
Śmiech Harry’ego był szczery i pełen ulgi. Draco czuł się dokładnie tak samo.

*

Draco ruszył na swoje pierwsze poranne zajęcia, a Harry skierował się w odwrotnym kierunku do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.   
Im bardziej oddalał się od swojego Opiekuna, tym więcej miał wątpliwości. Czy powiedział zbyt wiele? Dał się za bardzo ponieść? Draco potrzebował tych zapewnień, choć Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Dlatego, że Gryfon był jedyną osobą, którą mógł nazwać przyjacielem? Czy może Ślizgon martwił się, że straci ochronę, jeśli nie zacznie działać? Czy cokolwiek, co popychało Draco do przodu, było wystarczające, aby wytrwał jako Opiekun, gdyby się dowiedział, że Harry czuje do niego coś więcej?   
— Harry, tutaj jesteś, stary.   
— Wszystko w porządku?   
— O co chodziło z Malfoyem?   
Hermiona i Ron przyparli go do muru i zasypiali tak wieloma pytaniami, że uniósł ręce w górę i roześmiał się na znajomość tej sceny.   
Kiedy wreszcie się uciszyli, wyjaśnił im wszystko i opowiedział o tym, co podsłuchał przy stole Ślizgonów, a potem jak odleciał, gapiąc się w chmury.   
Jedyne, o czym nie wspomniał, to jego osobiste uczucia. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić, że jego stary rywal stał się obiektem jego uczuć. Nawet gdyby chciał to zrobić.   
Hermiona posłała mu spojrzenie, kiedy zamilkł w końcu. Ron również chwilę na niego patrzył, nim wreszcie zapytał:   
— To znaczy, że Malfoy będzie spędzał z nami teraz jeszcze więcej czasu?   
Harry poczuł falę paniki, że jego przyjaciele odkryli jego uczucia. Jednak trwało to sekundę, bo zdał sobie sprawę, o co naprawdę pytał Ron.   
— Eee, chyba tak. Będzie z tym jakiś problem? — zapytał.   
— Raczej nie. Nie jest taki zły, kiedy nie udaje ślizgońskiego dupka. No i cię uratował. Dwa razy. Co jest dziwaczne, jak się nad tym zastanowić. Tak długo, jak nie będzie nazywał Hermiony szlamą, moje pięści nie zbliżą się do jego twarzy.   
Hermiona wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy zadowoleniem a przerażeniem na sugestię o łamaniu zasad i przemocy. W końcu zdecydowała się na dezaprobatę:   
— Sama potrafię o siebie zadbać, Ron. Poza tym, Draco był idealnym gentelmanem, od kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło.   
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, ponieważ ich rozmowa brzmiała prawie normalnie, zważając na to, jak bardzo jego życie było ostatnio zagmatwane. Niestety spóźnili się kilka minut na zajęcia i Lupin dał im ostrzeżenie. Harry był wdzięczny, że udało mu się w ten sposób uniknąć pytań współdomowników, bo profesor natychmiast powrócił do przerwanego wykładu. Jego dobry humor trwał dopóty, dopóki nie zaczęły się eliksiry ze Snape’em.   
Gryfon powinien był wiedzieć, że głowa domu Slytherinu znajdzie sposób na popsucie jego dobrego dnia. Nie był w klasie nawet dziesięć minut, kiedy rozbita butelka kosztowała go dziesięć punktów i nakaz zostania po lekcji.   
Harry zauważył, że Snape przyglądał się Draco. Blondyn jednak zrobił wszystko idealnie, nie dając profesorowi szansy na zatrzymanie go po zajęciach.   
W chwili, w której wszyscy wyszli z pomieszczenia, Snape rzucił _Silencio_ i odwrócił się do Harry’ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
— Chciałbyś wyjaśnić mi, o co chodziło w tym małym pokazie na śniadaniu?   
— Och, eee, nie wiedziałem, że któryś z nauczycieli to widział?   
— Nawet, gdybym był tak ślepy, jak myślisz, że jestem, to plotki rozeszły się po szkole błyskawicznie. Wątpię, że znajdziesz w tym budynku kogokolwiek, kto nie słyszał jakiejś wersji tej historii. A teraz, proszę, odpowiedz na pytanie.   
Po raz drugi tego ranka, Harry wyjaśnił całe zdarzenie.   
— Rozumiem. — Wyglądało na to, że słowo przeszło Snape’owi przez gardło z bólem. — Więc ty i pan Malfoy nie jesteście… w kontaktach intymnych?   
— Co? — Harry był zszokowany pytaniem i oblał się rumieńcem, gdy wyobraził sobie ową intymności z Draco. — Nie. Znaczy, pocałowaliśmy się. I dotykaliśmy się… Bo to niezbędne. I przytulaliśmy… Myślę, że można to tak nazwać — paplał, kiedy Snape uniósł dłoń i potarł nią swoje czoło.   
— Wystarczy. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Draco jest teraz jeszcze większym celem dla swoich współdomowników?   
— Tak, sir, ale miałem nadzieję, że może uda mi się zapewnić mu ochronę innych domów.   
Obie brwi Snape’a uniosły się, gdy przytaknął, ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego.   
— Możliwe. Gdy wreszcie przestaną być do niego uprzedzeni.  
Harry spochmurniał, ponieważ nie wziął tego pod uwagę. Musiał się upewnić, że wszyscy rozumieją, że się na to nie godzi. Czy się to Draco podoba, czy nie.   
Było jeszcze coś, w co pewnie Ślizgon nie chciał, aby ingerował.   
— Eee, sir, jego współdomownicy już mu sporo dokuczają. Nie rozmawiałem o tym z Draco, więc nie wiem, czy by chciał… Ale zastanawiałem się, czy gdyby chciał to, czy może mógłby jadać posiłki przy stole Gryfonów? — Harry wyprostował się i zrobił wszystko, aby pokazać swoją determinację,. — Upewnię się, że nikt go nie będzie zaczepiać.   
— Zobaczymy. Przedyskutuję to z dyrektorem i profesor McGonagall. A potem z Draco.   
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać skrzywienia, co wydawało się rozbawić mistrza eliksirów.   
— Powiem mu, że to mój pomysł, jeśli chcesz.   
Gryfon zrelaksował się odrobinę.   
— Tak byłoby najlepiej. Tak. Dziękuję. Sir.   
Snape odgonił go na lunch ostrym gestem dłoni, choć jego typowe poirytowanie w pełni nie ukrywało rozbawienia na widok ucieczki Harry’ego.

*

Draco stał przed lustrem, po raz piętnasty sprawdzając, czy jego garniturowe spodnie nie mają żadnych zagnieceń. Czuł się mało szykownie, mając na sobie dopasowaną, zieloną koszulę, ale wiedział, że Potter pewnie założy dżinsy i sweter. Nie chciał, żeby Gryfon myślał, że Draco się wystroił.  
Zadowolony, że jego ciuchy były świeżo wyprane i dobrze się prezentowały, przesunął dłonią przez włosy. Opadały mu teraz prawie do ramion i Ślizgon martwił się, że wyglądały na zbyt potargane. Musiał przestać używać żelu, ponieważ specyfik sprawiał, że Potter kichał za każdym razem, kiedy go wąchał. Chłopak również często dotykał jego włosów i sprawy robiły się niezręczne, kiedy palce zaplątywały mu się w posklejanych kosmykach.   
— Jak zawsze wygląda pan bosko, panie Malfoy — oznajmiło jego lustro i Draco uśmiechnął się z przyzwyczajenia, choć komplement wcale nie pomógł mu się uspokoić. Co było śmieszne. Nie miał żadnego powodu, aby się denerwować. To nie była nawet prawdziwa randka.   
U Puchonów odbywała się impreza, na którą można było wejść tylko z zaproszeniem. Harry oczywiście je dostał i zapytał Draco, czy chciałby pójść i zrobić z tego ich pierwszą, udawaną randkę.   
Od chwili, kiedy pięć dni temu pocałował Pottera na oczach całej szkoły, musiał znieść dwugodzinną pogadankę ze Snape’em i krótką, niezręczną rozmowę z Lupinem. Od kilkudziesięciu osób usłyszał, że Potter powinien zostać zbadany pod kątem wpływu Imperiusa, eliksiru miłosnego i amuletów pożądania. Zwykle nikt nie kłopotał się obniżaniem głosu, podczas rzucania tych uwag.   
Siedział teraz przy stole Gryfonów, co było zupełnie nowym poziomem braku komfortu. Nikt się nie skarżył, a przynajmniej nie przy Draco, ale kilka osób ostrzegło go, aby nie zranił uczuć ich współdomownika.   
Nie mieli pojęcia, o czym mówią — Ślizgon był użyteczny dla Strażnika.   
Był użyteczny dla Pottera. Poza tym, Gryfon pewnie czuł potrzebę uratowania wszystkich. Draco nienawidził myśli, że chłopakowi mogło być go żal, ale nawet jeśli tak było, nie pokazywał tego po sobie.   
Również ani razu już się nie pocałowali. Nawet nie w publicznych miejscach, aby potwierdzić plotki. Co było w porządku. Wszystko grało.   
Z wyjątkiem tego, że to kłamstwo.  
Jakaś część Draco chciała kolejnego pocałunku. Chciała poczuć te zaskakująco miękkie usta ponownie.   
Ślizgon miał ochotę szarpać swoje włosy z seksualnej frustracji i niechcianego pożądania. Jednak powstrzymał się, ponieważ nie chciał wyglądać brzydko, kiedy spotka Pottera.   
Ludzi. Nie chciał wyglądać brzydko, kiedy spotka wszystkich na imprezie.   
Chciałby móc zrzucić winę za to żałosne zaślepienie na sprawę Strażnika i Opiekuna, ale przeczytał wszystko, co zasugerował mu Snape. Wiedział, że dopiero na trzecim poziomie więzi, pary angażowały się uczuciowo i seksualnie. Reszta pozostawała czysto platoniczna.   
Więc to wszystko była wina jego ciała — fakt, że pożądało Pottera.   
Przestraszyło go pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je i zobaczył zaskakująco dobrze ubranego Gryfona. Faktycznie miał na sobie dżinsy, ale za to dobrze dopasowane. Zbyt dobrze dopasowane. Draco przesunął wzrokiem do lnianej koszuli; nowej i odpowiednio opiętej.   
Przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed komplementem i zamiast tego zapytał:   
— Myślałem, że spotkamy się u Puchonów. Co tu robisz?   
Harry wzruszył ramionami, a rumieniec zabarwił jego policzki.   
— Miona powiedziała, że to tradycja, aby odebrać swoją randkę.   
— Nie jestem cholerną dziewczyną, Potter.   
Uśmiech, który otrzymał, był zaskakująco zadziorny.  
— Zauważyłem.   
Draco zamrugał dwa razy, czując się zagubiony. Wtedy Potter odwrócił się i ruszył w dół korytarza, rzucając przez ramię:   
— Cóż, czas na nas.   
Otrząsając się z tego dziwnego momentu, Ślizgon ruszył za chłopakiem i posłał mu uśmieszek.   
— Ktoś wreszcie zabrał cię na zakupy.   
— Tak, eee, nie miałem ze sobą zbyt wiele, kiedy Dumbledore mnie znalazł. Profesor McGonagall pojechała do Dursleyów po moje rzeczy i zabrała tylko to, co uznała za wystarczająco _reprezentacyjne_. Namówiła mnie też, żebym zgodził się na oferowaną pomoc Hermiony przy zakupach, kiedy byliśmy w Hogsmeade.   
Kiedy mówił, niepewnie wygładził swoją koszulę.   
— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że nieźle jej poszło. Granger ma lepszy gust w ciuchach, niż się spodziewałem. Dobrze wyglądasz.   
Draco zdecydował, że powinien częściej komplementować Pottera, kiedy poczuł falę przyjemności przepływającą przez ich więź.   
Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, a każda para oczu skierowała się na nich.   
Ślizgon był przyzwyczajony do przyciągania uwagi, gdziekolwiek szedł. Normalnie cieszył się z faktu, że jest rozpoznawany. Jednak teraz, pod obstrzałem spojrzeń, zaczął się martwić, że może nie powinien był tego wszystkiego w ogóle zaczynać.   
Wtedy poczuł dłoń Pottera w dole swoich pleców i pochylił się w jego stronę, gdy gapił się na ludzi, dopóki nie odwrócili wzroku. Jak na zawołanie, rozmowy i plotki o nich rozbrzmiały w pomieszczeniu.   
Draco wypuścił oddech, który nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał. Pomimo tego, że czuł się, jakby minęły wieki, cała sytuacja zajęła może kilka sekund.   
Granger i Weasley podeszli do nich, gdy tylko odeszli od wejścia. Para Gryfonów ustawiła się między nimi a tłumem, robiąc za efektywną, blokującą widok ścianę. Wiewiór wcisnął w ich ręce piwa kremowe, i gdyby Draco tak bardzo nie dbał o swoją opinię, uściskałby go z wdzięczności.   
— Naprawdę wiesz, jak się robi wejścia, Harry — powiedział Ron, szczerząc się do nich w rozbawieniu.   
Potter zadrżał i wziął porządny łyk piwa. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się i zrobił to samo, ciesząc się, że nie on jeden jest zdenerwowany.   
Pozwolił sobie opuścić odrobinę gardę i okazać wdzięczność za pomoc.   
— Dzięki za drinka, Weasley. No i za ochronę.   
Granger wzruszyła ramionami, a chłopak zarumienił się, co śmiesznie gryzło się z kolorem jego włosów.   
Pokój wspólny był zatłoczony. Piwo kremowe było pochowane w metalowych pojemnikach i objęte zaklęciem _Frigio_ , a przekąski leżały na stole przy kominku. Środek pomieszczenia był oświetlony, ale rogi pozostały zaciemnione; kilka par już się tam całowało.   
Po pewnym czasie, Harry i Draco musieli dołączyć do reszty osób na imprezie, skoro główną ideą tego wyjścia, było utwierdzenie ludzi w tym, że są parą.   
Przeszli się po pokoju, zatrzymani przez kilka osób, które udawały, że chcą porozmawiać, kiedy tak naprawdę szukali informacji do nowych plotek. Przez większość czasu Draco był ignorowany, choć znalazło się parę osób, które starały się go włączyć w rozmowę. A ci, którzy pokusili się o wredne uwagi, zostali natychmiast sprowadzeni do porządku przez Harry’ego.   
Kiedy przeszli na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, okazało się, że znaleźli się w jednym z zaciemnionych kątów. Potter ustawił ich tak, że Draco znajdował się plecami do ściany, a on sam blokował widok na swojego Opiekuna reszcie tłumu.   
— Przepraszam. Myślałem, że będą milsi, jeśli zobaczą, że jesteśmy razem. — Harry zmarszczył brwi i rzucił spojrzenie przez ramię, choć jego głos był szczery i miękki.   
Draco rozluźnił się po raz pierwszy od przyjścia.   
— Byli milsi, niż się spodziewałem. Zdecydowanie milsi, niż przez kilka pierwszych tygodni szkoły.   
Potter wyglądał na zaskoczonego.   
— Ale Dumbledore ostrzegł wszystkich…  
— To jedynie sprawiło, że powstrzymują się od fizycznych ataków. Dokuczanie, wredne komentarze i dogryzanie się w to nie wliczają.   
— Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?   
Draco westchnął z irytacją.   
— Ponieważ nikt nie może nic zrobić. Żaden uczeń nie dokucza mi przed kadrą szkoły. Poza tym, stracę ostatnie resztki szacunku, jeśli będę biegał na skargę, bo mnie przezywają. I nie chcę dać im satysfakcji i pokazać, że mi to przeszkadza. Bo tak nie jest. — Starał się włożyć w to kłamstwo jak najwięcej przekonania. — Nieważne, co mówią, to i tak nic nie znaczy.   
— Okej, łapię Ślizgonów. Ale inne domy… nie rozumieją, co straciłeś?   
Opiekun potrząsnął głową. Oczywiście, że nie rozumieli. Był bardzo ostrożny w zachowywaniu pozorów.   
— I ja — kontynuował Potter. — To, co dla mnie zrobiłeś…   
Po chwili przerwał, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo mało ludzi o tym wiedziało.   
— Wszystko, co wiedzą, to że się z tobą obściskuję. — Draco zerknął za ramię Gryfona i zauważył, że ludzie zaczynają się na nich gapić. — A będąc przy temacie, wyglądasz na poważnego i zdenerwowanego. Wszyscy pewnie myślą, że się kłócimy. Zapewne czekają też na dramatyczne zerwanie.   
Draco musiał przyznać, że Harry był lepszy w dyskrecji, niż się spodziewał. Chłopak nawet się nie rozejrzał, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie zawahał się.   
Strażnik po prostu sięgnął ku niemu, wsunął dłonie we włosy Draco i przyciągnął go do siebie. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały, zaangażowanie od początku było obustronne. Potter nigdy nie robił nic na pół gwizdka. Nawet w pocałunek wkładał całe serce.   
Dla Draco, była to mieszanka uczuć, ciepła i pragnienia. Dłoń w jego włosach uspokajała go i ciągnęła za kosmyki, druga ręka wylądowała na jego biodrze; palce zacisnęły się mocno i ciasno, przyciągając ich ciała bliżej. Opiekun położył dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, trzymając się go mocno, dopóki nie musieli się rozdzielić z braku powietrza.   
Głowa Pottera opadła przy zgięciu szyi Ślizgona i chłopak wziął głęboki oddech. Ta pozycja stała się bardzo znajoma w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich tygodni. Kiedy Draco był wąchany, uznawał to za tak relaksujące, jak Potter. Tym razem jednak drżał, czując na skórze gorący oddech i muśnięcia warg.   
Następnie poczuł zimny dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że to wszystko było grą. Przedstawieniem dla ich zachłannej publiczności.   
Jego ciało drżało, ale powstrzymał to. Pocałunek to zwykły fortel.   
Musiał o tym pamiętać. Dla Pottera. I dla siebie.

*

Draco gapił się na śnieg, który przykrył szkolne ziemie. W nocy zaskoczyła ich burza śnieżna, malując wszystko w białych barwach. Zamiast trenować na zewnątrz, jak zawsze robili, gdy pogoda na to pozwalała, Harry pracował z Remusem w klasie obrony przed czarną magią, ćwicząc rozciąganie swoich zmysłów bez obecności Opiekuna. Z kolei Ślizgon znajdował się w klasie obok, teoretycznie ucząc się na końcowe egzaminy. Malfoy nigdy nie czekał na nic do ostatniej chwili, dlatego równie dobrze mógłby rozwiązać te egzaminy już teraz. Był przygotowany.  
Zamiast się uczyć, gapił się za okno i starał nie myśleć o tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie będzie spędzał świąt z rodziną. Nawet na czwartym roku, kiedy jedyny raz został w Hogwarcie, rodzice przyjechali, aby go odwiedzić.   
W przeciągu tygodnia szkoła opustoszeje i zostanie jedynie kilku uczniów. On i Harry mieli w planach spędzenie pierwszego dnia świat z Weasleyami, a przez resztę czasu Draco miał żałośnie krążyć po korytarzach. Zupełnie jak osoby, którym kiedyś z tego powodu dokuczał. Nie rozumiał, jak samotnym i opuszczonym można się czuć bez miłości i oparcia oferowanego przez rodzinę. Oparcia, które zawsze uważał za pewnik.   
— O czym tak ciężko myślisz? Wyglądasz poważnie. — Jego Strażnik opierał się o futrynę drzwi, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— O nadchodzących świętach i rodzinie. A raczej ich braku.   
Uśmiech zniknął z ust chłopaka, zastąpiony przez błysk bólu i Draco miał ochotę się skopać.   
— Harry. Merlinie. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem… To było głupie.   
Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i opadł obok niego na krzesło, spoglądając w przestrzeń przed sobą.   
— W porządku, Draco. Łapię. To pierwszy raz, kiedy musisz stawić temu czoła. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Dla ciebie jest jeszcze ciężej, ponieważ wiesz, co cię omija. Ja nigdy nie przeżyłem świąt z rodzicami, a przynajmniej tego nie pamiętam. Z wyjątkiem…   
Ślizgon zawahał się, choć przez te miesiąca ich relacji Strażnika i Opiekuna, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, a udawany związek wymusił na nich intymność. Zwracanie się do siebie po imieniu. Wiedza o ulubionym jedzeniu, muzyce i graczach quidditcha.   
I pomimo tego, że dotykali się non stop, całowanie miało miejsce tylko w miejscach publicznych. Draco żałował, że ta intymność nie towarzyszyła im również w chwilach, gdy byli sami. Równocześnie był przerażony, że chciał od Pottera czegoś więcej, niż tylko udawany związek.   
Nie rozmawiali dużo o rodzinie, czy przeszłości. W zasadzie unikali wszystkiego, co przypominało im o ich wspólnej historii i niechęci. Ale Draco czuł przez więź, że coś sprawiało ból Strażnikowi i chciał pomóc, jeśli tylko mógł.   
— Z wyjątkiem? — zapytał delikatnie, starając się nie naciskać.   
Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a potem z powrotem na śnieg zalegający na błoniach. Bez zastanowienia się nad tym, Draco sięgnął i przykrył jego dłoń swoją, pocierając blade palce chłopaka.   
— Raz, w tamtym roku, zostałem na święta u Syriusza. To… Weasleyowie też tam byli. I Hermiona. Ludzie, których uznaję za rodzinę. Cieszę się, że dane mi było spędzić z nimi ten czas. Myślałem, że to jedne z wielu takich świąt, jakie są przede mną.   
Draco poruszył dłonią, aby móc ująć w nią rękę Harry’ego i zaczął gładzić ciepłą skórę.   
— Merlinie, Harry, jestem głupi, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem. Rzadko o nim mówisz, tak samo jak o tym, co się stało… Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy…   
— W porządku, Draco. — Uśmiech był niepewny, ale szczery. — Nie mówię o nim, ponieważ, cóż, to boli. I ponieważ w dzień, kiedy… Dzień, gdy go straciłem, jest tym samym dniem, kiedy ty straciłeś tatę. To jeden z tych tematów, których unikamy, żeby się nie kłócić.   
Opiekun mrugnął. Istniało tysiące pytań, jakich nie powinien zadawać. Ale było jedno, na które musiał poznać odpowiedź.   
— To był… Mój ojciec go zabił?   
Harry odwrócił wzrok od migoczącego śniegu i spojrzał na Draco z zaskoczeniem.   
— Nie wiesz, co się stało?   
— Nie. Mama nie chciała o tym mówić, a ja nie naciskałem. Mówiąc szczerze, chyba nie chciałem wiedzieć. Udawałem, że znalazł się tam przez przypadek. Że nie zrobił nic złego.   
Po sposobie w jaki Harry zamarł, widział, że chłopak zmaga się z bolesnymi wspomnieniami. Czuł jego ból przez więź.   
— Zapomnij o tym. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był pytać. — Ścisnął jego dłoń w swojej. — Nie musisz o tym myśleć.   
— W porządku. Twój ojciec nie zabił Syriusza. Zrobiła to twoja ciotka.   
— Bella. — Draco nie mógł powstrzymać warknięcia i Harry uniósł na niego brwi. — Jest psychiczna. Nawet, jak na śmierciożercę. Zabiła mojego ulubionego konia, kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, bo niegrzecznie na nią parsknął. Terroryzowała moją matkę po karze Voldemorta, twierdząc, że zrobi jej to samo, co on.   
Kiedy Draco skończył tyradę, Harry patrzył się na niego dziwnie. Gdy udało mu się uspokoić, zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z historią swojej rodziny — tą złą i dobrą — jeśli chciał ruszyć naprzód.   
— Mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć, co stało się w ministerstwie? — poprosił. — Jeśli to nie jest zbyt ciężki temat.   
Szczegóły opowieści sprawiły, że Draco drżał, słuchając jak Harry opowiada wszystko bezbarwnym głosem. Nie przerwał mu ani razu, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie powinien był zapytać kogoś innego.   
Kiedy Harry skończył, jego spojrzenie było tak odległe, że Ślizgon nie był pewny, czy chłopak wciąż mówił do niego.   
— Byłem pewien, że Syriusz po prostu pojawi się po drugiej stronie łuku. Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, kiedy Lupin powiedział, że umarł. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Wciąż nie chcę. Sądzę, że część mnie zawsze będzie się spodziewać, że Syriusz przejdzie przez drzwi w każdej chwili.   
— Merlinie, nie masz łatwego życia, co?   
— Nie — wyszeptał Harry, prostując się. Jego udręczone oczy wypełniły się dziwną pustką. — Nie i nie uważam, że w najbliższej przyszłości coś ma się zmienić.   
Nim Draco mógł wymyślić sposób na pocieszenie swojego Strażnika, zegar wybił pełną godzinę i Harry poderwał się, zabierając ręce z uścisku Ślizgona.   
— Lepiej się pospieszmy, zanim Ron zje nam całą wołowinę.   
Zaśmiał się, ale to było puste i wymuszone, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom. Draco rzucił się za nim, aby nadążyć. Szli korytarzami w niezręcznej ciszy, nim Malfoy zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił torbę w klasie.   
Spojrzenie Harry’ego i uczucie pełne ulgi, które przepłynęło przez więź, kiedy to powiedział, prawie powaliło go na kolana.   
Draco wiedział, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale tupał nogami przez całą drogę powrotną do klasy, gdzie zostawił swoje rzeczy. O co, do cholery, chodziło? Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, pytając Harry’ego o wydarzenia z ministerstwa, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak ich to poróżni. Nawet teraz czuł, że chłopak odcinał ich więź, więc tylko odrobina jego uczuć przepływała do Draco. Niewystarczająco, aby wiedzieć, o czym Gryfon myślał, a co dopiero, żeby mieć pojęcie, jak to wszystko naprawić.   
Zachował się głupio. Przypominanie Harry’emu o wszystkim, co zrobiła mu rodzina Malfoyów, nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Teraz pewnie Strażnik rozpamiętywał wszystkie te razy, kiedy Draco obraził nie tylko jego, ale również jego przyjaciół.   
Ślizgon zbierał swoje rzeczy, rozmyślając o tym, co się stało. Jednak kiedy wychodził, usłyszał czyjąś rozmowę. Zwalniając i ściszając swoje kroki, Draco podszedł do uchylonych drzwi klasy od OPCMu.   
W środku znajdował się Dumbledore rozmawiający ze Snape’em i Lupine, którzy stali po drugiej stronie biurka, gapiąc się na siebie. Ich relacja niestety nie ociepliła się pod wpływem upływającego czasu.   
— Cieszę się, słysząc, że Draco i Harry nauczyli się współpracować. Wiem, że opinie krążące o nich po szkole wcale im nie pomagają. Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że Charlie Weasley będzie w domu na święta.   
Snape potaknął, odrobinę się krzywiąc. Lupin spoglądał na mistrza eliksirów i na dyrektora z zagubieniem.   
— Przepraszam, co mają tu do rzeczy plany świąteczne pana Weasleya?   
— Wybacz mi, Remusie. Zapomniałem, że nie było cię z nami przez wakacje — powiedział Dumbledore. — Pan Weasley został zidentyfikowany jako kompatybilny z Harrym. Jednak były pewne problemy ze sprowadzeniem go do Anglii. Wtedy znaleźliśmy Draco i postanowiliśmy obserwować, jaki zrobią postęp, nim zastąpimy go…   
Draco nie mógł oddychać. Jego płuca nagle zacisnęły się, a żołądek był gotowy na pokazanie swojego buntu. Ślizgon nie chciał już nic więcej słyszeć. Nie chciał słuchać, jak planują zastąpić go Weasleyem.   
Bez namysłu, czy planowania, Draco uciekł. Przez chwilę czuł, jak Harry sięgał do niego przez więź, zanim całkowicie ją odciął. Opiekun zasługiwał na prywatność przy swoim załamaniu. Harry mógł przetrwać kolację bez jego obecności, a jak nie, to cóż, mógł iść i poprosić o pomoc cholernego Weasleya.

*

Następny tydzień był niezręczny i napięty, gdy Draco z całych swoich sił próbował unikać Pottera. Okazało się, że nie było to trudne, ponieważ Chłopiec, Który Przeżył pracował równie ciężko, aby unikać i jego.   
Koniec semestru dał im obu wymówki, aby nie spędzać razem czasu. Jednak to nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego obaj starali się jak najbardziej wyciszyć więź, bez całkowitego jej odcinania. Draco powtarzał sobie, że czuje ulgę z powodu tego, że Potter zmienia Opiekuna. Od początku nie chciał tej więzi ze Strażnikiem. Zrobił to jedynie po to, aby utrzymać nadzieję czarodziejskiego świata w dobrym stanie i w pełni władz umysłowych.   
Reszta szkoły zauważyła, że coś było między nimi nie tak, co wcale mu nie pomogło. Dogryzki, które praktycznie skończyły się po imprezie u Puchonów, znów powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Przynajmniej jutro był ostatni dzień egzaminów i większość uczniów miała wyjechać na święta. To miało zapewnić mu wytchnienie od docinek, ale jednocześnie ginął przez to bufor pomiędzy nim i Harrym. Potterem. Draco musiał na nowo przyzwyczaić do nazywania go tak, skoro więź miała zostać złamana.   
Zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze, starając się skupić na ignorowaniu swojego ściśniętego żołądka, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy Har… Potter poczeka do świąt, aby spotkać się z Charliem Weasleyem, czy pojedzie już jutro z Ronem.   
— Dokąd się tak spieszysz, Malfoy?   
Drwina i pchnięcie w plecy, które sprawiło, że potknął się kilka kroków do przodu, wyrwały go z ciemnego miejsca w jego własnym umyśle.   
— I tak nie masz gdzie pójść. Zostajesz tu na święta. Ciekawi mnie strasznie, czy Potter w ogóle zostaje z tobą?   
Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że wszedł prosto w środek grupy Ślizgonów. Trzech czwartorocznych, których rozpoznawał jako „wyznawców” Pansy, stało w luźnym kole wokół niego. Dwóch drugorocznych stało na czatach.   
Pansy przegrała w zawodach na nowego lidera Ślizgonów, ponieważ popierali ją głównie młodsi uczniowie, ale nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy przestać. Najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że ostatnie oziębienie stosunków Draco z jego „chłopakiem”, jest idealną okazją do odzyskania odrobiny władzy.   
Kolejne pchnięcie sprawiło, że wpadł prosto w ręce drugiego czwartorocznego, który odepchnął go od siebie. Draco sięgnął po różdżkę, wiedząc, że nauczyciele już dłużej za nim nie chodzili, tak jak na początku roku.   
Jednak pierwszy chłopak złapał go za ramię, nim mógł to zrobić. Drugi, którego Malfoy rozpoznawał jako Yaxleya, stanął przed nim z wrednym wyrazem twarzy. Był prawie tak duży, jak Crabbe, i Draco wiedział, że nie ma wielkich szans na ucieczkę bez siniaków, albo czegoś gorszego.   
— Biedny, mały Dracuś — powiedział kolejny z nich, który niebezpiecznie przypominał męską wersję Bulstrode. — Zostawimy ci coś, żebyś pamiętał o nas w czasie świąt.   
— Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje?   
Wszyscy odwrócili się i zobaczyli Pottera, który niczym anioł zemsty, odpychał ze swojej drogi drugoroczniaka. Granger, Longbottom i Weasley szli tuż za nim.   
Ślizgoni natychmiast uwolnili Draco; Yaxley i reszta zrobili po dwa kroki w tył.   
— Nic się nie dzieje. Draco się potknął. Pomagaliśmy mu złapać równowagę. Prawda, Malfoy?   
— Gówno prawda. — Draco zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Harry’ego, z dala od swoich oprawców. — Planowali mnie pobić, mając nadzieję, że uda im się to zrobić, zaraz przed przerwą świąteczną.   
Opiekun był zaskoczony, kiedy nie tylko Harry, ale również pozostali Gryfoni złapali za swoje różdżki.   
Ślizgoni szybko pobiegli w przeciwnym kierunku. Draco zaczął się śmiać, widząc, jak potykają się i sapią z wysiłku, ale Harry przyciągnął go do siebie, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele i wąchając go. Przez chwilę pochylił się do Strażnika, pozwalając sobie cieszyć się jego zaborczym zachowaniem.   
Jednak widok rudych włosów Weasleya przypomniał mu, że to nie jego miejsce. A przynajmniej jego czas skończy się za kilka dni.   
Dłonie, które zacisnął na szacie Pottera, rozluźniły się. Odepchnął od siebie chłopaka.   
— Draco?   
Wiedział, że przesadzał, ale napięcie ostatniego tygodnia, piekło ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, jego uraza i poczucie odrzucenia, skumulowały się w gniew.   
— Daj spokój, Potter. Po prostu daj spokój. Nie musisz udawać, że coś cię obchodzę. Wiem, że nie chciałeś mnie jako Opiekuna. Ale, kurwa, zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko mogłem. Zasługuję na odrobinę szacunku.   
— Draco?   
Zielone oczy błyszczały zagubieniem po tyradzie Opiekuna.   
Ramiona Draco opadły, złość się wypaliła, zamieniając w rezygnację i smutek, którego nie potrafił nawet opisać.   
— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć o Weasleyu. Nie musiałeś mnie unikać przez cały tydzień.   
Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Ronem, który wyglądał na nawet bardziej zagubionego. Potem Strażnik spojrzał z powrotem na Ślizgona, unosząc ręce do góry w poddańczym geście.   
— Draco… Nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego jesteś zły.   
— Nie ten Weasley. Ten drugi. — Złość i frustracja znów się odezwały. — Zapomnij, nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać. Są pieprzone święta, zasługuję na odrobinę spokoju.   
Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł, zostawiając za sobą grupę Gryfonów. Niepewny szept troski przetoczył się przez ich więź, ale Draco ją odciął.   
Musiał wydostać się z zamku — chciał być z dala od ciekawskich oczu i ciętych języków. Nie zwolnił, dopóki nie znalazł się na błoniach. Śnieg sprzed tygodnia stopniał, zostawiając wszędzie kałuże, które trzeba było omijać. Draco złapał oddech, ruszając w stronę jeziora; zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy jego stóp sięgnęły fale.   
Subtelne poruszanie się wody było uspokajające i Ślizgon obserwował taflę jeziora. Gdy gapił się na słońce odbijające się od niej, przyznał sam przed sobą, że czuł się zraniony. Może i nie chciał być Opiekunem Harry’ego, ale teraz pragnął to zatrzymać. Ich fizyczny związek, chociaż udawany, czasami był tak prawdziwy, że Draco marzył, aby faktycznie istniał.   
Nigdy też nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale wiedział, że będzie tęsknić za cholernymi Gryfonami. Powoli ich relacje zaczęły się ocieplać, zaczęli nawiązywać jakieś więzi.   
Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk ostrożnych kroków, ale nie odwrócił się. To pewnie jeden z przyjaciół Pottera postanowił zabawić się w dobroczyńcę i przyszedł sprawdzić, co dzieje się z Draco. Nie zamierzał poświęcać tej osobie żadnej uwagi.   
Sekundę później zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, kiedy usłyszał stłumione przez wiatr _Petrificus Totalus_. Jego ramiona i nogi złączyły się razem i Draco runął do przodu.   
Czas zwolnił, gdy obserwował, jak woda faluje, a on nie potrafił powstrzymać upadku, ani nawet się podeprzeć. Trzasnął mocno o wodę, która szybko go pochłonęła.   
Zimna, szokująco zimna. Napłynęła do jego nosa, ust, do gardła i płuc, mrożąc go od środka. Jego klatka piersiowa zaciskała się, panika ogarnęła całe jego ciało. Nie mógł się ruszyć, ani nie mógł się podnieść, aby uratować własne życie.   
Ból i strach obezwładniły go, a ciemność zaczęła zakradać się do jego myśli i zasięgu wzroku. Jednak nim pochłonęła go kompletnie, sięgnął do więzi, po raz ostatni pozwalając sobie poczuć to ciepło i Harry’ego.   
Ciemność zamknęła się wokół niego, dno jeziora zginęło z zasięgu wzroku, gdy przebiło się przez nią błyśnięcie niebieskiego koloru.

*

Harry obserwował z paskudnym uczuciem déjà vu, jak Draco od niego ucieka; zupełnie, jak kilka miesięcy temu w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, ani dlaczego chłopak był na niego zły. Strażnik próbował otworzyć ich więź, ale była tak mocno zamknięta — podobnie, jak przez cały poprzedni tydzień.   
Zdezorientowanie ustąpiło miejsca sfrustrowanej złości. Draco był tym, który się od niego odciął; tym, który unikał go i spędzał z nim minimum czasu.   
Stało się to zaraz po tym, jak Harry powiedział mu o wydarzeniach w ministerstwie. Ślizgon nagle przypomniał sobie, że musi zrobić coś ważnego i zniknął na resztę nocy. Najpierw Strażnik czuł ulgę. Jego umysł był chaosem, gdy radził sobie z okropnymi wspomnieniami. Nie chciał zadręczać Draco jeszcze większą ilością swoich problemów.   
Kiedy chłopak pojawił się następnego ranka na śniadaniu, maska obojętności i chłodu na jego twarzy trzymała Harry’ego na dystans. Po tym, Draco znajdował wymówki do unikania go.   
To było frustrujące, ale Gryfon uznał, że słyszenie wszystkich szczegółów tamtego wydarzenia, sprawiło, że Ślizgon stracił ochotę na bycie jego Opiekunem. Przypominało mu to, że jego ojciec trafił do Azkabanu przez Harry’ego. Tak samo, jak wszystko, co stało się w jego życiu później. Wszystko było winą Chłopca, Który Przeżył.   
Historia ta była również orzeźwiającym przypomnienie, że przebywanie blisko Harry’ego jest niebezpieczne.   
Tak bardzo, jak Gryfon nienawidził przepaści, która między nimi powstawała, rozumiał, że Draco potrzebował dla siebie odrobinę czasu i przestrzeni. Miał nadzieję, że może uda im się to wszystko ustabilizować w czasie przerwy świątecznej.   
Najwyraźniej źle wszystko odczytał.   
— Pieprzyć to — wymamrotał do siebie, nim ruszył za Draco w kierunku wyjścia z Hogwartu. Jego przyjaciele podążali zaraz za nim. Minęło kilka minut, ale zapach wciąż był świeży dla zmysłów Strażnika.   
— Może lepiej będzie, jak dasz mu trochę czasu… — Hermiona musiała odrobinę biec, aby za nim nadążyć.   
— Dałem mu cały tydzień i najwyraźniej myślał, że go unikałem.   
— Harry…  
Cokolwiek mówiła dalej, zostało zagłuszone przez falę emocji przepływających przez więź.   
Harry upadł na kolana, gdy otoczył go ból, strach, smutek i beznadzieja. Powoli uniósł się, używając bólu jako kotwicy i rozciągnął swoje zmysły, aż znalazł Opiekuna otoczonego wodą z jeziora.   
— _Accio_ miotła! — Wyciągnął dłoń i czekał, dopóki miotła nie wylądowała w niej z solidnym łomotem.   
— Harry!   
Zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciele wykrzykiwali do niego pytania, kiedy on skupił się na Draco, zamiast na nie odpowiedzieć.   
— Sprowadźcie Pomfrey. Snape’a, Dumbledore’a i Remusa też.   
Harry wsiadł na miotłę, ruszając w kierunku drzwi i starając się przypomnieć sobie czar, który je otwierał.   
Neville krzyknął za nim:   
— _Ianu Aperi_.   
Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry pochylił się do przodu. Wycisnął z miotły największą prędkość jaką się dało. Leciał w jasnym świetle, używając każdej znanej sobie sztuczki, aby dostać się do Opiekuna na czas.   
Zeskoczył z miotły, kiedy dojrzał Draco leżącego twarzą w wodzie. Szok i ból wbijały się w niego niczym ostrza na widok pięknych, jasnych włosów unoszących się na wodzie.   
Harry wyciągnął Ślizgona z wody tak szybko jak mógł, obracając sztywne ciało w swoich trzęsących się rękach. Blada twarz Opiekuna była niebieska, skóra zimna w dotyku, a cenne bicie serca ciche. Strażnik zwalczył chęć zwymiotowania i zamiast tego zaczął rzucać wszystkie zaklęcia na przywrócenie oddechu, jakie znał.   
Dźwięk aportacji przestraszył go i obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć panią Pomfrey, trzymającą za rękę domowego skrzata i Dumbledore’a. Kolejny hałas i pojawił się następny skrzat ze Snape’em i Lupinem.   
Harry odsunął się z drogi, pozwalając pielęgniarce zająć jego miejsce przy Opiekunie. Chciał krzyczeć, prosić i obiecywać wszystko, aby tylko pomogła Draco, ale jego gardło było zbyt ściśnięte, aby wydostał się z niego chociaż szept.   
Obserwował, jak kobieta rzucała zaklęcia, których nie rozpoznawał. Następnie kolejne, kolejne, i kolejne, coraz szybciej i silniej, niż te poprzednie. W końcu usiadła na piętach, a jej głowa opadła, nim odwróciła się w kierunku czekających osób. Łzy leciały w dół jej twarzy, a głos był gruby z emocji.   
— Nie żyje. Przykro mi. Spóźniliśmy się.   
— Nie! — Wrzask wydostał się z jego gardła, gdy Harry odepchnął Pomfrey i opadł na kolana, przyciągając nieruchomego Opiekuna w swoje ramiona. — Nie umarł. Wciąż go czuję!   
To była prawda, ale ich więź coraz bardziej się zawężała, była trudniejsza do utrzymania i przypominała bardziej nitkę.   
Harry położył głowę przy ciele Draco, wdychając jego ukochany zapach, wymieszany z zapachem zimnego jeziora. Zamknął oczy i wtedy świat wyciszył się wokół niego. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry biegł. Między drzewami, wokół krzaków, przeskakując nad kłodami już od w chwili, w której wszystkie cztery łapy dotknęły niebieskiej ziemi…  
Cztery. Łapy.   
W niebieskim lesie. 

Potknął się odrobinę, gdy ogon wybił go z rytmu. Jakimś cudem pojawił się na niebieskiej ziemi, w której często, on i Draco, znajdowali się podczas wspólnej medytacji. Udało mu się spotkać w tym miejscu swoje duchowe zwierze wiele razy. Ale nigdy sam się nim nie _stał_.   
Musiał znaleźć Draco. Jego Opiekun będzie znał odpowiedzi.   
Draco.   
Cholera. Wszystko wróciło do umysłu Harry’ego, niczym obrazy z horroru.   
Ale chłopak jeszcze nie umarł. Tutaj połączenie było silniejsze, choć słabło z każda mijającą sekundą. Gryfon nie mógł stracić swojego Opiekuna. Nie teraz. Nie w taki sposób. 

Znów zaczął biec, podążając za instynktami, których nie rozumiał, a w jego oczy rzuciła się postać lisa. Drzewa rozstąpiły się, dając Harry’emu widok na rude futro. Przestrzeń między nimi poszerzyła się, a lis dalej uciekał.   
Harry spróbował za nim krzyknąć, ale z jego gardła wydostawało się tylko głośne wycie. Zwierzę zerknęło za siebie, ale nie zwolniło biegu. Gryfon pozwolił, aby kuguar objął panowanie i ruszył w pościg; był szybszy, ale lis był mniejszy i bardziej podstępny. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do niego, lis wsuwał się pod przeszkodę, którą kuguar musiał obiec wokół, albo wślizgiwał się w tunele, w które kocur mógł wepchnąć tylko nos.   
W oddali jezioro lśniło na biało w niebieskiej przestrzeni. Lis był w połowie drogi do niego i duży kot wiedział, że jeśli zwierzę tam zanurkuje, będzie po wszystkim. Straci swojego Opiekuna już na zawsze. 

Wycie — tym razem głośniejsze i dłuższe — zatrzymało lisa. Harry biegł do niego, wyjąc kolejny raz i wkładając w ten dźwięk całą swoją desperację, nadzieję i prośbę. Mniejsze zwierzę obróciło się. Następnie puściło się biegiem w kierunku kuguara i Harry poczuł, jak ich więź rośnie, nabiera siły i wypełnia go nadzieją oraz radością.   
Żadne z nich nie zwolniło, wręcz zwiększyli swój pęd i było pewne, że zaraz na siebie wpadną. Jednak zamiast tego rozbłysło niebieskie światło. Gryfon pogrążył się w uczuciu połączenia, bycia częścią Draco, bycia otoczonym nim i otaczaniu go w tym samym czasie. Niebieska poświata szybko zmieniła się w czerń i Harry znów został sam w ciemnościach. Ale słyszał bicie serca.   
Cudowne, uspokajające, silne bicie serca. 

— Harry. Harry! — Czyjaś dłoń potrząsnęła go za ramię, gdy mrugał, wracając do realnego świata. — Harry, on żyje, musisz się odsunąć i pozwolić pani Pomfrey działać.   
Teraz również inne dźwięki przyciągnęły jego uwagę. Kaszel Draco, czary pielęgniarki, więcej kroków zbliżających się w ich kierunku. Niebezpieczeństwo. Elektryczne impulsy przebiegły przez jego mięśnie, a jego jedyną myślą było: _chronić Opiekuna_.   
Jego różdżka była w połowie uniesiona, nim zorientował się, że patrzy na Rona, Hermionę i Neville’a nadbiegających od strony zamku. Wtedy pozwolił, aby jego ciało opadło bezsilnie i dał się odciągnąć Remusowi.   
Jednak jego wzrok znów natychmiast skierował się na Draco. Wątpił, aby w najbliższej przyszłości spuścił swojego Opiekuna z oczu.

*

Draco dokładnie wiedział gdzie był, kiedy się obudził. Latem spędził z Potterem w skrzydle szpitalnym tak dużo czasu, że rozpoznałby je równie bezproblemowo, co swój własny pokój. Szybko przeskanował swoje ciało w poszukiwaniu uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Czuł się obolały i zesztywniały, jego gardło było lekko zdarte, a płuca rwały przy każdym najmniejszym oddechu. Coś ciężkiego spoczywało na jednej z jego rąk.   
Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że jego palce są mocno splątane z czyjąś dłonią. Czarne, rozczochrane włosy spoczywały blisko złączonych rąk. Draco wiedział, że Harry nabawi się bólu pleców przez tę niewygodną pozycję, którą przyjął, aby móc półleżeć na łóżku. Ślizgon uniósł wolną rękę i zaczął przeczesywać miękkie, splątane włosy drugiego chłopca. 

Ten ruch uspokoił go i Draco w końcu pozwolił sobie przywołać wspomnienia, które do tej pory wypychał z głowy.   
Jezioro. Uczucie beznadziei. Zdezorientowanie. Następnie Harry oraz ich więź mówiąca mu, aby nie szedł w stronę białej wody, która miała mu przynieść ukojenie. I radość z połączenia się ze Strażnikiem na poziomie, którego nawet nie potrafił opisać. 

Harry poszedł za nim. Chciał go z powrotem. Ale Draco nie wiedział, czy to sam Gryfon chciał go z powrotem, czy to po prostu Strażnik chroniący Opiekuna. Jednak teraz, w ciemnym, cichym skrzydle szpitalnym, Draco rozkoszował się uczuciem dłoni Harry’ego i więzi rozciągającej się między nimi; otwartej i silniejszej, jak nigdy dotąd.   
W pewnym momencie Strażnik zaczął się wybudzać — jęknął i usiadł prosto, mrugając zaspanymi oczami.   
— Nie śpisz? — zapytał ochryple.   
— Nie. Wspaniała umiejętność obserwacji, jak zawsze, Potter.   
To miał być żart, ale twarz Gryfona stężała, gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko i Draco wiedział, że źle to ocenił.   
— Harry…   
— Och, dobrze, że już pan nie śpi, panie Malfoy. Właśnie miałam robić ostatni obchód przed snem. Harry, mógłbyś przywołać resztę, gdy ja będę badać pacjenta?   
— Tak, oczywiście. — Strażnik poderwał się i ruszył do wyjścia.   
— Harry? — Draco nienawidził swojego niepewnego głosu, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby chłopak odszedł bez jakiegokolwiek uspokojenia sytuacji. Tylko nie miał pojęcia, kto uspokajał kogo.   
Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego, odrobinę blado, ale szczerze.   
— Wrócę za dziesięć minut. Może i chronię cię przed Ślizgonami, ale nie zamierzam stawać na drodze pani Pomfrey. 

Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, kiedy Harry wrócił z nauczycielami — Dumbledore’em, Snape’em i Lupinem. Draco był jedynie wdzięczny, że reszta Gryfonów się nie przypałętała.   
Mistrz eliksirów jak zawsze przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, choć jego głos był łagodniejszy, niż zwykle.   
— Powiedz nam, co pamiętasz.   
Draco wzruszył ramionami.   
— Niezbyt dużo. Stałem przy jeziorze, usłyszałem, że ktoś nadchodzi, a potem byłem sparaliżowany i upadłem. 

Zadrżał, starając się zapomnieć uczucie beznadziei i kompletnego przerażenia, gdy czuł zimną wodę, zakrywającą mu twarz.   
Harry odepchnął dorosłych i usiadł obok niego, łącząc razem ich dłonie i oferując pocieszenie; fizyczne i mentalne. 

— Kto wiedział, że idziesz nad jezioro?   
— Eee. Nikt.   
Oczy Snape’a zmrużyły się, gdy usłyszał jego zawahanie.   
— Co tam robiłeś, panie Malfoy?   
Draco zamknął oczy, aby powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem na Harry’ego. Naprawdę nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy przed tyloma profesorami.   
— Był na mnie zdenerwowany — wyrzucił z siebie Strażnik i Ślizgon czuł jego zawstydzenie. Zerknął na niego i nie był zaskoczony, widząc jego spuszczoną głowę.   
Snape wywrócił oczami i westchnął w irytacji.   
— Wiem o tym, panie Potter. Starałem się po prostu ustalić, jak wiele Draco pamięta sprzed wypadku. — Po tym zwrócił swoje oceniające spojrzenie na Opiekuna. — Pamiętasz, dlaczego byłeś zły na Pottera?   
— Eee, tak. Byłem zestresowany przed egzaminami…  
Mistrz eliksirów uniósł brwi, ale nie naciskał. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń, ale ostre rysy twarzy wyraźnie sugerowały, że będzie odpowiadał na to pytanie raz jeszcze, tylko później.   
— Pan Potter doświadczył wizji, gdy byłeś… na brzegu jeziora. Czułeś coś podobnego?   
— Niebieski las? Duchowe zwierzęta? Z jeziorem? Niebieskie, jasne światło? Tak. Też tam byłem. — Wewnętrznie czuł żal, że nie trwali już w tym kompletnym stanie połączenia i _jedności_.   
Snape kiwnął głową, kiedy Draco opisał to zdarzenie.   
— Jak odczuwacie teraz więź?   
Ślizgon starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak otwarte było połączenie — jak pewnie i mocno łączyło go z Harrym. Ponieważ naprawdę powinien je zamknąć, przynajmniej na trochę. Nie powinien wpychać się ze swoimi uczuciami do głowy Strażnika.   
— Jest silna. Większa.   
Obok niego Gryfon pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim. Snape zamilkł na moment, nim powiedział:   
— Wydaję mi się, że przeszliście na drugi poziom więzi.   
— Ale to będzie cięższe do złamania — wymamrotał bezmyślnie Draco. Palce Harry’ego zacisnęły się prawie boleśnie, nim rozluźniły do momentu, aż ledwie się dotykali.   
Cała trójka dorosłych spojrzała na niego w zdziwieniu. Nawet trudna do odczytania mina Snape’a zmieniła się w zaskoczenie.   
— Chcesz przerwać więź, Draco? — zapytał Dumbledore.   
— Co? Nie. Ja po prostu… myślałem, że Harry chciałby… kiedyś…  
— Harry, chciałeś zerwać więź?   
Strażnik potrząsnął głową z intensywnością, która nie pozostawiła wątpliwości, i żołądek Draco rozluźnił się po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.   
Snape otworzył usta, żeby zadać kolejny pytanie, ale dyrektor powstrzymał go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.   
— Chłopcy wiele dziś przeszli. Pozwólmy im odpocząć i porozmawiajmy z nimi rano. Dodam kilka zaklęć ochronnych na skrzydło szpitalne, żeby się upewnić, iż nic im nie grozi. 

Kiedy dorośli w końcu wyszli, Harry zsunął się z łóżka, przerywając między nimi kontakt. Jego twarz przypominała Draco trudną do odczytania maskę, którą zawsze nosił Snape.   
— Chcesz przerwać naszą więź?   
— A ty?   
Nie potrafił spojrzeć Gryfonowi w oczy. Nie chciał widzieć jego żalu i zamiast tego owinął się ciaśniej kocem. Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść, wymamrotał:   
— Słuchaj, wiem o Charlie’em Weasleyu, okej? Nie musisz trudzić się z powiedzeniem mi tego w delikatny sposób.   
— Eee, dobra. Tylko, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.   
— Proszę cię — warknął Draco. — Słyszałem ich. Dumbledore’a, Snape’a i Lupina. Mówili, że Weasley ma połączenie z magią astralną. Że przyjeżdża do domu na święta. Wiem, jak blisko jesteś z tą rodziną, więc uznałem, że pewnie będziecie kompatybilni. Że wolałbyś jego. No i byłeś taki chętny, aby wyjechać na święta.   
Harry uścisnął nasadę nosa i wciągnął kilka razy powietrze.   
— Okej, po pierwsze, nikt mi nic nie mówił o Charlie’em. Ani że ma połączenie z magią astralną, ani że przyjeżdża do domu. Po drugie, Hermiona jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale nie jest nawet blisko tego, co mam… cokolwiek czuję do ciebie. Po trzecie, ty i ja świetnie razem pracujemy. Nie chcę zaczynać drugi raz z kimś innym.   
Draco pozwolił, aby wzrosła w nim nadzieja, ale trzymał ją na krótkiej smyczy.   
— Więc dlaczego mnie unikałeś?   
Rozdrażnienie Harry’ego przepłynęło do niego po więzi i chłopak przesunął palcami przez swoje włosy.   
— Nie unikałem cię. _Ty_ unikałeś _mnie_.   
Draco wydął dolną wargę.   
— Tylko pierwszego dnia. A ty kontynuowałeś to dalej.   
Strażnik pociągnął za swoje włosy i zacisnął zęby.   
— Powiedziałem ci, że wprowadziłem moich przyjaciół i rodzinę w zasadzkę. Że doznali fizycznych obrażeń. Że mój ojciec chrzestny umarł. Przy czym wszystko odbiło się rykoszetem i wpakowałem twojego tatę do Azkabanu. Co z kolei zrujnowało ci życie. Nie byłem pewien, która część, ale założyłem, że jakaś sprawiła, że spanikowałeś. Pomyślałem, że skoro mnie unikasz, to dam ci trochę przestrzeni.   
— Och. — Draco chciał powiedzieć coś bardziej elokwentnego, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. 

— Draco.   
W końcu spojrzał w górę, słysząc, jak miękko Harry wypowiada jego imię. Zadrżał odrobinę, gdy poczuł, jak przepływa między nimi niepewność.   
— Chcesz zerwać więź? — zapytał Strażnik.   
— Nie. — Potrząsnął głową stanowczo, nie chcąc pokazać swoich łez.   
— Okej. — Ulga, jaka odbiła się w ich połączeniu, była niczym płynne złoto. Harry zrobił krok do przodu i zawahał się. — Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym cię dotknął?   
Ślizgon wyciągnął do niego rękę i tak szybko, jak tylko Harry położył na niej palce, wciągnął go do łóżka. Natychmiast owinęli się wokół siebie, tak jak każdej nocy, nim zaczęła się szkoła. Draco tęsknił za tym za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony spać sam. 

Harry wcisnął nos w zgięcie jego szyi.   
— Byłeś martwy. Taki zimny, źle pachniałeś. Wszystko było źle.   
Ślizgon wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem skroni Harry’ego.   
— Przepraszam. Ale mnie ocaliłeś. Wszystko jest teraz w porządku.

***

Obudziło go szturchnięcie w bok. Natychmiast przekręcił się twarzą w stronę atakującego i złapał różdżkę, nim w ogóle kompletnie otworzył oczy. Kiedy w końcu skupił spojrzenie na Snapie, zniżył dłoń i opadł na materac.   
— Zbyt wcześnie, profesorze. Pozwól nam jeszcze spać. Proszę. Draco potrzebuje odpoczynku.   
— On może spać. To z tobą chcę pomówić. Na osobności. Teraz, panie Potter.  
Harry rozpoznawał ten ton i to spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nie pośpi, dopóki mistrz eliksirów nie będzie usatysfakcjonowany. Niechętnie podążył za mężczyzną do przeciwnego końca skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie niewygodnie wyglądające meble służyły jako poczekalnia. 

Snape rzucił _Silencio_ , a potem znów zaczął gapić się na Gryfona. Poirytowany i nadal zmęczony Harry opadł na najbliższe krzesło.   
— Pokrzycz na mnie za cokolwiek zrobiłem, ja przeproszę i wtedy obaj będziemy mogli wrócić do tego, co robiliśmy wcześniej.   
Surowe spojrzenie złagodniało odrobinę i zmieniło się w troskę.   
— Czy ty i Draco mieliście wczoraj kontakt intymny?   
Harry zamarł i rozchylił usta z szoku. Następnie zjeżył się i parsknął na swojego profesora.   
— Nawet, jeśli tak było, to nie twoja sprawa.   
Snape stanął nad nim.Coś niebezpiecznego wykrzywiło jego rysy twarzy, jednak jego słowa były łagodne.   
— Draco jest członkiem mojego domu i jego dobro leży w moim interesie.   
— Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził!   
Mężczyzna zrobił krok do tyłu i potarł oczy zewnętrzną częścią dłoni.   
— Wiem o tym, Potter. Jestem świadomy, że to prawie niemożliwe, abyś specjalnie go skrzywdził.   
— Ale uważasz, że mógłbym nie specjalnie?   
— Czy mógłbyś choć raz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Potter? Bez zadawania miliona swoich własnych.   
— Nie. Byliśmy wykończeni. Po prostu spaliśmy. My, eee, nie mamy tego rodzaju związku. Ta sprawa z byciem parą jest tylko na pokaz. 

Starał się, aby jego ton był rzeczowy. Snape był ostatnią osobą, przed którą chciał przyznać się do swoich uczuć. Albo swojego rozczarowania, że między nim a jego Opiekunem nie było niczego więcej. 

— Dobrze. Musicie utrzymać to w ten sposób.   
— O co chodzi? Wiem, że mnie pan nie lubi, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak będzie pan zainteresowany moim życiem erotycznym.   
Ciężko było stwierdzić w przyciemnionym świetle, ale Harry sądził, że dojrzał słaby rumieniec na policzkach profesora.   
— Nie interesuje mnie twoje życie erotyczne. Ani życie Draco. Jednakże was dwóch łączy więź, co zupełnie nie mieści mi się w głowie. Jesteście bardziej kompatybilni, niż ktokolwiek mógłby kiedykolwiek podejrzewać. Wasze połączenie rozwinęło się dużo szybciej, niż przewidywałem. Następnie weszliście na drugi poziom bez rozmowy o tym. Normalnie zajęłoby to sporo czasu i przygotowań - kilka rytuałów mentalnych i fizycznych, i lata bycia razem - nim para zdecydowałaby się na pogłębienie więzi na trzeci poziom. Obawiam się, że w waszym przypadku zajmie to znacznie krócej.   
Snape westchnął i opadł na krzesło obok Harry’ego.   
— Obawiam się, że ty i Draco złączycie się na dobre, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy.   
— I chcesz, żeby miał możliwość wycofania się — powiedział Gryfon, a jego słowa były gorzkie. Sądził, że profesor zaczął go lubić, albo chociaż tolerować.   
Snape prychnął i ścisnął nasadę nosa, następnie wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Harry’ego.   
— To, czego chce, panie Potter, to żeby Draco przetrwał.   
— Co? — Złość zapłonęła w Strażniku.   
— W ogóle nic nie czytałeś? A może chociaż panna Granger przybliżyła ci podstawy o więzi?   
— Tak, eee. — Policzki Harry’ego zapłonęły czerwienią, gdy przypomniał sobie rozmowę z przyjaciółką o jego pociągu do Draco. 

_Łączy ono parę na zawsze i robi to tak mocno, że jeden nie przetrwa bez drugiego._

Był wtedy tak zawstydzony i tak bardzo szukał wytłumaczenia swoich uczuć, że ledwie usłyszał tę garść informacji.   
— Och.   
— Dokładnie, panie Potter, och. Zabicie ciebie jest dla Czarnego Pana priorytetem. Jeśli mu się uda, przy pełnej więzi zabierzesz ze sobą Draco. Na tym poziomie, który jest teraz, uda mu się przetrwać. Ale jeśli będziecie kontynuować to nieprzemyślane pogłębianie więzi…   
Harry chciał warknąć. Czuł wściekłość. Chciał pobiec do Opiekuna i chronić go przed zagrożeniem. Jednak jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem, był dla niego sam Harry. Gryfon westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach.   
— Rozumiem. Naprawdę. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go chronić.   
— Dziękuję, Harry.   
Dźwięk jego pierwszego imienia zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że spojrzał w górę. Przez chwilę widział na twarzy Snape’a pewną miękkość; coś zupełnie innego od jego zwyczajowego niezadowolenia.   
Nienawiść między nimi zmieniła się w niepewny szacunek. Jednak teraz ich wspólna obawa o Draco sprawiła, że ta cienka nić porozumienia umocniła się. Prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie polubią, ale ostre linie ich relacji, zaczęły się wygładzać. 

Draco. Co Harry miał począć ze swoim Opiekunem? Najlepsze, co mógł zrobić, to pozwolić Ślizgonowi odejść. Potem zainicjować lekką więź z kimś innym. Z kimś, o kogo by się tak nie troszczył.   
Mdłości wykręciły jego żołądek i zacisnął pięści. Nie chciał innego Opiekuna. Nie sądził, że mógłby w ogóle kogoś zaakceptować. Nawet nie brata swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Co przypomniało mu o pewnej sprawie.   
— Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi nic o Cherlie’em Weasleyu?   
Harry rozkoszował się zaskoczonym błyskiem w czarnych oczach profesora. Nie często doprowadzał mężczyznę do tego stanu.   
— Skąd o tym wiesz?   
— Draco podsłuchał, jak o tym rozmawialiście. Myślał, że chciałem go zastąpić.   
— I dlatego był na ciebie zły?   
— Tak. Dlaczego, jeśli nie zamierzaliście mi powiedzieć, rozmawialiście o tym?   
— Zamierzaliśmy powiadomić cię przed twoim wyjazdem do Nory. Obawialiśmy się tego, jak Draco zareaguje na drugiego Opiekuna. Przypominam, że nie tylko Strażnik potrafi być zaborczy. Jednak za bardzo nie rozpatrywaliśmy zamiany, ponieważ twoja więź z Draco była silna.   
— Och. — Nie miał już nic do powiedzenia; zmęczenie zaczęło dawać mu się we znaki.   
— Wracaj do swojego Opiekuna, Harry. Obaj potrzebujecie odpoczynku.   
Gryfon był zbyt wykończony, aby czuć się zaskoczony słowami Snape’a. Po prostu pozwolił swoim zmysłom doprowadzić się z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie chciał być.   
Owinięty wokół Draco.

*

_Niebieski las. Znowu. Cóż za niespodzianka. Draco siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na kamieniu, czekając, aż pojawi się reszta dzikich zwierząt.  
Najpierw lis wyskoczył spomiędzy krzewów i usiadł przed kamieniem; miękki ogon ułożył przy łapach. Następnie kuguar zboczył ze ścieżki, aby podbiec do prawej strony Draco. Okrążył raz kamień, nim opadł obok lisa, owijając się wokół niego, i zamknął oczy.   
W oddali Draco słyszał samotne wycie wilka, choć ten nigdy nie zbliżył się bardziej, niż pozwalał mu na to cień lasu. Później pojawił się jeleń — miał niebieski i półprzeźroczysty odcień. Zamachał głową na boki, zanim podszedł bliżej. Kiedy się zatrzymał — w połowie drogi między kamieniem a lasem — Draco nie mógł powstrzymać myśli o tym, że zwierzę pozowało; wyprostowało szyję i uniosło wysoko głowę. Za nim pojawił się ryś. Tak samo, jak jeleń, miał półprzeźroczysty odcień i słaby niebieski kolor.   
Rozbawione szczeknięcie nadeszło z lewej strony Ślizgona. Duży, czarny pies zawsze sprawiał, że Draco odsuwał się odrobinę na kamieniu, krzywiąc się. Zwierzę obiegło jelenia i rysia, nim pchnęło pyskiem kuguara i wydało kolejne podekscytowane szczeknięcie.   
Najbardziej dezorientującą rzeczą w tym psie było to, że migał. W jednej chwili miał solidną postać, tak samo jak kuguar i lis. W następnej bladł i zmieniał się w blady niebieski. Kolejne mignięcie i znów był prawdziwy, i w pełni materialny.   
Lis podniósł się, przyciągając uwagę Draco. W mgnieniu oka zaczął się wydłużać, rosnąć i rozciągać, aż Ślizgon patrzył na swojego klona. Poza tym dziwnym, czarnym, skórzanym strojem łowcy i opasce, która odsuwała włosy z jego bladej twarzy, byli identyczni.   
— Eee, hej.   
— Musisz go znaleźć, nim zniknie na wieczność.   
— Kogo?   
Klon Draco obrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto na podekscytowanego, podskakującego psa, który zachowywał się jak mały szczeniak._

*

Draco otworzył oczy i gapił się na sufit w pokoju. Ciepły oddech owiewał jego ramię, a ciężkie ramię otaczało go w pasie.   
Harry. Ślizgon zamknął oczy, blokując na chwilę wspomnienie snu, i zatopił się w przyjemności posiadania Strażnika tak blisko.  
Od wypadku nad jeziorem, o którym Opiekun nie chciał myśleć, Harry nie odstępował go na krok. Jako że w zamku na przerwę świąteczną zostało tylko kilku studentów, grono nauczycielskie przymknęło oko, że Gryfon sypia w jego pokoju. Draco starał się mocno, aby nie przyzwyczaić się do tej bliskości. Jednak wiedział, że przegrywa tę walkę.   
Co znaczyło, że nawet jeśli bardzo nie chciał, to musiał wstać z łóżka i utworzyć dystans między sobą a nadopiekuńczymi tendencjami Chłopca, Który Przeżył, bo to tylko karmiło jego głupie zauroczenie. 

Ślizgon wyciągnął dodatkowy koc i owinął go ciasno wokół siebie, nim usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju. Zawsze było mu zimno, kiedy opuszczał opiekuńcze ramiona Harry’ego.   
Musiał przestać tak myśleć. Nie, żeby chciał w zamian tego myśleć o swoich snach, ale prawdopodobnie powinien odkryć, co oznaczają. I dlaczego się zmieniły.   
Wcześniej były nagłe. Był po nich wykończony, zdezorientowany i zraniony. Pokazywały mu różne scenariusze przyszłości w przerażających, migających obrazach. A kiedy Draco wybrał dobrą ścieżkę, pokazywały mu przyjemne obrazy. Co było równie przerażające i wykańczające. 

Jednak po _wypadku_ nad jeziorem, wizje przestały przeszkadzać mu w śnie i odpoczynku. Choć nadal daleko im było do normalności.   
Teraz były wypełnione symbolami, znakami i dziwnymi zwierzętami. Powinien to wszystko zrozumieć, ale coś mu umykało. 

Sny z gromadą zwierzaków miał tylko kilka razy, ale za każdym razem stawały się dłuższe i bardziej wyraźne. Za pierwszym razem, były tam tylko zwierzęta duchowe jego i Harry’ego oraz wilk, który wył w oddali. Draco przypuszczał, że to Lupin, ale nie miał żadnych dowodów, oprócz swoich instynktów, skoro nigdy nie widział żadnego wilkołaka.   
W następnej wizji pojawiły się trzy pozostałe zwierzęta. Wiedział, że powinien móc rozszyfrować, kogo reprezentowały, ale nie potrafił. Nie widział odbicia Snape’a w żadnym z nich. Tak samo jak Dumbledore’a, Hermiony, czy Neville’a. Podejrzewał, że Ron mógłby być psem; lojalny i żywiołowy. Jednak to również nie wydawało mu się właściwe. 

Rozmowa była całkowicie nowa. Sprawiła, że czuł się zdezorientowany. Oczywiście, że było coś ważnego, co powinien robić. Albo czego powinien szukać. To miało coś wspólnego z psem. Może.   
A może wiązało się z innym snem, który miał tylko raz, i był kompletnie inny. Draco był samotny w ciemnym lesie i słyszał płacz dziecka. Ślizgon wiedział, że to dziecko było zagubione i chciało wrócić do domu, choć nigdy go nie widział.   
Mógł spytać. Snape’a albo Lupina. Nawet Hermiona byłaby w stanie połączyć kawałki układanki w całość. Albo dowiedzieć się, czy sny były połączone. 

Draco zadrżał, owijając się mocniej kocem. Zamierzał rozgryźć to na własną rękę. Nie było mowy, że przyzna się komukolwiek, jakim był czubkiem.

*

— Która godzina? — wybełkotał Harry, wywołując tym uśmiech na twarzy Draco.   
Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie był rannym ptaszkiem.   
— Nie wiem. Wczesna.   
— Dlaczego nie śpisz? — Harry brzmiał teraz na bardziej rozbudzonego i zaczął się wiercić na łóżku.   
— Nie wiem. Nie mogłem spać i nie chciałem cię obudzić.   
Draco uniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał odgłos stóp uderzających o podłogę i zobaczył, jak Gryfon się przeciąga. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy spodnie jego piżamy oddzieliły się od topu, ukazując pasek opalonej skóry. Kiedy ręce Harry’ego zaczęły opadać, szybko odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc być przyłapanym na gapieniu się.   
Strażnik przeszedł przez pokój i położył dłoń na ramieniu Draco, który nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że automatycznie się rozluźnił. Harry dotykał go teraz prawie przez cały czas, jakby potrzebował zapewnienia, że Ślizgon wciąż żyje. Jednak całowanie ustało. Najwyraźniej drugi chłopak nie czuł już potrzeby utrzymywania fasady, kiedy nie mieli zbyt dużej publiczności.   
Draco nie był rozczarowany. Wcale. Wierzył, że jeśli powórzy to sobie wiele razy, to może zacznie w to wierzyć.   
— Nie musisz wstawać, Harry. Nie powinieneś tracić snu, bo ja nie śpię.   
— Nieprawda. Po prostu obudził mnie mój burczący brzuch. — Gryfon zaczął masować ramiona Draco, który nachylił się do dotyku. — Ty nie, eee… nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że jedziemy jutro do Weasleyów?   
Ślizgon zamrugał i przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj była Wigilia. I że zgodził się spędzić kilka pierwszych dni przerwy w przeludnionej ruderze Weasleyów. W domu. Musiał pamiętać, aby nie używać już takich słów. To zwyczaj z przeszłości, którego już nie potrzebował.   
— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Ron i ja dogadujemy się całkiem nieźle. Kupił mi nawet słodycze, kiedy byłem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Oczywiście zjadł połowę z nich, ale sądzę, że liczy się sam gest. — Starał się szydzić, ale chichot Harry’ego był zaraźliwy i jego uśmieszek szybko zmienił się w prawdziwy uśmiech.   
Obaj skrupulatnie omijali temat Charliego Wesaleya oraz tego, że również będzie w domu na święta.   
— Cóż, skoro obaj już nie śpimy, chodźmy na śniadanie. — Strażnik puścił jego ramiona i skierował się do garderoby, gdzie trzymał część swoich rzeczy, od kiedy pomógł Draco wrócić ze skrzydła szpitalnego i poinformował go, że tu zostaje.   
Ślizgon starał się nie westchnąć głośno na ten brak kontaktu.   
— Przynajmniej nie musimy walczyć z Weasleyem o jedzenie.   
Harry wywrócił oczami i skierował się do łazienki.

*

Świąteczny poranek był jasny, powietrze było czyste i wyjątkowo ciepłe. Draco obudził się i zobaczył zapakowane prezenty oraz nerwowo wyglądającego Harry’ego.   
— Wesołych świąt, Draco. Nie rozmawialiśmy o prezentach i nie wiedziałem, co ci dać. To nie jest zbyt wiele i jeśli ci się nie spodoba, zawsze możemy wymienić…   
Opiekun zaśmiał się i zaczął rozpakowywać błyszczący papier. W małym pudełku znalazł srebro zaczarowane w kształt lisa i zawieszone na srebrnym łańcuszku.   
— Jest idealny — wymamrotał z zachwytem; szybko zapiął go na szyi. — Dziękuję.   
Harry zarumienił się i spuścił głowę. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że owinął wokół niego ramiona i mocno go przytulił. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że miał swój własny prezent dla Strażnika i szybko zszedł z łóżka, żeby wyjąć go z garderoby, gdzie wcześniej go ukrył.   
Gryfon ostrożnie wyjął sztylet z hebanową rękojeścią i przesunął palcami po runach wyrytych w ostrzu, które nie były widoczne dla nikogo poza Strażnikiem.   
— Jest piękny, Draco.   
— To tradycyjny podarunek dla Strażnika. Ma oznaczać ceremonię. To tylko symbol, nie jest do użytku. — Ślizgon poczuł, że rumieni się lekko na sentymentalność tego prezentu. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie zda sobie sprawy, jak wiele czasu i wysiłku włożył w poszukiwania, aby zdobyć ten specjalny sztylet.   
Tym razem to Harry przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku.   
— Dziękuję, Draco. Wesołych świąt — westchnął przy skórze Opiekuna.   
— Wesołych świąt, Harry — powtórzył Draco, zaciskając oczy.   
Po spokojnym śniadaniu, Lupin towarzyszył im w drodze do Nory. Widząc zdenerwowanie Draco i napięcie Harry’ego, jako pierwszy przeszedł przez drzwi. Strażnik zacieśnił uścisk na dłoni Ślizgona i posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech.   
Osaczyło ich morze rudzielców, starając się przytulić i powitać wszystkich trzech na raz. Życzenia, pytania i powitania zlewały się w jedno. Tylko jeden chłopak stał z boku. Bardziej mężczyzna. Czekał. Był odrobinę niższy od reszty, ale bardziej umięśniony i atrakcyjny. Charlie Weasley. Draco znienawidził go od pierwszego wejrzenia.   
Kiedy hałas wreszcie ustał, drugi z najstarszego rodzeństwa Weasleyów zrobił krok do przodu. Wszyscy zamarli, jakby zostali spetryfikowani. Nawet Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy Charlie do nich podszedł. Opiekun nieświadomie ścisnął jego rękę, a Strażnik oddał uścisk.   
Draco wiedział, że większość rodziny Weasleyów słyszała o sprawie ze Strażnikiem i Opiekunem. Najwyraźniej wiedzieli również o roli, jaką mógłby odegrać Charlie, ponieważ oczy wszystkich były skupione na ich trójce.   
— Harry, dobrze cię znowu widzieć.   
Charlie wyciągnął dłoń i Gryfon powoli po nią sięgnął. Paląca kula urosła w żołądku Ślizgona, gdy obserwował to bezradnie. Po raz kolejny jego przyszłość zawisła na włosku i absolutnie nie miał na to wpływu. Mógł jedynie obserwować i czekać, aż inni podejmą za niego decyzję i zmienią kurs jego życia.   
Kiedy ręka Weasleya zetknęła się z tą Harry’ego, _coś_ przepłynęło przez więź. Strażnik zrelaksował się odrobinę i Draco nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło. Wtedy chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, a poważny wyraz twarzy został zastąpiony przez uśmiech. Potrząsnął lekko głową i przyciągnął do siebie mocniej Draco.   
Rodzina Weasleyów wybudziła się z tego dziwnego stanu i wszyscy znów zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą.   
— Ciebie również miło widzieć, Charlie. Spotkałeś już mojego Opiekuna, Draco Malfoya?   
— Nie oficjalnie. Witaj w Norze, panie Malfoy.   
Po raz kolejny wyciągnął dłoń. Ślizgon wciąż czuł się odrobinę zaborczo, ale mógł okazać łaskę w obliczu swojego zwycięstwa. Uścisnął ofiarowaną dłoń i powiedział:   
— Dziękuję. Ale proszę, mów mi Draco.   
— W takim razie ty mów mi Charlie.   
Następnie zostali wciągnięci w środek chaosu i musieli pomóc zastawiać stoły na lunch.   
Kiedy pracował ramię w ramię z Harrym i Ronem, starał się obserwować interakcje w rodzinie. Ich normalne, radosne podniecenie uniemożliwiło stwierdzenie, czy odczuli ulgę, że Charlie nie zastąpi Draco, czy może jedynie ukrywali swoje rozczarowanie bezustanną paplaniną i krzątaniem. 

Świąteczny posiłek był dla Draco zupełnym zaskoczeniem — nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego w Malfoy Manor. Jedzenie nie było wystawne. Nikt nie jadł zgodnie z manierami namaszczane i jedynie Molly Weasley upominała swoje potomstwo. Wszystko wyglądało trochę jak halloweenowa uczta w Hogwarcie. Bliźniacy wykrzykiwali obelgi w stronę Billa, a jedzenie krążyło wzdłuż całego stołu; niektórzy musieli bronić swojej własności, tak jak na przykład Ginny, z której talerza próbował podjadać Ron.  
Uczta była obfita i zaskakująco smakowita. Cała rodzina starała się, aby Draco czuł się mile widziany. Pani Weasley wciąż oferowała mu dokładki, a pan Weasley rozmawiał z nim o jego ulubionych przedmiotach szkolnych oraz o mugolskich wynalazkach i ich pomysłowości. Charlie taktownie usiadł tak daleko od nich, jak tylko mógł, aby mogli się rozluźnić. Bliźniacy zrobili dowcip, który wliczał w siebie sztuczne robaki i prawdziwego gnoma. Ginny uśmiechała się niepewnie, a Ron ratował go ze wszystkiego, gdy tylko zauważał, że Draco czuł się za bardzo przytłoczony.   
Po tym, jak stół został posprzątany, wszyscy przeszli do salonu, gdzie zajęli każdy dostępny mebel do siedzenia i podłogę. Wkrótce ozdobny papier, wstążki i tasiemki latały we wszystkich kierunku. Draco przyniósł kosz pełen słodyczy, chleba, wina i piwa kremowego, jako tradycyjny, okazujący uprzejmość, podarunek dla całej rodziny.   
Nie spodziewał się niczego w zamian, dlatego był zaskoczony, kiedy grudkowata paczka opadła na jego kolana. Ostrożnie rozwinął papier i zmusił swoje usta do ułożenia się we wdzięczny uśmiech.  
— Jest cudowny. Dziękuję.   
Pani Weasley rozpromieniła się w jego kierunku, a reszta Weasleyów starała się ukryć swoje rozbawienie – wychodziło im to z różnym skutkiem. Bliźniacy nawet nie próbowali; Fred śmiał się głośno, a George wymamrotał coś pod nosem pomiędzy salwami śmiechu.   
— Przymierz go, Draco.   
Opiekun nie wiedział, czy kobieta nie zdawała sobie sprawy z rozbawienia całej rodziny, czy może nauczyła się ich ignorować.   
— No dalej. Rozmiar wybierałam na oko.   
Draco chciał prychnąć na bliźniaków, ale z przyklejonym uśmiechem na ustach, wyciągnął z paczki ciemnozielony, szydełkowany sweter. Utrzymanie takiego wyrazu twarzy stało się odrobinę trudniejsze, kiedy zobaczył ogromne, szare D wyszyte na przedzie.   
Sweter był gruby i bezkształtny, kiedy go założył, i chwilę później zaczął się już pocić. Zdecydował się na tę samą taktykę co Harry, który zrzucił już z siebie swój czerwono-biały sweter w świąteczne, cukrowe laski.   
— Pasuje idealnie, pani Weasley. Dziękuję za ten prezent. Jest niesamowicie ciepły i na pewno przyda się, kiedy znów zrobi się zimno.   
— Och, to nic takiego, Draco. — Kobieta zerknęła na kominek, a potem za okno, gdzie wciąż świeciło słońce. — Jest dziś za ciepło. Nie chciałabym, żebyś się przegrzał.  
— Oczywiście — powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby mu ulżyło, gdy zdejmował ciuch przez głowę. Kiedy odłożył go na bok, robił wszystko, aby doprowadzić swoje włosy do porządku, ale rozbawione spojrzenie Harry’ego i chichoty bliźniaków powiedziały mu, że to nie wiele pomaga.   
Kilka prezentów wylądowało jeszcze na jego kolanach, gdy reszta wymieniała się między sobą. Dostał kieszonkowy nóż, kilka gadżetów z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów i słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa.   
Kiedy góra podarków zniknęła spod choinki, a papier ozdobny walał się po całej podłodze, Ron pstryknął palcami i poderwał się w górę.   
— Prawie zapomniałem.   
Nim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, chłopak pobiegł na górę. W ciągu kilku sekund zbiegł z powrotem na dół, trzymając w dłoniach perfekcyjnie opakowaną, złotą paczkę.   
— Miona prosiła, żebym ci to dzisiaj dał, skoro ona nie mogła.   
Rodzina Hermiony miała małe spotkanie gdzieś w okolicy Londynu.   
Harry ostrożnie rozwiązał czerwoną wstążkę i delikatnie odsunął na bok ozdobny papier. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, co jest w środku, zamarł, a łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Westchnął cicho, a emocje przepłynęły przez więź – radość, wdzięczność i odrobina smutku.   
— Och — wyszeptał. — To jest wspaniałe.   
— Pracowała nad tym cały semestr. Wciąż nie sądzi, że udało jej się do końca ich uchwycić, ale ja uważam, że wygląda genialnie.   
— Zdecydowanie tak.   
Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, Draco pochylił się, żeby zobaczyć co Strażnik trzymał w rękach.   
Harry miał w dłoniach zaskakująco dobrze wykonany rysunek w drewnianej oprawce. Jednak to postaci na nim sprawiły, że Draco przełknął zszokowane sapnięcie. Jeleń stał dumnie na środku, a przy jego boku znajdował się wilkołak – spokojny i królewski. Z drugiej strony siedział duży pies z wywalonym językiem – wyglądał na rozbawionego i gotowego do zabawy.   
Trzy zwierzęta, o których Draco ostatnio śnił.   
Jego zaskoczenie musiało dotrzeć do Harry’ego przez ich więź, ponieważ chłopak dosłownie się na niego gapił. Ron również patrzył na niego w szoku.   
— Co? — zapytał Opiekun odrobinę defensywnie.   
— Ty… śniłeś o nich? — Strażnik wskazał na obrazek.   
Ślizgon powiedział to na głos? Och, Merlinie, jak on miał to teraz wytłumaczyć. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a serce zaczęło tłuc się w klatce piersiowej.   
— Nie. Znaczy, śniłem o nich, jasne. Jednak było tam więcej dzikich zwierząt. — To nie było kłamstwem, ponieważ znajdował się tam jeszcze ryś, lis i kuguar. — To był tylko dziwny sen. Pewnie zjadłem za dużo ostrej wołowiny przed snem.   
— Draco. — Rozczarowany ton Harry’ego ubódł go w samo serce. Wiedział, że Strażnik nienawidził, kiedy go okłamywano. A teraz doskonale je wyczuwał, zwłaszcza, kiedy to Draco kłamał.   
— Nie jestem świrem. Nie jestem jak Trelawney; nie uważam, że wiem wszystko. To tylko sny. Nic nie znaczą.   
Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu ucieczki. Jednak wszyscy Weasleyowie, tak samo jak Harry i Lupin, zamilkli i patrzyli na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. Nie chciał przyznać przed Strażnikiem nic, co sprawiłoby, że ten nie chciałby już być z Draco.   
_Nie pozwolę ci poniżyć siebie, ani rodziny. Nikt nie szanuje jasnowidzów._  
Słowa ojca sprzed lat, odbiły się echem jego głowie.   
Draco nie zniósłby, gdyby Harry powiedział mu coś podobnego.

*

Harry nienawidził, kiedy go okłamywano. Ale bicie serca Draco dzwoniło mu w uszach, czuł jego panikę i wiedział, że cokolwiek chłopak próbował ukryć, przerażało go.   
Jego zmysły były kompletnie skupione na Opiekunie, chociaż słyszał głos Remusa, który próbował wydobyć informacje ze Ślizgona. Reszta osób w pokoju próbowała zadawać pytania, albo uciszać się nawzajem.   
— Wystarczy — warknął Harry, sprawiając, że wszyscy zamarli z zaskoczenia. Przynajmniej teraz miał ich pełną uwagę i nie skupiali się na Draco.   
Strażnik wciągnął powietrze, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, aż jego instynkt walki uspokoił się odrobinę. Tylko odrobinę. Odwrócił się do Rona i zapytał:   
— Możemy na chwilę skorzystać z twojego pokoju?   
Jego najlepszy przyjaciel mrugnął, a potem kiwnął głową.   
— Oczywiście, Harry.   
— Wybaczcie nam na chwilę — powiedział Strażnik do wszystkich zebranych w pokoju, łapiąc Draco za rękę i pociągnął za sobą na górę.   
Gdy tylko zamknęli drzwi jasno pomalowanego pokoju Rona i rzucili na nie zaklęcie, Harry przyciągnął do siebie Opiekuna i wsunął nos w jego blond włosy. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, które uspokoiły ich obu, i Draco wreszcie się rozluźnił.   
— Nie jestem szalony — wymamrotał chłopak w jego pierś.   
— Nigdy tak nie pomyślałem. Arogancki. Zarozumiały. Niebezpieczny. Wkurzający. Ale w większości w pełni zdrowych zmysłów.   
Głowa Draco uniosła się i blondyn gapił się na niego. Rozbawienie migało w jego oczach, chociaż zmarszczone brwi psuły efekt.   
Harry wykorzystał wszystkie pokłady samoopanowania, aby nie pocałować wydętych ust Ślizgona. Zamiast tego zapytał:   
— Jesteś gotów, żeby powiedzieć mi, dlaczego uważasz się za nienormalnego? Albo nie nienormalnego. Wciąż jestem zdezorientowany.   
Draco z powrotem wcisnął twarz w jego klatkę piersiową, wiec jego słowa były niewyraźne, choć wciąż łatwe do zrozumienia.   
— Mam sny.   
— Skoro zobaczyłeś zwierzęta z rysunku, zakładam, że to nie są normalne sny.   
Głowa przy jego klatce piersiowej poruszyła się z boku na bok, co Harry odczytał jako odpowiedź negatywną. Nie chciał zadawać kolejnego pytania, ale musiał.   
— Miałeś, eee, jakieś proroctwo o mnie, czy coś?   
Blond głowa znów się poruszyła, ale chwilę później szare oczy spoglądały na Strażnika.   
— Nie proroctwo. Nie dokładnie.   
Harry starał się nie zareagować w żaden wyczuwalny, czy widoczny sposób, ale ostatnia przepowiednia przyniosła mu tylko ból. Nie chciał sobie radzić z kolejną.   
— Co to jest, jeśli „nie dokładnie” proroctwo?   
Słuchał uważnie, kiedy Draco opowiadał mu o swoich snach z lata, jakie nawiedzały go i doprowadziły do decyzji, które podjął.   
— Teraz sny się zmieniły. Czasami są symboliczne. Czasami to płacz w ciemnościach. Czasami widzę to pieprzone stado dzikich zwierząt. Kim oni są, tak w ogóle? I dlaczego na rysunku nie ma rysia?   
Harry zmarszczył brwi.   
— Jakiego rysia?   
— Nie wiem. Myślałem, że ty mi powiesz. Są tam też lis i kuguar. Słyszę również wilka, ale widzę jedynie, jak porusza się przy lesie. Założyłem, że to Lupin. Następnie zbliża się jeleń i ryś. Na końcu zjawia się pies.   
— Ryś zjawia się z jeleniem? Czy… czy to samica?   
— Nie wiem. — Draco zmarszczył brwi. — W sumie to tak. Zwierzę jest delikatne i pełne klasy, chociaż jednocześnie silne i niebezpieczne. Tak. Wydaje się być samicą. A co?   
— Jeleń był animagiczną formą mojego taty. Dlatego teraz jest nim mój patronus. Pies to Łapa, animagiczna forma Syriusza. Sądzę, że rysiem jest moja mama.   
— Och. Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Twoja mama była animagiem?   
— Nic o tym nie wiem. Ale my również nie wiedzieliśmy o naszych duchowych zwierzętach.   
— Prawda. Więc myślisz, że chcą mi coś powiedzieć?   
— Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że… — Harry przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy dałoby radę, aby mógł dzielić sny z Opiekunem. Byłoby cudownie ich zobaczyć. Może nawet znaleźć sposób, aby się z nimi skomunikować. I skoro objawiali się Draco, to może mieli coś ważnego do powiedzenia.   
Pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że obaj podskoczyli. Ich dłonie rozłączyły się i odsunęli się od siebie. Draco znów był niespokojny, więc Harry złączył ich palce razem, drugiej dłoni używając, aby odsunąć zbłąkane kosmyki z oczu blondyna.   
— Wszystko jest w okej. Nie uważam cię za szaleńca i nie pozwolę nikomu, aby ci coś takiego powiedział.   
Jego Opiekun wywrócił oczami, ale jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na tych Harry’ego.

*

— Harry? Draco? — Miękki, zmartwiony głos profesora Lupina doleciał do nich zza drzwi. — Wszystko z wami w porządku?   
Gryfon uśmiechnął się Opiekuna, który wciąż był spięty i niepewny.   
— Wszystko będzie dobrze — wyszeptał. Następnie powiedział głośno w stronę zamkniętych drzwi: — Nic nam nie jest, profesorze. Zaraz zejdziemy na dół.   
Za drzwiami zapadła cisza, co mogłoby znaczyć, że wilkołak odszedł, ale zmysły podpowiadały Strażnikowi inaczej.   
— Tak właściwie, to miałem nadzieję, że pozwolicie mi wejść. Myślałem, że może Draco chciałby mi powiedzieć, o czym są jego sny, kiedy nie będzie nikogo innego w pobliżu.   
Bicie serca Ślizgona znów się zwiększyło. Harry starał się wysłać mu przez więź pocieszenie.   
— Co sądzisz, Draco? Może on pomoże nam rozszyfrować, co znaczą te sny.   
Blondyn zacisnął usta i spojrzał na Harry’ego, ale jego ciało się rozluźniło i większość napięcia opuściła jego ramiona, gdy pokiwał w zgodzie głową. Gryfon posłał mu ostatni, pocieszający uśmiech, nim wyciągnął różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcia z drzwi, wpuszczając do środka profesora od OPCMu.  
Remus posłał im obu ostrożne spojrzenia, nim usiadł na łóżku Rona. To było ciche zaproszenie, aby również zrobili to samo; wykalkulowany ruch, który miał pomóc im się rozluźnić. Mimo tego i tak zadziałał.   
— Draco, nie musisz dzielić się ze mną niczym, z czym nie czujesz się komfortowo. Ale jeśli masz problematyczne sny, to myślę, że mogę ci pomóc. Jednak jeśli poczujesz się lepiej z profesorem Snape’em, zrozumiem.   
— Nie. Wszystko gra. Po prostu mój ojciec… — Draco wziął głęboki wdech i poruszył ramionami. — Mój ojciec się tego wstydził, ale ja nie jestem śmierciożercą, ani nie trzymam się już jego idei.   
Ślizgon po raz kolejny podzielił się swoimi najskrytszymi tajemnicami. Harry przez cały czas mocno go trzymał, oferując ciche wsparcie. Siła i odwaga jego Opiekuna cały czas go zaskakiwały, zważając na to, że kiedyś uważał go za tchórza.   
Kiedy Draco w końcu skończył, Remus wyglądał na ogłuszonego. Jednak szybko przeczyścił gardło i skupił się na nich.   
— Miałeś rację, Harry, twojej mamie nigdy nie udało się zmienić, ale wcale mnie nie dziwi, że zaliczała się do kotów. Zawsze było w niej coś niebezpiecznego i jednocześnie pełnego gracji. — Ponownie odkaszlnął lekko i zwrócił się do Draco: — Jak dużo wiesz o swoich umiejętnościach, które uczyniły cię Opiekunem?   
— Cóż, profesor Snape wyjaśnił mi, że mam połączenie z magią astralną, co pozwoliło mi zawrzeć więź ze Strażnikiem. Jednak jak dotąd nie udało mi się przy wspólnej medytacji dotrzeć do żadnych innych wymiarów.   
Profesor podniósł się i zaczął chodzić, gdy mówił, a Harry miał to dziwne uczucie, że powinien robić notatki. Remusowi włączył się nastrój wykładowcy.   
— Odnosząc się do większości starożytnych legend, udało nam się odkryć, że Strażnicy byli tworzeni z wojowników, którzy w którymś momencie życia pobierali nauki u szamanów. W dokładnie ten sam sposób byli tworzeni Opiekunowie. Założyliśmy, że to znaczyło, iż silna magia astralna była ważna, aby kształcić się na szamana.   
— Więc co, Harry i ja staniemy się szamanami?   
— Nie do końca. Odkryto, że magia astralna u Strażników była tak niska, że zazwyczaj, aby uzyskać dostęp do innych wymiarów, potrzebowali Opiekuna. Sądzę, że właśnie dlatego w którymś momencie stali się tylko wojownikami; nie byli na tyle silni, aby kształcić się na szamanów.   
— Czyli to tylko ja nim będę?   
— Wiesz, jaka jest różnica między astralnym magiem, a szamanem?   
Harry zawsze nienawidził, kiedy profesor odpowiadał pytaniem na pytanie. Sądząc po frustracji i niecierpliwości, jaka przepłynęła przez więź, Opiekun uważał tak samo.   
— Szaman, prawdziwy szaman, nie tylko ma dostęp do innych wymiarów, ale może się również między nimi przemieszczać.   
— Eee? Co to znaczy?   
Draco pobił Gryfona w zadaniu tego pytania.   
Lupin wziął głęboki wdech i gapił się za okno, gdy odpowiadał:   
— Astralny mag musi umrzeć, aby stać się szamanem.   
— Draco nie umarł — wybuchnął Harry i zacisnął z wściekłości usta. Poderwał się na nogi i stanął między Opiekunem a profesorem Lupinem, jakby jego słowa stanowiły zagrożenie.   
Profesor uniósł ręce, zachowując całkowity spokój. Jeden drapieżnik potrafił rozpoznać grożące mu niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak jego słowa były pewne i nie pozostawiające możliwości do dyskusji.   
— Tak. Umarł. Częściowo. Jego serce przestało bić, a oddech się zatrzymał. Na tak długo, że pani Pomfrey obawiała się o uszkodzenia mózgu, zanim się obudził.   
Draco przełknął głośno, a Harry spochmurniał. Bardzo uważał, aby jego Opiekun nie dowiedział się, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Wiedział, że jego próżny towarzysz uznałby utratę inteligencji za coś równie strasznego, jak samą śmierć.   
— Ale wszystko z nim w porządku. Żyje. — Jego dłoń odnalazła ramię Draco i ścisnęła je. Jego Opiekun nachylił się do dotyku.   
— Tak. Żyje. Udało mu się przejść między światami i przetrwać. Co znaczy, że powinien być teraz w stanie używać rzadkich umiejętności, jakie posiadają szamani.   
— Ale jak? Dlaczego?   
Lupin potrząsnął głową.   
— Pracowałem z kilkoma szamanami, ale ci chronią swoich sekretów lepiej niż centaury. Jakimś cudem śmierć i esencjonalne, ponowne odrodzenie się, niosą ze sobą wiele darów.   
— Ale niby jak mam się nauczyć, jak ich używać?   
— Mam na ten temat niewielką wiedzę. Starszy szaman pomógł mi nauczyć się kontrolowania mojej drugiej formy. Bez wątpienia, jeśli poproszę go o pomoc, chętnie ci jej udzieli i nauczy wszystkiego, co umie.   
— Czyli jeszcze więcej lekcji?   
— Obawiam się, że zarobi pan kolejny szlaban po powrocie do szkoły, panie Malfoy — odpowiedział Remus z udawaną powagą. — Jednak w międzyczasie najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz zapamiętywał każdy sen, który miałeś. Będą miały wielką wartość. Jeśli nie dla ciebie, to dla Incachy.  
Kiedy Lupin znów zostawił ich samych, Harry usiadł na łóżku blisko Ślizgona.   
— Nie przeszkadza ci ta cała sytuacja?   
— I tak nie mam za wiele wyboru, prawda?   
— Szamani są rzadcy, prawda? — Strażnik starał się poprawić humor swojemu Opiekunowi.   
— Tak. Są samotnikami. W większości dlatego, że ludzie boją się ich mocy i nie rozumieją starożytnej magii. Nie są ani czarodziejami, ani mugolami. — Draco westchnął. — No i wszyscy uważają ich za czubków.   
Harry wywrócił oczami na to użalanie się nad sobą.   
— Cóż, skoro wszyscy i tak już uważają mnie za czubka, a nie wiedzą nawet nic o Strażniku, sądzę, że tworzymy całkiem dobrą parę. Możemy być wariatami razem.   
Draco zaśmiał się, owijając ramiona wokół Gryfona. Strażnik pozwolił sobie cieszyć się uściskiem tak długo, jak tylko się odważył. Jednak ostrzeżenie Snape’a, aby nie dopuścił, żeby sprawy zaszły na wyższy, fizyczny poziom, zawsze odbijało mu się echem w jego głowie. Nie ważne, jak bardzo jego ciało próbowało je zignorować. Poza tym Draco nie pokazał żadnych oznak, że zauważył to wycofanie się Harry’ego.   
Oczywiście ich intymności miała być tylko na pokaz. Więc może Opiekun dlatego nic nie zauważył – to nic dla niego nie znaczyło.   
Harry odciął się od tych myśli, zanim zaprowadziły go do ciemnego, depresyjnego miejsca i wstał, prowadząc za sobą Draco do małego, świątecznego tłumku na dole. 


	6. Chapter 6

Otwarta książka za bardzo nie przyciągała zainteresowania Draco. Zamiast czytać, siedział i gapił się na samotną, zakurzoną kolekcję mioteł, która stała w rogu pokoju. Harry był na treningu quidditcha. Znowu. A Draco w ogóle nie mógł grać.   
To zbyt niebezpieczne — znajdowanie się pięćdziesiąt stóp nad ziemią, kiedy nie było szans, że któryś z członków grona pedagogicznego uratuje go przed nadlatującym tłuczkiem od jego własnej drużyny. Jesienią chodził polatać trochę z Harrym, ale to nie to samo, co adrenalina wynikająca z gry. 

Minęły dwa miesiące od przerwy świątecznej, a Strażnik i Opiekun praktycznie się nie widywali. 

Gryffindor pokonał Slytherin, co nie było zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Ślizgoni zastąpili Draco Nottem, który nie dostrzegłby przed twarzą własnej ręki, nawet gdyby do niego pomachała. Punktacja była niska, a Ravenclaw pokonał zarówno Slytherin jak i Hufflepuff o kilka setek punktów, co ustawiło ich wysoko w poprzeczce o Puchar Quidditcha. Harry był zdeterminowany, aby zniszczyć Puchonów w nadchodzącym meczu i organizował treningi tak często, jak mógł.   
W dodatku do ich lekcji ze Snape’em i Lupinem, które były raz w tygodniu, doszła im jeszcze nauka aportacji. Nie, żeby Draco tego potrzebował. Nauczył się tej sztuki od ojca, kiedy miał jedenaście lat, ale bardzo starał się wpasować w tym roku we wszystko i nie przypominać nikomu, jak bardzo jego rodzina była znana z lekceważenia reguł. 

Oczywiście dostał jeszcze kolejny „szlaban” dzięki Lupinowi. Draco spędzał jeden wieczór w tygodniu z dziwnym — przystrojonym w pióra i oryginalne barwy — przyjacielem wilkołaka. Używali świstoklika, aby przenosić się do zielonego lasu deszczowego; Lupin nie chciał zdradzić dokładnej lokalizacji. Za każdym razem profesor musiał rzucać czar tłumaczenia, aby Draco mógł zrozumieć swojego rodowitego, szamańskiego nauczyciela.   
Jednak mężczyzna przez większość czasu mówił takimi zagadkami, że równie dobrze mógłby rozmawiać w swoim własnym języku.   
Do tego wszystkiego, Lupin dołożył mu tak wiele teorii, jak tylko się dało. Kroniki, biografie i spekulacyjne teorie o historii szamanów w Wielkiej Brytanii. 

Harry i Draco ledwie spędzali czas razem poza lekcjami i treningami, na których i tak praktycznie nie siedzieli razem. Ich więź była tak silna i mocna, że Draco nie mógł już używać jej jako wymówki, żeby poprzytulać się z Potterem.   
Nawet reszta cholernej szkoły zaczęła spekulować, że ich wyimaginowany związek się rozpada. W którymś momencie poszły plotki, że Harry zdradza Draco z Ronem, skoro ich dwójka spędzała razem tak dużo czasu, układając strategię na nadchodzący mecz quidditcha. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Ron był miły, jasne, Draco mógłby go nazwać swoim przyjacielem. Ale kto z działającym mózgiem uznałby w ogóle, że Harry wybrałby tego rudego gnojka zamiast Malfoya?   
Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Kres plotkom położyła pani Sprout, która przyłapała Rona i Hermionę na obmacywaniu się w szklarni.   
Granger chodziła zarumieniona przez cały tydzień. 

Oczywiście mimo tych pogłosek o nadchodzącym zerwaniu, nikt nie był na tyle odważny, aby dokuczać Draco. Nauczyciele znów obserwowali go bardzo uważnie. A kiedy Harry nie mógł być blisko swojego Opiekuna, co zdarzało się ostatnio bardzo często, upewniał się, że ktoś z jego przyjaciół kręcił się blisko niego. Ślizgon przyzwyczaił się już do Thomasa, Finnegana, Weasleya, młodszej Weasleyówny, Granger i nawet Longbottoma podążającymi za nim od klasy do klasy.   
Longbottom, po udzielaniu się w GD i wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie, nabrał sporo pewności siebie. Dzięki swojej nowej różdżce i umiejętnością rzucania klątw, przestał być już chłopcem do bicia dla uczniów Hogwartu.   
Draco pozbywał się ich wszystkich przynajmniej wieczorami, które spędzał zamknięty w swoim pokoju, studiując księgi podesłane mu przez Snape’a i Lupina. 

A mówiąc o tym — Lupin zamierzał przepytać go z tego, co przeczytał, nim udadzą się na wizytę u Incachy; nie ważne, jak nudne i bezsensowne było _Życie i Czasy Phineala Perry-Whyte’a, Ostatniego Szamana z Manx_ , Ślizgon musiał skończyć rozdział szósty w przeciągu godziny.   
Przerzucił kilka stron w tył, ponieważ nawet jeśli jego oczy wędrowały po tekście, mózg nie zapamiętywał absolutnie nic. Kiedy znalazł miejsce, które kojarzył, jeden z fragmentów przyciągnął jego uwagę. 

_Perry-Whyte był jednym z kilku szamanów zdolnych do przenoszenia obiektów między wymiarami. Krążą pogłoski, że udało mu się użyć technik odzyskiwania duszy, aby uratować mężczyznę, który przypadkowo przedostał się do wymiaru Aegir. Kolejna, równie fantastyczna historia głosi, że udało mu się odzyskać zarówno duszę jak i ciało dziecka, które niechcący zostało ulokowane w Królestwie Śmierci.  
Oczywiście pogłoski są całkowicie bezpodstawne i pojawiają się jedynie w biografii napisanej przez brata Perry-Whyte’a na kilka lat przed jego śmiercią. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem są tylko wyolbrzymionymi historiami lub bajkami, które mają dodać sensacji do legendy…_

Draco odłożył książkę i szybko zaczął przeglądać _Szamanizm dla urodzonych w świecie Mugoli: wstęp dla początkujących_ ; przejrzał strona po stronie, aż znalazł to, czego szukał. 

_Odzyskiwanie duszy: lecznicze umiejętności szamanów, jakich używają w czasie astralnego podróżowania do zaświatów i odnajdywania zagubionych dusz – w całości lub w częściach oddają je chorym, którzy o nie prosili._

Czy byłoby możliwe, aby zebrać nie tylko duszę, ale również coś materialnego, co skończyło w zaświatach? Incacha dał mu do zrozumienia, że Draco jest jednym z najsilniejszych uczniów, którym kiedykolwiek mentorował. A sny Opiekuna mówiły mu, że powinien _kogoś_ znaleźć, nim ta osoba się zgubi. Ślizgon myślał o Łapie, który pojawiał się w jego wizjach, wahając się między solidną postacią swojego duchowego zwierzęcia, a niebieskim kolorem, w którym objawiali się rodzice Pottera.   
Syriusz znajdował się w pułapce? Czy to możliwe, że unosił się gdzieś między życiem a śmiercią? Czy Draco udałoby się przyprowadzić go z powrotem do Harry’ego? 

Ślizgon poderwał się, gotowy, aby biec do Lupina, ale zatrzymał się nagle z ręką na klamce. Lupin powiedziałby Snape’owi, Dumbledorowi i Harry’emu. Dorośli twierdziliby, że to dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne, a Gryfon byłby rozdarty.   
Strażnik chciałby chronić swojego Opiekuna. Jednak chrześniak zrobiłby wszystko, aby znów zobaczyć swojego ojca chrzestnego. Oddałby wszystko za szansę odkupienia. Nie ważne, jak wiele razy wszyscy powtarzali mu, że śmierć Syriusza nie była jego winą, Draco wiedział, że głęboko w sobie Harry w to nie wierzył. Że się obwiniał.   
Draco zabrał rękę z klamki. Harry nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Nie, dopóki Draco nie upewni się, że naprawdę będzie mógł tego dokonać. I dowie się, jak to zrobić. No i musiał zdobyć argumenty, aby móc walczyć z dorosłymi.   
Pomimo tego, że Ślizgon prawie wychodził z własnej skóry, usiadł na łóżku i dokończył czytanie rozdziału. Naprawdę nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić, dopóki nie porozmawia z Incachą.

*

Kiedy Draco i Lupin dotarli do mokrego, zielonego lasu, gdzie czekał na nich Incacha, Ślizgon zmienił zdanie setki razy. To, co rozważał, było niebezpieczne i nawet jeśli nie był tchórzem, to Malfoyowie posiadali silny instynkt przetrwania. Jednak coś go do tego popychało. Ten sen. Więź. Potrzeba zrobienia czegoś, co udowodni po czyjej jest stronie. Chęć zrobienia czegoś dla Harry’ego. Draco nie miał pojęcia, co było jego motywacją, ale wiedział, że jeśli istniał cień szans, zamierzał chociaż spróbować. 

Normalnie Incacha pracowałby z Draco i Lupinem przez pierwsze piętnaście minut, nim zaciągnąłby Malfoya gdzieś w odosobnione miejsce, aby przedstawić mu szamańskie sekrety, które nie mogły trafić do innych uszu, niż tych należących do szamanów.   
Jednak tym razem Incacha przyglądał mu się tymi swoimi oczami bez wyrazu, które widziały wszystko. I gdy tylko Lupin skończył inkantację czaru tłumaczeniowego, stary mężczyzna machnął na Draco, aby ten się zbliżył.   
— Choć, mały lisie, mamy dużo do przedyskutowania. Lupin, jeden z moich przyjaciół dotrzyma ci dziś towarzystwa.   
Draco był zaskoczony, choć pewnie nie powinien tak się czuć. Incacha zawsze był kilka kroków przed nim. Spomiędzy drzew wyskoczyła pantera i zarówno Malfoy, jak i Lupin, zamarli, dopóki zwierzę nie zmieniło się w mężczyznę, który miał na sobie tylko przepaskę; jego ciało było zbudowane z samych mięśni. Twarz była pomalowana na czerwono, zupełnie jak twarz mentora Draco, a w długich włosach znajdowały się podobne, misterne plecionki. Oczywistym było, że mężczyzna jest wojownikiem – Draco oceniał to po innych kolorach piór, które nosił i symbolach namalowanych na jego ciele.   
— Animag? — zapytał Lupin, choć wojownik nie przypominał żadnego czarodzieja, jakiego Malfoy kiedykolwiek widział.   
Starszy szaman potrząsnął głową.   
— Otoronco nie jest czarodziejem. Jest tylko wojownikiem, który został ugryziony przez panterę. Tak jak ty jest stworzeniem księżyca. Jednak nauczył się wykorzystywać przekleństwo i używać go jako daru. Jeśli znów rzucisz swój czar, myślę, że będzie w stanie nauczyć cię tego samego.   
Oczy profesora były rozszerzone, a usta szeroko otwarte. Draco i Incacha przeszli przez linię drzew i zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku, kiedy wilkołak wreszcie pozbierał się na tyle, aby rzucić zaklęcie. 

— Usiądź, mały lisie.   
Draco opadł na znajome miejsce przy rzece, gdzie często wybierali się razem na wycieczki w inne wymiary. Właśnie wyrównywał swój oddech, aby uwolnić umysł, kiedy drugi szaman nagle przemówił.   
— Co cię trapi?   
Na sekundę gardło Draco się zacisnęło, a powietrze przestało docierać do płuc. Jeśli już zapyta, nie będzie drogi powrotnej.   
— Ta droga została już nakreślona, młodzieńcze. Twoje stopy już się na niej znajdują. Pytaj, albo nie pytaj. Wybór jest twój. Tak samo, jak konsekwencje tego wyboru.   
Mężczyzna miał rację. Nie ważne, co Draco wybierze, będzie musiał żyć z konsekwencjami.   
— Czy to możliwe, żeby ktoś żywy przetrwał w zaświatach? A jeśli tak, to czy da się taką osobę stamtąd wyciągnąć?   
Incacha gapił się na niego długi czas i Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy szaman nie wybrał się czasami na spacer do innego wymiaru, zamiast mu odpowiedzieć. Co nie rokowało zbyt dobrze.   
— Dusza i ciało rozdzielają się, kiedy docierają do Królestwa Śmierci.   
Ramiona Draco opadły, a bańka nadziei pękła w jego klatce piersiowej.   
— Czyli jest martwy.   
— Nie. Materialne rzeczy mogą przetrwać tam nietknięte przez rok i jeden dzień. Jeśli dusza i ciało zostaną wyciągnięte stamtąd w tym samym czasie, mogą zostać połączone przez silnego szamana.   
— Więc mógłbyś to zrobić? Mógłbyś przywrócić Syriusza Harry’emu?   
— Nie.   
— Ale powiedziałeś, że silny szaman…   
— I jestem najsilniejszy. Ale wierzę, że z czasem mnie przerośniesz. Ci, którzy są Opiekunami, posiadają wielką moc. A ja nie mogę zrobić tego z wielu powodów. Chociażby dlatego, że szaman musi mieć połączenie z duszą, aby odnaleźć ciało. Ja go nie mam.   
— Jesteśmy spokrewnieni przez moją matkę.   
Czy tyle wystarczy?   
— Dzielisz również więź z jego chrześniakiem. Możesz podążać za połączeniem Harry’ego równie dobrze, co za swoim. Poza tym, trzeba użyć najbliższych drzwi do zaświatów, przez które przedostało się ciało. Jedynie szaman tej ziemi może coś stamtąd przywrócić.  
— Wtedy musiałbym iść do Łuku w Ministerstwie… — Umysł Draco pędził, starając się rozwikłać, jak niby miałby się dostać do Komnaty Śmierci. Ochrona została zaostrzona, od kiedy umarł tam Syriusz.   
— _Nie._ To nie są drzwi. To tylko abominacja.   
— Nie rozumiem.   
— Łuk jest wynikiem eksperymentów czarodziejów marzących o okiełznaniu siły zaświatów, której nie rozumieli. To nie są drzwi. To tylko czarna dziura, mroczna rzecz, która nie powinna istnieć. Nigdy przez nią nie przechodź, ponieważ już nie wrócisz. Musisz wiedzieć, gdzie znajdują się drzwi na twojej ziemi.   
— Och. Okej, więc gdzie one są?   
— Nie wiem. Ja znam swój świat. Swoje ziemie. Ty musisz nauczyć się swoich.   
— Znajdę jakąś mapę? Albo księgi?   
— Wątpię. Czy jakiekolwiek pisma, które dali ci twoi profesorowie, były spisane przez samych szamanów?  
— Eee, no raczej nie.   
— To dlatego, że nie zdradzamy naszych sekretów. Uczymy następne generacje. Przyznaję, że lubimy zostawiać po sobie wskazówki i zagadki. — Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się figlarnie. — Żeby odnaleźć drzwi, będziesz musiał korzystać z umiejętności, których cię uczę, i wskazówek, jakie zostawili po sobie inni przed tobą.   
— Ale nauczysz mnie? Pomożesz mi znaleźć ojca chrzestnego Harry’ego?   
— Tak. Jeśli przysłały cię tu duchy, jesteś gotowy.   
— Musimy się pospieszyć. Minął już prawie rok.   
— Nauczę cię na czas tego, co musisz wiedzieć. Od ciebie będzie zależało, czy znajdziesz właściwe miejsce. Myślę jednak, że najlepiej będzie, abyś nie dzielił się tym sekretem ze swoim wilkiem.   
— Nie. Lupin by nie zrozumiał.   
— Czarodzieje nigdy nas nie rozumieli. Boją się wszystkiego, co nie mieści się w ich świecie. Dla tych z nas, którzy rozumieją śmierć, zaświaty są tylko kolejnym miejscem do przejścia.

*

Draco zaczął robić plany, gdy tylko wrócił do Hogwartu. Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował pomocy, aby przebić się przez góry książek i aby odnaleźć wskazówki o najbliższych drzwiach do zaświatów. Znał osobę, która nadawała się do tego zadania najlepiej z całej szkoły.   
Musiał tylko rozgryźć, jak przekonać Hermionę, aby mu pomogła. A potem, żeby zatrzymała wszystko dla siebie i nie podzieliła się tym ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Dwa dni do następnęgo treningu quidditcha ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Kiedy wreszcie dwóch Gryfonów poszło polatać na miotłach, Draco zmusił się, aby odczekać pół godziny i upewnić się, że trening na pewno się odbędzie, nim ruszył na szukanie swojej ofiary. Nie zajęło mu to długo — znalazł ją w bibliotece, ponieważ spędzała tam prawie każdy wieczór.   
Oczywiście nie mogła siedzieć sama. Nie. To zbyt uprościłoby życie Draco. Była otoczona przez dużą grupę, na którą składali się Gryfoni i Krukoni; Opiekun nigdy nie wysilił się, aby nauczyć się ich imion. Zdecydował się na proste podejście z uniesioną głową i pewnością siebie promieniującą z jego ciała.   
— Granger. Muszę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać.   
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z irytacją.   
— Jestem trochę zajęta, Malfoy. To nie może zaczekać?   
Wiedział, że będzie musiał przełknąć swoją dumę, ale miał nadzieję, że jednak do tego nie dojdzie. Oczywiście się mylił.   
— Granger. Hermiono. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy czymś ważnym. Proszę.   
Gryfonka zmrużyła oczy, ale odsunęła się od stołu i podążyła za nim do cichej części biblioteki.   
Draco rzucił _Silencio_ i szybko powiedział jej, co odkrył o duszach i przywracaniu materialnych rzeczy.   
— Ale to jest niebezpieczne. Nauczyciele nie mogą chyba uważać, że to dobry pomysł.   
— I właśnie dlatego nic im nie powiem.   
Jej twarz stężała i wiedział, że to było niewłaściwe posunięcie z jego strony.   
— Nie twierdzę, że w ogóle nie zamierzam im o tym powiedzieć. To byłoby głupie. Chcę po prostu dać im kompletny obraz. Pokazać, że mówię poważnie, a do tego czasu Incacha nauczy mnie wszystkiego, co muszę wiedzieć. Będzie w stanie powiedzieć, czy jestem gotowy czy nie.   
Mina dziewczyny zmiękła, a ona sama zrelaksowała się odrobinę, szturchając go lekko.   
— Jednak nie mogę przygotowywać się do tego sam - szukać informacji, utrzymywać dobrych ocen i trenować z Harrym. Potrzebuję pomocy. A ty jesteś najlepsza, jeśli chodzi o poszukiwania.   
Hermiona zacisnęła usta, a potem wystawiła język i się zaśmiała.   
— Niezła próba, Malfoy, ale nie jestem jednym z twoich ślizgońskich przyjaciół, nie przekupisz mnie komplementami.   
Opiekun wzruszył ramionami i również się zaśmiał.   
— Trudno się wyzbyć starych nawyków.   
— Myślę, że mogę zrobić to dla Harry’ego. Jeśli on i Ron pomogą…   
Draco potrząsnął głową, przerywając jej.   
— Nie możesz powiedzieć Harry’emu. Ani Ronowi, bo on powie jemu. Tylko my możemy o tym wiedzieć.   
— Musisz powiedzieć Harry’emu. Wiesz, co to dla niego znaczy?   
— Och, tak. Wiem. Czuję jego przeraźliwy ból i ostre ukłucia winy, które go przygniatają na każde wspomnienie o Syriuszu.   
— Och. — Dziewczyna wyglądała na zaskoczoną i odrobinę chorą. — Nie wiedziałam, że wciąż tak to przeżywa.   
— Cóż, właśnie dlatego nie zamierzam mu mówić. Jeszcze nie. Nie mogę dać mu nadziei, dopóki sam nie będę pewny. Nie chcę być tym, który mu ją potem zabierze, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak. A ty?   
Hermiona potrząsnęła cicho głową, a łzy zabłysnęły w jej oczach.   
— Więc mi pomożesz? I utrzymasz to w sekrecie?   
— Tak. Nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru, prawda? Możemy się spotykać za każdym razem, gdy oni trenują.   
Następnie zrobiła krok do przodu i przytuliła go; jej bujne włosy dostały się do jego ust, gdy niezręcznie poklepywał ją po plecach. Kiedy wydawało się, że nigdy się nie odsunie, odchrząknął.   
— Eee, znalazłem książki, od których możemy zacząć. Jednak mam tylko pół godziny, nim będę musiał iść i spotkać się z Harrym w lochach na szlabanie.   
— Tak, tak, oczywiście. — Hermiona odsunęła się z zawstydzonym kaszlnięciem. — Zobaczmy, co masz.

*

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy Draco pojawił się na korytarzu, biegnąc i klnąc pod nosem. Normalnie to Gryfon miał problem ze stawieniem się na czas i Ślizgon wiedział, że Strażnik będzie mu to wypominał bez końca.   
Zatrzymał się, poprawił szaty i nagle Harry pochylił się, wąchając go.   
— Pachniesz jak Hermiona.   
Przez sekundę Draco spanikował i prawie wyjawił całą historię, zanim się opanował. Na całe szczęście nauczył się oddzielać swoje emocje, bo inaczej już dawno by wszystko zdradził.   
— Tak, musiałem sprawdzić coś w bibliotece, a ona akurat się tam uczyła. Siedzieliśmy razem. — Kłamstwo przeszło przez jego gardło z łatwością. Jak za dawnych czasów. Jednak tym razem poczuł w żołądku ciężar poczucia winy.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi i znów pociągnął nosem. Draco zastanawiał się, czy jego zmysły były teraz tak wyostrzone, że był w stanie powiedzieć, czy tylko siedzieli razem, czy odbyli wymuszony przez Hermionę uścisk. A jeśli tak, Ślizgon musiałby to wytłumaczyć.   
Jednak Strażnik odchylił się z uśmiechem.   
— Dobrze. Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie, kiedy nie ma mnie z wami.   
Nim Draco mógł odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się. Snape gapił się na nich intensywnie.   
— Jesteście spóźnieni. Znowu. Macie szczęście, że Dumbledore nie godzi się na wlepianie wam już żadnych szlabanów, bo czyścilibyście kociołki, aż do swoich OWTMów.   
Stojący za mężczyzną Lupin wywrócił oczami. Draco przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech, ale Harry wydał z siebie cichy chichot.   
Snape prychnął i odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając ich do środka, i posłał Lupinowi spojrzenie.

*

Harry unosił się nad boiskiem, obserwując trening, Jednym okiem wypatrywał znicza, dzięki czemu mógł również sam trochę poćwiczyć. Pewność siebie Rona wzrosła (choć czasami również spadała), więc był teraz całkiem przyzwoitym obrońcą.   
Ginny była genialnym szukającym. Ona i Dean Thomas grali w idealnej synchronizacji. Ich związek poza boiskiem również pozwolił Harry’emu się rozluźnić. Nie musiał już dłużej martwić się o to, żeby delikatnie ją od siebie odpychać albo uważać, żeby nie zranić jej uczuć. Wreszcie wyrosła ze swojego zauroczenia nim i stała się dobrą przyjaciółką – jak Ron i Hermiona.   
Neville, ze swoją nowo odnalezioną pewnością siebie, zarobił sobie miejsce jako rezerwowy ścigający. Teraz unosił się nad boiskiem, czasami dołączając do gry, żeby nauczyć się nowego zwodu czy techniki. Koniec końców drużyna ładnie się ułożyła w tym roku, ale — nawet jeśli był zadowolony z ich dwóch wygranych — Harry wiedział, że muszą jeszcze popracować, jeśli chcą wygrać puchar. Był środek kwietnia i mieli miesiąc do nadchodzącego meczu z Krukonami, który miał o wszystkim zadecydować. 

Kątem oka wyłapał błysk złotego znicza na końcu boiska. Jednak nim chociaż przełożył wagę swojego ciała do przodu, pomarańczowy blask wystrzelił gdzieś niedaleko trybun i Harry szarpnął miotłą, aby go uniknąć.   
Gdy próbował złapać równowagę, światło zatrzymało się i zawróciło w jego stronę. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to jakiś rodzaj czarodziejskiej, samonaprowadzającej ognistej kuli. Znów szarpnął za miotłę, żeby zlecieć z jej drogi. Próbował wyjąć swoją różdżkę, która zaplątała mu się w rękawie, ale niebezpieczeństwo ponownie się zbliżało.   
Wykręcił ciało i ruszył do przodu w dziwnie akrobatyczny sposób, o który nawet się nie podejrzewał, że potrafi. Jednak w połowie manewru stracił chwyt i wrzasnął, kiedy różdżka wypadła mu z ręki.   
Kula w jakiś sposób zatrzymała się centralnie nad jego głową i zaczęła opadać z zawrotną szybkością. Harry zwisł z miotły, aby jej uniknąć. Strach i złość wybuchły w nim, ale jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to trzymać się i unikać zaklęcia.   
Reszta drużyny w końcu zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Niektórzy krzyczeli, co trzeba robić, gdy pozostali ruszyli w jego stronę. Jednak wszyscy byli zbyt daleko.   
Wszyscy poza Nevillem, który tak jak Harry trzymał się brzegu boiska, obserwując trening. Chłopak pchnął swoją miotłę w dół, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją nad głowę Harry’ego. Centymetry od ziemi jego przyjaciel wreszcie był w stanie wykrzyczeć odpowiednie zaklęcie.   
— _Finite Incantatem_.  
Ognista kula zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Nagła ciemność sprawiła, że Harry zamrugał.   
Udało mu się unieść na czas, aby odrobinę zwolnić i wtedy zeskoczył z miotły, lądując na ziemi z cichym pacnięciem. Rozciągnął ramiona w uldze, gdy leżał na trawie, oddychając ciężko. Starał się przekonać swoje ciało, że nie było już w niebezpieczeństwie i że mogło się uspokoić.   
Drużyna wylądowała wokół niego, a kilka głosów zadawało mu pytania tak szybko, że nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Jedynie potakiwał głową i machał ręką, aby dać im znać, że wszystko z nim w porządku.   
Ginny podała mu różdżkę, a Ron okulary; jedna z soczewek oczywiście pękła. Już ich nie potrzebował, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał udawać problemy z widzeniem, dopóki ich nie naprawi.   
Kiedy zmartwiona twarz Neville’a pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, zaakceptował jego wyciągniętą dłoń.   
— Dzięki, Neville, to mogło się paskudnie skończyć.   
— Wszystko dobrze, Harry? Co się stało?   
— Ktoś wyczarował ognistą kulę. W jakiś sposób była skierowana na mnie. — Machnął ręką w stronę pustych trybun. — Prawdopodobnie któraś z drużyn zdała sobie sprawę jak dobrzy jesteśmy i zdecydowała się przerwać nasz trening. Wszyscy powinniście już iść do środka. Koniec na dzisiaj.   
Ręka na jego ramieniu zatrzymała go w miejscu, kiedy zaczął podążać za resztą drużyny do szatni. Ron był blady i wyglądał zmartwionego. Obok niego stał Neville, nadal ściskając swoją różdżkę.   
— Harry, zważając na inne… wypadki w tym roku, nie wierzysz chyba, że to naprawdę był tylko dowcip?  
— Nie. Nie wierzę. Jednak jeszcze nic nie znaleźliśmy. Nawet z pomocą Zakonu. Ktokolwiek to był, już dawno stąd zniknął. Nie ma po co straszyć reszty, kiedy to nie oni są w niebezpieczeństwie.   
— Ale powiesz Dumledore’owi, prawda? W sensie, Hermiona pewnie dowie się za pięć minut od Ginny. Nigdy nie usłyszę końca jej jojczenia, jeśli nie powiesz komuś dorosłemu.   
— Powiem. A skoro wszyscy już poszli, zamierzam iść i trochę wszystko obwąchać. Może ten ktoś zostawił za sobą zapach albo coś małego, co mnie na niego naprowadzi. Nie podchodzę do tego lekkomyślnie. A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy życie mojego Opiekuna jest zagrożone. Po prostu nie chcę mówić ludziom, że znów ktoś na mnie poluje.   
— Okej. Dobrze. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował…   
— Na mnie też możesz liczyć — powiedział Neville, w końcu relaksując się na tyle, aby schować różdżkę do kieszeni. — Pomogę w każdy sposób, w jaki będziesz chciał.   
— Będziecie pierwszymi, których zapytam. Cóż, zaraz po Hermionie. Ona przeraża mnie bardziej niż wy.   
Chichot dwóch pozostałych chłopców zmniejszył znacznie napięcie, gdy skierowali się do szatni. 

Harry ociągał się tam tak długo, aż został sam. Ledwie udało mu się spakować rzeczy, kiedy przestraszył go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.   
Obrócił się na pięcie, sięgając po różdżkę, gdy nagle znalazł się z ramionami pełnymi Malfoya.   
Jego Opiekun przycisnął się do niego mocno, paplając cały czas. Harry bez namysłu owinął swoje ramiona wokół przestraszonego blondyna, aby go uspokoić i ukołysać.   
— Och, nic ci nie jest. Ron i Neville powiedzieli… ale… czułem cię. Jak spadałeś, twoje przerażenie i złość. Pobiegłem do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale cię tam nie było. Wtedy zobaczyłem wychodząca drużynę, ale z nimi też cię nie było. Weasley i Longbottom powiedzieli mi, że jesteś tutaj i wszystko jest w porządku, ale musiałem się upewnić.   
Dopiero teraz Harry uświadomił sobie, że niskie buczenie troski nie należy tylko do niego, ale również do Draco; ich emocje się wymieszały.   
— Wszystko dobrze, Draco, nic mi nie jest. — Wcisnął nos we włosy chłopaka, wciągając do płuc swój ulubiony zapach – wanilia i ostre przyprawy – i opowiedział mu pokrótce, co się wydarzyło.   
Kiedy mówił, przyswajał różne zapachy na Opiekunie. Papier i słaba nuta tuszu. Lawenda i palisander. Zapachy, które Harry kojarzył z Hermioną. Jego pamięć zaczęła przywoływać wszystkie chwile, kiedy spotykał Draco po treningu quidditcha i zauważał na nim te wonie, choć Opiekun tylko raz wspomniał o uczeniu się razem z Hermioną. Nawet wtedy sprawił, że wszystko brzmiało jak przypadek.   
Coś mrocznego i zaborczego ryknęło w piersi Harry’ego. Instynkty, z którymi walczył, aby nie przyćmiewały jego osądów, zaczęły brać nad nim górę. Jego głos był niski, agresywny i ostry, kiedy zapytał:   
— Gdzie dzisiaj byłeś, Draco?   
Poczuł ukłucie jego paniki, która szybko została odcięta. Usłyszał, jak przyspiesza mu serce. Poczuł słabą nutkę potu na skórze Draco. Wiedział, że usłyszy kłamstwo, nim Opiekun w ogóle otworzył usta.   
— W moim pokoju. Uczyłem się. Sam.   
Coś w Harrym złamało się i instynkty Strażnika wybiły się ponad racjonalne myślenie. _Mój. Mój. Mój._ Tak brzmiały teraz jego myśli.   
Zacisnął ręce na ramionach Draco, popychając go na szafki i spojrzał prosto w zaskoczone, szare oczy.   
— Kłamca!   
Draco podskoczył w jego uścisku, ale Harry jedynie go zacieśnił.   
— Kłamca — powtórzył, chociaż niskie warknięcie przypominało bardziej zwierzęcy odgłos niż słowo. — Czuję ją. — Jego ręce zacisnęły się na ramionach Ślizgona, gdy wsunął nos w jego włosy, przesuwając się w dół, aż obwąchiwał jego szyję i szaty. — Jest w twoich włosach, na twoich szatach. Otacza cię.   
Czyste instynkty i terytorialna zaborczość przyćmiewały wszystko. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to zastąpienie tego zapachu. Zastąpienie go swoim własnym. Sprawienie, że Opiekun będzie pachniał jak jego Strażnik. Po kilku szybkich pociągnięciach i szarpnięciach szata Draco zniknęła, a za nią podążyła koszulka – wreszcie została tylko naga skóra.   
Harry przesunął swój uścisk, owijając ręce wokół pasa chłopaka i przytrzymując go w miejscu. Ruszył do przodu, nacierając na niego, aż był jedynym, co Draco mógł czuć i widzieć. On. Tylko on.  
— Mój — warknął Harry z ustami o włos od warg Ślizgona. — Mój Opiekun. Tylko mój. Mój.   
— Twój, Harry. Nikogo innego. Tylko twój.   
Usatysfakcjonowany uległością, Harry zawładnął ustami Draco. Wystarczyło zderzenie zębów, dotknięcie się języków i Draco znów mu się oddał. To było posiadanie i obietnica; Harry zatracił się w tym, dopóki jedynym, co go otaczało, był jego Opiekun. Słodka woń, pędzące bicie serca, gładka, ciepła skóra i gorąca, miedziana krew.   
Właśnie smak krwi na języku przywrócił Harry’ego z powrotem. Odsunął się. Widział małe pęknięcie na dolnej wardze Draco, gdzie jego własne zęby rozerwały delikatną skórę Opiekuna.   
Zrobił krok do tyłu, a żołądek ścisnął mu się w małą kulkę. Czerwone znaki i odciski jego dłoni znaczyły skórę blondyna. Ramiona, bicepsy, biodra. Każde miejsce, którego dotknął Harry, było dowodem brutalności.   
— Draco. Merlinie. Ja… Ja… tak mi przykro — wydusił z siebie, wiedząc, że już za późno, że to za mało.   
Opiekun gapił się na niego w zaskoczeniu, a jego włosy były całe poczochrane. Sapał ciężko przez nos, starając się złapać oddech, gdy niedbale starł ręką krew z ust.   
Harry zakrztusił się, niezdolny do zatrzymania w sobie ogromu poczucia winy i zdegustowania, że zrobił coś takiego. Rzucił się do drzwi, ledwie wydostając się za nie, nim zwymiotował na trawę.   
Musiał stąd uciec. Odejść. Nie mógł dłużej zmuszać Draco do swojej obecności. Zamknął połączenie ze swoim Opiekunem i pobiegł w ciemną noc.

*

Emocje przepływały przez Draco, gdy dociskało się do niego ciało Harry’ego. Jego usta były plądrowane, więc otworzył je szerzej, pozwalając sobie zatracić się w intensywności chłopaka; w jego pragnieniu i pożądaniu.   
Po raz pierwszy czuł, jak bardzo Harry go chciał. Wiedział, że jego pasja, pragnienie i troska są odwzajemniane. To wszystko przepływało przez niego, oplatało się wokół jego ciała i łączyło z wszystkimi zmysłami, więc nawet nie wiedział, czyje emocje tak naprawdę odczuwa.   
A kiedy pocałunek wreszcie został przerwany, Draco nadal był tak zatracony w tej silnej fali uczuć, że jedynie gapił się tępo. Słyszał, że Harry coś mówił — możliwe, że coś ważnego — ale dreszcze gorąca na jego ciele nie pozwalały mu rozpoznać poszczególnych słów.   
W następnej sekundzie Harry’ego już nie było; tak samo, jak ich więzi. Draco nie czuł nic, nawet małej podpowiedzi na temat tego, co działo się ze Strażnikiem.   
Tak nagłe odcięcie ich połączenia złamało go, sprawiając, że opadł na kolana. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Gryfon dał mu wszystko, a potem to zabrał?   
W końcu po dłuższym czasie jego mózg zaczął składać elementy układanki. Cokolwiek właśnie się stało, miało coś wspólnego z pierwotnymi instynktami, o których ostrzegali ich Snape z Lupinem. To musiał być Strażnik, a nie Harry.   
Draco skłamał. A kłamstwo było jedyną rzeczą, której Harry nie tolerował — oszukiwano go całe życie: robiła to jego tak zwana rodzina, Dumbledore oraz ministerstwo.   
A teraz zrobił to także Draco.   
Podniósł się z klęczek, ponieważ musiał to naprawić.   
Ponieważ może to Strażnik dał upust całej powstrzymywanej pasji i pragnienia dotyku, które blokował w sobie Harry, ale to _on_ sam czuł to wszystko do Draco. I Ślizgon nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby oddał to bez walki.   
Najpierw jednak musiał znaleźć Strażnika i przekonać go, aby go wysłuchał. 

Draco biegł przez całą drogę do zamku, a potem do wieży Gryffindoru.   
Gruba Dama prychnęła na niego, gdy domagał się hasła. Zignorował ją i uderzał w ramę obrazu, dopóki Parvati Patil nie pojawiła się w dziurze za portretem.   
— Czemu tak hałasujesz? Nie powinno cię tu nawet być.   
Draco westchnął w rezygnacji. Nawet jeśli Gryfoni go zaakceptowali, większość z nich wciąż go nie lubiła. Zwłaszcza Patil szczególnie go nienawidziła. Domyślał się, że to dlatego, iż była jedną z wielu osób zakochanych w Chłopcu, Który Przeżył i nie podobał jej się ich związek.   
— Słuchaj, muszę pogadać z Harrym. Jest tutaj?   
— Och, czyżbyś pokłócił się ze swoim chłopakiem? — Błysk w jej oku powiedział mu, że miał rację co do swoich podejrzeń o jej nienawiść.   
Nim mógł zdecydować, którym zaklęciem ją przekląć, za jej plecami pojawiła się Hermiona, odsuwając ją na bok.   
— W porządku, Parvati. Zajmę się Draco.   
Patil rzuciła jej spojrzenie, a potem kolejne na Rona i Neville’a, którzy stali za Hermioną. Prychnęła ostatni raz na Draco i odeszła.   
— Musimy porozmawiać. Na osobności — powiedział Draco, ściskając Hermionę za talię i wyciągając ją z Pokoju Wspólnego na korytarz. Oczywiście Weasley i Longbottom ruszyli za nimi, nim dziura za portretem miała szansę się zamknąć. Draco nie miał czasu, żeby się tym przejmować.   
— On o nas wie, Hermiono. — Prawie zapłakał i wsunął trzęsącą się dłoń we włosy. — Poczuł na mnie twój zapach i próbowałem skłamać…   
— O czym dokładnie wie? — Ron pojawił się nagle między nimi, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i czerwoną ze złości twarzą. Spoglądał raz na Hermionę, a raz na Draco.   
— Nie o to chodzi, Ron. — Gryfonka położyła delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu swojego chłopaka, kiedy młody Malfoy wywrócił oczami i zaczął krążyć wokół.   
— Słuchaj, Granger jest nawet ładna, ale nie jest w moim typie.   
Pochmurny wyraz twarzy Weasleya tylko się pogłębił.   
— Co to niby ma znaczyć?   
— Och, na miłość Merlina, Weasley. Rusz głową. Chcesz, żeby podobała mi się twoja dziewczyna?   
— Nie — odpowiedział szybko rudzielec.   
— Świetnie. Przeprowadzaliśmy po prostu pewne poszukiwania, o których nie chciałem powiedzieć Harry’emu, zanim nie będę znał na wszystko odpowiedzi.   
Ron otworzył usta, chąc zadać więcej pytań, ale Hermiona machnęła na niego ręką, żeby się zamknął. Draco żałował, że nie zna tego triku, ale domyślał się, że to umiejętność pojawiająca się tylko dzięki obściskiwaniu się z tym gnojkiem, a on nie był tym zainteresowany.   
— Skąd masz te siniaki, Draco? I rozciętą wargę? Harry cię skrzywdził?   
Opiekun powstrzymał śmiech, słysząc ten ton zmartwionej mamy niedźwiedzicy. Czy naprawdę chciała bronić _Malfoya_ przed Potterem?   
— To przez instynkty Strażnika. Nic mi nie jest.   
— Draco…   
— Serio, Hermiono. Jestem Ślizgonem, nie licząc kilku momentów mojego gryfońskiego szaleństwa. Jeśli choć przez sekundę pomyślałbym, że Potter w jakiś sposób mi zagraża, myślisz, że biegłbym na jego poszukiwania?   
Granger przyglądała mu się, jakby widziała eliksir, który nie do końca poprawnie się uwarzył; wreszcie odpuściła.   
— Okej, pomożemy ci go szukać, ale najpierw pożycz od Rona jakąś koszulkę. Złapiesz przeziębienie, biegając tak po zamku.   
Draco i Ron spojrzeli na nią w zaskoczeniu, ale chwilę później Opiekun miał na sobie zapinaną na guziki, bawełnianą koszulę, która wisiała mu trochę na ramionach, gdy przeszukiwali zamek za jakimś śladem zaginionego bohatera.   
Gdyby myślał trzeźwo, wieża astronomiczna byłaby pierwszym miejscem, na które by się skierowali. Harry uciekał tam więcej niż raz, kiedy chciał się podąsać. Jednak umysł Draco błądził wokół podniecenia i poczucia winy, zdezorientowania i bólu, sprawiając, że ciężko było mu się skupić.   
Wiedział, że cokolwiek czuł do Harry’ego, było to odwzajemnione. Ale może zorientował się zbyt późno? Może zrujnował szansę na prawdziwy związek, nim ten w ogóle się zaczął?   
Kiedy w końcu dotarli do wieży, znaleźli swoją zgubę — Strażnik kucał, chowając się w obskurnej ciemności, ale kiedy podeszli bliżej, przemówił:   
— Idźcie sobie stąd. Chcę być sam.   
— Harry — powiedziała Hermiona i Draco skrzywił się na jej „bądź rozsądny” ton głosu.  
— Idźcie. Stąd. Proszę?   
— Mogę porozmawiać z nim sam na sam? — zapytał Draco szeptem, choć wiedział, że Harry i tak mógł ich słyszeć. Trójka jego towarzyszy wyglądała, jakby chcieli zaprotestować, więc kontynuował: — Obiecuję, że jeśli to nie zadziała, to do was przyjdę. Ale to moja wina. Mój błąd. Pozwólcie mi to naprawić. Dobrze?   
W końcu Gryfoni niechętnie zeszli w dół schodów, zostawiając Strażnika i Opiekuna samych pod szarym niebem.

*

Draco wziął głęboki, pokrzepiający oddech i ruszył w kierunku Harry’ego. Z każdym krokiem, jaki robił, Strażnik cofał się jeszcze bardziej, aż przykleił się plecami do ściany.   
— Przestań. — Głos Harry’ego był niski i surowy. Chłopak odwrócił głowę i gapił się w niebo. — Nie. Nie podchodź bliżej. Skrzywdziłem cię. Nie chcę tego zrobić kolejny raz.   
— Nie zraniłeś mnie — odparł Draco, zaskoczony. — To dlatego się tu chowasz? Myślałem, że uciekłeś, ponieważ cię oszukałem. I że byłeś zazdrosny o mnie i Hermionę.   
Ślizgon podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Harry nic nie zauważył — jego oczy były zaszklone, jakby był pochłonięty myślami. Opiekun w Draco martwił się, że Strażnik odpłynie. Jednak ściana emocjonalnego dystansu była między nimi bardzo solidna. Czy był wystarczająco silny, aby ją złamać?   
— Nie podoba mi się to, że skłamałeś. — Harry nie patrzył na niego, a jego słowa były pospieszne i mówione na bezdechu. — Jestem… byłem zazdrosny. Ale nie miałem prawa. Ja nie… wiem, że byłem głupi. Wiem, że nie chcesz… Wiem, że to zły pomysł…   
Wreszcie Harry przerwał, a frustracja była widoczna w każdym napiętym mięśniu jego ciała.   
— Wow. Jest w to wszystko zaplątanych sporo spraw — zaśmiał się Draco, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. — Zajmijmy się nimi po kolei, okej? Dzięki Merlinowi jest piątek. Nie sądzę, że któryś z nas zazna dziś dużo snu.   
Utrzymywał swój ton pogodnym, ale Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał, nie wspominając już o uśmiechu. Wzdychając, Draco przeczesał włosy we frustracji, nim pokonał ostatnie centymetry dzielącej ich odległości.   
— Użyj swoich cholernych zmysłów. Czy pachnę przerażeniem? — Zsunął się po ścianie, aby usiąść obok Strażnika. Nie dotykał go, ale znajdował się najbliżej jak mógł. — Czy odsuwam się od ciebie?   
Harry potaknął, po czym zatrzymał się i pokręcił przecząco głową, aż w końcu, _w końcu_ , spojrzał na Draco rozszerzonymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami. Ślizgon wiedział, że musi mówić szybko, nim Gryfon znów zatopi się w poczuciu winy.   
— Obu nas ostrzegano o terytorialnych instynktach, kiedy zaczynaliśmy się w to bawić. Byłem tego świadomy, a… — Przerwał i odwrócił spojrzenie. — Byłeś wcześniej taki zdystansowany, że nie wydawało mi się to czymś wielkim. Nie sądziłem nawet, że zauważysz. A potem nagle zrobiłeś się terytorialny i skonfrontowałeś mnie z tym, więc moja ślizgońska osobowość podpowiedziała mi, żebym kłamał, aby wywinąć się z problemów.   
Harry drgnął, a jego spojrzenie znów było pełne winy. Kurwa. Draco nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, ale cholera by to – zamierzał wszystko naprawić, nawet jeśli to znaczyło, że żaden z nich nie pójdzie dzisiaj spać.   
Sfrustrowany, wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl.   
— Miałem gorsze siniaki przez treningi quidditcha.   
Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta. Spojrzenie Harry’ego było intensywne i pochłaniające; instynkty Strażnika znów wzięły nad nim górę.   
— Siniaki? Jesteś zraniony. Oczywiście. Przepraszam. Pozwól mi zobaczyć.   
Nim Draco mógł zareagować, nie miał już na sobie pożyczonej koszuli, a ręce Gryfona błądziły po jego ciele; po siniakach w kształcie palców, które przybierały kolory jak w kalejdoskopie — od czerwonego, do niebieskiego, zielonego i fioletowego.   
Dotyk Harry’ego był lekki niczym piórko i sprawiał, że Draco musiał powstrzymywać jęk. Od miesięcy krążyli wokół siebie w dziwnym rodzaju gry wstępnej, który był po części fikcją, a po części przeznaczeniem. Dotyk palców Harry’ego na jego skórze był słodką torturą. I teraz, kiedy wiedział, że chłopak czuje to samo co on, ciężko było mu nie lgnąć ku niemu, prosić o więcej i brać więcej.   
Wiedział, że w tej chwili kierowały Harrym instynkty. I że teraz był zły moment na skakanie na głęboką wodę. Właśnie dlatego powstrzymał swoje libido i odsunął się. Zrobił wszystko co mógł, aby wydostać Gryfona spod mentalności Strażnika.   
— Jeśli zamierza pocałować każdą moją gagę, to naprawdę nie jest na to najlepszy czas.   
Harry odsunął się, unosząc ręce i wciskając je za swoje plecy. Pochylił głowę i wymamrotał:   
— Przepraszam. Nie mam prawa.   
— Och, na… Cholerni Gryfoni. — Draco złapał Harry’ego za ramiona, chwycił go pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie. — Co powiesz na to? Ty, Harry cholerny Potterze, masz moją zgodę, Draco Malfoya, do sprawdzania mojego stanu zdrowia za każdym razem, gdy jesteś nim zaniepokojony.   
Harry zamrugał za swoimi bezużytecznymi, pękniętymi okularami.   
— Nie musisz… Nie spodziewam się…  
— Wiem — powiedział miękko Draco, pochylając się odrobinę bliżej. — Oferuję ci to. Ponieważ będziesz się dzięki temu lepiej czuł i, miejmy nadzieję, przestaniesz ciągle walczyć ze swoimi instynktami.   
Usiadł z powrotem i ułożył dłonie na kolanach. Próbował również przywołać na usta swój opatentowany uśmieszek.   
— Ale jeśli masz zamiar mnie rozbierać, to przynajmniej znajdź nam trochę prywatności.   
Harry zaśmiał się krótko i uścisk strachu w żołądku Draco rozluźnił się. Następnie dłonie chłopaka znów były na nim, a jego nos zbliżył się do wrażliwej skóry, gdy Harry używał zmysłów, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Draco miał problemy, aby się nie wiercić i nie pojękiwać na ten sensualny atak.   
Żeby się rozproszyć, zaczął paplać:   
— Powinienem chyba wspomnieć, że z powodu tej bladej i wrażliwej skóry, często kończę z siniakami, kiedy ktoś chociażby spojrzy na mnie zbyt mocno. Nie żartowałem, kiedy mówiłem o treningach quidditcha. Gdybym wciąż był w drużynie Ślizgonów, pewnie byłbym pokryty czarnymi i niebieskimi śladami…   
Harry — usatysfakcjonowany, że Draco nie był poważnie zraniony — odchylił się i zmarszczył brwi. Przynajmniej teraz patrzył na Ślizgona.   
— Przepraszam, Draco.   
Opiekun otworzył usta, aby się kłócić, ale Strażnik położył mu trzy palce na wargach, powstrzymując go.  
— Nie ważne czy to instynktowne, specjalnie czy przez wypadek, i nie ważne czy uważasz to za coś poważnego czy nie, skrzywdziłem cię i za to przepraszam.   
Draco przeżywał trudny czas, próbując powstrzymać się od objęciem tych palców ustami. Naprawdę zamierzał przekonać Harry’ego, aby poddał się ich przyciąganiu. Ale nie dziś. Dziś mieli jeszcze sporo innych rzeczy do obgadania.   
— Dobrze — wymamrotał przy palcach. — Przeprosiny zaakceptowane.   
Harry potaknął i zabrał dłoń; Draco natychmiast zaczął tęsknić za jej ciepłem.   
— A teraz skupiając się na tej ciężkiej części — powiedział, wiercąc się odrobinę i splatając swoje palce razem. — Hermiona i ja…   
— W porządku. Nie masz obowiązku mi niczego wyjaśniać. — Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. — Cóż, niezupełnie. Ron. Ron zasługuje na wyjaśnienia. I prawdopodobnie na przeprosiny…   
Papugując wcześniejsze działania Gryfona, Opiekun przycisnął trzy palce do jego ust, aby powstrzymać go od mówienia.   
— To. Nie. Jest. Wcale. Tak. — Wolne, małe słowa. Głęboki oddech. — Lubię Hermionę jak przyjaciółkę. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że mówi to Malfoy. Zrujnowałeś mnie, Potter. Byliśmy, jesteśmy… Spotykamy się, żeby czegoś szukać. Nigdy nie położyłem na niej ręki. I jestem całkiem pewny, że przeklęłaby mnie, gdybym chociaż spróbował.   
Gapił się w żywe, zielone oczy Harry’ego, które były szerokie z ulgi i nadziei.   
— Wierzysz mi?   
Strażnik potaknął, a jego usta poruszyły się przy palcach Draco. Ciało Ślizgona rozgrzało się natychmiast i musiał zamknąć oczy, gdy poczuł jak przepływa przez niego elektryczna fala. Odsunął dłoń, pozwalając sobie na dotknięcie policzka Pottera, nim wycofał się kompletnie.   
— Tak. Wierzę ci. — Słowa były ciepłe i słodkie; sprawiły, że Draco zadrżał z ulgi. — Więc czego szukacie?   
Serce Draco waliło jak szalone i wiedział, że Harry to słyszał. Widział, że Strażnik reaguje na to i odsuwa się, więc szybko wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął go z powrotem; ścisnął jego nadgarstek.   
To była ta nieciekawa część. Nie potrafił… nie chciał kłamać Harry’emu ponownie. Ale nie znalazł jeszcze solidnych dowodów — nie wiedział, czy jego plany będą możliwe do zrealizowania. Nie chciał rozczarować Harry’ego.   
Zsunął palce niżej, aż splątały się z palcami chłopaka, zaciskając je na nich mocno, gdy zmuszał się do uspokojenia umysłu i ciała.   
Najwyraźniej zbyt długo milczał, ponieważ Harry zaczął się wiercić i w końcu odezwał się zrezygnowanym tonem.   
— Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. Jeśli wolałbyś, aby to był sekret. Ja po prostu…   
Palce Draco znów znalazły się na ustach Strażnika, jakby miały swój własny umysł.   
— Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę ci powiedzieć. Chodzi o to… że ja. My. Nie jestem pewny, czy na pewno… czy to może być zrobione. Nie chcę dawać ci nadziei, a potem ci jej odbierać, Harry.   
Zabrał dłoń i przesunął nią przez swoje włosy, wiedząc, że tylko bardziej je plącze. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ostatnio nosił je luźno i naturalnie.   
Nieprawda, przyznał w myślach, gdy obserwował, jak spojrzenie Harry’ego śledzi ruch jego palców przeczesujących luźne kosmyki. Myślał o tym, jak jego Strażnik zawsze wsuwał dłoń w jego włosy, gdy był zmęczony, rozproszony albo zły. Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że Gryfon rozmyślał o tym samym; jego język przesuwał się po dolnej wardze, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się palce Ślizgona. Pięści Opiekuna były ciasno zaciśnięte na jego kolanach, bielejąc na kłykciach.   
Jeśli Harry czuł jego gorące pragnienie, dlaczego nic z tym jeszcze nie zrobił? Dlaczego pozwalał, aby Draco był tak rozchwiany i ciągle czekał?   
Nie teraz, nie teraz, nie teraz — skandował w swojej głowie, błagając rozgrzane ciało o spokój. Zaciskając mocno oczy, odmawiał myślenia o pewnych rzeczach. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.   
— Jestem przyzwyczajony do rozczarowań, Draco.   
Oczy Ślizgona otworzyły się, gdy ten zastanawiał się, czy Harry mógł czytać mu w myślach. Wtedy jego mózg zaskoczył i przypomniał sobie o rozmowie, którą prowadzili wcześniej, nim rozproszył się potrzebami swojego ciała.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o ścianę, gdy gapił się w gwiazdy.   
— Uczę się na nie uodparniać.   
I to prawdopodobnie była odpowiedź na ciche pytanie Draco. Nauczył się już wiele o życiu Harry’ego przez ostatnie miesiące. Gryfon był porzucany i zaniedbywany wiele razy; czasami przypadkowo, a czasami specjalnie. Już i tak polegał na Draco, że ten utrzyma go w pełni zmysłów i w zdrowiu. Dlaczego jeszcze miałby mu ufać, przenosząc to na poziom czegoś więcej niż więzi Strażnik-Opiekun?  
Stracił rodziców przez Voldemorta, a ojca chrzestnego przez Azkaban, nim w ogóle podrósł na tyle, aby ich zapamiętać. Został podrzucony do mugoli, którzy go nienawidzili i utrzymywali jego dziedzictwo w tajemnicy. Czarodziejski świat, Hogwart, nawet niektórzy z jego „przyjaciół” albo go uwielbiali, albo z niego drwili.   
A potem, jakby w jakimś kosmicznym żarcie, Syriusz powrócił do niego, aby później znów zostać zabranym. Przez rodzinę Draco.   
Opiekun rozsiadł się przy ścianie obok Harry’ego, z ramieniem przyciśniętym do ręki drugiego chłopaka. Nie był pewien, czy oferował wsparcie, czy o nie prosił.   
— Lupin dał mi stertę książek o szamanach. — Nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć, a to wydawało się równie dobrą rzeczą do powiedzenia, jak każda inna.   
— Okej. — Harry wypowiedział to słowo wolno i zmarszczył brwi na tę zmianę tematu rozmowy.   
— Jedną z nich jest nudna bibliografia jakiegoś szamana z poprzedniego wieku, który został zapisany w historii jako najlepszy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mógł wyleczyć nieuleczalne rany na ciele i umyśle. Mógł podróżować bez ciała na setki i tysiące kilometrów. Potrafił nawet odzyskiwać zagubione dusze.   
Draco zerknął na Harry’ego spod rzęs, aby zbadać jego reakcję, ale Chłopiec, Który Przeżył jedynie gapił się na niego w zdezorientowaniu. Opiekun powinien był wiedzieć, że mówił zbyt ogólnikowo.   
— Odzyskiwał dusze zagubionych żywych, którzy utknęli między wymiarami.   
Harry zamknął oczy i otworzył je powoli; jego oddech wydawał się zatrzymać, a skóra zbladła w świetle księżyca.   
— Syriusz. Mówisz o Syriuszu. Ale on nie jest zagubiony. — Ostatnie słowo było gorzkie i nieugięte. — Jest martwy. Dumbledore jest tego pewien. Syriusz był martwy w chwili, w której wpadł za zasłonę łuku. Nikt stamtąd nie wraca.   
Nawet z więzią wciąż zamkniętą między nimi, emocje i tak przedostały się przez połączenie; olbrzymi ból położyłby Draco na kolana, gdy ten już nie siedział. Harry cierpiał — ledwie zamknięte rany otwierały się ponownie. Właśnie tego Opiekun chciał uniknąć. Zwłaszcza, że mógł się mylić. Albo mieć rację i zawieść. Jednak nie mógł już kłamać, ani utrzymywać tajemnic, które sprawiały, że Harry czuł się odrzucony.   
— Wiem, że w to wierzy, ale się myli. Rozmawiałem z Incachą. Łuk jest przejściem w jedną stronę, ale są inne drzwi do zaświatów. Jeśli uda mi się je znaleźć, moja dusza przez nie przejdzie. A ponieważ dzielę więzy rodzinne z Syriuszem i z tobą, powinno udać mi się go znaleźć.   
— Ale nie będzie miał ciała, do którego mógłby powrócić. Będzie jak jeden z hogwarckich duchów?   
— Silny szaman może przenosić fizyczne rzeczy między światami żywych i martwych. Jeśli nie był martwy, gdy spadł za zasłonę, wtedy jego ciało będzie sprawne przez rok i jeden dzień, podczas gdy jego dusza lata wolno. Musiałbym znaleźć jego ciało i duszę, a potem złączyć je razem.   
— I jesteś na tyle silny, aby to zrobić?   
— Mam taką nadzieję. Muszę być.   
— Musiałbyś opuścić swoje ciało, znaleźć przejście, wejść do świata martwych, znaleźć ciało i duszę Syriusza, sprowadzić je z powrotem i połączyć.   
Draco uśmiechnął się odrobinę lekceważąco.   
— Mówiąc pokrótce, tak.   
— To brzmi niemożliwie. I niebezpiecznie.   
Opiekun odwrócił spojrzenie, ale wiedział, że było już za późno, zmysły Strażnika wychwyciły jego zawahanie.   
— Czego mi nie mówisz?   
— Incacha nie zna ani jednego szamana, który już wcześniej to zrobił. Są tylko plotki i opowiastki. Byłoby tak, jakbym przedzierał pierwszą trasę. I…   
— I?   
— Kiedy opuszczę moje ciało, połączenie duszy z ciałem będzie delikatne i niepewne. Jeśli coś stanie się więzi, nie przeżyję tej separacji po raz drugi.   
— Nie. — Harry rzucił się do przodu, łapiąc dłonie Draco w ostrożnym, delikatnym uścisku. — Absolutnie nie. Pogodziłem się ze stratą Syriusza i nie zamierzam tracić również ciebie. — Zamarł, a potem puścił ręce Ślizgona i dodał: — Chodziło mi o to, że potrzebuję mojego Opiekuna.   
Serce Draco urosło, a potem gwałtownie opadło na wycofanie Harry’ego. Wtedy się wkurzył.   
— Słuchaj, nie jestem tchórzem, ale wciąż mam w sobie ślizgoński instynkt przetrwania. Nie jestem jakiś cholernym, wspaniałym Gryfonem, który wplątuje się we wszystko bez namysłu. Nie będę próbował, dopóki nie będę pewny, że mi się uda. I właśnie dlatego nie chciałem ci powiedzieć.   
Harry wibrował z napięcia, sztywniejąc tak bardzo, że złamałby się, gdyby wiatr zawiał zbyt mocno.   
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. Zaczął pocierać swoje skronie. — Przepraszam, po prostu… Nie wiem…   
Cholera. Jego Strażnik cierpiał. Draco nawet o tym nie myślał. Odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego, odsuwając jego ręce i sam zaczął masować jego głowę, gdy szeptał mu do ucha pocieszające nonsensy.   
Gryfon rozluźnił się na dotyk Opiekuna niczym marionetka, której przecięto nagle sznurki. Wsunął nos we włosy Draco, wtulając się w jego ramiona, jakby odnalazł dom.   
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Nie chciałem cię naciskać, ani zranić, ani być terytorialny. Będę starał się bardziej pracować nad instynktami.   
Draco przytulił go mocniej, utrzymując swój ton pogodnym, chociaż serce bolało go przez udręczenie Strażnika.   
— A ja będę starał się pamiętać, że twoje instynkty Strażnika połączone z gryfońską impulsywnością są okropną kombinacją, która potrzebuje ciągłego zapewniania i niańczenia.   
Harry prychnął i część napięcia zniknęła z jego ramion. Draco z uśmiechem próbował się odsunąć, żeby upewnić się, jak chłopak sobie radzi, jednak ten zacisnął dłoń na jego koszuli, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, nim puścił materiał.   
— Hej — powiedział miękko Draco. — Hej. Jest już późno. Obaj mieliśmy ciężki dzień. Chodźmy spać i porozmawiamy jutro, dobrze?   
— Tak. Okej.   
Draco utrzymywał ręce na Harrym, gdy wstali i skierowali się do głównej części zamku. Przez całą drogę nawijał o głupotach i plotkach. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do korytarza prowadzącego do dormitorium Gryfonów, Ślizgon zatrzymał się i delikatnie odsunął kosmyk włosów z oczu Harry’ego. Strażnik pochylił się do dotyku.   
— Dobrze, upewnię się jeszcze, że na pewno wszystko załapałeś. Nie winię cię za to, co stało się wcześniej. Nic mi nie jest. Nie jestem zły. Zważając na to, jak długo mogę się na coś boczyć, to już jest coś.   
Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się uśmiech — prawdziwy i szczęśliwy, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu.   
— Dzięki, Draco.   
— Za co?   
Jego powieki lekko opadły, a humor pojawił w spojrzeniu.   
— Za nie bycie _kompletnym_ dupkiem. Tylko, no wiesz, częściowym.   
Obaj zaśmiali się i nagle więź między nimi znów się otworzyła.   
Później Draco nigdy nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, który z nich poruszył się najpierw, ale ich usta spotkały się w miękkim pocałunku, ręce zaplątały we włosach, a ciała docisnęły mocno.   
Nie mógł również powiedzieć, jak długo tak stali. To było jak chwila poza czasem, perfekcyjna kulka szczęścia z nimi w środku.   
Rozdzielił ich odgłos subtelnego kaszlnięcia. Odwrócili się, dostrzegając Hermionę, Rona i Neville’a; emocje na ich twarzach wahały się od zawstydzenia po zaskoczenie.   
Draco zamierzał odsunąć się, dać im wymówkę o usłyszeniu kogoś i zignorowaniu ich, ale Harry złapał jego dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie, składając na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek, nim powitał swoich przyjaciół. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego poddał się temu impulsowi. Dlaczego odczuł potrzebę pocałowania Draco — pokazania, że chłopak należy do niego — na oczach swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Ale rezygnacja Ślizgona, krótkie ukłucie jego smutku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona i reszta są blisko, zadziałały na Harry’ego.   
Coś się między nimi zmieniło na wieży astronomicznej. Jednak Gryfon nie rozumiał, co dokładnie i nie wiedział, gdzie to zmierzało. Jedyne, czego nie chciał, to powrotu do sytuacji, która ciągnęła się przez prawie cały semestr. Musiał być po prostu ostrożny i pamiętać o ostrzeżeniach Snape’a; musiał chronić Draco najlepiej jak mógł. 

Trójka Gryfonów poruszyła się nerwowo, przyciągając na siebie jego uwagę. Spojrzeli niepewnie po sobie, aż wreszcie Ron podszedł bliżej.   
— Więc zakładam, że, ee, wszystko już w porządku, Harry?   
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy ściskał dłoń Draco.   
— Tak, wszystko gra.   
Draco wywrócił oczami, oddając uścisk.   
— Czemu jeszcze nie śpicie?   
— Cóż, martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Jakbyś zapomniał, to ktoś próbował cię dzisiaj zabić, Harry. — Zawstydzenie Hermiony ziknęło i dziewczyna przełączyła się na pełny tryb matki kwoki.   
Strażnik machnął ręką.   
— Ktoś próbuje mnie zabić co kilka miesięcy, od kiedy skończyłem jedenaście lat. A jeśli mam być szczery, to dzisiejsza próba była raczej żałosna w porównaniu z całą resztą.   
Hermiona skrzywiła się, co znaczyło, że czekało ich jedno z jej pouczeń. Neville poruszył się i przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich, odkasłując.   
— Eee… Wiesz, Miona i Draco byli… nie byli… ee, chodzi o to…   
— Wiem, że przeprowadzali poszukiwania, a nie się obmacywali.   
Gryfonka posłała Draco twarde spojrzenie, gdy Ron i Neville spuścili wzrok na swoje stopy.   
— Tak, proszę pani — powiedział Ślizgon, przeciągając słowa. — Powiedziałem mu o wszystkim.   
Ramiona dziewczyny rozluźniły się, a twarz wygładziła; następnie Hermiona westchnęła.   
— Och, to dobrze. Nienawidzę mieć sekretów przed Harrym i Ronem. Ja, um, powiedziałam już Ronowi i Neville’owi.   
Weasley zarumienił się i objął ją opiekuńczo ramieniem. Harry kompletnie go rozumiał.   
— Wybacz, Ron — przeprosił Draco, zaskakując ich wszystkich. Opiekun skrzywił się na ich rozwarte w zdziwieniu usta. — Powinienem był wyjaśnić wszystko lepiej, żebyś nie musiał myśleć, że posuwam twoją dziewczynę.   
— Jak się z tym czujesz, Harry? — zapytał niepewnie Longbottom. — Wiem, że pewnie nie jest ci łatwo.   
Nadzieja i smutek zmieszały się razem, kłując Harry’ego boleśnie w serce. Strach również był dominującą emocją. Oddałby wszystko, aby odzyskać Syriusza, ale nie chciał poświęcać Draco w zamian za ojca chrzestnego.   
— Tak. Cóż, mamy sporo do obgadania i do odkrycia, nim Draco w ogóle pomyśli o próbowaniu.   
Ślizgon wywrócił oczami, ale przysunął się do niego mocniej, więc dotykali się bokami.   
— Powinniśmy również powiedzieć Snape’owi, Lupinowi i Dumbledore’owi. Być może będą mogli pomóc… Och. — Hermiona zakryła sobie usta dłonią, gwałtownie przerywając. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałam. Profesor Lupin cię szukał. Najwyraźniej ten „żart” na treningu rozniósł się po całej szkole. Musisz iść i porozmawiać z nim oraz Snape’em jutro z samego rana.   
— Świetnie. Właśnie tak chcę spędzić moją wolną sobotę. I tak nie odkryli, kto próbował mnie otruć. Tak samo jak nie wiedzą, kto chciał utopić Draco.   
Niekomfortowa cisza była odpowiedzą na jego ostre słowa.   
W końcu Neville niepewnie się odezwał.   
— Więc nie znalazłeś niczego użytecznego, kiedy sprawdzałeś trybuny?   
Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szeroko, a mózg gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Trening wydawał mu się odległy o tygodnie, a nie godziny. Przez cały ten dramat z instynktami Strażnika, zapomniał o tym, że miał sprawdzić, kto go zaatakował.   
— Cóż, w takim razie wygląda na to, że nie pójdę jeszcze spać.   
— Chyba nie chcesz tam teraz pójść, prawda? — Ostre spojrzenie Hermiony przypominało Harry’emu o wzroku pani Weasley.   
Wzruszył ramionami. Im dłużej czekał, tym więcej zapachów i dowodów mogło zniknąć. Nie potrafił znaleźć niczego w pubie, gdzie próbowano go otruć. Jego umiejętności były zbyt nowe, a karczma przepełniona ludźmi, przez co prawie niemożliwym było oddzielenie od siebie poszczególnych zapachów.   
Po _wypadku_ Draco, był do chłopaka dosłownie przyklejony. Nie wpadło mu do głowy, aby użyć swoich zmysłów; później nie znalazł nad jeziorem niczego, oprócz słabego zapachu cytryny, który równie dobrze mógł pochodzić z dropsów Dumbledore’a.   
— Harry, jest już prawie godzina policyjna. Jeśli cię złapią…   
— Co wtedy? Dadzą mi kolejny szlaban?   
Draco spiął się obok niego.   
— Nie możesz przechadzać się po błoniach po godzinie policyjnej, kiedy ktoś próbuje cię zranić. — Ślizgon wziął głęboki wdech. — Jeśli ty idziesz, ja idę z tobą.   
— Ja też.   
— Ron, jesteśmy prefektami, nie możemy łamać zasad.   
Ron chciał zacząć się kłócić, ale Harry mu przerwał.  
— W porządku, pod peleryną i tak zmieszczą się tylko dwie osoby. Mógłbyś iść do wieży i wyjąć ją z mojego kufra? — zapytał przyjaciela, który skrzywił się, jakby miał ochotę się nie zgodzić, ale i tak wślizgnął się do pokoju wspólnego. Wtedy Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony. — Nie zajmie nam to długo, obiecuję.   
Draco zmarszczył na niego brwi.   
— Wcale nie jest tak zimno, nie musimy dzielić się jednym płaszczem na szybki wypad na boisko quidditcha.   
Hermiona zachichotała, a Neville ukrył swoje rozbawienie za dłonią. Harry posłał Opiekunowi mały uśmiech i powiedział:   
— Zobaczysz.   
Gdy tylko Ron wrócił i podał mu pelerynę, Harry zawinął ją wokół siebie dramatycznie i obserwował twarz Draco, gdy znikał z zasięgu jego wzroku. Jego mina wahała się od podejrzliwości, do zaskoczenia, aż wreszcie do zrozumienia.   
— Cóż, to tak wiele wyjaśnia…

*

Wycieczka na boisko do quidditcha była szybka i cicha. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Harry zauważył, była świeża, zdeptana trawa wokół trybun.   
Podszedł bliżej, otwierając swoje zmysły, gdy trzymał się mocno Draco; zarówno przez ich więź, jak i złączone ręce. Wdychając głęboko powietrze, zaczął przebijać się przez wszystkie otaczające go zapachy. Niestety trening Puchonów sprawił, że praktycznie niemożliwe było wyróżnienie któregoś z nich, oprócz…   
Coś ostrego. Środek ściągający.   
— Kurwa. Cholera jasna.   
Draco podniósł głowę.   
— Jakiś problem?   
— Cytryna. Pieprzona cytryna.   
— Eee, okej. Ale co to znaczy?   
— Po… — prawie się zakrztusił słowami, ale przełknął ciężko i zaczął znowu: — Po tym, jak prawie umarłeś, nie wróciłem na jezioro dopóki nie upewniłem się, że wszystko było dobrze. Ale kiedy już się tam znalazłem, emocje… Moje zmysły zupełnie oszalały i jedyne, co czułem, to cytryna, ale to zignorowałem. Wydawało mi się, że to cholerne cukierki Dumbledore’a.   
— Jesteś pewien, że nie chodzi właśnie o nie?   
— Jestem. Dyrektor pachnie słodko i czymś, co jest podrabianym smakiem cytryny. Ten zapach z kolei jest ostry i cierpki. Coś jak środki czyszczące.   
— Czułeś ten zapach w Trzech Miotłach?   
Harry wzruszył ramionami.   
— Nie wiem. Tyle się działo w ten dzień i dopiero uczyłem się używania swoich zmysłów. Wyciszałem wszystko wokół siebie.   
Draco założył ramiona na piersi i posłał mu spojrzenie, z którego Hermiona byłaby dumna.   
— Muszę trzymać cię za ręce, kiedy będziesz wykonywał jedno z ćwiczeń Snape’a?   
Harry nawet nie próbował powstrzymać swojego powolnego, zmysłowego i łobuzerskiego uśmieszku.   
— Tak.   
Jego Opiekun westchnął przesadnie, ale jego oczy pojaśniały, gdy sięgnął po obie ręce Harry’ego; potarł kciukami jego dłonie, nim zaczął recytować formułki medytacji.   
— Zamknij oczy. Cofnij się do Hogsmeade. Do Trzech Mioteł. Twoi przyjaciele znajdują się przy stole. Co najlepiej pamiętasz z tamtego dnia?   
— Ciebie. — Harry wiedział, że będzie później zawstydzony przez tę odpowiedź, ale w tej chwili wszystkie filtry między jego mózgiem a ustami były wyłączone. — Pamiętam ciebie.   
— Co o mnie? — zapytał Draco, brzmiąc na pozbawionego oddechu.   
— Bicie twojego serca. Słyszałem, jak nadchodzisz, nim w ogóle przeszedłeś przez drzwi. Obserwowałem cię. Starałem się nie być zbyt oczywistym, ale nie mogłem nie patrzeć. Wciąż sobie nie radziłem, kiedy nie byliśmy razem, a nigdy nie spędzaliśmy wystarczająco dużo czasu razem.   
— Poradziłeś sobie wtedy świetnie.   
— Nie. Potrzebowałem twojego zapachu. Często chodziłem po korytarzach, na których byłeś wcześniej, aby móc go wdychać.   
— Naprawdę? — Draco poruszał palcami, dopóki ich dłonie nie były ciasno złączone. — Szukałeś go wtedy? W Trzech Miotłach, z tym całym jedzeniem i napojami zakłócającymi wszystko? Pewnie było ciężko go znaleźć, co?   
Harry westchnął i zrelaksował się pod jego dotykiem, ciesząc się wspomnieniami zapachu i tym, co otaczało go teraz.   
— Cynamon i wanilia, i jakieś egzotyczne przyprawy. Zawsze cię znajduję. Zawsze.   
— Ale musiałeś się przebić przez inne zapachy, żeby to zrobić, prawda?   
— Tak. Wiele z nich mi przeszkadzało. Lawendowe mydło Hermiony. Piwo kremowe. Frytki. Sosnowy krem po goleniu Rona. Neville zawsze pachnie jak ziemia i zioła. Był też zapach płynu do naczyń i cytryna…   
Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się w zaskoczeniu.   
— Środki czystości o zapachu cytryny, które prawdopodobnie wcale nie były środkami czystości.   
— Nie. Pewnie nie. Więc teraz musisz wyniuchać cytrynę.   
— Taa. Świetnie. Porównasz mnie do psa i tego pożałujesz.   
— Nawet bym o tym nie śnił, Potter. — Jego głos był poważny, ale rozbawienie uniosło kąciki jego ust do góry.   
Obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że ich ręce były cały czas złączone i Harry zaczął się odsuwać, ale Draco go powstrzymał.   
— Pocałowałeś mnie dziś dwa razy.   
— Przeprosiłem za to w szatni…   
— Zapomnij o tym. Ja wcale nie narzekam. Po prostu miałem odczucie, jakbyś naprawdę tego chciał. Nie tylko… przez terytorialność Strażnika, ale może coś w kierunku związku.   
Harry opuścił spojrzenie i zabrał ręce, tym razem z sukcesem. Przełknął ciężko i starał się rozgryźć, jak wywinąć się z tej sytuacji bez wspominania swojego zawstydzającego zauroczenia. Przy pierwszym razie, Strażnik w nim przejął większość kontroli, więc nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy Draco oddał pocałunek. Jednak przy drugim pocałunku, Ślizgon zdecydowanie był we wszystko zaangażowany. Ale to dlatego, że czuł coś do Harry’ego? Czy dlatego, że było mu go żal i zrobił to, żeby jakoś polepszyć mu humor?   
Pierwszym instynktem Strażnika było skłamanie, ukrycie swoich uczuć w celu ich ochrony. Jednak takie krętactwo już raz zaprowadziło ich na niebezpieczne tereny.   
— Słuchaj, nie spodziewam się, że odwzajemnisz moje… uczucia, którymi cię darzę. Twoja przyjaźń i to, że zgodziłeś się być moim Opiekunem, to więcej niż mogłem kiedykolwiek wymagać. Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, wiedząc, że ja… — zatrzymał się i zacisnął oczy. — Wiedząc, że jestem w tobie zauroczony, to nie musisz udawać. Możemy znaleźć inny…   
Jego słowa zostały nagle urwane przez parę miękkich ust, przykrywających jego własne. Gładkie, smukłe ciało przycisnęło się do niego, a długie palce wplotły we włosy. Harry otworzył usta, czując niepewny język na swojej wardze, i ułożył dłonie na biodrach Opiekuna, pozwalając mu prowadzić pocałunek.   
Na początku było słodko i niepewnie. Uczyli się tego, co im się podobało. Następnie pojawiło się gorąco, a przez ich więź przepłynęła nuta desperacji. Przywarli do siebie, naciskając mocniej ustami, ocierając o siebie języki i błądząc dłońmi po swoich ciałach, aż brak tchu wreszcie ich rozdzielił.   
Draco oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, oddychając głęboko, a Strażnik wsunął nos w miękkie, blond włosy.   
— Więc, ee, co to znaczy? — wyszeptał Draco przy jego koszuli.   
Harry potarł dłonią gładkie plecy Opiekuna.   
— Nie mam pojęcia. A co chcesz, żeby to znaczyło?   
Ślizgon zacisnął dłonie na jego koszuli odrobinę mocniej, ale nie odpowiedział. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to on musiał pierwszy się odezwać.   
Przeczyścił gardło i mógł poczuć powolny strumień krwi, napływający mu do twarzy.   
— Lubię naszą przyjaźń. Lubię całowanie się z tobą. Dotykanie cię. Chciałbym, żeby to było coś więcej, niż tylko więź.   
Draco w końcu uniósł twarz, uśmiechając się.   
— Też bym tego chciał.   
Ulga przepłynęła przez jego ciało i Harry nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany.   
— To dobrze.   
Ich uścisk był mocny i długi. W myślach, Strażnik obiecał sobie, że upewni się, aby sprawy między nimi rozwijały się powoli. Że nie wejdą na ostatni poziom więzi przez przypadek. A przynajmniej nie zrobią tego, dopóki Voldemort nie zniknie na dobre.   
Następnie Draco ziewnął, a Harry tuż po nim. Wrócili pod peleryną, trzymając się blisko siebie i dotykając przy każdej okazji, aż doszli do drzwi Ślizgona.   
Ich pocałunek na dobranoc był słodki, gorący i krótki, ponieważ obaj znów zaczęli ziewać.   
Kiedy Harry wchodził w górę po schodach, żałował, że nie mógł zostać ze swoim Opiekunem.

*

Następnego ranka Draco czekał blisko Wielkiej Sali i dumał nad tym, jak dziwnie było być witanym przez niektóre osoby. Oczywiście wciąż było sporo ludzi, którzy go ignorowali, a spojrzenia i prychnięcia od jego współdomowników ze Slytherinu jedynie się zwiększyły. Jednak nikt nie przeszkadzał mu, gdy czekał.   
Jego zmartwienie narastało, im dłużej tam stał. On i Harry wytworzyli sobie rutynę i zawsze przychodzili na śniadanie w kilkusekundowych odstępach, ale Draco czekał już od piętnastu minut i nic. Nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy i zaczął odczuwać strach. Czyżby Harry zmienił zdanie? Zamierzał się wycofać z tego, o czym rozmawiali wczoraj w nocy?   
Jednak w tej chwili, jedyne co odczuwał przez ich więź, to brzęczenie irytacji. Nie strach, ból, złość, czy pożałowanie. Jeśli chciałby się wycofać, na pewno odczuwałby coś z tych emocji, prawda? 

Draco zaczął zaplątywać się we własnym umyśle wszystkimi „co jeśli”, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przyciągnął nadchodzący Harry. Jego gryfońska świta podążała za nim, wyglądając zarówno na rozbawioną jak i zmartwioną. Ta wesołość pozwoliła Draco się rozluźnić, choć wciąż był zaalarmowany nieszczęściem swojego Strażnika, który podążał w jego stronę.   
Harry nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie znalazł się w osobistej przestrzeni Draco. Był tak blisko, że Ślizgon czuł jego oddech na swoim policzku.   
— Co się dzieje?   
Gryfon jęknął i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać fali przyjemności, która przetoczyła się przez jego ciało, gdy poczuł obejmujące go w pasie ramię. Przedtem to on inicjował większość ich publicznych kontaktów. Harry zawsze wydawał się czuć niekomfortowo, kiedy próbował oddawać dotyk.   
Ale tym razem Harry nie zawahał się nawet na sekundę, nim sięgnął po Draco; nie przejmował się dużą ilością otaczających ich uczniów.   
— Wiedziałeś, że cytryna jest głównym składnikiem eliksiru antytrądzikowego Clary Tergum?  
— Ee, nie?   
— Więc mówię ci, że jest. Prawie rzuciłem się na Colina Creeveya, nim zdałem sobie sprawę, że połowa chłopców w łazience pachnie jak cytryna. Zanim dotarłem do pokoju wspólnego, zrozumiałem, że dziewczyny również tak pachną od wszystkich swoich perfum i balsamów. To jeden z tych zapachów, które są tak popularne, że nauczyłem się je ignorować, tak jak kazał mi Snape, żebym nie czuł się przytłoczony.   
— Kiedy schodziliśmy po schodach, obwąchał trzeciorocznego Krukona, drugorocznego Ślizgona i cholernie dużą ilość Puchonów. — Ron chichotał, nie starając się już tego nawet ukrywać.   
Nawet usta Hermiony uniosły się lekko.   
— Wygląda na to, że to bardzo rozpowszechniony składnik.   
Harry jęknął ponownie.   
— Więc to by było na tyle, co do używania moich zmysłów.   
Draco owinął wokół niego ramiona i poklepał go po plecach.   
— Coś wymyślimy.   
Kiedy rozmawiali, ostatni maruderzy weszli na śniadanie, zostawiając ich samych na korytarzu. Z wyjątkiem profesora Snape’a, który zbliżał się w ich kierunku z grymasem na twarzy, jakby najadł się czegoś kwaśnego.   
— Panie Potter. — Ton jego głosu był pozornie łagodny, ale spojrzenie ostre. — Rozumiem, że miał pan wczoraj ciężki trening quidditcha, ale miałby pan coś przeciwko wyjaśnieniu, dlaczego nie zgłosił się pan natychmiast do kogoś dorosłego? Zwłaszcza zważając na to wszystko, co dzieje się w tym roku wokół pana oraz… pana chłopaka.   
— Ee, zapomniałem?   
Snape wyglądał na zdumionego, gdy złapał się za czubek nosa; spoglądał w sufit przez długą, niekomfortową chwilę, nim zaczął warczeć.   
— Zapomniałeś, że ktoś próbował cię zabić? Znowu?  
Harry skrzywił się, przysuwając mocniej do Draco.   
— Um, nie, znaczy, pamiętałem, ale rozproszyłem się, eee, moim wewnętrznym Strażnikiem. I zapomniałem powiedzieć Dumbledore’owi albo McGonagall. A potem była godzina policyjna i postanowiłem porozmawiać z kimś po śniadaniu.   
— Tak. Porozmawiasz. Jak tylko skończysz jeść, widzimy się w moim biurze.   
— Tak, sir.   
Snape nie kłopotał się nawet z odpowiedzią, po prostu odchodząc. 

Ich mała grupa weszła do Wielkiej Sali i usiadła przy stole w nienaturalnej ciszy. Kiedy skończyli śniadanie, większość pomieszczenia była już pusta. Hermiona, która otworzyła usta wcześniej kilka razy, zamknęła je ponownie, nim rozejrzała się w koło i rzuciła _Silencio_.   
— Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Snape’owi? Tylko o tej próbie? Czy o Draco, zaświatach i Syriuszu również?   
Harry zamarł z tostem w połowie drogi do ust.   
— My — odpowiedział i wrzucił grzankę do buzi.   
— My? My co?   
— _My_ mu powiemy. Wszystko. Ponieważ nie zamierzam stawiać mu sam czoła.   
— Chcesz powiedzieć Snape’owi wszystko? — Ron wyglądał na zaskoczonego.   
Draco przełknął swój własny szok.   
— Cóż, zamierzam nalegać, aby Lupin i Dumbledore również tam byli, ale tak. — Harry zerknął na ich zszokowane twarze. — Wiem. Zazwyczaj wolę nie rozmawiać z profesorami, którzy ignorują nas, dopóki nie jest za późno, dają nam tylko połowę informacji, albo mówią nam, że sobie nie poradzimy. Jednak to, co chce zrobić Draco, jest niebezpieczne. Nie zamierzam pozwolić mu nawet o tym myśleć, dopóki nie upewnię się, że mamy wsparcie na każdym froncie.   
Harry sięgnął pod stół i złączył palce z palcami Draco.   
— A dlaczego musimy być z tobą, kiedy będziesz im mówić? — zapytał Ron.   
— Ponieważ niedola kocha towarzystwo. Sądzę, że miną godziny, zanim przekonamy ich, że to dobry pomysł. Jeśli nie uda mi się tego zrobić w pojedynkę, będziemy musieli postarać się o to grupą.   
Po takiej przemowie nikt nie miał już więcej do dodania — czy zjedzenia — więc zwyczajnie ruszyli do lochów.

*

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Draco przyciskał się do jego lewego boku, a Ron stał przy prawym. Hermiona znajdowała się obok swojego chłopaka; wyprostowana i gotowa, żeby udostępnić im swój logiczny umysł. Neville krążył gdzieś za Draco – niepewny, ale równie gotowy, aby w razie czego skoczyć na ratunek.   
Strażnik ledwie dotknął kłykciami drzwi Snape’a, gdy te otworzyły się, i nagle mistrz eliksirów gapił się nieprzychylnie na ich małą grupkę.   
— Panie Potter — przeciągnął jego nazwisko z rozdrażnieniem. — Wydaje mi się, że zawołałem tylko ciebie, a nie całą twoją świtę.   
Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy Harry nauczył się ignorować kąśliwe mechanizmy obronne Snape’a. Mężczyzna był jak kot jego sąsiadów; syki i pazury były tylko zasłoną przywiązania, jakie czuł.   
— Neville i Ron byli świadkami wydarzeń na boisku qudditcha. W zasadzie to właśnie Neville przerwał rzucone na mnie zaklęcie. Draco jest moim Opiekunem. — Harry wyprostował ramiona i spojrzał profesorowi prosto w oczy, wyzywając go, aby zażądał czegoś więcej niż samej więzi dla wyjaśnienia obecności Ślizgona. Wtedy dodał: — I są też, eee, inne sprawy. Sprawy, które Draco i Hermiona sprawdzali w książkach.   
Im dłużej Snape się na niego gapił, tym trudniej było Harry’emu powstrzymać swoje napięte mięśnie przed drganiem. W końcu profesor odsunął się z dramatycznym zawirowaniem szaty i machnął na nich ręką, żeby weszli. Harry odczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że Lupin i Dumbledore już czekali, siedząc na dwóch – wyglądających na wygodne – krzesłach przy kominku.   
Snape wyczarował dla nich dwie drewniane ławki.   
— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — Lupin wychylił się, marszcząc twarz w zmartwieniu. — Powinieneś natychmiast pójść do pani Pomfrey.   
— Wszystko dobrze, profesorze. Byłem trochę roztrzęsiony, ale Neville uratował mnie, nim uderzył we mnie tamten czar.   
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia ciepła w żołądku na myśl o zatroskaniu Lupina. Po jedenastu latach pogardy Dursleyów, nie potrafił brać za pewnik tej małej grupy ludzi, którą wokół siebie zgromadził. Jednak zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że nawet grymas Snape’a skrywał troskę.   
Zaczął opowiadać o tym, co stało się na treningu, a Ron i Neville dodawali szczegóły ze swojej perspektywy wydarzeń. Skończył swoją opowieść na części, w której odkrył cytrynowy zapach i na problemie z eliksirem antytrądzikowym.   
— Powinieneś powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, że Tergum nie potrafiłaby uwarzyć porządnego eliksiru, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jej życie — prychnął Snape.   
Jednak Dumbledore pochylał się do przodu, a jego oczy migały od pomysłów.   
— Harry, kiedy skończymy tutaj, czy mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć przy sprawdzeniu kilku gargulców?   
— Dumbledore — warknął w szoku Snape. — Nie mówisz chyba poważnie.   
— Severusie, musimy dowiedzieć się, czy sabotażysta i zabójca to ta sama osoba, czy może mamy dwóch agentów Voldemorta w Hogwarcie.   
— Gargulce? — sapnęła Hermiona. — Ktoś stara się uszkodzić szkolne osłony?   
Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę.   
— A co ty dokładnie możesz wiedzieć o szkolnych osłonach, panno Granger? — zapytał Snape z niebezpiecznym sykiem.   
— Um, nie dużo, ale w książce _Krytyka Hogwartu, Historia_ Gordo Rambkina, można przeczytać o pozornym rozmieszczeniu gargulców, które w rzeczywistości są połączone skomplikowaną siecią magii wspierającą osłony szkoły. — Rozejrzała się wokół, ale nikt się nie odzywał, więc kontynuowała dalej: — Oczywiście, w dziele _Esej obalający „Krytykę” Gordo Rambkina_ Marion Batts, jest teoria, że nie są znane żadne numerologiczne formuły, które mogłyby wpływać na działanie gargulców. Dlatego, kiedy dyrektor wspomniał o gargulcach, doszłam do jedynej logicznej konkluzji.   
— Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. — Dumbledore odchylił się na krześle i przywołał sobie filiżankę herbaty. — Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za wspaniały pokaz logicznego myślenia.   
— Albusie. — Zmarszczone brwi Snape’a zwróciły się teraz na dyrektora.   
— Zrelaksuj się, Severusie, wyszło szydło z worka, jak to mówią. Nie ma sensu próbować cerować go na nowo. — Dumbledore spojrzał na uczniów. — W szkole znajdują się większe osłony niż gargulce, oczywiście, ale Gordo Rambkin był na dobrym tropie.   
Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i zwrócił się do Lupina.   
— Mam kopie obu prac — odpowiedział wilkołak, nim dyrektor mógł się odezwać. — Sprawdzę je, żeby zobaczyć, czy uda mi się odgadnąć kolejne miejsce, w które może uderzyć sabotażysta.   
— Więc ktoś próbuje zniszczyć osłony? — zapytała Hermiona z rozszerzonymi oczami.   
— Ktoś niszczy gargulce bez wywierania efektu na same osłony — odpowiedział jej Snape. — Musimy sprawdzić, czy to coś więcej niż dziecinny wybryk.   
— I właśnie dlatego chciałbym, aby Harry sprawdził, czy to ta sama osoba, która przeprowadzała zamachy na jego życie. Bo może szukamy dwóch różnych osób. — Kąciki ust dyrektora opadły lekko w dół.   
— Jeśli cała szkoła pachnie cytryną, to jak niby ma sprawdzić, czy to ta sama osoba, czy nie? — Co dziwne, to Ron był tym, który zadał to pytanie.   
Harry zamrugał, ponieważ coś, co napierało na jego umysł od rana, wreszcie znalazło swoje ujście.   
— Myślę, że mogę. Mimo że Creevey pachniał jak cytryna, jego zapach utrzymywał się tylko kilka minut i rozpłynął się, kiedy chłopak sobie poszedł. Ten drugi zapach był tam dużo dłużej. Jeśli woń nadal jest przy gargulcach, wtedy będziemy wiedzieć.   
— Więc wtedy _możesz_ użyć swojego nosa, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto próbował cię zabić — wyrzucił z siebie Ron, a przez ciało Harry’ego przepłynęła fala wyczekiwania i nadziei.   
Hermiona potrząsnęła powoli głową.   
— Nie sądzę. Nie, jeśli nie chce chodzić za każdym uczniem, żeby sprawdzić, jak długo utrzymuje się ich zapach. To zajęłoby miesiące, a ludzie zauważyliby jego dziwne zachowanie, nim cokolwiek by osiągnął.   
— Och. — Obaj, Ron i Harry, powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, wyglądając, jak przekłute balony.   
— Naprawdę uważacie, że w szkole jest śmierciożerca? — zapytał Draco, mrużąc oczy na profesorów. — Możliwe, że więcej niż jeden? Jak to się mogło stać?   
Dumbledore i Snape spojrzeli po sobie; minęła długa minuta, w której wydawali się komunikować bez słów. W końcu mistrz eliksirów sapnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.   
— Voldemort utrzymuje teraz sekrety nawet przed swoimi najbliższymi poplecznikami. — Błyszczące oczy Dumledore’a powędrowały na chwilę w kierunku Snape’a, nim dyrektor kontynuował: — Jednak dał do zrozumienia, że niektóre osoby powinny być przygotowane na jakieś główne wydarzenie w tym roku szkolnym. Ale skoro nie podał szczegółów, nie wiemy, co dokładnie miał na myśli.   
Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Snape’a, który gapił się w ogień.   
Wtedy Dumbledore klepnął się w uda i znów przemówił:   
— Harry, mój chłopcze, wierzę, że wspomniałeś Severusowi, iż chcesz z nami przedyskutować coś jeszcze?   
Dłoń Harry’ego zsunęła się na kolano przyciśnięte do jego własnego i ścisnęła je zachęcająco.   
— Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Draco to wyjaśni.   
— Dzięki, Potter — wymamrotał jego Opiekun, ale poruszył się, więc ręka Harry’ego mogła solidniej oprzeć się o jego nogę.   
Po raz kolejny Draco szybko opowiedział historię swoich snów oraz o swoim mentorze i poszukiwaniach z Hermioną. Kiedy w końcu skończył, wszyscy trzej dorośli wyglądali na oszołomionych.   
Snape był pierwszym, który powrócił do siebie. Zwrócił się do Lupina z płonącym spojrzeniem.  
— Jak mogłeś pozwolić, aby coś takiego działo się pod twoim nosem?   
Remus wyglądał na zagubionego i roztrzęsionego, gdy wyszeptał:   
— Nie wiem. Incacha… nie pozwala mi przebywać na treningach. Szamańskie sekrety. — Przerwał, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał prosto na Draco. — Naprawdę uważasz, że mógłbyś sprowadzić Syriusza z powrotem?   
Harry dokładnie wiedział, jak mężczyzna się czuł. Nadzieja otulająca wciąż roztrzaskane serce i strach przed pozwoleniem sobie na nią.   
Draco poruszył się niekomfortowo.   
— Tak sądzę. Incacha również.   
Ostre spojrzenie Snape’a złagodniało odrobinę, kiedy Remus zamknął oczy, a nadzieja i ból pojawiły się na jego twarzy. Następnie pochmurna mina powróciła, gdy zwrócił swoją uwagę na Dumbledore’a.   
— Nie możesz poważnie rozważać pozwolenia Draco na takie niebezpieczeństwo.   
To wywołało kłótnię, która trwała prawie pół godziny. Snape był nieugięty, Dumbledore się wahał. Hermiona zachowywała się logiczne, a Draco głośno. Nawet Ron i Neville rzucili kilkoma komentarzami.   
Jedynie Harry i Remus byli cicho. Wilkołak wciąż wyglądał na zszokowanego, zagubionego i skonfliktowanego. Harry dokładnie wiedział, jak się czuł. Przyglądał się swojemu profesorowi od OPCMu, który spoglądał od Draco do Dumbledore’a, na Snape’a, a potem znowu na Draco. W końcu Harry nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść i wstał.   
— Wystarczy. Merlin wie, że zrobiłbym co w mojej mocy, aby przywrócić Syriusza do życia. — Spojrzał w oczy Lupina, który uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. Następnie stanął twarzą do Snape’a. — Ale Draco jest _moim Opiekunem_ i zrobię dosłownie wszystko, aby go chronić. Więc dopóki Incacha nie będzie pewien, że mu się uda, nie ma opcji, że Draco tego spróbuje.   
Malfoy prychnął za nim i Harry się uśmiechnął.   
— Oczywiście jest w nim tyle ze Ślizgona, że mógłby się wymknąć i zrobić to za naszymi plecami. Więc czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy zaoferowali mu naszą pomoc i wsparcie, aby cały proces przeszedł gładko i bezpiecznie? Na tyle, na ile to możliwe?   
Wargi Snape’a wykrzywiły się w grymasie, ale jego głowa pochyliła się lekko w zgodzie.   
— Żaden z tych argumentów i tak nic nie znaczy, dopóki nie skończę szkolenia z Incachą. W dodatku nadal musimy rozgryźć, gdzie, do diabła, znajdują się najbliższe drzwi do zaświatów.   
— Och! — Hermiona podskoczyła, a podekscytowanie wylewało się z każdego jej słowa, gdy zaczęła paplać. — Zapomniałam. Ostatniej nocy kontynuowałam poszukiwania, kiedy czekałam na… czekałam, dopóki nie będę na tyle zmęczona, by zasnąć. Pewna książka wspominała bóstwa zaświatów. Co przypomniało mi o mugolskiej książce o greckich bogach, którą przywiozłam ze sobą z domu.   
Szybko zabrała się za przeszukiwanie swojej torby, aż wreszcie wyjęła z niej opasły tom w twardej okładce i zaczęła go kartkować.   
— Zobaczmy, eee, Persefona… Królowa Zaświatów… spędza sześć miesięcy w roku w świecie żywych i resztę w świecie martwych, um, czekajcie. Och, jest. „Wejście do Zaświatów, o których jest mowa w Gaju Persefony, było wypełnione czarnymi topolami i wierzbami”. — Rozejrzała się po zebranych i zacisnęła usta, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet dorośli nie zrozumieli. — Nie rozumiecie? Wierzby są powiązane z wejściem do zaświatów. Mamy takie jedno, wielkie drzewo na naszych szkolnych błoniach, które w dodatku już skrywa jeden, spory sekret. Prawo Nieziemskiej Korespondencji sugeruje, że może mieć on metafizyczne przejście.   
Dumbledore, Draco i Lupin zaczęli mówić w tej samej chwili, dyskutując nad możliwościami, poszukiwaniami i testami. Z kąta pomieszczenia Harry wyłapał ciche chrząknięcie, ale wiedział, że nikt inny go nie usłyszał. Kiedy spojrzał w stronę, skąd pochodził dźwięk, zobaczył, że Snape wygląda na rozdartego. Gdy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany, jego groźne spojrzenie powróciło ze zdziesięciokrotnioną siłą.   
— Ma rację.   
Rozmowa została nagle przerwana.   
— Mam? — zapytała Hermiona.   
— Oczywiście, nie wiem tego na pewno, ale robiłem pewne badania nad Wierzbą Bijącą. Została tu zasadzona ze specyficznych powodów, kiedy byłem jeszcze uczniem.   
Draco wyraźnie nie zrozumiał dlaczego wszyscy spojrzeli na Lupina. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i ścisnął jego nadgarstek w cichej obietnicy wyjaśnienia wszystkiego później.   
— Została przesadzona tutaj z gaju, który według wierzeń jest przerażający i posiada ogromną moc. Historie sugerowały, że drzewa rozwinęły bijące gałęzie jako ochronę przed czarodziejami, którzy rąbali je na składniki do eliksirów, różdżki i inne magiczne przedmioty. Ostatnim czarodziejem, któremu udało się zrobić różdżkę z tego gaju, był Vlinder Yasmine, szaman z Brukseli.   
Znaczenie tych słów sprawiło, że cały pokój zamilkł, kiedy każdy analizował w głowie usłyszane właśnie informacje i to, co one znaczyły.   
Lupin pstryknął palcami, a ciekawość przyćmiła u niego strach i nadzieję.   
— Co z tymi snami, Draco? Płaczącym dzieckiem? Czy coś w tym mogłoby nam pomóc?   
Opiekun potrząsnął głową.   
— Incacha mówi, że nie są powiązane. To kolejna dusza, której muszę później pomóc. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, znajdę potrzebne wskazówki. Tak, jak stało się z Syriuszem.   
To z kolei doprowadziło do rozmowy między Snape’em, Remusem, Hermioną i Draco o roli synchroniczności u szamanów przeciwko czarom i tym, jak mogliby tego użyć, aby poprawić metody poszukiwawcze. Ron, Harry i Neville szybko się zgubili i spoglądali na siebie ze zdezorientowanymi wyrazami twarzy.   
— Cóż. — Dumbledore przerwał żywą rozmowę. — Wszyscy mamy czas na naukę i poszukiwania tych możliwości. Być może Harry, Ron, Neville i ja zrobimy sobie spacer, i zerkniemy na gargulce, kiedy reszta zostanie i porozmawia o najlepszym sposobie, jak wykorzystać właśnie zdobyte informacje.   
Harry ostatni raz ścisnął Draco, nim podążył za dyrektorem, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi depczącymi mu po piętach.

*

Kiedy dotarli do gargulców przed pokojem nauczycielskim, mała grupa Gryfonów człapała ze zmęczeniem za Dumbledore’em. Harry słyszał za sobą burczenie w brzuchach.   
Zapach cytryny połaskotał go w nos, nim jeszcze pochylił się do kamienia.   
— Ten również, profesorze — powiedział i znów pociągnął nosem. — Tu jest bardziej świeży. Może sprzed kilku dni.   
Dumbledore pokiwał mądrze głową, a blask w jego oczach odrobinę przygasł. Neville odchrząknął i zaczął przygryzać swoją dolną wargę, gdy zbierał odwagę, żeby się odezwać.   
— Jest źle, prawda? Ktoś próbuje zniszczyć gargulce. Czy ta osoba mogła zrobić coś z osłonami?   
Dyrektor poklepał go po ramieniu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.   
— Wszystko będzie dobrze, mój chłopcze. Jeśli jeden gargulec zostanie zniszczony, nic się nie stanie. Nawet, jeśli padną dwa, to muszą być ze sobą ściśle połączone, aby chociaż zrobić małą dziurę w osłonach. Jak dotąd nie ma ani rytmu, ani powodów tych ataków. Wierzę, że sabotażysta jedynie zgaduje i nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę robi. A nawet gdyby wiedział, musiałby posiadać niesamowite pokłady magii, aby zniszczyć gargulca. Dwa takie ataki wykończyłyby normalnego czarodzieja.   
Nim Harry miał szansę, żeby zapytać, co by się stało z silniejszym czarodziejem, starszy mężczyzna popchnął ich w stronę Wielkiej Sali, paplając o zapiekance z wołowiny z groszkiem.

*

Draco gapił się na Wierzbę Bijącą, stojąc kilka metrów od jej śmiercionośnych gałęzi. Przez ostatni miesiąc razem ze swoją małą grupą, którą udało mu się zebrać z Harrym, badali drzewo z każdej możliwej strony.   
Harry używał swoich zmysłów z bezpiecznej odległości, żeby nauczyć się czegoś o fizycznych właściwościach wierzby. Hermiona znalazła tyle detali o jej historii w książkach, że prawie ich uśpiła swoją opowieścią. Snape odkrył każdą magiczną właściwość drzewa; przypuszczaną i sprawdzoną.   
Opiekun nauczył się przechodzić między wymiarami i przyjrzał się wierzbie z każdej możliwej strony. Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi do zaświatów. Ostatnią rzeczą, która została do nauczenia się było to, jak przez nie przejść.   
Jutro. W czasie krótszym niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny będzie przechodził do świata umarłych. Jego brzuch się zapadł, usta zrobiły suche, a strach wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Incacha uważał, że Draco jest gotowy. Zapewniał go, że jego więź krwi z Syriuszem wystarczy, aby go odnalazł, a emocjonalne połączenie z Harrym było wisienką na torcie.   
Harry. Najlepszy i najbardziej dezorientujący element dwóch ostatni miesięcy. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył był zaskakująco słodki i czuły, gdy jednocześnie nadal rzucał mu wyzwania i wymieniał się z nim ostrymi uwagami na każdym kroku. Gdyby tylko Draco udało się namówić Strażnika, aby nie traktował go jak rumieniącej się dziewicy… Za każdym razem, gdy sprawy zaczynały przybierać gorętszy obrót — działo się coś więcej niż całowanie i przytulanie — Harry się odsuwał. Nalegał, żeby podeszli do wszystkiego powoli.   
Ale jeśli relacja między nimi toczyłaby się jeszcze wolniej, to zaczęłaby się cofać.   
Silne ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, i Draco pozwolił sobie oprzeć się o swojego Strażnika. Chłopaka.   
— Nie musisz tego robić, wiesz o tym? — wyszeptał Harry; zmartwienie przepływało między ich więzią.   
— Tak jakby muszę, skoro Dumbledore tak się natrudził i w ogóle — odpowiedział Malfoy z lekkim rozbawieniem.   
Dyrektor ogłosił specjalną wycieczkę do Hogsmeade na weekend. Pierwszoroczni i drugoroczni również mogli pójść z większością grona pedagogicznego jako ich ochroną. Szkoła miała być opustoszała, kiedy Draco miał podjąć próbę przejścia przez drzwi.   
— Draco — wymamrotał Harry, a jego ciepły oddech ześlizgnął się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Ślizgona. Jednak niepewność nadal tam była.   
Opiekun obrócił się, ułożył dłonie na biodrach chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.   
— Chcę to zrobić. Dla ciebie. Dla Lupina.   
I czy to nie było niespodzianką? Draco Malfoy i wilkołak zbliżyli się do siebie przez ostatnie miesiące, od kiedy Draco stał się szamanem.   
Wciąż czuł skonfliktowane emocje swojego Strażnika. Nadzieję. Strach. Pragnienie. Niechęć.   
— To niebezpieczne. Podejmujesz wielkie ryzyko.   
— Niekoniecznie. Największe ryzyko dla mojego ciała jest takie, że coś mu się stanie, nim powróci do niego moja dusza. A skoro ty i twoja banda Gryfonów będziecie przy mnie czuwać, nie mam się o co martwić.   
Harry się uśmiechnął.   
— Nie martwisz się, że ta gryfońska banda zrobi coś głupio heroicznego i wpadnie w kłopoty?   
— Właśnie dlatego Snape będzie tam, aby temu zapobiec. Miejmy nadzieję, że powstrzyma wasze dziwne impulsy. — Zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry wytknął na niego język.   
Draco ścisnął go odrobinę mocniej, gdy poważniejsze myśli przyszły mu do głowy.   
— To nie będzie również łatwe dla ciebie. Wiesz, co się stanie, gdy tylko oderwę się od mojego ciała i przejdę przez drzwi.   
Strażnik zadrżał i przyciągnął Draco bliżej.   
— Wiem. Będę się czuł, jakby więź została zerwana. — Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił go powoli. — Wszystko będzie dobrze; tak długo, jak do mnie wrócisz. Żadnego zwiedzania.   
Ręka Harry’ego przesunęła się z pleców Opiekuna na jego szyję, a usta musnęły skroń Draco, potem jego policzek, aż wreszcie przycisnęły się pewnie do ust.   
Ślizgon zadrżał, kiedy pocałunek został pogłębiony, a ich ciała przycisnęły się ciasno do siebie. Opiekun dał Strażnikowi niewypowiedzianą obietnicę, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, aby do niego wrócić.

*

Po śniadaniu prawie wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele byli w drodze do Hogsmeade. Z kolei Draco był w drodze do Wierzby Bijącej razem ze swoją eskortą. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu rok temu, że będzie robił coś takiego, zaśmiałby się tej osobie w twarz.   
Jego grupa składała się z Gryfonów, śmierciożercy-szpiega, wilkołaka i dyrektora Hogwartu. Nikt by temu nie uwierzył, ale… proszę i tak to robił; rozkładał koc na trawie przed agresywnym drzewem i układał na kocu ochronną torbę, którą Incacha pomógł mu przygotować w ostatnich miesiącach. Miała ustrzec jego ciało przed złymi duchami, które mogłyby chcieć posiąść jego ciało, gdy on… nie będzie go. Jego duch również będzie mógł użyć tego jako punktu odniesienia, gdyby się zgubił.   
Kiedy wszystko był przygotowane i gotowe, Draco odwrócił się do swojego Strażnika. Brwi Harry’ego były ściśnięte w jedną linię, a kąciki ust skierowane w dół, nim wargi rozwarły się, aby coś powiedzieć.   
Draco położył na nich palce, żeby go powstrzymać.   
— Tak. Tak, jestem pewien, że chcę to zrobić. Jestem tego tak samo pewny, jak wtedy, gdy zapytałeś o to w nocy. I wczoraj popołudniu. I prawie każdego dnia, od kiedy ci o tym powiedziałem.   
Harry skubnął zębami jego palce, gdy owijał wokół niego ramiona.   
— Obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożny.   
— Obiecuję. A teraz pozwól mi to zrobić.   
Harry odsunął się na bok, a Draco rozsiadł się wygodnie na kocu w znajomej pozycji ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Z westchnięciem zamknął oczy i starał się wyciszyć umysł. Było mu odrobinę trudniej niż normalnie, ponieważ wszyscy wokół się na niego gapili. 

W końcu jednak udało mu się odepchnąć od siebie wszystko, co go otaczało i powoli zagłębić się w swój własny umysł. Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, to nie te prawdziwe powieki się uniosły, a metafizyczne.   
Cały świat wokół niego zmienił barwy na czarne, białe i szare. Draco widział Harry’ego, który gapił się na niego intensywnie, po czym spojrzał szybko na innych, nim zwrócił swoją uwagę na ciemną szarość drzewa. Ukryte w korzeniach echo sekretnego tunelu zabłysło na biało.   
Szaman podniósł się i ze znajomym elektrycznym impulsem buzującym w nim, oddzielił się duchem od swojego ciała. Kiedy dotarł do białej dziury, zatrzymał się na chwilę. Jeśli miałby teraz żołądek, pewnie właśnie wywracałby się na drugą stronę. Przez sekundę zastanowił się, co on, do cholery, robił. Jednak krótkie zerknięcie za siebie przypomniało mu wszystko. Harry wciąż wgapiał się z rozmysłem i zmartwieniem w jego nieruchome ciało. Draco wiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego Strażnika.   
Z ostatnim, głębokim oddechem, który wypełnił jego nieistniejące płuca, zrobił krok do przodu i wszedł do świata zmarłych.

*

Pomimo że Harry wiedział, czego się spodziewać, nagłe zerwanie więzi uderzyło w niego z niespodziewaną siłą — jakby serce w jego klatce przestało bić, a powietrze zniknęło z płuc. Myślał, że to będzie jak wtedy, gdy wzajemnie się blokowali. Jednak nawet wtedy, kiedy nie mogli czuć swoich emocji, wciąż istniało między nimi połączenie; pewne uczucie w jego umyśle, które nigdy nie znikało.   
Harry opadł na kolana, sięgając po swojego Opiekuna i sapał, aby złapać oddech. Wciąż słyszał bicie jego serca oraz czuł słodko-ostry zapach. Zaciśnięcie palców wokół nadgarstka Draco pomogło mu zachować trochę równowagi.   
— Harry!   
Hermiona znalazła się przy nim w przeciągu sekundy, a Ron był zaraz za nią.   
— Stary, wszystko gra?   
— Tak. — Jego głos był ledwie słyszalnym chrząknięciem. Odkaszlnął i spróbował ponownie. — Tak. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie takie ciężkie.   
— Co z twoimi zmysłami? — zapytał Snape, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć odrobinę zmartwienia.   
Harry szybko zeskanował swoje zmysły, co było teraz dla niego drugą natura.   
— Odrobinę nierówne, ale kiedy przyzwyczaję się do sytuacji, powinno być dobrze.   
Snape kiwnął głową, ostro i szybko. Neville, Ron i Hermiona pomogli Harry’emu wstać, chociaż ten i tak pozostał blisko Draco, gdy zwrócił swoją uwagę na drzewo.

*

Godzinę później wszyscy byli rozłożeni na kocu. Ron wyrywał kępki trawy obok Hermiony, która czytała książkę. Neville i Lupin rozmawiali cicho, a Dumbledore siedział niedaleko, okazjonalnie odpakowując coś słodkiego i wrzucając to sobie do ust.   
Z kolei Harry i Snape skupiali całą swoją uwagę na drzewie przed nimi.   
W końcu kilka skrzatów pojawiło się przy nich, rozdając im kanapki, napoje i frytki. Harry odpakował swoją, popatrzył na nią przez chwilę i podał Ronowi.  
— Jesteś pewien? Powinieneś coś zjeść.   
Strażnik wzruszył ramionami.   
— Nie jestem głodny. Kiedy Draco wróci, pewnie będę wygłodniały. Jednak, jeśli zjem coś teraz, wątpię, aby zostało na długo w moim żołądku.   
— Cóż, okej — powiedział Ron, unosząc kanapkę do ust. Następnie z pełną buzią dodał: — W razie czego zostawię ci trochę frytek.   
— Dzięki — zaśmiał się Harry, a jego nastrój odrobinę się poprawił.   
— Aaaarrrgh.   
Harry obrócił się z różdżką w ręce i dostrzegł Snape’a trzymającego się za przedramię. Dumbledore był od razu przy nim.   
— Severusie, czy to Mroczny Znak?   
— Tak. Muszę iść albo zrobi się podejrzliwy.   
— Oczywiście, oczywiście. Pan Malfoy będzie z nami bezpieczny, a pani Pomfrey jest na nasze zawołanie.   
Snape podniósł się z ziemi i podał torbę z różnymi leczniczymi eliksirami, którą przyniósł, Hermionie. Następnie spojrzał pytająco na Harry’ego. Gryfon wiedział, że profesor szuka obietnicy i Harry szybko pokiwał głową. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby chronić Draco. Mistrz eliksirów rozluźnił się, nim odwrócił, powiewając szatami, i ruszył do bramy.   
Snape był ledwie poza zasięgiem wzroku, kiedy Dumbledore sapnął i potknął się.   
— Profesorze?   
— Czy wszystko w porządku?   
Dyrektor machnął ręką i wyprostował się.   
— Tak, w porządku, po prostu zostałem zaskoczony. Wygląda na to, że nie doceniłem naszego sabotażysty i Toma Riddle’a. Jeden z gargulców został dezaktywowany. Jeśli uda mu się zniszczyć drugiego, wtedy będzie w stanie wpuścić śmierciożerców na błonia. W zamku nie ma nikogo, kto by chronił osłony. Muszę iść. Lupin?   
— Idę z tobą.   
Dwóch profesorów zniknęło szybko, zostawiając czworo Gryfonów samych, którzy nadal przetrawiali informacje.   
— Musimy bronić zamku! — krzyknął Ron, przeszukując swoje szaty za różdżką.   
— Ale Draco… — Hermiona zerkała od Harry’ego do nie ruszającego się Draco, a potem na zamek, zagryzając dolną wargę w koncentracji.   
Harry przysunął się do Opiekuna, nieskłonny do opuszczenia go, ale jego zmysły już skanowały najbliższą okolicę.   
Hałasy i krzyki przyciągnęły jego uwagę.   
— Frontowa brata — wyszeptał, ale przyjaciele i tak go usłyszeli. — Słyszę ich. Śmierciożercy czekają, aż osłony upadną, żeby móc wejść do zamku.   
— Musimy iść — nalegał Ron.   
Strażnik był rozdarty. Chronić zamek czy Opiekuna. Oba impulsy były silne i ciągnęły go w różnych kierunkach.   
— Nie mogę. Draco potrzebuje ochrony. Obiecałem mu.   
Ron wyglądał nagle, jak jeden ze swoich starszych braci; poważny i pewny. Ruszył do przodu i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego.   
— Wiem, stary, ale jeśli ci śmierciożercy przedostaną się przez bramy, będzie ich zbyt wielu, aby ich powstrzymać. Naszą jedyną szansą jest walczyć z nimi, gdy będą wchodzić na teren zamku.   
Harry wiedział, że przyjaciel ma rację, ale zerknięcie na Draco sprawiło, że stopy przyrosły mu do ziemi.   
— Obiecałem mu, że nie zostawię go samego.   
— Ja z nim zostanę. — Cała ich trójka odwróciła się z zaskoczeniem, słysząc pewne słowa Neville’a. Chłopak zarumienił się odrobinę, ale wyglądał stanowczo. — Ufał przez cały semestr, że będę osłaniać jego plecy przed Ślizgonami. Jeśli utrzymacie większość śmieciożerców przy bramie, zajmę się każdym, jaki dostanie się tutaj.   
Harry przypomniał sobie Neville’a w ministerstwie, walczącego dzielnie mimo zranienia i strachu. Z kiwnięciem głowy, wyciągnął dłoń.   
— Dziękuję, Neville.   
Jego przyjaciel stał prosto i dumie, gdy potrząsał jego ręką.   
— Będzie bezpieczny, Harry. Syriusz również, kiedy Draco przyprowadzi go z powrotem.   
Harry przyciągnął go do uścisku; Hermiona i Ron szybko do nich dołączyli. Chwilę później Gryfonka podała torbę z eliksirami Nevillowi i ich trójka po raz kolejny popędziła w stronę niebezpieczeństwa i śmierciożerców. 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco potknął się, gdy tylko przekroczył pulsującą, białą barierę. Szok po utracie połączenia z Harrym sprawił, że wszystko go bolało. Zatrzymał się, starając się zregenerować siły i ułożyć wszystko w głowie, jednocześnie rozglądając się po krajobrazie.   
Niezmienna szarość zmierzchu i gęsta mgła uniemożliwiały zobaczenie czegokolwiek dalej, niż na kilka metrów. Głębiej przemykały, skręcały i rozmazywały się cienie. Jeśli Draco wciąż miałby swoje ciało, nie ma wątpliwości, że jego serce waliłoby jak szalone.   
Jednak wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Ćwiczył to bardzo często z Incachą w normalnym wymiarze. Ale to był jego pierwszy raz w zaświatach, a mentor ostrzegł go o czasie, jaki szaman może spędzić w królestwie zmarłych. Dusze szamanów ostrożnie balansowały między życiem i śmiercią. Za każdym razem, gdy przechodziły do zaświatów, wymiar odrobinę się przesuwał, sprawiając, że ciężej było wrócić do świata żywych.   
Draco zbagatelizował tę możliwość, kiedy wyjaśniał wszystko Harry’emu. Ale teraz, gdy już zatracił się w gęstej mgle, szansa, że nie wróci, stała się nagle realniejsza i bardziej przerażająca. Odpychając na bok te ponure myśli, Opiekun skupił się na swoim zadaniu. 

Więź — którą miał ze Strażnikiem — zginęła, a razem z nią połączenie do Syriusza poprzez miłość jego chrześniaka. A bez ciała, więzy krwi z Blackami stały się kompletnie nieosiągalne.  
Jednak Draco posiadał _wspomnienia_ , a w astralnych wymiarach pamięć była bardziej niż wystarczająca.   
Skoncentrował się, pozwalając efemerycznym więzom i potrzebie znalezienia Syriusza zająć cały jego umysł, dopóki nie czuł tego aż w piersi. Podążył za tym impulsem, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na sekundę zwątpienia, gdy wędrował przez mroczny świat.   
Mogły minąć minuty albo godziny, nim Draco wreszcie poczuł coś we mgle. Gdzieś w pobliżu znajdowało się okno do świata żywych. Jednak wydawało się złe. Tak złe, że chciał zawrócić, ale niestety został pociągnięty w tamtym kierunku.   
Im bliżej był, tym lepiej rozumiał, co Incacha miał na myśli nazywając łuk abominacją. Draco udało się zbadać wiele astralnych wymiarów, kiedy szkolił się ze swoim mentorem i wiedział o nich tyle, że potrafił rozpoznać różne drzwi, okna i cienkie przejścia, które łączyły jeden świat z drugim. Łuk naruszał zasady, obrażał wszystko, co czyniło z Draco szamana i astralnego maga.   
Był nienaturalny. Jakaś okropnie mroczna magia stworzyła coś, co nigdy nie powinno było zaistnieć.   
Jednak logika i przyciąganie, któremu nie mógł się oprzeć, podpowiadały mu, że ojciec chrzestny Harry’ego był blisko okna stworzonego przez łuk. Po kilku kolejnych krokach, mgła się rozpłynęła i ukazało się _to_.   
Upiornie nieruchome, bardziej przypominające statuę niż osobę, znajdowało się tam ciało Syriusza Blacka, przy którym Draco przyklęknął.   
Teraz przyszła pora na tę niebezpieczną część. Opiekun ułożył swoje niematerialne ręce tuż nad klatką piersiową ciała, utrzymując je w bezruchu, żeby nie przeszły na wylot.   
— _Waqyay Nuna Sirius Black._  
Kłęby mgły zwarły się razem, mroczne cienie migały teraz jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio, dopóki nie uformowały kształtu duszy Syriusza Blacka.   
— Malfoy! — Niechlujny duch machnął na niego prześwitującą różdżką.   
Draco wywrócił oczami. Wstał i spojrzał wymownie na różdżkę.   
— Wiesz, że ona nic ci tu nie pomoże, prawda?   
— Nauczyłem się paru trików, żeby móc się bronić — ostrzegł go Black. — Co ty tu robisz? Nie jesteś martwy.   
— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał zaskoczony Draco. Incacha nigdy nie wspominał, że duchy mogły stwierdzić różnicę.   
— Jesteś jakiś inny. Bardziej solidny, nawet jeśli i tak widzę przez ciebie. — Duch śmignął różdżką ponownie. — Teraz odpowiedz na pytanie.   
Draco poruszył się, zerkając na nieruchome ciało Syriusza. Duch podążył za jego wzrokiem i sapnął, opuszczając swoją różdżkę.   
— Czy to…?   
— Nie wiedziałeś, że tu jest?   
— Nie. Jestem martwy. Założyłem… Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.   
— Nie byłeś martwy, kiedy przeszedłeś przez łuk. Jeśli uda nam się połączyć twoje ciało i duszę po drugiej stronie, znów staniesz się normalny. — Draco ruszył w stronę ciała na podłodze. — Jestem tu, żeby cię zabrać. Zabrać nas obu z powrotem do świata żywych.   
Black znów się zjeżył, marszcząc się głęboko, gdy rzucił się między swoje ciało a Ślizgona.   
— Nie sądzę. Nigdy nie zdam się na łaskę żadnego śmierciożercy.   
I tu pojawiał się kolejny niebezpieczny element — przekonanie Syriusza, żeby mu zaufał. Draco wyciągnął przed siebie swoje niematerialne ręce; to robiło się już nudne.   
— Po pierwsze, nie jestem śmierciożercą. Nie mam mrocznego znaku, widzisz?   
— W porządku, w takim razie nie zaufam synowi śmierciożercy.   
Draco wywrócił oczami. To zaprowadzi ich do nikąd. Wiedział, że musi przejść od razu do sedna.   
— Łapo. — To przyciągnęło uwagę Syriusza. — Syn Rogacza oraz Lunatyk wysłali mnie, żebym ci pomógł.   
Prześwitująca różdżka natychmiast pojawiła się przy szyi Draco.   
— Co im zrobiłeś? Nigdy nie zdradziliby nikomu swoich przezwisk.   
— Współpracuję z nimi. — Gdyby Draco miał zęby, zaciskałby je we frustracji. — Myślisz, że któryś z nich naraziłby cię na zranienie, nawet pod groźbą tortur?   
— Veritaserum?  
— Merlinie. Jesteś prawie tak samo uparty, jak twój chrześniak, kiedy dopadły go instynkty Strażnika. Jestem. Tu. Żeby. Ci. Pomóc.   
Różdżka opadła.   
— Harry jest Strażnikiem?   
— To do ciebie dotarło? — Draco spróbował przeciągnąć rękami przez włosy i poczuł tylko większą frustrację, kiedy mu się nie udało.   
Syriusz zignorował go, a jego przezroczysta twarz wyrażała szok.   
— Kiedy? Jak?   
— Pieprzeni Dursleyowie zostawili go samego w lesie na tydzień, kiedy pojechali na jakieś super wakacje. Był sam i kompletnie odleciał. Tak go znalazł Dumbledore.   
— Ale wszystko z nim dobrze, prawda? Znaleźli mu Opiekuna?   
— Eee, tak. Było trochę problemów na początku, ale teraz wszystko gra.   
Syriusz zmrużył oczy, wyglądając zarówno na zamyślonego, jak i podejrzliwego.   
— Kto jest jego Opiekunem?  
— Ja.   
Black pokiwał głową, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał — jego różdżka zniknęła i duch odwrócił się w stronę pustej skorupy swojego ciała.   
— Więc jak mnie stąd wyciągniemy, skoro żaden z nas nie jest cielesny?   
— I co? To już? Ufasz mi, ot tak?   
— Moją inną opcją do wyboru jest pozostanie tutaj, więc myślę, że podejmę ryzyko. Skoro się tu znajdujesz, musiałeś odziedziczyć zdolność Blacków do magii astralnej. Opiekuni i szamani z naszej linii zwykle kończyli jako całkiem porządni czarodzieje.   
Draco gapił się na niego; nie był pewien czy Syriusz mu ubliżał, czy nie. Jednak nie ważył się kłócić i zaryzykować, że duch znów zmieni swoje zdanie. Wyciągając przed siebie ramiona, przywołał dary, które pozwalały mu używać magii w innych wymiarach, i wypowiedział słowa, których nauczył go Incacha.   
— _Astay Aya_.   
Draco poczuł się, jakby nagle owinęło się wokół niego kilka setek koców, i ciężko było mu ustać na nogach. Powoli odczucie ciężkości minęło, ale wrażenie bycia owiniętym lekkimi tkaninami pozostało.   
— Czas zobaczyć, czy zadziałało.   
Uklęknął, ostrożnie wciskając ręce pod kolana i ramiona ciała. Z jękiem podniósł się razem z ciężarem.   
— Świetnie. Nie upuść mnie. — Syriusz spojrzał na burzącą się mgłę. — Jak się stąd wydostaniemy?  
Po raz kolejny Draco przywołał do siebie wspomnienia połączenia — tym razem do swojego własnego ciała i ochronnej torby — aby pomogły mu wydostać się z zaświatów.

*

Tak bardzo, jak Harry chciał utrzymać swój słuch na Neville’u i Opiekunie, zmusił się, aby skierować go w stronę bramy. Słyszał Snape’a, mówiącego coś do jakiegoś śmierciożercy, który stał obok niego.   
— Dlaczego Czarny Pan mnie o tym nie ostrzegł?   
— Nie powiedział o tym nikomu, wszyscy dowiedzieli się kilka minut temu. Osłony powinny opaść w każdej chwili. Masz tutaj czekać i eskortować go do zamku, podczas gdy my przejmiemy władzę. Pan chce mieć kontrolę nad Hogwartem, kiedy wrócą uczniowie. Ma zamiar osobiście powitać Harry’ego Pottera.   
Kiedy pojawili się w zasięgu wzroku, Harry poczuł coś gorącego w powietrzu. Dźwięk, który temu towarzyszył, był tak cichy, że wątpił, aby ktokolwiek inny go usłyszał. Jednak był całkiem pewien, że wiedział, co on oznaczał.   
— Osłony są coraz słabsze. Musimy ich odciąć, nim przedostaną się na teren szkoły! —krzyknął Harry i rzucił się do biegu.   
Wskazał różdżką, wiedząc, kto musi być jego pierwszą ofiarą.   
— _Drętwota_!   
Czerwone światło wyleciało z jego różdżki, uderzając Snape’a w plecy. Profesor poleciał prosto na ziemię. Przynajmniej trzydziestu śmierciożerców stłoczyło się przy bramie, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na biegnącej ku nim trójce uczniów.   
Szok jednak nie trwał długo, ponieważ zamaskowany mężczyzna przeszedł przez bramę.   
Jeden z nich zaczął wypowiadać najgorsze z niewybaczalnych, ale drugi śmierciożerca uderzył go w ramię, nim ten miał szansę skończyć inkantację.   
— Głupiec. Czarny Pan chce sam dorwać Pottera. Wiesz, co by nam zrobił, gdybyśmy odmówili mu tej przyjemności?   
Pierwszy czarodziej sarknął, a potem uniósł różdżkę, żeby rzucić mniej śmiertelną klątwę.   
— _Portes Obsaepio_.   
Kula bladego, niebieskiego światła śmignęła nad ramieniem Harry’ego sekundę później; Hermiona wytworzyła barierę energii, blokując przejście tym śmierciożercom, którzy jeszcze nie przeszli przez bramę.   
— Dobra robota, Miono.   
— Utrzyma się piętnaście minut, jeśli nie znają przeciwzaklęcia. No i bariera powstrzymuje tylko fizyczne obiekty. Nadal mogą rzucać w nas zaklęciami i klątwami.   
Poza tym i tak musieli stawić czoła dziesięciu śmierciożercom, którzy przeszli na tereny szkoły, nim udało jej się ustawić barierę. Zamaskowane postaci, które zamarły w zaskoczeniu, szybko wybuchły gniewem, odwracając się do uczniów.   
Pół tuzina klątw poleciało w ich kierunku, ale Hermiona znów ich uratowała, rzucając wokół silną tarczę. Harry i Ron wymienili pełne podziwu spojrzenia.   
— Ekstra. Możesz utrzymać to przez chwilę? — zapytał Strażnik.  
— Spróbuję.   
— Dobrze. Ron i ja atakujemy.   
Na zmianę rzucali uroki, wychylając się przez tarczę i szybko znów za nią chowając.   
_Expelliarmus._  
 _Impedimenta._  
Próbowali utrzymać śmierciożerców przyciśniętych do bramy z dwóch powodów: żeby blokować innym draniom szansę rzucania zaklęć i żeby nie pozwolić, aby któryś z nich przedarł się do zamku. 

Świat wokół Harry’ego stał się nagle niczym źle nastrojony obraz w telewizorze. Dźwięki wahały się między ciszą i wrzaskami. Dziwnie pokolorowana tęcza owijała się wokół wszystkiego, kiedy nie było zbyt ciemno albo zbyt jasno, żeby mógł cokolwiek dostrzec.   
Harry sięgnął do swojej więzi, swojej kotwicy. Do swojego Opiekuna. Potrzebował Draco, żeby przywrócić swoje zmysły pod pełną kontrolę. Jednak Strażnik był samotny. Jedynie czarna dziura w nim przypominała, gdzie powinno znajdować się jego jestestwo.   
Chęć, żeby upaść i zawyć we frustracji na tę niesprawiedliwość dosłownie go przytłaczała. Jednak nie mógł się poddać. Musiał bronić szkoły. Ochraniać przyjaciół. Ochraniać Draco.   
Używał każdej techniki, którą zapamiętał z nauk Snape’a. Używał każdej uncji samokontroli i dyscypliny, jaką mógł w sobie znaleźć, aby ustabilizować swoje zmysły.   
— _Petrificus Totalus_ — krzyknął obok niego Ron i kolejny śmierciożerca upadł.   
— _Drętwota_! — Harry wyskoczył zza tarczy, a potem znów za nią wbiegł, gdy połączone srebrno-czerwone światło popędziło w jego kierunku. Zaklęcia uderzyły w osłonę Hermiony i rozbiły się w drobne iskry.   
Dziewczyna cofnęła się odrobinę, ale Ron szybko znalazł się przy niej, podtrzymując ją za łokieć, gdy kontynuował rzucanie czaru za czarem, aby dać jej chwilę na odetchnięcie.   
— Hermiono? — zapytał zmartwiony Harry, kiedy ta zbladła i oparła się o Rona.   
— Wszystko gra. — Gryfonka zmusiła się do stanięcia prosto, choć jej oddech nadal był odrobinę drżący. — Dam radę.   
Tarcza znów się pojawiła, gdy podwójne niebieskie światło ruszyło w ich stronę. Śmierciożercy wyczuli swoją przewagę i zaczęli napierać, łączyć ataki w próbach osłabienia osłony.   
Harry’emu i Ronowi udało się zdjąć jeszcze kilku z nich, ale bariera przy bramie zaczęła się łamać.  
Strach wkradał się powoli do serca Strażnika. Jego zmysły były przeciążone, ale wyprostował się, chwytając się myślami tego, że im się uda, i stawił czoła potworom, które czekały przy terenach szkoły.  
— _Drętwota_!   
— _Impedimenta_.  
 _Pop_.   
Pojawił się Zgredek, trzymając Lupina za rękę.   
_Pop. Pop._  
Więcej skrzatów domowych pojawiło się z nauczycielami, którzy wyszli do Hogsmeade. Hagrid nadbiegł z zachodu, wymachując dziko swoją parasolką.   
Kolorowe światła wkradły się na stałe w krajobraz, gdy walka rozpoczęła się na dobre, rozświetlając noc, niczym fajerwerki. Przed nim Sprout walczyła z zamaskowanym intruzem. Kiedy bariery w końcu upadły i śmierciożercy rzucili się przez bramę, nauczycielka zielarstwa nie widziała, że ktoś wskazuje na nią różdżką.   
— _Drętwota_! — wrzasnął Harry i postać upadła, nim mogła zaatakować kobietę.   
Kolejny zamaskowany czarodziej zwrócił się w jego kierunku i Strażnik zdał sobie odrobinę za późno sprawę z tego, że wyszedł o kilka kroków za daleko zza tarczy Hermiony. Szybko uniknął dwóch klątw, nim rzucił się do swoich przyjaciół. Czerwone światło śmignęło tak blisko niego, że Harry mógł je prawie poczuć i dostrzec każdą pojedynczą iskierkę.   
Zafascynowany, zmrużył oczy na jedną z płonących kropek, dopóki jego wizja nie zaczęła się rozmazywać i nie pochłonęła go ciemność.

*

Wycieczka przez mgłę wydawała się trwać dwa razy dłużej, niż za pierwszym razem. Nawet z magią i Syriuszem, który był chudy, wysiłek niesienia jego ciała przez grubą mgłę, wydawał się wyczerpywać Draco.   
Kiedy świecące, białe i naturalne światło pojawiło się przed nimi, Draco miał ochotę zapłakać z ulgi.   
Zatrzymując się na granicy portalu, odwrócił się do Syriusza.   
— Nie będziesz mógł przekroczyć przejścia, dopóki twoje ciało nie znajdzie się po drugiej stronie i ja cię tam nie zawołam. Musisz być blisko drzwi. Im dalej odejdziesz, tym ciężej będzie cię dosięgnąć. Czas płynie tutaj inaczej, więc nie ważne, jak długo to zajmie, musisz tu zostać. Rozumiesz?   
— Tak. Czaję. Zostać blisko drzwi, nawet jeśli to zajmie wieczność.   
Draco kiwnął raz głową i następnie wyszedł z mrocznej mgły; rozejrzał się wokół po jasnym świecie żywych.   
Więź z Harrym uderzyła w niego z mocą rozpędzonego jednorożca i Draco potknął się, prawie upuszczając Syriusza. Z wysiłkiem — bo każdy instynkt krzyczał, aby skupił się na połączeniu z Harrym, — odepchnął to od siebie; musiał zająć się inną sprawą. Życie ojca chrzestnego jego Strażnika leżało na szali. W chwili, w której przekroczył barierę, ciało w jego ramionach — pozbawione duszy — zaczęło umierać, ponieważ serce i płuca nie pracowały.   
Draco delikatnie położył Syriusza na wprost drzewa, a następnie połączył się ze swoim ciałem. Zauważył ze strachem, że tylko Neville z nim został. Coś okropnego musiało się wydarzyć i to tylko dodało ognia do pośpiechu, jaki odczuwał.   
Połączenie się ze swoim ciałem zawsze niosło ze sobą odczucie ulgi, ale tym razem Ślizgon nie pozwolił sobie na rozkoszowanie się nowo odzyskanymi zmysłami. Zmusił się do dokończenia zadania, sprawiając, że jego umysł znów zaczął normalnie pracować. Jego oczy otworzyły się, żeby zastać widok Neville’a gapiącego się na niego z szeroko otwartą buzią.   
— To było… dziwne. Ciało po prostu… pojawiło się… znikąd… unosząc się…  
— Nie ma czasu, Longbottom. Czy Snape zostawił ci eliksiry?   
Gryfon w ciszy uniósł torbę pełną eliksirów, których butelki zabrzęczały głośno.   
— Dobrze. — Draco wstał i rzucił czar, którego nauczył go Dumbledore, aby ujarzmić wierzbę. — Weź to i chodź.   
Pobiegli w stronę miejsca, gdzie Opiekun zostawił ciało Syriusza.   
— Podaj mi tą czerwoną. — Neville bez słowa wykonał polecenie i Draco szybko opadł na kolana. — Otwórz jego usta.   
Gryfon uklęknął po drugiej stronie i złapał za szczękę Blacka, rozwierając ją szeroko, aby Draco mógł wlać mu do gardła zawartość eliksiru, który miał za zadanie podtrzymywać funkcje życiowe.   
— Cały czas tak trzymaj — zarządził, przeszukując torbę, dopóki nie znalazł mikstury mającej wyleczyć Syriusza ze wszelkich ran zadanych jego ciału przed tym, nim przeszedł przez łuk.   
Kiedy buteleczka była pusta i ojciec chrzestny Harry’ego zaczął oddychać stabilnie, choć trochę płytko, Draco złapał eliksir bezsennego snu i wcisnął go w wolną rękę Longbottoma.   
— Trzymaj. W chwili, w której otworzy oczy, musisz mu to wlać do gardła, jasne?   
— Tak. Jasne. Ale jak…?   
— Nie ma czasu. — Draco złapał swoją ochronną torbę i obwiązał ją wokół szyi Syriusza. Następnie zamknął oczy, przycisnął dłonie do torby, zakotwiczając własną duszę do ciała i otworzył swoje wewnętrzne oko, żeby zobaczyć świat, których wcześniej widziało bardzo niewielu. — _Afrisi Q’aytu Kawsay_.   
Powoli cienka, srebrna nić uformowała się tuż nad sercem Syriusza, unosząc się i machając w stronę ciała Draco. Ślizgon dotknął jej delikatnie, wspomagając ją, i ukierunkowując na portal, gdzie znajdowała się dusza.   
Draco wstrzymał oddech, dopóki nić nie przecisnęła się przez białe przejście — następnie rozluźnił się całkowicie, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie. Wiedział, że połączenie zostało nawiązane. Chwilę później pokazał się przezroczysty Black — gapił się na srebrną nić w swojej piersi.   
Podążył za nią jak w transie, nim w końcu znalazł się milimetry od swojego ciała, spoglądając w zaskoczeniu na Draco.   
— Udało ci się.   
— Jeszcze nie do końca, ale prawie. Jesteś gotów?   
Swoimi zwykłymi oczami Draco widział, jak Neville gapi się z zakłopotaniem w wyglądające dla niego puste miejsce, do którego mówił Ślizgon. Chciał się zaśmiać, ale nie miał na to czasu.   
— _Nuna Kaskachay Kwirpu_.   
Duch zadrżał, stając się nagle mgiełką w kształcie człowieka, nim opadł na nieruchome ciało Syriusza Blacka.   
Nieprzytomny mężczyzna sapnął i szarpnął się, otwierając szeroko oczy, które nic nie widziały. Neville nawet się nie zawahał. Eliksir bezsennego snu wlewał się w usta Syriusza, nim ten chociaż pomyślał o zamknięciu ich. Ciało znów sapnęło i zadrżało dwa razy, nim oczy Blacka opadły i były Gryfon zapadł w spokojny sen.   
Draco i Neville opadli z sił, oddychając ciężko i nierówno w nagłej ciszy.   
Następnie Opiekun poddał się swoim instynktom i sięgnął do więzi, żeby dotknąć Strażnika.   
_Źle źle źle_.   
Uczucie przepłynęło przez niego, sprawiając, że prawie zwymiotował.   
— Draco. Wszystko w porządku?   
— Harry. Coś jest nie tak. Gdzie on jest? Co się stało?   
— Osłony upadły, a śmierciożercy są przy frontowej bramie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona poszli, żeby ich powstrzymać.   
— Muszę iść… Muszę mu pomóc… — Draco stanął na nogi i poczuł się rozdarty. Harry miał kłopoty, jednak chłopak nigdy nie zostawiłby swojego ojca chrzestnego bez ochrony.   
Neville wyprostował ramiona i wstał.   
— Harry zaufał mi, że ochronię ciebie i Syriusza. Jeśli ma kłopoty, musisz do niego iść.   
— Dziękuję, Neville. — Draco wyciągnął do niego dłoń, żeby ją uściskać, po czym zaskoczył ich obu, przytulając go do siebie szybko, nim rzucił się biegiem do frontowej bramy. I do swojego Strażnika.

*

Gdy tylko brama pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, scena, którą zastał, skojarzyła mu się z czystym szaleństwem. Śmierciożercy i nauczyciele ścierali się w gwałtownym tańcu. Klątwy latały niczym tropikalne ptaki, przedzierając się przez powietrze, gdy ciała opadały na ziemię w chaosie.   
Jednak Draco zignorował to wszystko, przeszukując wzrokiem teren, dopóki nie znalazł Hermiony i Rona, stojących ramię w ramię przed nieruchomym Harrym.   
Cholera.   
Jego Strażnik odpłynął i Draco nie było, żeby mu pomóc. Bez bezpieczeństwa ich połączenia, Harry nie miał szans, żeby zakotwiczyć jakoś swoje zmysły.   
Ślizgon ruszył biegiem, unikając klątw zarówno przyjaciół, jak i wrogów, gdy przedzierał się prosto do Gryfona.   
Gdy tylko Hermiona go dojrzała, zablokowała czar i pomachała do niego ponaglająco.   
— Draco! Harry jest…   
— Wiem — przerwał jej, skupiając się na Strażniku. Skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak niegrzecznie to brzmiało. — Przepraszam, Hermiono. Po prostu muszę…   
— Wiem… _Drętwota_... Rób, co trzeba… — Rzuciła kolejną klątwą, która trafiła w najbliższego śmierciożercę.   
— Właśnie, stary. — Ron poklepał go pospiesznie po ramieniu. — Osłaniamy cię… _Expelliarmus._   
Hermiona postawiła kolejną tarczę, po czym Ron ustawił się z nią w odpowiedniej pozycji, ochraniając Strażnika i Opiekuna.   
Draco położył dłoń nad zbyt wolno bijącym sercem Harry’ego, a drugą wsunął w czarne, potargane włosy. Zbliżył się do ciepłego, znajomego ciała i szeptał nonsensy do jego ucha. Zablokował wszystko, co działo się wokół, i pozwolił swojemu głosowi, dotykowi i zapachowi przywołać Strażnika.   
W końcu zaszklone spojrzenie wyostrzyło się i Harry zamrugał kilka razy.   
— Draco — westchnął; jego głos był pełen zachwytu i zdezorientowania, gdy owinął ręce wokół pasa Opiekuna.   
Odgłosy walki wzmogły się, ale przez tę jedną sekundę, nie liczyło się nic, oprócz odnawiającego się między nimi połączenia.   
— Kurwa! — przekleństwo Hermiony przyciągnęło uwagę Draco do tego, co się działo. Nim się obejrzał, rozległo się więcej wrzasków.   
— Uważaj!  
Ledwie zarejestrował paniczny okrzyk Rona, nim został odepchnięty przez Harry’ego.   
Upadł na ziemię, przeturlał się i poderwał na nogi — trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu, szukając zagrożenia. Jednak było za późno, czarne światło uderzyło w pierś Harry’ego, który runął na ziemię.   
— Harry! — Jęk wydarł się z jego gardła, gdy odwrócił się, aby chronić Strażnika przed innymi zaklęciami; mroczna klątwa pojawiła się na czubku jego języka.   
Jednak najbliższy, zamaskowany śmierciożerca upadł pod zdublowaną siłą zaklęcia Rona i Hermiony.   
Głośne pęknięcia doszły do ich uszu i Draco stanął okrakiem nad Harrym, który leżał twarzą do dołu — wyczarował tarczę, żeby bronić Gryfona.   
Wtedy rozpoznał Moody’ego i Tonks, podążających za bliźniakami Weasley i kilkoma innymi osobami z Zakonu.   
Draco opadł obok Harry’ego, ale żadne ze znanych mu zaklęć nie zdjęło z niego czaru.   
— Myślę, że to był rodzaj jakiejś osuszającej klątwy — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając obok nich. — Będzie potrzebował Pomfrey, ale wszystko powinno być z nim w porządku.   
Draco jedynie w połowie słuchał rozmów, które toczyły się wokół niego, gdy trzymał Harry’ego.   
— Czy nic nikomu nie jest?   
— Pomfrey już nadchodzi.   
— Czy wszyscy śmierciożercy są obezwładnieni?   
— Tak, poza tymi, którym udało się uciec.   
— Myślę, że dwóch pobiegło w stronę Bijącej Wierzby.   
Ktoś się zaśmiał.   
— Cóż, drzewo zajmie się nimi za nas.   
Draco zamarł i spojrzał na Hermionę oraz Rona, którzy byli już na nogach i kierowali się w stronę Neville’a i Syriusza. Draco poderwał się, ale był rozdarty, ściskając dłoń swojego Strażnika.   
— Zostań z Harrym, Draco. — Dłoń Lupina ścisnęła delikatnie jego ramię, naciskając na nie lekko. — Myślę, że Hermiona i Ron sobie poradzą, ale w razie czego pójdę za nimi.

*

Niekomfortowa cisza zaległa wokół Neville’a i nieruchomego Syriusza, gdy tylko Draco zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Zmartwiony i zaalarmowany Gryfon rozglądał się wokół w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa lub zagrożenia, gdy mocno nasłuchiwał – nagle wiatr się zmienił i przyniósł ze sobą odgłosy z bitwy. 

Część niego chciała być z przyjaciółmi, stanąć przeciwko śmierciożerców i ochraniać szkołę; te uczucia zaskoczyłyby go jeszcze rok temu.   
To nie tak, że Neville nie bał się Czarnego Pana i jego sług. Chodziło o to, że myśl o pozwoleniu im wygrana wygraną, była jeszcze gorsza niż stanięcie im na drodze. A teraz, kiedy udało mu się obronić siebie i innych, jego pewność siebie wzrosła i dodała mu więcej odwagi.   
Jednak, nie ważne jak bardzo chciał być teraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, wiedział, że robi coś równie ważnego. Harry, Draco i inni nie mogli się rozpraszać, gdy stawali przeciwko potworom przy bramie. Musieli wiedzieć, że Syriuszowi nic nie zagrażało i że był bezpieczny. 

Kiedy Neville dumał, odgłosy walki nagle stały się wyraźniejsze. Mógł słyszeć Hermionę wykrzykującą rozkazy i Rona wrzeszczącego klątwy. Wiatr przyniósł w jego kierunku zapach klątw, czarów i zaklęć. Gryfon zrelaksował się, gdy usłyszał dźwięki aportacji i znajome głosy członków Zakonu…   
— Och, nie.   
Neville odetchnął ostro, unosząc różdżkę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien był słyszeć tak dobrze walki, a co dopiero wyodrębnić głosy znanych mu osób w tym chaosie. Nie powinien być w stanie czuć zapachu ozonu — nie ważne, że to wiatr go przyniósł.   
Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni dostrzegał wskazówki, ale je ignorował. Nie był bohaterem. Nie był nikim specjalnym. Dlaczego, na bogów, to go dopadło? Nie mógł być przecież Strażnikiem.   
Jednak wiedział, że Strażnik mógł się ujawnić w każdej chwili, w każdym wieku. Sytuacje stresowe i bycie świadomym wszystkiego wokół, mogły wyciągnąć ten fenomen na powierzchnię. Ten opis idealnie pasował zresztą do stanu, w którym dyrektor znalazł Harry’ego. 

Dźwięk nabiegających stóp, kierujących się w jego stronę, przyciągnął jego uwagę do niebezpieczeństwa sytuacji. Stanął pewnie między Syriuszem a kimkolwiek, kto nadchodził.   
Dostrzegł dwie zamaskowane postaci kilka sekund przed tym, nim one dostrzegły jego. Ruch jego różdżki obezwładnił bliższą postać, gdy obie zaczęły na niego nacierać. Drugi zamaskowany śmierciożerca zdążył jednak ustawić przed sobą tarczę, nim Neville mógł zwrócić na niego swoją różdżkę.   
Przywołując swoją własną tarczę, Neville uwikłał się w pojedynek ze swoim mrocznym przeciwnikiem. Pozwolił, aby jego wzrok i słuch wyrwały się spod kontroli – używał swoich nowych mocy, aby przewidywać każde zaklęcie, nim zamaskowana postać mogła je wymówić. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, ale kierowała nim adrenalina i potrzeba ochrony Syriusza.   
Rzucając pospolite zaklęcia, czekał, aż śmierciożerca straci czujność, żeby móc wykorzystać okazję. Ta nadeszła kilka minut później, kiedy dostrzegł mikroskopijną przerwę w tarczy swojego przeciwnika. Dźwięk nadchodzących ludzi zwiększył jego pośpiech i sprawił, że jego serce popadło w niebezpieczny rytm. Zaczął szybko strzelać klątwami, aż wreszcie przebił się przez tarczę śmierciożercy. Z finałowym ruchem nadgarstka, mroczny czarodziej został uderzony Drętwotą i upadł bez ruchu obok swojego partnera.  
Kiedy Neville upewnił się, że śmierciożercy już mu nie zagrażają, odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, kto nadchodził. Ulga przepłynęła przez niego i szybko obniżył różdżkę, gdy zobaczył Rona, Hermionę i Lupina kilka metrów dalej. Pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi sięgnąć dalej, zafascynowany tym, że mógł widzieć każdy pojedynczy włos na głowie dziewczyny.   
— Neville, stary, to było niesamowite.   
Gryfon próbował przyciągnąć swoją uwagę z powrotem, próbował odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od fascynujących promieni słonecznych.   
_Och, nie_.   
Z tą myślą, świat wokół niego się wyciszył.

*

Draco siedział przy łóżku Harry’ego. Znowu. Naprawdę miał już dosyć skrzydła szpitalnego. Kurtyny, którymi pani Pomfrey zasłoniła posłanie Gryfona, zaczęły sprawiać, że czuł się odrobinę klaustrofobicznie. Jednak oferowały prywatność, a non stop ktoś wpadał, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje z jego Strażnikiem.   
Klątwa niewiadomego pochodzenia, która uderzyła Harry’ego, osuszyła go z fizycznej energii. Pielęgniarka podała mu kilka eliksirów wzmacniających i zapewniła Draco, że chłopak obudzi się, kiedy odpocznie przez dzień lub dwa.   
To było kilka godzin temu i Draco był teraz znudzony. Odwiedził już poirytowanego i skwaszonego Snape’a — mistrz eliksirów był wdzięczny Harry’emu za jego szybką akcję, która nie zdradziła go jako szpiega, ale jednocześnie był zawstydzony sposobem, w jaki to zostało osiągnięte. Draco wyszedł, zostawiając go, warczącego na Lupina; w jego głosie było coś znacznie ostrzejszego i mroczniejszego, kiedy wyżywał się na wilkołaku.   
Po tym sprawdził co u Syriusza, który miał pozostać nieprzytomny przez następne dwie godziny dzięki Eliksirowi Słodkiego Snu. Następnie poszedł do Neville’a. Obecność Draco zdawała się zmniejszyć jego ból, a nawet na krótko przywrócić mu świadomość. Jednak Opiekun nie był w stanie uspokoić go tak, jak uspokajał Harry’ego od samego początku. Nie był również w stanie powstrzymać Neville’a przed ponownym odpłynięciem kilka minut później.   
Teraz siedział, spięty i zdenerwowany, na niewygodnym krześle, obserwując jak Harry spał. Słuchał również szeptów Rona i Hermiony – pewnie myśleli, że Harry znów miał wokół siebie czar wyciszający, tak jak Neville. Najwyraźniej nie uświadomili sobie, że to było niepotrzebne, skoro więź została ustabilizowana.   
A przynajmniej tak zakładał, ponieważ nie sądził, że jakikolwiek Gryfon byłby na tyle niegrzeczny, żeby mówić o nim, jakby go tam nie było, kiedy siedział kilka metrów dalej za cienką kotarą.   
— … to znaczy, że Syriusz nie tylko może być Opiekunem, ale również Szamanem.   
Hermiona właśnie skończyła jeden ze swoich długich wykładów, wyjaśniając Ronowi, że Draco odziedziczył zdolności do magii astralnej od rodziny Blacków.   
— Więc Syriusz może być Opiekunem Neville’a?   
— Tak, ale…   
Ślizgon przechylił głowę i liczył sekundy, czekając, aż Weasley załapie, o co chodzi Hermionie.   
— Ale co?   
Draco uśmiechnął się, choć był to bardziej grymas niż cokolwiek innego.   
— Hermionie chodzi o to, że Syriusz mógłby być Opiekunem Harry’ego. Takim, który nie jest Ślizgonem.   
— Draco? — Zaskoczony głos Gryfonki podskoczył o oktawę, gdy jej bujne włosy pojawiły się w zasięgu wzroku. — Ja… My nie… to jest… ee…  
— Nie wiedziałaś, że podsłuchuję?   
— Nie, cóż, tak, ale nie chodziło mi o to.   
— Nie. A powinno. — Schował głowę w rękach. — Czuł połączenie z Charlie’em, wiedziałaś?   
— Ale powiedział… — Draco słyszał zdezorientowanie w głosie Rona i powolne olśnienie, gdy jego głos stopniowo cichł. — Nigdy nic nie powiedział, prawda? Jedynie pokręcił głową.   
— Czułem to, tak trochę, przez naszą więź. Lekkie ukłucie rozpoznania z jego strony. Nie to, co my dzielimy, ale zdecydowanie silniejsze od tego, co czuł do Hermiony. Dałby radę z tym funkcjonować.   
— Więc dlaczego się nie przyznał?   
Hermiona odpowiedziała za Draco.   
— Ponieważ Harry to Harry. Jest lojalny, taktowny i skromny. — Dziewczyna poruszyła się i odciągnęła dłonie Ślizgona od jego twarzy. — Ale znaczysz dla niego dużo. Nie zamienił cię wtedy na Charlie’ego i zdecydowanie nie zrobi tego teraz.   
— A powinien. Jestem samolubnym dupkiem i powinienem powiedzieć mu, że to w porządku. Ale nie potrafię. Nie chcę. Chcę być jego Opiekunem. I utknął ze mną, ponieważ jest zbyt lojalny, żeby zamienić mnie na kogoś, z kim wolałby być.   
— O czym ty, do kurwy nędzy, w ogóle gadasz Malfoy?   
Trzy głowy obróciły się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego — rozbudzonego i siedzącego na łóżku.   
— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — Hermiona była pierwszą, która odnalazła swój głos; jej spojrzenie przenosiło się niepewnie z Harry’ego na Draco.   
— Jakbym odpłynął i został walnięty klątwą — odpowiedział Gryfon, a jego wzrok był skupiony na pościeli. — Jestem zmęczony, zestresowany i naprawdę potrzebuję mojego Opiekuna.   
Draco nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. W sekundę wstał z krzesła, wczołgał się na łóżko i złapał Strażnika w ramiona.   
Chłopak wciąż nie podniósł na przyjaciół wzroku, gdy pytał:   
— Możecie dać nam kilka minut?   
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wypchnęła Rona i rzuciła _Silencio_ na kurtynę, gdy wychodziła.   
— Zapytam po raz kolejny, Draco. O czym ty, do cholery, myślisz?   
— No weź. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że wybrałbyś mnie, gdybyś miał do wyboru Charlie’ego albo Syriusza osiem miesięcy temu. Jestem realistą. I samolubem. Powinienem pozwolić ci odejść. Jeśli Syriusz będzie dla ciebie odpowiedni… powinienem… ty…  
Jego głos ucichł, ponieważ był niezdolny do wypowiedzenia tych słów na głos. Nie mógł nawet myśleć o zerwaniu więzi. Pamiętał, jak okropnie się czuł w zaświatach. Życie z ziejącą dziurą w duszy nie znajdowało się na jego liście rzeczy do osiągnięcia.   
Cisza przedłużała się i Draco nienawidził myśli, że Harry to rozważał. Że Draco zasiał ten pomysł w jego głowie. Nim Gryfon w końcu się odezwał, Opiekun spodziewał się najgorszego.   
— Czy w tej poplątanej logice i instynktach, kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś, że powodem, dla którego nie potrafisz pozwolić mi odejść, jest to, że głęboko w środku wiesz, że będę szczęśliwy tylko z tobą?   
— Ale kochasz Syriusza…  
— Oczywiście, że kocham Syriusza… ale ja… — Harry wziął głęboki wdech i po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudził, spojrzał na Opiekuna. — Ciebie też kocham.   
Draco był pewien, że się przesłyszał.   
— Naprawdę? — zapytał powoli.  
— Tak.   
— Ale ty nawet nie chcesz… — Czuł, gorąco wypływające na jego policzki przez to, jak szybko wyrzucił z siebie te słowa. — Zawsze się zatrzymujesz, kiedy całowanie robi się zbyt intensywne.   
— Chcę, Draco. Po prostu boję się, że więź osiągnie trzeci poziom.   
Draco zamarł. Oczywiście, że Harry nie chciał, aby ich połączenie się pogłębiło. Może myślał, że go kocha, ale to była tylko głupia gryfońska lojalność. Ślizgon próbował się odsunąć, żeby móc pomyśleć.  
— Nie, cholera, nie o to mi chodziło. Chcę, żeby to był nasz wybór, jeśli… _kiedy_ to się stanie. Nie przez wypadek. Dwa poprzednie poziomy były na nas wymuszone.   
Zdezorientowany i przytrzymywany przez ciasny uścisk ręki Harry’ego, przestał się wiercić i zaczął słuchać.   
Harry poluźnił uścisk i znów zaczął mówić.   
— Słuchaj, łączenie się więzią jest wyborem. Nie powinno być kierowane przypadkami. Ale tak stało się w naszym wypadku. Dwa razy. Nie wiedziałeś, w co się pakujesz, kiedy dotknąłeś mnie po raz pierwszy. I wtedy nad jeziorem. Podążyłem za tobą do duchowego wymiaru.   
Żal przepłynął przez całe ciało Draco.   
— Nigdy nie chciałem wymusić na tobie więzi. To po prostu się stało. Przepraszam.   
Harry usiadł, mrugając dużymi oczami. Poczucie winy i strach zawładnęły Draco, aż wreszcie blondyn opuścił wzrok.   
Następnie dwa silne ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, przyciągając go blisko.   
— Nie. Draco. Chodziło mi o to, że ja zmusiłem ciebie. Przy pierwszym poziomie nie było nikogo innego. Wiem, że nikt nie przyszedł i tego nie powiedział, ale jestem pewien, że czułeś się, jakbyś musiał to zrobić, chociaż kazałem im zostawić cię w spokoju.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, ale nie dał Draco szansy na odpowiedź, ponieważ znów zaczął mówić.   
— I za drugim razem. Znów nie dałem ci żadnego wyboru. Po prostu rzuciłem się za tobą do drugiego wymiaru i przyciągnąłem z powrotem.   
Żołądek Ślizgona rozluźnił się, gdy Draco pozwolił się sobie zatracić w ramionach Harry’ego.   
— Miałem wybór. Jasne, na początku nie było nikogo innego. Jednak mogli przywołać Charlie’ego szybciej. Albo znaleźć kogoś innego, jeśli chciałbym, aby to było tylko tymczasowe. Jeśli chciałbym wyplątać się z tego tak szybko, jak znajdą kogoś innego. Mogłem wycofać się na długo przed tym, zanim weszliśmy na drugi poziom więzi. W duchowym wymiarze czułem, że nadchodzisz. Miałem dużo czasu, żeby przekroczyć linię, nim się tam dostałeś. I kiedy się scaliliśmy. — Opiekun przerwał, wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił temu wspomnieniu owinąć się wokół siebie niczym ciepły kokon. — Kiedy się scalaliśmy, również musiałem podjąć decyzję i wybrałem ciebie.   
— Tak, cóż, wybór między życiem a śmiercią…   
— Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Chodził o to, że nie byłem gotowy, aby się z tobą rozstać.   
— Och.   
— Nie zastanawiałem się jeszcze nad następnym poziomie więzi. — Ułożył głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. — Ale myślę, że zaryzykuję.   
— A ja nie.   
To było niczym kubeł zimnej wody i Draco znów się odsunął, ignorując próby Strażnika, aby go zatrzymać. Był zmęczony tą emocjonalną kolejką górską. Złość i zranienie zapłonęły w nim i pozwolił się sobie w nich zatracić; wściekłość była prostsza do zaakceptowania niż odtrącenie.   
— Chcesz mnie, czy nie? Jako Opiekuna, chłopaka, przyjaciela? Wszystko na raz? Żadna z tych opcji?   
— Draco, już teraz jesteś celem, a nikt jeszcze nie wie o więzi. — Harry przełknął ciężko, a jego oczy zabłysnęły łzami. — Jeśli dopełnimy połączenia, praktycznie nie ma szans, że przetrwasz moją śmierć. Śmierciożercy wciąż wymyślają nowe sposoby na zabicie mnie i w którymś momencie znów będę musiał stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Jeśli wierzyć przepowiedni, mam pięćdziesiąt procent szans na przeżycie.   
Minęła minuta, nim do Draco dotarło, że Harry nie był pewien czy przetrwa i nie chciał zabrać Opiekuna ze sobą.   
— Odpychałeś mnie, żeby mnie chronić?   
— Nie próbowałem cię odepchnąć. Próbowałem utrzymać samego siebie w ryzach i nie zapomnieć się. Chcę doświadczyć z tobą wszystkiego — powiedział, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy. — Nie mogę zaryzykować dopełnienia więzi aż do… potem. Nie mogę cię również narazić.   
Draco przytulił się do niego bardziej, czując ulgę i zaskoczenie, że jego ciało było tak rozluźnione po tym, jak opuściło je całe napięcie i strach.   
— Jesteśmy straszną parą — powiedział, owijając ramionami swojego Strażnika. — Może powinniśmy popracować nad komunikacją, co?   
Gryfon zachichotał, przyciskając usta do ucha Draco.   
— Tak, cóż. Zważając na naszą wspólną historię, niesamowite jest to, że w ogóle potrafimy rozmawiać.   
Rozciągnięty na łóżku, z głową na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, było miejscem, gdzie Draco chciał zostać przez dłuższy czas. Po kilku minutach cichego przytulania, Gryfon zabrał głos.   
— Zakładam, że skoro mówiłeś o Syriuszu, udało ci się go sprowadzić z powrotem?   
— Tak. Udało się. Nadal śpi, ale po przebadaniu go, pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że oprócz tego, że jest odrobinę za szczupły i niedożywiony, trzyma się w zaskakująco dobrej formie. Umieściła go w jednym z pokoi przeznaczonych do kwarantanny, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył i nie zgłosił ministerstwu jego powrotu. Niedługo powinien się obudzić.   
— Dziękuję, że go sprowadziłeś.   
Ramiona wokół Draco zacieśniły się tak mocno, że musiał odrobinę zmienić pozycję, aby móc oddychać.   
Stary Draco pławiłby się w chwale i bezwstydnie wykorzystałby wdzięczność Strażnika. Jednak teraz nie chciał tej wdzięczności. Zrobił to, co musiał zrobić.   
— Tak, jest prawie tak samo uparty jak ty. Gdyby jego różdżka działała, przekląłby mnie, nim miałbym szansę powiedzieć słowo. A potem po prostu zadecydował, że mi ufa i za mną podążył. Cholerni Gryfoni.   
Harry zachichotał.   
— Jak się ma reszta? Są jacyś ranni?   
— Nic strasznego, ani permanentnego. Snape’a trochę poturbowano, gdy śmierciożercy przechodzili przez bramę. Jednak myślę, że jego duma ucierpiała najmocniej.   
Wymienili się uśmiechami i nagle Draco spoważniał.   
— Neville leży kilka łóżek dalej.   
— Wszystko z nim dobrze? Nie powinienem był zostawiać go samego.   
— Wszystko jest okej. I ja też go zostawiłem, ale poradził sobie świetnie. Chroniąc Syriusza, zdjął dwóch śmierciożerców.   
— Więc dlaczego tu jest?   
— Co dziwne, objawił się jako Strażnik. Hermiona ma teorię, że to przez stres i opiekuńcze instynkty. Możesz ją o to zapytać następnym razem, gdy będziesz miał problemy z zaśnięciem.   
— Zachowuj się, Draco. I to wcale nie jest takie dziwne.   
— Nie?   
— Dopóki Voldemort nie zabił moich rodziców i nie próbował zabić mnie, przepowiednia mówiła w równym stopniu o mnie i o Neville’u. Jeśli ten drań nie byłby w gorącej wodzie kąpany, to Neville miałby bliznę, nie ja.   
— Tak, ale on jest zawsze taki ciapowaty. Pomijając ostatnie wydarzenia.   
— Jeśli nasze życia zostałyby zamienione, to mógłbym być ja. Ale Neville jest silny i teraz widać, że jest również pewny siebie. No i ma własną różdżkę.   
— No dobra. — Draco przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powiedzieć swojemu zaborczemu Strażnikowi. Jednak musiał dać coś po sobie znać, ponieważ mięśnie Harry’ego napięły się.   
— Czy ty… możesz mu pomóc? Tak jak pomogłeś mi?   
— Ból się osłabia, kiedy trzymam go za rękę, ale to nie to samo i nie utrzymuje się tak długo, jak w twoim przypadku. — Draco popchnął ramię Strażnika i spojrzał na niego. — Poza tym, wyobrażasz sobie mnie przytulającego Longbottoma? Zrobiłeś już dość szkód mojej reputacji.   
— Niech ci będzie, ślizgoński snobie. — Uśmiech znów był na twarzy Harry’ego, a jego ciało się rozluźniło. — Ktoś inny został zraniony?  
— Kilku członków Zakonu ucierpiało od różnych klątw i zaklęć, a Dumbledore odpoczywa po magicznym i fizycznym wyczerpaniu. Musiał naprawić oba gargulce, żeby przywrócić osłony. To praktycznie zabrało mu całą magię.   
— Co się stało z osłonami? Złapali tego, kto to zrobił?   
— Nikt nie jest pewny. Pani Pomfrey nie pozwala nikomu rozmawiać z dyrektorem, dopóki ten nie nabierze sił. Drugoroczny uczeń został znaleziony nieprzytomny przy gargulcu, ale jeszcze się nie obudził, więc nikt nie wie, czy coś widział i co mu się stało.   
Harry pokiwał głową i otworzył usta, następnie je zamknął. Jego głowa obróciła się w bok, oczy stały się szkliste i odległe, kiedy nasłuchiwał czegoś, czego nikt inny nie słyszał.   
— Myślę, że Syriusz się budzi.   
— I chcesz być przy nim, kiedy to się stanie?   
— Tak.   
— Wiesz, że Pomfrey zabije mnie za pomaganie ci w wydostaniu się z łóżka, prawda?   
— Tak. Ale i tak mi pomożesz?  
Draco posłał mu swoje najlepsze, udręczone spojrzenie i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Naprawdę było mało rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby dla Harry’ego.

*

Harry był strasznie zmęczony, ale Draco pomógł mu złapać równowagę, owijając ramię wokół jego pasa.   
Następnie ruszyli wzdłuż rzędu łóżek — zajętych i pustych — i uwaga Strażnika skupiła się na dźwiękach dochodzących z pokoju od kwarantanny. Jednak szybko została odwrócona, kiedy w jego nos uderzył ostry zapach z boku.   
— Kto to?   
Draco spojrzał na małą, nieruchomą postać chłopca, który leżał na łóżku, gdzie zatrzymał się Harry.   
— To Segundus. Drugoroczny Ślizgon, który został znaleziony przy gargulcu. A co? Coś nie tak?   
— Pachnie jak cytryna.   
— Och. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Jest jeszcze młody, ale mógł użyć eliksiru na trądzik.   
Harry potrząsnął głową.   
— Nie. Zapach eliksiru znajdował się _na_ skórze. To… to wydobywa się z jego porów. Jakby coś zjadł albo wypił. Albo od czegoś, co jest w nim.   
— Jest dzieckiem. Nie mógłby tego wszystkiego zrobić.   
— Może. Ale był tam. Jestem tego pewny. Musi coś wiedzieć.   
— Okej. Pozwól mi zaprowadzić cię do Syriusza i wtedy pójdę pogadać z Lupinem. — Draco zaczął znów iść, niezbyt subtelnie popypchając Harry’ego w kierunku pokoju, który znajdował się kilka kroków dalej. — Może uda mu się załatwić kogoś, kto przypilnuje Segundusa. I na pewno będzie chciał wiedzieć, że Syriusz się obudził.   
Kilka minut później Harry siedział w ciszy w pokoju, na jednym z niewygodnych, szpitalnych krzeseł, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny otworzył oczy.   
— Harry? — Głos był ochrypły i tak cichy, że nikt inny by go nie usłyszał.   
Harry złapał szklankę z wodą; serce waliło mu z ulgi, nadziei i całej gamy innych emocji. Zaznajomiony z budzeniem się w skrzydle szpitalnym, przywołał słomkę i przyłożył ją do ust swojego ojca chrzestnego.   
— To naprawdę ty? — Głos Syriusza był mocniejszy, bardziej pewny; spojrzenie ostrożne i pełne nadziei.   
— Tak. — Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozciągnął jego wargi. — Tak, to ja. I ty. Jesteś tutaj. Naprawdę tu jesteś.   
— Jestem. Dzięki twojemu Opiekunowi. Draco Malfoy, co?   
Serce Harry’ego opadło odrobinę. Jak mógł sprawić, że Syriusz zrozumie?   
— Tak. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale to nie tak, jak myślisz.   
— Zauważyłem. Jeśli go wybrałeś, jeśli mu zaufałeś z czymś takim, to znaczy, że musi być w porządku. — Syriusz usiadł, wydając z siebie westchnięcie po tym wysiłku. — Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię samego. Byłem impulsywny i głupi. Wybaczysz mi? — Otworzył ramiona, a strach przeciął zmęczone rysy jego twarzy.   
Zapominając o własnym wykończeniu, Harry rzucił się w ramiona ojca chrzestnego; łzy popłynęły w dół jego policzków.   
— Tęskniłem za tobą. Tak bardzo. To moja wina. Nie powinienem był iść. Zapomniałem o lusterku. Powinienem był się domyślić, że to pułapka. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Wybacz.   
Szlochał w klatkę piersiową Syriusza, dopóki nie brakło mu łez. Ramiona wokół niego pocierały jego plecy, a głos, którego myślał, że już nigdy nie usłyszy, szeptał słowa pocieszenia i Gryfon zrelaksował się powoli.   
— To nie była twoja wina, Harry. To ja goniłem za Bellą. To ja nie przestałem, mimo że powinienem. Rzuciłem się cały w wir niebezpieczeństwa, śmiejąc się, jakbym nadal był dzieckiem. To ja powinienem teraz cię przepraszać.  
Harry zamrugał mokrymi rzęsami, żeby zobaczyć wymęczoną twarz Syriusza.   
Nim jednak mógł wymyślić co powiedzieć — jak sprawić, że obu im będzie lżej — odezwał się za nim znudzony głos.  
— Co wy na to, że obaj przyznacie, że jesteście cholernymi Gryfonami, obiecacie sobie nigdy więcej tego nie robić i będziecie na równo.   
Draco stał przy końcu łóżka — jego zwyczajna, znudzona poza mogłaby oszukać każdego, ale nie Harry’ego, który czuł jego współczucie i zmartwienie.   
Lupin stał obok blondyna; łzy błyszczały mu w oczach, ale zaśmiał się lekko na słowa Draco.   
— Fakt, że są cholernymi Gryfonami sprawia, że nie potrafią złożyć obietnicy, której obaj wiedzą, że nie dotrzymają.   
— Lunatyk.   
— Łapo, ty wielki, pieprzony głupcu. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.   
Wtedy Harry znalazł się pośrodku uścisku między dwoma najstarszymi przyjaciółmi swoich rodziców.   
— Myślałem, że powiesz Malfoyowi, że nie potrafię obiecać wyrzeczenia się gryfoństwa.   
Śmiech przegonił ostatnie łzy i nagle ciepło wypełniło puste miejsce w sercu Harry’ego, które powstało tam prawie rok temu. Jedynym elementem, który nie pasował, był Draco, stojący przy krańcu łóżka ich absurdalnej, małej rodziny.   
Syriusz musiał zauważyć spojrzenie, które jego chrześniak posłał Ślizgonowi, ponieważ przesunął się w bok, robiąc więcej miejsca.   
— Chodź, Draco. Nie uda ci się uciec przed sentymentalnym połączeniem Gryfonów.  
— Ja nie… nie musicie…  
— Słuchaj, wiem wystarczająco o Strażnikach i Opiekunach, żeby wiedzieć, że Harry daleko by bez ciebie nie zaszedł. No i ocaliłeś mi życie. Chodź, kuzynie. Po prostu będziesz musiał przyzwyczaić się do przebywania z Gryfonami.   
— Chyba jeszcze _większą_ ich ilością — wymamrotał Draco, ale niepewnie usiadł obok swojego Strażnika. Lupin ułożył się po drugiej stronie Syriusza.   
Właśnie w takiej pozycji znalazła ich pani Pomfrey, kiedy przyszła pół godziny później, żeby sprawdzić co z Łapą.

*

Harry nabrał sił po odpoczynku i rewitalizującej wizycie u swojego ojca chrzestnego oraz Lupina. Jednak Draco i tak użył jego słabości jako wymówki, żeby móc siedzieć przy swoim Strażniku po tym, jak Pomfrey wyrzuciła ich z pokoju Syriusza. Harry’emu wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać, gdy opierał się o swojego Opiekuna, posyłając mu uśmiechy.  
Poruszali się do łóżka otoczonego kurtynami, które było praktycznie drugim domem Gryfona, i Draco czuł zadowolenie po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Oczywiście dopóki znajomy dźwięk nie przebił jego radosnej bańki szczęścia. Draco zamarł nagle, sprawiając, że Harry się potknął.   
Dźwięk znów się powtórzył. Jęk dziecka w tarapatach. Dźwięk, który Opiekun już wcześniej słyszał. To było dziecko, które czasami objawiało mu się w snach.   
Spoglądając na Segundusa, Draco myślał o tym, jak bardzo nienawidził tych mistycznych bredni. Dzieciak zdecydowanie nie był zagubiony. Był w szkole przez cały rok, więc co, do cholery, próbował przekazać mu ten sen?   
— Co się dzieje? — Dłoń Harry’ego spoczęła na jego plecach i Ślizgon oparł się o nią dla wsparcia.   
— Najwyraźniej obowiązki Szamana się jeszcze nie skończyły.   
— Huh?   
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Draco wziął głęboki wdech i wyciszył swoje zmysły, otwierając wewnętrzne oko. Jego brwi uniosły się do góry przez widok, który zastał.   
— Cóż, to coś innego.   
— Draco?   
— Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Harry, ale będę musiał przenieść się głębiej w duchowy wymiar. Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli poprosimy Snape’a i Pomfrey o asystę.   
Pozwolił swoim zmysłom wrócić i zamrugał kilka razy.   
— Draco? — Tym razem to Lupin zapytał ze zmartwieniem. — Czy coś jest nie tak?   
— Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam pojęcia. Segundus jest dzieckiem z moich snów. I coś jest z nim nie w porządku.   
— To znaczy?   
— Jego dusza jest poza ciałem. I ma dwa rdzenie. Jakby miał dwie dusze, co jest niemożliwe. Jeden z rdzeni jest złamany i pociemniały. Drugi jest zagubiony w duchowym wymiarze i muszę iść go odnaleźć.   
— Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne?   
Draco uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się do Strażnika.   
— Czy cokolwiek co robimy jest bezpieczne? Cholerne gryfoństwo zaczyna na mnie przechodzić.   
— Draco. — Jego imię zostało wywarczane przez Strażnika.   
— Słuchaj, powinno pójść gładko. Tylko tam wpadnę, dowiem się, co się stało i dlaczego jego dusza jest poza ciałem.   
Lupin chrząknął i dwójka nastolatków spojrzała na niego.   
— Możliwe, że złamanym rdzeniem jest Segundus i coś innego go opętało. Cokolwiek znajdziesz na drugim końcu, może być niebezpieczne.   
— Wiem — powiedział Opiekun z westchnięciem. — I wierz mi, nie chcę tego robić. A nawet jeśli sny się zmieniły, to nauczyłem się ich nie ignorować. Wszystko tylko się pogarsza. Ty i Snape będziecie tutaj, a Harry wie, jak mnie znaleźć w drugim wymiarze. Nie wspominając o tym, że będę miał wsparcie kuguara i lisa.  
Godzinę później Draco siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku na wyczarowanym przez Lupina fotelu — Harry nalegał, że Ślizgon potrzebuje czegoś wygodniejszego niż szpitalne krzesła. Zdecydowanie obserwowało go zbyt dużo oczu, gdy usadził się wygodnie i zaczął przekierowywać swoją świadomość, aby móc udać się w podróż do drugiego wymiaru.   
Hermiona i Ron siedzieli obok Harry’ego, rozpraszając go. Snape, Lupin i pani Pomfrey czekali w pobliżu na wypadek, gdyby Draco albo Segundus potrzebowali pomocy. Obszar przy łóżku został odgrodzony i wydawał się teraz Ślizgonowi klaustrofobiczny.   
Opiekun odepchnął od siebie uczucie bycia obserwowanym i prześlizgnął się do niebieskiego lasu na duchowym wymiarze. Rdzeń rozciągał się przed nim, manewrując między drzewami i znikając w ciemniejszym, gęściej zarośniętym lesie.   
Draco podążył ostrożnie w cienie, a płacz i jęki narastały z każdym jego krokiem. Segundus był zwinięty w małą kulkę, a dźwięki, które wydawał, łamały serce.   
— Segundus? — Szaman wypowiedział jego imię miękko, ale to wystarczyło, aby przerazić chłopca.   
Czerwone, szeroko otwarte oczy drugoroczniaka, które zdawały się zajmować pół twarzy, zwróciły się w jego stronę z zaskoczeniem.   
— Draco Malfoy? Jak… Gdzie… Znasz moje imię?   
Draco odepchnął od siebie zniecierpliwienie, które nakazywało mu po prostu zaciągnąć dzieciaka do normalnego wymiaru. Nawet, jeśli to by zadziałało, chłopak i tak był wystarczająco straumatyzowany przez to, co go tutaj zostawiło. Ostrożnie ukucnął niedaleko Segundusa, żeby go nie przestraszyć. Myślał o tym, jak Harry zachowałby się w ten sytuacji. Z westchnięciem obniżył ton swojego głosu.   
— Oczywiście, że znam twoje imię. Spędziliśmy ostatnie lato, dzieląc dormitorium Ślizgonów. Wiem, że nie byłem zbyt przyjazny, ale wymieniliśmy kilka zdań.   
Segundus znów zaczął szlochać.   
— Nie wiem zbyt wiele o tym, co stało się w tym roku…   
Łzy zaczęły wolno spływać w dół twarzy chłopca, gdy zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co wiedział.

*

Draco powrócił do swojego własnego ciała, kipiąc ze złości i będąc zdeterminowanym, aby pomóc Segundusowi. Otworzył oczy i zignorował wyczekujące spojrzenia, gdy poszukiwał Snape’a.   
— Masz może pod ręką jakieś antidotum na _Exorcizo_?   
— _Exorcizo?_ Cytryny. Oczywiście. Powinienem był się domyślić. Muszę iść do mojego biura. — Mistrz eliksirów wstał, krzywiąc się na wciąż leczące się rany.   
Lupin ruszył w jego kierunku, ale Snape wyrwał swoje ramię.   
— Nie trzeba — warknął na wilkołaka. — Jestem pewien, że pan Weasley mi potowarzyszy.   
Ron zamrugał w zaskoczeniu.   
— Um, jasne. Tak.   
Snape był już za kurtyną i Weasley musiał za nim biec.   
Draco nadal ignorował spojrzenia i zwrócił się do pani Pomfrey.   
— Będziemy potrzebować Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.   
Pielęgniarka pomacała niewidzialną kieszeń.   
— Nigdy się z nim nie rozstaję.   
Opiekun pokiwał głową i zwrócił się do reszty grupy, przyciskając się do ręki Harry’ego, którą ten położył na jego karku.   
— _Exorcizo_ jest eliksirem, który utrzymuje duszę na duchowym albo innym astralnym wymiarze, żeby nie mogła powrócić do ciała, kiedy to jest opętane.   
— Eliksir jest robiony z pokrzyw nasączonych w soku z cytryny — powiedziała Hermiona. Następnie zmarszczyła czoło, gdy dopasowywała do siebie elementy układanki. — Dlaczego chcesz antidotum? Chcesz pozwolić komuś opętać tego biednego chłopca?   
— Nie — powiedział z rozdrażnieniem. — Chcę pozwolić temu biednemu chłopcu powrócić do swojego ciała.   
— Co?   
— Słuchaj, to był długi dzień — umilkł i spojrzał na ciemne niebo usiane gwiazdami. — I nawet dłuższa noc. Kiedy wróci Snape i pomożemy Segundusowi, wyjaśnię wam wszystko   
To nie zajęło dużo czasu. Snape powrócił i pani Pomfrey szybko podała antidotum drugoroczniakowi. Gdy ten obudził się z zaskoczonym krzykiem, wlała mu do ust Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Tak jak w przypadku Syriusza, bezsenny sen był najlepszym lekarstwem na uleczenie duszy i pozwolenie jej na ponowne ulokowanie się w ciele.   
Draco sięgnął i złączył swoje palce z tymi Harry’ego, nim zaczął cicho opowiadać o tym, czym podzielił się z nim Segundus.   
— Jego ojciec to Decius Pine. Podrzędny śmierciożerca, który próbował dostać się do wewnętrznego kręgu. Kiedy Czarny Pan ogłosił, że chce szpiega w Hogwarcie, najwyraźniej wyczuł okazję i zaciągnął Segundusa, aby spotkał się z tym szaleńcem. — Kiedy Opiekun przestał mówić, żeby odchrząknąć, Harry wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę soku dyniowego. Draco wziął duży łyk, nim znów zaczął mówić. — Na spotkaniu, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, rzucił czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, które umieściło ciało Deciusa w zastoju, aby mógł opętać swojego syna. Tak długo, jak przyjmował _Exorcizo_ , Segundus nie mógł powrócić do swojego ciała. Jednak czasami widział swoimi oczami co się działo, gdy jego ojciec brał zbyt późno jakąś porcję eliksiru. — Znów przerwał, żeby napić się więcej soku. — Najwyraźniej Decius miał miniaturowy portret, dzięki któremu mógł się porozumiewać z Czarnym Panem. Zanim tu przyszedł, dowiedział się, że gargulce były kluczem do osłon, ale nie wiedział dokładnie które, więc musiał je próbować. Zamach na życie moje i Harry’ego nie był częścią planu. A przynajmniej nie oryginalnego planu, o którym słyszał Segundus. Jego ojciec miał problemy z temperamentem.   
Grupa była cicho przez długi czas. Ręka Harry’ego była ciasno zaciśnięta na jego i to pozwoliło mu pozbyć się trochę złości i frustracji. W końcu Snape zadał pytanie, które chodziło im wszystkim po głowie.   
— Co się stało z Deciusem?   
Draco wzruszył ramionami.   
— Segundus nie wie. Jedynie tyle, że to, co trzymało go z dala od jego własnego ciała, w końcu się rozpadło. Może moc, której musiał użyć Decius, żeby zniszczyć gargulce tak go wyczerpała, że nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymywać się w ciele Segundusa. Jego ciało jest schowane w winiarni przy jego domu. Może warto byłoby wysłać kogoś z Zakonu, żeby to sprawdził.   
Pani Pomfrey poderwała się do góry.   
— Wystarczy na dzisiaj. Wszyscy potrzebujecie odpoczynku.   
Wygoniła ich do łóżek i przymknęła oko, kiedy zobaczyła, że Draco podąża za Harrym.  
Kiedy tylko zniknęli spoza zasięgu wzroku innych, Harry owinął się ciasno wokół niego i przyciągnął go do gorącego pocałunku. Wkrótce Draco leżał na materacu ze Strażnikiem przytulonym do niego. Czuł się bezpieczny i chciany. Rzeczy, których bał się, że już nigdy nie poczuje. Z ukontentowanym westchnięciem, odwrócił się do Harry’ego.   
— Kocham cię, mój Strażniku — wyszeptał.   
Zaczął odpływać w krainę snów, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał szept przy swoim uchu.   
— Kocham cię, mój Opiekunie.

*

Harry siedział na uczcie pożegnalnej, z ramieniem owiniętym wokół Draco. Śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział Ron i zajadał wszystkie słodkości, które znajdowały się wokół niego.   
Rok temu sięgnął dna w swoim życiu i myślał, że nie ma już dla niego nadziei. Stracił Syriusza i musiał stawić czoła kolejnym wakacjom u Dursleyów. Voldemort miał władzę i moc oraz był zafiksowany na zabiciu Harry’ego. Gryfon czuł się kompletnie osamotniony.   
Teraz Syriusz do niego powrócił. W tajemnicy pomogli mu się przedostać na Grimmauld Place 12 i wkrótce Harry, Draco i Lupin mieli do niego dołączyć na lato. Dumbledore w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że ochrona krwi, którą zapewniała mu jego mama, nie była wystarczająca, aby zrekompensować mu to, co robili Dursleyowie.   
Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Dyrektor nabrał sił, ale iskierki w jego oczach lekko przygasły. Jednak Gryfon wierzył słowom pani Pomfrey, że czas i odpoczynek pozwolą mu powrócić do swojego starego ja.   
Voldemort wciąż mógł gdzieś się tam kręcić, bardziej niebezpieczny niż kiedykolwiek, ale dziewiętnastu z jego popleczników znajdowało się w celach Azkabanu po ataku na Hogwart. Dicius Pine znajdował się w Świętym Mungo, ale mimo wszystko i tak istniała szansa, że odzyska pełnie zmysłów.   
Harry w końcu będzie musiał ponownie stawić czoła Voldemortowi, ale była nadzieja, że lizanie ran zajmie mu trochę czasu, co da Strażnikowi chociaż lato spędzone tylko z przyjaciółmi.   
Hermiona i Ron przytulali się naprzeciwko niego, planując odwiedzenie go podczas wakacji. Ginny jadła i flirtowała z Deanem, kiedy reszta dokuczała im obojgu.   
Gryfon westchnął, odrobinę zasmucony, że Neville nie był w stanie dołączyć do uczty. Niestety szanse znalezienia mu Opiekuna były na tę chwilę niskie. Tak jak w przypadku Harry’ego, Neville był odizolowany w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jedynie Draco chodził do niego, żeby ulżyć mu w bólu.   
Warknięcie zaczęło narastać w gardle Gryfona i Harry musiał je zdusić. Zaborcza strona jest Strażnika miała problemy z dzieleniem się Opiekunem, nawet jeśli to było tymczasowe.   
Szybki, zadowolony uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach Draco i Harry wiedział, że Opiekun czuje jego zazdrość. Następnie ciepła dłoń z długimi palcami ułożyła się na jego udzie i ścisnęła je uspokajająco.   
Harry pochylił się w stronę Draco i złożył na jego wargach miękki pocałunek. Jego życie nie było idealne, ale w tym momencie było tak bliskie perfekcji, jak tylko mogło być.

**Koniec.**


End file.
